


DDD Dianna Desiree Dursley

by dramagirl007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 89,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl007/pseuds/dramagirl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianna Dursley is Dudley's sister and Harry's cousin. But she is also a witch who is accepted into Hogwarts with Harry. But they are not in the same house. There will be a lot of Draco Malfoy in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On June 23, 1980 Petunia gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, the boys name was Dudley Vernon Dursley, the girl's name was Dianna Desiree Dursley, the parents were proud to have such a normal family

Petunia wrote to her younger sister who wasn't so normal, Petunia's sister was a witch and Petunia didn't want to have anything to do with her sister, but she felt that it was only proper to let Lily be notified that Lily was an aunt and that Lily's... husband was an uncle, she wanted to make it absolutely clear that they will never get to meet the twins face to face because Petunia didn't want them to catch the Potters' freakishness, Petunia was nice enough to send a picture though

Lily sighed when she read the letter, she wished her older sister still wasn't so jealous of her being a witch. She was happy for the picture and she thought that her neice and nephew were cute

A few days later an owl came in the house and it was from Dumbledore, it was a letter saying that one of Petunia's babies was magical born and will be accepted to Hogwarts

" Usually these letters are sent to the parents of the child, not the aunt and uncle" James said

" Unless they got a letter but they are not accepting it and are going to make the children's' lives as normal as possible" Lily said

" You don't think they will accept her being a witch?" James asked

Lily sighed and shook her head no, " Not when Petunia is still holding a grudge against me"

" So, you think we should help our little neice out?" James asked

" How?" Lily asked

" Pay her way through school of course, if her parents are not going to help, then we will" James said with a smile

" James are you sure?" Lily asked

James smiled, " We'll call it Birthday, and Christmas for the years to come since we're not allowed to actually see them" James rolled his eyes at the last part

Lily smiled, " Thank you"

James shrugged, " It's not like we can't afford it"

So the next time James and Lily went to Diagon Alley to set up an account for their unborn son, they also set one up for their neice whom they never met and sadly, never will

On November 1, 1981, Vernon Dursley opened the front door to head out to work after kissing his wife and children good bye, he accidentally kicked his foot into something soft and squishy, he looked down and their sleeping was a baby boy with a letter attached to the blanket that was keeping him warm

" What the devil?" Vernon asked

" What is it dear?" Petunia asked and she stepped outside in her robe and slippers, " Oh my"

Petunia picked up the baby and then noticed a letter attached to the baby's blanket

Vernon unpinned the letter and began reading silently

" What does it say Vernon?" Petunia asked

" It says this kid is Harry Potter, your sister and her husband died from a mad man who got inside their house and blown them and the house up, this kid somehow survived with nothing but a scar on his forehead" Vernon started

They lifted the fringe of hair away from Harry's forehead and saw the scar

" Apparently he is only safe with us because of your blood" Vernon said, " I don't think that makes any sense, what does blood have to do with it?"

Petunia shrugged, " Keep reading"

" The letter says the kid has to stay here and think of this as home" Vernon said and he was getting angry, " Nobody asked me if I wanted to take the kid in"

Harry began getting a little fussy

Petunia began patting Harry's back to calm him down, that's what she does with her own children

" The kid needs to stay out of the wizarding world until he is ready to face his destiny" Vernon kept reading, " What bloody destiny? To be a pain in the neck?"

" Probably until he is eleven and gets his Hogwarts letter" Petunia said

Vernon got angry at that, " If we take him in, he will not be going to that school to learn magic tricks"

" Yes dear, we'll... we'll get the freakishness out of him" Petunia said

Vernon nodded, " I don't want his freakishness around our children, you keep him separated from them... we will have a normal family Petunia"

Petunia nodded

Vernon sighed and growled, " Because of him, I'm going to be late for work"

" I'll figure out what to do with him today, have a good time at work, don't worry, I'll take care of things here" Petunia said with a smile

Vernon smiled at his wife and kissed her one more time before he left to go to work

Petunia watched as her husband drove off before she went inside to tend to her children and now this burden

The first thing she noticed was that Harry was wet

Petunia growled, " What a burden you are going to be Harry, I had my hands full with twins, now it's like I have triplets"

Petunia carried harry to the living room and set him on the floor while she went in search for a nappy, she had to get two different sized nappies because Dudley was much bigger than Dianna, she grabbed one of each and the baby powder and wipes then went back to the living room where Harry was just starting to wake up

Dudley and Dianna were wondering what their mummy was doing, they briefly saw their mummy holding another baby who was sleeping but she left the kitchen to go to the living room and change his nappy

Petunia used one of Dianna's nappies because Dudleys were too big and she hurriedly changed Harry's nappy

Harry protested like all babies do but Petunia gave Harry a little tap on the butt that shocked Harry into not protesting anymore

" I don't want you to protest, you're lucky if I change your nappy at all, you're just going to be a burden to Vernon and me" Petunia said with a glare

Harry didn't know what the strange lady was saying, and she didn't look really nice, she wasn't nice because she hurt his butt, he wondered where his mama was and he asked

" Mama?" Harry questioned

Petunia glared, " She died"

Harry didn't understand

" Mama?" Harry asked again

" Mama, byebye" Petunia said hoping he understood byebye

Harry did, " Dada?" Harry asked then

" Dada byebye" Petunia said annoyed

" Siwi?" Harry asked asking about his godfather

" I don't know what a Siwi is" Petunia snapped

Harry jumped at the tone of voice the lady used and he didn't like it and he started to cry

" Now none of that" Petunia said picking him up, " It's time for breakfast"

Petunia walked into the kitchen where her children were already eating breakfast, Dudley was already asking for more

Petunia sat Harry down on the cold kitchen floor and got out the cereal and put more food on Dudley's highchair tray

Petunia got out a banana and a plate and sliced half of the banana on the plate for Harry and set it on the floor

Dudley saw the banana and he squealed, " Nana, nana, want nana"

Petunia gave the rest of the bananna to her son

Harry finished his banana and he was still hungry

" Nana?" Harry asked wanting more banana

" No more for you" Petunia said with a glare, " You've had enough"

Dianna looked over at her brother, then at her mummy, then at the new boy then back at her mummy, " Nana"

" Do you want a banana too Dianna" Petunia cooed

Dianna smiled, " Nana"

Petunia sliced up another banana and put it on Dianna's tray

Dianna smiled and began eating some of the banana

Harry looked sad and he was still hungry, he didn't know why the lady wouldn't give him more food too, he was hungry... and thirsty... he wanted milk like the other two had

Petunia turned her back on the babies for a moment, she heard the phone ring

Dianna threw three of her slices of banana towards Harry and his empty plate, weirdly, they all landed right on his plate, like by magic

Harry looked confused and surprised but after a moment he just smiled and ate the banana slices

Petunia never knew what happened

That was the first time Harry and Dianna bonded, and it won't be the last Dianna saved Harry from her family

The years passed and Harry grew up with the Dursleys, but even though the Dursleys had the room, when Harry turned three, he did accidental magic and Vernon and Petunia made Harry sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, even though Dianna complained about it and how it wasn't fair and it was mean, usually when she whines and complains she gets her way but Vernon put his foot down on that

For some people, living with the Dursley's would seem unbearable, but for Harry, it wasn't that bad, of course to make it not bad there was a lot of sneaking around involved, but Harry and Dianna just considered it a game

Ever since Harry was three and did accidental magic, well, he didn't know it was magic, he thought it was just something that happened to him, anyway, every time things happened to him, he'd get in trouble with no meals and be locked up in his cupboard for days at a time with only getting out three times a day for bathroom breaks. Even at a young age, Harry and Dianna knew that was wrong and Dianna didn't like that everybody was being mean to Harry

At night when Harry was being punished and very hungry and thirsty, Dianna would get up when she knew everybody was asleep and sneak downstairs and make Harry a couple of sandwiches and a cup of water, at three Dianna wasn't allowed to use a knife to spread peanut butter and jelly, so she used a spoon

When the cupboard door was locked, the only way she could give the sandwiches to Harry was through the little door that is only wide enough for a hand to fit through, the trouble is, it's higher than Dianna can reach

The good thing is, there is a stool by the sink so Dianna can 'help' her mother prepare food and it's very light to drag so Dianna brings that to the little door and stands on it and opens the little door and gives Harry the food

It has become their ritual over the years every time Harry is in trouble and is deprived of food as punishment

No matter how hard they tried, Petunia and Vernon couldn't get Dianna to stop being nice to Harry, they liked how Dudley bullied Harry, they felt that Harry deserved it for his freakishness, and it would be better if Dianna did the same, but she was always nice to him, defending him and everything, and whining if something wasn't fair and in order for her to stop, they had to give in to her demands and give Harry a treat or something

As they grew older, things like sneaking food seemed easier, and more fun, Dianna began cooking and enjoying it, her mother taught her a family recipe for chocolate chip cookies and those became Dianna's specialty

Dudley didn't want to do anything special, he just sat around watching TV or picked on those smaller than him, he was turning into a spoiled brat and his parents let him

The Dursley children could probably get away with murder and nobody would know it was them the way that they've been raised, it's just a good thing that one of them learned about compassion at an early age

Finally it was Dudley and Dianna's eleventh birthday, they were both really excited, not just because it was their birthday, but because this year they were going to different schools, they were done with primary school and were ready for secondary school

Vernon told his children that they were going to Smeltings boys and girls school which is where he used to go when he was young

Anyway, today was their birthday and they were both excited, today they were all going to the zoo

Dianna woke up when she heard her mother Petunia bang on Harry's cupboard to wake him up

She rolled her eyes and wished her parents would just give Harry a bedroom, I mean really, she and Dudley had a bedroom that just had discarded items that they never use, that could easily be cleaned out and given to Harry, or better yet, the slighter bigger bedroom that they use for guests

Dianna got up and got ready for the day

After she took a shower and got dressed, she looked in her mirror and smiled, " I'm eleven today"

Dianna has shoulder length black hair, black hair like her dad, and green eyes like her mum and cousin, her brother has blond hair like her mum and brown eyes like her dad. Dianna's favorite color is green because she thinks her eyes are pretty and for the special occasion, she put on a green dress that had a white sash to put around the waist, she then put on her necklace that said DIANNA, then pulled her hair back and fastened it with a green bow

Once she was ready, she calmly walked downstairs and she was passed by her brother who was running downstairs and then ran back up the stairs just to jump up and down on them

" WAKE UP HARRY, WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO" Dudley yelled

Dianna sighed, " You don't need to jump on the stairs to wake him up"

Dudley looked at his sister and rolled his eyes, " I can do whatever I want"

And just to prove his point, he jumped again before he ran the rest of the way down the stairs

Dianna saw Dudley push Harry back into his cupboard on the way to the kitchen, she walked over, opened the cupboard door all the way and helped Harry up, " You ok?"

Harry rubbed his head, " Yes, I'm fine" Harry smiled, " Happy Birthday"

Dianna smiled, " Thanks"

They both walked in to the kitchen

" And there's the birthday girl" Petunia said very happily and she gave her daughter a hug

" Happy Birthday Dianna" Vernon said with a smile

" Thank you" Dianna said with a smile

Petunia glared at Harry, " Why don't you cook the breakfast and don't burn it... I want everything to be perfect for my babies special day... now close your eyes you two"

Dudley and Dianna did as they were told and they were guided towards the table that was loaded with gifts

" Hurry up and bring my coffee boy" Vernon spat

" Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said pouring a cup of coffee and carefully bringing it to Vernon without spilling any, he was happy Dudley had his eyes closed so he didn't try to trip Harry and get him in trouble

" Ok, you may now open your eyes" Petunia said with giddiness, she had the camera ready

Dianna gasped with delight, Dudley was silent as he looked them over

" How many are there?" Dudley asked

Dianna rolled her eyes, " Rude much" She thought

" 36, each... counted them all myself and made sure everything was equal" Vernon said proudly

" 36! 36? BUT LAST YEAR WE GOT 37" Dudley screamed, " Don't you love me anymore?"

Dianna just lifted an eyebrow, she knew they were spoiled and 36 presents are a lot for normal standards, and here Dudley was whining because he got more last year, heck Harry never gets birthday presents and he doesn't whine

" Of course we love you... tell you what, when we go out today... we will... will... buy you two more presents" Petunia said

" So then we'll have..." Dudley started trying to figure out how much he will have

Dianna gave Harry a pained look that said, " I can't believe I'm his twin"

" 38" Dianna said

Dudley nodded like he could live with that

" So how about you open these presents and you can pick out your other two when we go out today" Petunia asked with a smile

That is what the twins did while eating breakfast

It took them two hours to open them all up because Petunia insisted taking pictures of every present they opened up

They both got computers, computer games, tvs for their rooms, VCRs, movies, their own playstation, new bikes and a bunch of other stuff

Finally it was time to go to the zoo

" Dad are you sure you can't find anybody to watch Harry?" Dudley asked, " I don't want him to ruin my birthday"

" He's not going to ruin your birthday, we'll make sure of it" Petunia said, " It really is a shame that Mrs. Figg broke her leg"

" I actually don't mind having Harry along, it's like we're one big happy family" Dianna said with a smile

The other three Dursleys didn't like being reffered to as family with Harry and Dianna knew it

They all headed towards the car and got in, with Dianna sitting in the middle

" I'm warning you now boy" Vernon said blocking Harry's way to the car, " If there's any funny business, any at all, you will not have any meals for a week, am I understood?"

" Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said subdued

Vernon glared at Harry for another moment, " Get in"

Harry got in

So they wouldn't forget, Dudley kept reminding his parents about the two new presents that were owed him and his sister

The Dursleys decided to go shopping first because Dudley really wanted his presents

After shopping, Dudley getting one new video game for his computer and a new PlayStation game, Dianna couldn't find anything she wanted so Vernon gave her money that equaled the value of the games Dudley got

Finally they went to the zoo and started looking around at the animals

They first saw the lions, then the tigers, then the bears

Oh my

They saw the giraffes and the elephants then they took a break for ice cream since Dudley was getting hungry

Vernon was just going to buy the four of them something but the person behind the counter asked what Harry wanted

Before Harry could say anything, Vernon bought the cheapest ice cream on the menu

Harry was very surprised for having such a treat, it was rare that he got treats, and he only did when Dianna snuck him treats, they were mostly cookies that she made

" Where should we go to next?" Vernon asked

" I think we should buy popcorn and feed the fish" Dianna suggested

" Lets do that later, I want to go see the snakes first, we're close to them, the fish are farther away" Dudley said

They went into the Snake house and started looking at the different kinds of snakes

They were looking at a huge boa but it wasn't doing anything, it looked like it was asleep

" I want to see it move" Dudley whined, " Dad make it move"

Vernon tapped on the glass, " Move"

Dudley didn't think his dad did it good enough so he gave it a try but he banged on the glass, " MOVE"

The rest of the Dursley's looked up to make sure that the glass didn't break

" HE'S ASLEEP" Harry said over the banging

Dudley groaned, " He's boring, lets go over there, that snake's doing something"

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley went to the other snake who was doing something

" You coming Harry?" Dianna asked

" In a moment" Harry said

Dianna walked away from the boring snake

Harry started speaking to the snake and Dianna heard, but what she heard was hissing, she turned around to ask why he was hissing to the snake, it was just going to make it mad, but what was weird is that it looked like the snake and Harry were having a conversation

" Weird" Dianna whispered

" Mummy, Dad, look what the snake is doing" Dudley said excitedly and he pushed Harry out of the way to get a closer look

Harry fell on his bottom and glared at Dudley

The next thing that anybody knew, the glass was gone and Dudley fell inside the cage and the big snake escaped

Everybody was screaming, except for Harry and Dianna, Dianna was too scared to scream and was in shock, Harry was surprised too and he found it a little funny that it happened to Dudley

The snake hissed at Harry and Harry hissed back

The snake left the Snake House

Dudley tried getting out of the cage, but the glass was back and he started to panic

Dianna started pounding on the glass to get to her brother

" Mum, Dad, Dudley's stuck" Dianna said in a panic

That made Petunia shriek and she ran to the cage and tried to get him out

Harry made the mistake of chuckling when Vernon turned to him and glared

They had to get a zoo employee to get Dudley out of the cage, nobody knew how he got in in the first place

Harry knew he was going to be blamed for it

They hurriedly left the zoo after the zoo gave them a blanket for free for that strange phenomenon, they wrapped Dudley in it and hurried home

" It's ok Duddy" Petunia said, " We're going to get you nice and warm by the tv and mummy's going to take care of you" Petunia soothed her whimpering son

" Dianna go help your mother with your brother" Vernon said

" Dad don't blame Harry, Harry didn't do anything" Dianna said

" Dianna, go, now" Vernon said sternly

Dianna knew she shouldn't try his patience and with a sorry look at Harry, she left the room

Vernon turned his glare on Harry, " What happened" Vernon said angrily and he grabbed Harry's hair

" I swear I don't know" Harry said, " One minute the glass was there and the next it wasn't... it was like... like magic"

Vernon growled and threw open the cupboard door and threw his nephew in, " There's no such thing as magic"

He left Harry in complete darkness

It was a very quiet night for the Dursleys, Vernon and Petunia tried saving the special day with birthday cake and movie night, Dudley liked that, especially the cake

Later that night, as usual, Dianna got out of bed and quietly headed downstairs to make Harry some supper and she was going to give him some cake, it wasn't his fault the glass disappeared, it was like magic

Because Dianna was taller, she could reach the key that locked the cupboard and she could unlock the cupboard and they could visit with each other better

" Dad shouldn't have punished you like that" Dianna said after she handed Harry some of the nights leftovers, cake and a glass of milk

Harry shrugged, " I'm used to it"

Dianna smirked, " You got to admit, it was pretty funny"

Harry grinned as well and nodded, " Yah"

" So why were you hissing to the snake?" Dianna asked

" I wasn't hissing to it, I was just talking to it" Harry said

Dianna lifted an eyebrow, " It sounded like hissing to me"

Harry shrugged, " I didn't hear any hissing, maybe it was the other snakes that you heard"

" Maybe" Dianna whispered to herself

" The snake talked to me" Harry said

Dianna looked surprised

" I mean it, like how we're talking right now" Harry said

" That's... weird" Dianna said

" Maybe there is magic after all" Harry dared to say the M word

Dianna smiled and nodded

Weeks have passed and it's been a long couple of weeks, Vernon didn't let Harry out of the cupboard for three weeks for what happened to Dudley, at least he was fed though, starving a child that long was considered abuse, even by the Dursley's standards

During those weeks though, Dudley's and Dianna's Smeltings uniforms showed up

" Ooh they look so adorable, why don't you go try them on and mummy will take pictures" Petunia gushed

Dudley looked excited about trying on his uniform, Dianna... not so much

Dudley's uniform consisted of a maroon sweater vest, maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers, maroon socks, brown shoes and a straw hat

Dianna's uniform consited of a maroon dress with a maroon jacket, orange stockings, brown shoes and a straw sun hat

" I have to go out in public with this on?" Dianna asked

" Of course you, go try it on, I can't wait to see how it looks on you" Petunia gushed

Dianna silently groaned, she hated maroon

Their mother spent a half hour taking pictures

" Adorable, absolutely adorable" Petunia gushed

" I don't have to wear that do I?" Harry asked

" You? Go to Smeltings?" Vernon asked, " Don't be ridiculous, you're going to the state school where you belong"

" Their uniforms are grey, and you will blend right in once these clothes are done drying" Petunia said coming over to a pot of grey died clothes, some were Dudleys, some were Dianna's

" If I wear any of that, I'd either look like a girl, or look like I have elephant skin" Harry complained

" It will fit you well enough" Petunia said with a glare

The next morning during breakfast Vernon had Harry get the post

Harry did as he was told, there were four things on the floor, two looked exactly the same, he looked the mail over and noticed that Dianna got a letter and Harry got the same kind of letter

Harry was surprised, he never got mail before in his life

Also what was odd was that the letter to him was addressed to Mr. Harry Potter The Cupboard Under The Stairs, 4 Private Drive, Surrey

Harry handed Dianna her letter and handed Vernon the rest of the mail, then he sat down and began opening the letter

Dudley saw Harry with a letter in his hand

" DAD, DAD HARRY HAS A LETTER" Dudley yelled

" Oh who cares" Dianna snapped, she was busy looking at her own letter, it had her address on it, but it also had where her room was located, that kind of scared her, and there was no return address or stamp

" HEY" Harry yelled, " GIVE IT BACK, IT'S MINE"

" Yours? Who'd be writing to you?" Vernon asked

" The same people who wrote to Dianna" Harry said hurt that his first letter ever was taken away

Vernon looked at the letter, saw what it said and gasped, " Petunia"

Petunia walked over to Vernon and looked at the letter

Then Vernon heard what Harry said about Dianna getting one as well

" Dianna, give me your letter" Vernon snapped and he took it right out of her hands like he did Harry

" Hey, that's not fair" Dianna protested, she was just about to unfold it and read it

Both Petunia and Vernon gasped

" No, not her" Petunia whispered

" Daddy" Dianna said sweetly, " Can you please give me my letter back?"

Vernon and Petunia looked up at their daughter and realized everybody was in the kitchen

" Everybody out" Vernon said quietly but firmly

" Daddy, my letter" Dianna said again

" EVERYBODY OUT" Vernon yelled angrily

The three kids all ran out of the room

" What was in the letter?" Dudley asked

" I don't know, it was snatched out of my hands before I could read it" Dianna pouted, " Dudley if you didn't bring attention to Harry then this wouldn't be happening"

" Hey don't blame me" Dudley glared at his sister

" Both of you be quiet, they're talking" Harry hissed

" What are we going to do Vernon?" Petunia asked, " They know where he sleeps... more importantly why did Dianna get one as well?"

" It's from spending so much time with that brat, he's turned her into one as well" Vernon spat angrily

" What do we do?" Petunia asked

" We ignore it, we don't reply, they'll give up eventually and things can go back to the way they have always been" Vernon said firmly

" Vernon, they know where Harry sleeps" Petunia said worriedly

Vernon growled, " We'll figure something out, I'm going to be late for work"

Vernon left for work and the kids were all wondering what were in those letters

When Vernon got home, he told Harry that Harry was moving out of the cupboard and into Dianna and Dudley's second bedroom

It didn't take long for Harry to move out, it only took one trip, but he could hear the arguing going on downstairs with Dudley

" I DON'T WANT HIM IN THAT ROOM, I NEED THAT ROOM... MAKE HIM GET OUT" Dudley screamed

" Dudley there isn't anything in that room that we need, everything in there is broken, we should have thrown it out years ago. Harry needs a bedroom, I've been telling you all this for years" Dianna said

" NO YOU'RE WRONG" Dudley screamed, " I NEED THAT ROOM, I NEED IT I NEED IT"

Dudley threw a tantrum all night, hitting people, making himself sick, everything, but he did not get his way

Dianna knocked on Harry's bedroom door

" Come in" Harry said

Dianna smiled and she held a plateful of cookies

" I just thought you'd like a welcome to your new room home coming plate of cookies" Dianna smiled

Harry lifted an eyebrow, " Won't Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia notice?"

Dianna rolled her eyes, " They're too busy trying to comfort Dudley, what a brat"

Harry chuckled and took one of the cookies, Dianna made the best chocolate chip cookies

" I'll help you clear away some of this junk" Dianna offered, " Most of it's Dudley's, I can't believe we saved all of this broken stuff"

Harry chuckled, " That air rifle"

" Dianna sighed, " Dudley just had to have a parrot, and then he traded it for an air rifle only to break the rifle by sitting on it"

Harry and Dianna chuckled at that

" And the tv" Harry said pointing

" Just because his favorite program got canceled, he broke the brand new tv" Dianna said witha sigh

The next day, Dudley went and got the mail and there were two letters one for Harry and one for Dianna

Vernon grabbed both of them before they could be opened and read and he sent Harry to his room and Dudley and Dianna out of his sight as well and he burned the letters

" What's the big deal with those letters?" Dianna asked, " Just let us read them"

" No" Vernon snapped, " And I don't want to hear anything about those bloody letters again"

The next day very early, Harry and Dianna tiptoed towards the front door only to step on Vernon on accident

Vernon woke up and began yelling at the both of them

There were six letters that came for them, three each and they watched as Vernon ripped them to shreds before their eyes and fed them to the fire

" DADDY JUST LET US READ THEM" Dianna burst into tears

Vernon glared at his daughter, " Go to your room if you're going to cry"

Dianna did, she was discusted with her dad for ripping up the letters

Vernon stayed home that day and nailed the mail slot

" If they can't deliver the mail, they'll give up" Vernon said with glee to his wife

Petunia smiled but she was still unsure

The next day, since the mail couldn't be sent through the mail slot, the mail went under the door

Vernon stayed home again and bordered up the door, the back door, the windows and everywhere else that could cause somebody to come in

The next day after that, letters began showing up in the strangest places, like in all of the eggs Petunia cracked for scrambled eggs and the milk bottles the milk man brought

" Who on earth wants to talk to the two of you this badly?" Dudley asked, " And how did they get the letters in the eggs?"

Harry and Dianna thought that egg trick was very funny and they were also very curious on how somebody did that

The next morning, Dianna got up really early and she wanted to see if the letters came out of the eggs again, she was planning on making cookies anyway, so this would be a perfect time to look

She set out all of her ingredients on the table and then got down her cookie making bowl and began cracking the eggs

No such luck, it was only yolk

She tried the next egg and the next and the next but they were all yolks

Dianna sighed in disappointment but made the cookies anyway

" Well, today is Sunday" Dianna whispered to herself, " No post on Sunday"

That was one reason why Vernon was so happy that Sunday morning

He was happy too soon, at the same time that the post usually shows up, letters began falling from everywhere, the fireplace, the mail slot, the kitchen sink, the windows, it was raining letters

Harry and Dianna acted fast, they were sure they were going to get to read their letters now

Vernon and Petunia acted fast, Vernon grabbed Harry by the waist and made sure his arms were down, and Petunia did the same thing

" LET GO OF ME" Harry and Dianna both yelled, " THEY'RE OUR LETTERS"

" PETUNIA, WE'RE LEAVING, WE'RE GOING AWAY... FAR AWAY WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US" Vernon yelled, " You have 10 minutes to pack a bag"

" Vernon, if we let them go, they'll grab a letter" Petunia said scared

Vernon growled, he didn't have time for this, they had to get going, it was still raining letters and the kids were struggling to be free

" We'll throw them both in the cupboard" Vernon growled

" WHAT? NO NO, DADDY DON'T" Dianna cried, " YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE"

" Of course I do DD, it's only for ten minutes" Vernon said as he threw Harry in the cupboard and gently put the struggling Dianna in the cupboard

" DADDY, MUMMY NO DON'T DO THIS TO ME, NO" Dianna cried

Her parents ignored her as they headed upstairs to pack

" Dianna are you really that scared of small dark places?" Harry asked

Dianna stopped crying and glared, " No, I just wanted to grab one of those letters, can't do that in here... but I am going to make them feel extremely guilty though"

Harry knew this was going to be intertaining

Ten minutes later Dianna began 'crying' like she never stopped and Petunia opened the door to let the two out

" Hands where we can see them at all times until we get out of the house" Vernon said firmly

Dianna sniffled, " Daddy why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me anymore? You know I'm afraid of small dark places... you locked me in there on purpose... you love Dudley more than me" Dianna had big tears running down her cheeks

" No, no that's not true DD, Daddy loves you very much" Vernon said wrapping his arms around his daughter

" No you don't, you're treating me like... like..." Dianna started like she couldn't continue

" Like how I'm treated?" Harry asked

Dianna cried even louder and nodded

" That's not true, we love you DD, you're our baby girl, our sweetie pie, our precious girl" Petunia started

" Daddy's sorry he locked you in there" Vernon said giving her another hug, " It won't happen again"

" Promise?" Dianna asked

" Promise" Vernon said

" Can you make it up to me?" Dianna asked

" How? Anything... but the letter" Vernon said

Dianna sighed, " I'll think of something... did you remember to pack up my cookies?"

Petunia nodded, " They are in your pack"

Everybody rushed and got situated in the car

They drove all day and most of the night, they were very far away from home when they finally stopped for the night

Vernon rented a room that had two twin beds and a couch, Vernon and Petunia shared one bed, Dudley got the other bed, Dianna got the couch and Harry was left the floor

The next morning when they were eating toast and drinking water, a knock was heard and Vernon answered the door, the housekeeper held up two letters

" These are for a Mr. Harry Potter and a Miss Dianna Dursley" The Housekeeper said

Vernon growled, " I'll take those" He snatched the letters out of the girls hands

" There's about a hundred more at the front desk sir" The house keeper said a little worried

Vernon growled again, " I'll take care of it"

Without looking back, he left with the house keeper towards the front desk

The family were staring after him

" Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dianna asked

Petunia didn't say anything

After Vernon came back and breakfast was done, they packed up and headed on the road again

" Vernon maybe we should just head home now, if they can find us way out here, they can find us anywhere" Petunia said

" They're not going to find us, not where we're going next" Vernon said firmly

They drove until they were at the ocean, it was beginning to drizzle

" Perfect" Vernon whispered to himself then he got out of the car, his family was about to follow him, " Stay here, I'll be right back"

They waited for about ten minutes before Vernon returned with a smile on his face

" I found us a place, this gentleman is letting us borrow his boat" Vernon said

The man led the family towards the boat and everybody got in

" Dad I'm hungry, what about food?" Dudley asked

" I have food, we'll eat after we get ashore" Vernon said

Vernon rowed the boat towards a rock with a broken-down house, it seemed like it took him forever, but that could be because it was raining and the water was freezing when it sprayed everybody

Finally they got to the rock and Vernon tied the boat to the dock and had everybody get out

" We're here" Vernon said with a smile and he led them inside

Inside was gross, it smelled like sea-weed, there were holes in the roof and walls, the fireplace was damp and empty and it was freezing inside as well

" Dad I'm hungry" Dudley said again

Vernon nodded and took out of his backpack, five sticks of jerky, five bananas, and five bags of potato chips, " There you have your meat," He pointed to the jerky, " Your fruit" He pointed to the bananas and your vegetables he pointed to the chips... potatoes are vegetables"

After their meager supper, they tried looking for blankets to make beds out of, there were two rooms, one was a bedroom that had a lumpy bed, and the livingroom that had a lumpy couch and a uncomfortable recliner

At least there were blankets, six of them

Petunia took the biggest blanket and put it on the bed for her and Vernon to use, then she took two and made up a bed for Dudley on the couch, one blanket was made for a sheet, and one to cover up with, she made a bed up for Dianna on the recliner, she put a blanket over the recliner for a sheet and one to cover up with, she then tossed Harry the other one, it was kind of moth eaten and the worst one out of them all

Petunia tucked her two children in and turned out the light once she saw that Harry was laying down as well, she didn't want him tripping over her children

Once Petunia left, Dianna waited until Dudley was asleep and snoring

" Harry you awake?" Dianna asked

" Yah, can't get comfortable" Harry said

" Here, maybe this will help" Dianna said and she got up, took the blanket she was laying on, took it off the recliner, folded it once so it was softer, it was still longer bigger than Harry and laid it down in the corner

" Try that and cover up with that one" Dianna said

" What about you?" Harry asked

" What about me? I'm in a recliner, you're on the cold floor, you need it more than I do" Dianna said

Harry smiled, " Thank you"

Dianna smiled, " You're welcome... lets get some sleep, we have to wake up in two hours anyway, it's somebody's birthday tomorrow"

Harry looked surprised, " Wow is it?"

Dianna chuckled, " I set my watch for 11:59... and there are two cookies in my back pack with our names on them... literally"

Harry grinned, " Good night DD"

" Good night" Dianna said with a smile

About two hours later Dianna's alarm started beeping and she woke up a little groggily and wondered why her alarm was going off, but then her mind cleared and she realized why it was going off, in one minute Harry will be 11 and she promised cookies

Dianna got out of her warm covers and grabbed her backpack that had the cookies in it and grabbed the baggies that had her's and Harry's names on them, she then silently woke Harry up

" There's 30 seconds left, say goodbye to your ten year old self" Dianna said with a chuckle

Harry tiredly sat up and yawned

They waited twenty seconds and then began counting down

" 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" They said together

" Happy Birthday" Dianna said with a smile and she gave her cousin a hug

Harry smiled, " Thank You"

Dianna handed him his baggie of cookies and took her baggie of cookies

" Hmm, you need to make a wish on something" Dianna said deep in thought

" How about opening up the baggie?" Harry asked

Dianna nodded, " As good as any"

Harry hesitated a moment and wished then he closed his eyes and opened the baggie up

All of a sudden there was a big BOOM coming from outside, and it wasn't the storm going on out there

There was another BOOM and another and another

By this time everybody was awake and were looking at the door

All of a sudden, the door broke off and fell to the ground with a crash

A large man entered where the door used to be, " Sorry about that" The man said

He picked up the door and tried to 'fix' it, then he turned around and looked at the family

He looked at who he thought was Dudley

" I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry, you changed since then... particularly there in the middle" The man said

" Um... I'm not Harry" Dudley said

" I... I am" Harry said speaking up

The man looked at the other kid who was far more skinnier and did look a lot like James Potter, " Well of course you are... And you must be... Dianna right?"

Dianna nodded

" I demand you leave at once sir" Vernon said firmly with a gun in his hand, " You are breaking and entering"

" Calm down Dursley before you give yourself a heart attack" The man said and he bent the rifle Vernon was pointing at him then turned back to Harry

" I have something for you Harry, fraid I might have sat on it but it's still good" The man said and he took a cake out of his pocket and gave it to Harry

In bad spelling it said Happy Birthday Harry

" Thank you" Harry said with a smile

" Aint not every day that a young man turns eleven now is it?" The man asked

After nobody said anything for a few moments, the man sat down and took out an umbrella and lit a fire with it

The children gasped

" Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Harry asked

" Rubeus Hagrid" Hagrid said, " Keeper of keys and Grounds at Hogwarts... but of course you know all about that"

" Sorry, no" Harry said

" No? Don't you know where your parents learned it all?" Hagrid asked

" Learned what?" Harry asked

Hagrid sighed, " You're a wizard Harry"

Harry and Dianna both gasped

" I'm... a what?" Harry asked

" A wizard, and a fine good one at that once you've been trained up of course... you know, I knew you weren't getting your letters, but I didn't know you didn't know what you were" Hagrid said

" Sorry, but... I can't be a wizard... I'm Harry... Just Harry" Harry said

Hagrid chuckled, " Well, Just Harry, have you done anything strange, anything you couldn't explain?"

Dianna gasped, " Harry, at the zoo, your hair growing back after Mum gave you that haircut, that time you ended up on the roof when Dudley and his friends chased you"

Hagrid smiled and took out two letters and gave one to Harry and then handed one to Dianna

" What?" Dianna asked

" You Dianna are just like Harry" Hagrid said with a smile

Dianna gasped, " You mean I'm a wizard too?

Hagrid laughed, " No, Wizards are male, you are a witch"

" Doesn't my face have to be green to be a witch? And won't I melt if water splashes on me?" Dianna asked

Hagrid looked confused but then remembered the Wizard of Oz story and he shook his head no, " That's not real, you are real, you and your cousin are magical... now open up your letters"

They opened up their letters at the same time and read them to themselves, they mostly said the same thing

" We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

" We will be getting your school things tomorrow morning, after this storm clears up" Hagrid said

" They will not be going" Vernon said "We swore that when we took him in that we would get rid of his freakishness once and for all"

" He contaminated my daughter, I knew all that time spent with him would do something awful, we should have never taken him in" Petunia cried

" You knew? You knew all along of what I was and you never told me?" Harry asked

" Of course we knew, how could you not be? My perfect sister being what she was, I remember the day she got her letter, my parents were so proud, they thought it was wonderful that there was a witch in the family... I was the only one who knew that she was a freak... then she met that Potter and then had you. I knew you were going to be just as strange and abnormal, then your parents got blown up and we were stuck with you and now you rubbed your freakishness on my daughter after all we did for you" Petunia glared at her nephew

" I'm not a freak" Dianna whispered

" Blown up?" Harry asked angrily, " You said my parents died in a car crash"

Now Hagrid looked mad, " A car crash? A car crash kill Lily and James Potter, that's an outrage, a scandal"

" They will not be going" Vernon said again

" Oh? And I suppose a great muggle like you will stop them from going" Hagrid said sarcastically

" Daddy I'm going to learn how to be a witch" Dianna said stubbornly

" No you are not" Vernon said firmly

" Yes I am" Dianna said stubbornly, " If you won't let me go... then I'll throw a tantrum and tell everybody what you did to me at home"

Vernon looked very angry, " Are you blackmailing me Dianna Desiree Dursley?"

Dianna crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, " I want to go"

" Fine, go, but I'm not paying for it, I won't pay a Crackpot old Fool to teach the two of you magic tricks" Vernon said angrily, " Good luck getting in without any money"

" YOU DO HATE ME" Dianna cried

" I DON'T HATE YOU I'M JUST... GRRR" Vernon didn't say anything else

" Dursley" Hagrid said

" WHAT" Vernon asked angrily

" Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me" Hagrid said

" Whos that?' Vernon asked

" The headmaster of Hogwarts" Hagrid said then he faced Dudley and with a swish of his umbrella, gave Dudley a pigs tail

Dudley squealed in horror and in pain and Vernon and Petunia ran to him and tried to calm their son down

" Don't tell anybody about that, I'm not really supposed to do magic" Hagrid said

Both of them nodded

After about a half hour, Dudley finally calmed down

" Sir I demand you get rid of the bloody tail you bestowed on my son" Vernon commanded

" Sorry, I know how to give them tails, don't know how to remove them" Hagrid said, " Gonna have to do that the muggle way"

Vernon didn't say anything else to him, he just glared

" Dianna come with us to the bedroom, I want you away from him" Petunia said

" Um... no mum, I think I'll stay here, I want to hear more about Hogwarts, I am going to go after all" Dianna said with a smile

" I absolutly forbid it, you are going to Smeltings with your brother" Petunia screeched

Dianna wrinkled her nose, " I don't want to go to Smeltings"

Both her parents gasped

" Now see here young lady" Vernon started, " I had it up to here with this freaky wizard and witch nonsense, you will go to Smeltings and you will like it"

" No I won't" Dianna said with a glare and she stomped her foot, " This is what I want, and if you won't help pay for it, then I'll pay for it by myself"

" Hogwarts helps for those who can't pay for it themselves" Hagrid put in

Dianna smiled, " There you see, I can still go even if you don't pay for it"

" I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER GO TO A FREAKY MAGIC SCHOOL" Vernon yelled

Dianna glared at her parents and something was happening, the fire began flickering and the walls were starting to shake and Dianna's hair was moving like it was windy but there was no wind inside, " If you don't let me go, then I'll run away and never talk to you again"

They both looked shocked

" Accidental magic, happens when they're not trained up, if they don't get trained it can get out of hand" Hagrid said

" Vernon, I think she needs to go" Petunia whispered

Vernon growled and glared, " Fine, go to that freaky school for magic, but I'm still not paying for it. I'm not happy about this Dianna"

" You still love me right?" Dianna asked, she really did want to be loved by her parents, she didn't want to be treated like how Harry was treated

" Of course we do DD" Petunia said with a smile, " We'll always love you"

" Aw that's sweet" Hagrid said and he sniffled, " We better get to bed, got a big day tomorrow"

Vernon and Petunia didn't like sharing the shack with the giant, but they had no choice, they had Dudley sleep in the bedroom with them, they wanted Dianna to also but she insisted she sleep in the living room with Harry and Hagrid

Harry, Dianna and Hagrid woke up pretty early

" Well we better be going, we need to go shopping for the two of you" Hagrid said

" Shopping?" Dianna asked, " But what about money? I don't think the birthday money I got from Mum and Dad will cover much, and Dad said he isn't going to pay for us to learn magic"

" You have money" Hagrid said, " Lily and James left you both money"

Dianna gasped, " Why would they leave me money? They never even knew me"

" They knew you were a witch and they didn't think your parents would be happy about it, so they set up an account for you after they found out about you, same time they set one up for you Harry, you weren't born yet but you were close to be being born" Hagrid said with a smile

" I didn't know wizards had banks" Dianna said

" There's only one bank, called Gringotts, no safer place... well besides Hogwarts of course" Hagrid said proudly, " Well we best be going... big day ahead of us"

" Wait, I have to say goodbye to my parents" Dianna said, " They'll be worried if I'm gone"

Dianna hurried to the bedroom to say goodbye to her parents, they were still upset about Dudley's new tail and they didn't want her to leave

" I'll be back later" Dianna said

" You are forbidden to be a witch" Vernon spat

" Daddy, the only way you can make it up to me from locking me in the cupboard is to let me be a witch and go to Hogwarts" Dianna said stubbornly, " You said anything but the letter, well I didn't ask for the letter"

Vernon was at a loss for words and his face was turning red with anger

" Vernon calm down" Petunia tried to calm her husband down then she turned to her daughter, " You be careful you hear, I don't want you to get blown up as well"

" I won't get blown up mum, I'll be safe" Dianna said

" Please DD, please think about it, Smeltings would be so much better" Petunia pleaded

" But this would be fun, this is magic... it's... oh I can't describe it... it feels right Mummy, Smeltings... didn't... I don't like maroon" Dianna said wrinkling her nose

Petunia sighed, " I guess it's your choice, but we do not have to like it"

Dianna hugged her parents, " I love the both of you but I don't want you mad at me, I'm a witch and nothing is going to change that"

" I know... believe me, I know... we love you too sweetie" Petunia said with a sad smile, " I guess you better be going... you might like shopping in that... world... your aunt Lily never could stop talking about it the first time she went to that shopping area"

Dianna smiled, this was the first time Petunia talked about her aunt Lily without saying something bad about her

Dianna left her parents bedroom and met up with Harry and Hagrid

" How are we going to get off the island?" Harry asked once they were outside

" It doesn't look like you came in a boat" Dianna said looking around

" I didn't, I flew" Hagrid said

Both eleven year olds gasped

" We can't fly" Harry said

" I know, that's why we will take this boat" Hagrid said

" But then how will my parents and brother get off the island?" Dianna asked

" They will get a ride later, lets get in" Hagrid said

" But it's full of water from last night's storm" Dianna complained

With a wave of Hagrid's umbrella, the water disappeared

They got in the boat and with Hagrid using more magic, they sped towards the other shore and then walked a ways towards a train station, people were gawking at Hagrid the whole time

" What are you looking at?" Hagrid asked many gawkers

The three of them got on the train after they bought their tickets

" Do you two still have your letters? What does it say we need to get?" Hagrid asked

Harry got his letter out

" It says we need three sets of plain black work robes, one plain pointed black hat, one pair of protective gloves... Dragon hide" Harry gasped at the word dragon, " One winter black cloak with silver fastenings... they all need name tags on the clothes"

" We need the Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble" Dianna said and sighed, " Those are a lot of books"

" We also need a wand, a cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales and if we want to we can bring either an owl, cat or toad" Harry said

" Who ever heard of having a pet owl" Dianna chuckled

" Actually having pet owls are very popular in the Wizarding World" Hagrid said

" Really?" Dianna asked

Hagrid nodded

" So can we find everything in London?" Harry asked

Hagrid smiled, " If you know where to go"

Hagrid didn't say anything else about where they were going after that

It took about a half hour to get off the train, Hagrid kept getting stuck, and there were a lot of people

They passed a bunch of shops that Harry and Dianna thought would be good to go in to get what they needed, but Hagrid ignored those shops

After a while they finally stopped at a rundown pub, Harry and Dianna noticed that nobody else noticed the pub, it was like if they were looking at the buildings, they went from the building on the right side of the pub and looked at the building on the left side of the pub, completely ignoring the pub itself

They entered the pub

It was very dark and kind of dusty in the pub, there weren't that many people in there either

" Ah, Hagrid, the usual I presume" The bartender asked

" No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business, just helping these two to buy their school supplies" Hagrid said

It got quiet in the room

" Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter" Tom whispered but everybody heard him

Harry and Dianna gasped that Tom knew who Harry was

Everybody in the pub went over to the three and began shaking Harry's hand

" Welcome back Mr. Potter Welcome back" Somebody said

" Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last" Somebody else said

One by one, people came to shake Harry's hand, Dianna tried not to be jealous, it's about time something good happened to Harry, but how come nobody knew who she was?

" Harry PPPoter, CCant tell you how p-please I am to meet you" Somebody stuttered when he went up to the three

" Hello there professor, I didn't see you there. Harry, Dianna, this here is Professor Quirrell. He will be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts" Hagrid introduced

" Nice to meet you" Harry and Dianna said

Harry took out his hand to shake since everybody else wanted to shake his hand

" A fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, right. P-Potter?" Quirrell asked

" Yes, well, we must be going now, there's lots to buy" Hagrid said and he led the two children towards the back of the bar

" Ok, three up, and two across" Hagrid muttered and he tapped on a wall and the wall opened up

" Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said with a smile

There were people all walking around and talking and such

Both Harry and Dianna were amazed at everything they saw while following Hagrid who led them to Gringotts the Wizard bank

Hagrid went up to one of the desks and whispered, " Harry Potter and Dianna Dursley would like to make a withdraw, I have their keys" Hagrid handed the goblin their keys

" One at a time" The goblin snapped

Hagrid handed the goblin Harry's key first, " Oh and this note is from Dumbleodre, it's about you know what... in vault, you know which"

The goblin nodded and stepped down and started walking

" Follow him" Hagrid said

" Where are we going?" Harry asked

" Getting you're money" Hagrid said

" Don't they have computers for that sort of thing?" Dianna asked

" No, we go down into a vault" Hagrid explained

They got in a cart

" I really hate this part" Hagrid said as his face turned green even before they were rolling

They rolled for a while until the cart stopped and the goblin took the key and unlocked the door

" Wow and this is all mine?" Harry asked in awe

" Yes" Hagrid said still a little green

Hagrid explained the wizarding money to Harry and Dianna and helped Harry put some in his bag

" That should be enough for the year" Hagrid said

Harry agreed

After they got Harry's money, they rode the cart again and found Dianna's vault that her aunt and uncle set up for her

" That is so nice of them" Dianna said with a smile as she filled her money bag up

After Dianna got her money, they climbed back in the cart and went even deeper into the vaults

" Now where are we going Hagrid?" Harry asked

" Official Hogwarts business, just something that needs to be taken care of" Hagrid said and said no more about it, his face was still very green

When they finally stopped, they watched the goblin stick his finger into a lock and there was a bunch of clicking noises and then the vault opened up, there was only one thing in there and Hagrid scooped it up and put it in his pocket

" Lets go" Hagrid said

They went back up to the front with their bags full of money, Dianna couldn't wait to go shopping. She had a big grin on her face

The first place they stopped at was Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions, they had to wait until a boy with platinum blond hair was finished

After the boy was finished, Madame Malkin called Harry over and Harry began getting fitted

" So are you Hogwarts too?" The boy asked

Dianna nodded

" Do you know which house you'll be in?" The boy asked

" No" Dianna said

" Hmm, I guess you really don't know for sure, but I'm certain I'm going to get in Slytherin, my whole family was in Slytherin... I'd think it would be a disgrace if I got in Hufflepuff, wouldn't you think it would be a disgrace?" The boy asked

" Of course" Dianna said like she knew what she was talking about

" I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, at least there would be smart people in that house" The boy said

Dianna nodded

" You don't talk much do you?" The boy asked

" I don't talk to people who don't even introduce themselves properly" Dianna said

" Oh, I thought you knew who I was... I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... I'm sure you've heard of my father Lucius Malfoy"

Dianna nodded, " I'm Dianna"

Before she could introduce herself further, Draco interrupted

" Oh that's my father, I have to go, I'll see you at Hogwarts then" Draco said and he hurried off

Dianna rolled her eyes, " Rude much" She whispered

After Harry was done getting fitted, it was Dianna's turn

After about three hours of shopping they had one thing left to get. A wand

" Three hours of shopping with this girl, she takes forever" Hagrid thought

" So did we get everything?" Hagrid asked, he hoped so, he was getting tired, it took Harry just a minute to pick out his scales, cauldron, phials and everything else on the list, it took Dianna forever to choose the 'best' scales, the 'best' pewter cauldron, the 'best' glass phials and what not

" Everything but a wand" Harry said

" Is that all? Well then we just need to go to Ollivander's, no better wands anywhere else. You go inside, I have some business to take care of" Hagrid said

Hagrid left them outside Ollivander's shop

" Well, lets go in" Dianna said

They walked in the shop together and there was a lot of knickknacks in the shop and in back of the counter there were a lot of shelves

" Hello" Harry called

A man with white hair came up to the counter

" I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter" Ollivander said

Harry and Dianna gasped

Ollivander looked over at Dianna and smiled as well, " And your Miss, Dursely, what a wonderful surprise"

That made Dianna feel good, at least somebody knew who she was in this world

" Lets see, who shall go first?" Ollivander asked

" Um, Harry, he's the birthday boy" Dianna said

Ollivander smiled, " That's right, happy birthday Mr. Potter"

" Thank you sir" Harry said quietly

" Now... lets see" Ollivander said and he went to look on his shelves while a tape measure was measuring Harry every which way possible, including in between his nostrils

Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful, magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and hearts of dragons... No two wands are the same and you will never get as good results with another's wand as good as your own. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Here we are"

Ollivander took a wand out of the box and gave it to Harry

" Beechwood and dragon heartstring. 9 inches, nice and flexible" Ollivander said

Harry took it and looked confused

" Give it a wave and see what happens" Ollivander said

Harry did as he was told and the wand was snatched out of his hand at once

" That wasn't the right one, try this one" Ollivander said handing Harry another wand, " Maple and Phoenix Feather. Seven inches... quite whippy"

Harry waved that one and that too was snatched out of his hand

" No, that isn't it either... here try this one, Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches... springy" Ollivander said

That too wasn't the right one

Ollivander had Harry try many many different wands but none of them was Harry's wand

Ollivander hesitated for a moment before he picked out another wand

" Try this one, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple" Ollivander said

Harry took it and he felt something different then he did with the rest of the wands

" Perfect... yet... curious... very curious" Ollivander said

" Sorry, but what's curious" Harry asked

Ollivander sighed, " I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. every single one. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather... just one other... it's curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother... gave you that scar"

" Sir, who owned that wand?" Dianna asked

" We do not speak his name... The wand chooses the wizard, or witch, it's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from Mr. Potter here. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible... but great" Ollivander said

Everybody was speechless in the shop

After Harry paid Ollivander seven gold galleons, it was Dianna's turn to be gifted with a wand

" Are you sure I get a wand? Neither one of my parents are magical" Dianna said

" You're a witch, you get a wand" Ollivander said

" I don't understand how I can be a witch without having a magical mum or dad" Dianna said

" You are called muggleborn child, there are a lot like you, trust me, you will fit right in at Hogwarts" Ollivander said and he began Dianna's measurements

Dianna went through five wands before the perfect wand was fit for her, her wand is oak and unicorn hair, 10 inches, very subtle, great for charms and transfiguration

By the time they left Ollivanders with their new wands, Hagrid was waiting for them, and in his hands was a cage

" I figured I'd get you a birthday present Harry" Hagrid said with a smile as he held the cage

Both kids smiled, Dianna was happy that Harry actually got a present for his birthday

" Thank you Hagrid" Harry said with a smile

" What are you going to name her?" Dianna asked

" I think... I think I'll name her Hedwig, I read that in a book once" Harry said

" Hmm, Hedwig" Dianna said and she looked at the owl, " That seems to fit"

After they got their wands, Hagrid said it was time to leave Diagon Alley

They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron and ate dinner there, Harry was being very quiet

" Are you ok Harry?" Dianna asked

Harry nodded, " Just thinking"

" What about?" Hagrid asked

" The man who killed my parents" Harry said, " You know who did it don't you Hagrid"

Hagrid sighed and looked grim, " First and understand this, because it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago one of them went as bad ad you can go. His name was V... V"

" Maybe you should write it down" Dianna suggested

Hagrid shook his head no, " It's too hard to spell" Hagrid sighed, " His name was Voldemort"

" Voldemort?" Harry and Dianna gasped

" Shh, don't say his name" Hagrid said looking around like Voldemort was going to pop up in the pub, " It was dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers and brought them over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents Harry fought against him. Nobody lived once he decided to kill him... Well, nobody except you"

" Harry?" Dianna asked, " Why would anybody want to kill Harry?" Dianna asked

" I don't know why, Harry, that ain't an ordinary cut on your forehead. A mark from that only comes from being touched by an evil curse" Hagrid explained

" So what happened to... You Know Who?" Harry asked

Hagrid sighed and thought, " Well, some say he died, bogus in my opinion... I reckon he's out there still... but too tired to carry on. There's one thing for certain. Harry, something about you stumped him that night... it's the reason you're famous and why everybody knows your name... You're the boy who lived"

After they ate, Hagrid took them both to a train that would take them back to 4 Private Drive Surrey

" Your family isalready home" Hagrid said, " Oh and Harry, if the rest of the Dursley's give you any problems, send me a letter with your owl... here are your tickets to get you on the train that will take you to Hogwarts, first of September, Kings Cross"

" Thank you" Harry and Dianna both said

A while later the train they were on started to move and Hagrid disappeared

When Harry and Dianna got home that day, Dianna couldn't wait until she told her parents about the day she had and everything she saw and heard about, she didn't tell them about how much money Harry had, she knew that her dad would try to find some way to take it, she loved the man but he is very greedy and both her parents and brother do not like Harry

" And it says we can bring an owl, a cat or a toad" Dianna said, " Harry already got an owl, I want to bring a pet to school too... can we get a cat?"

" I don't think we should get a cat, remember that time you had that parrot and you traded it?" Vernon asked

" That wasn't me, that was Dudley, he traded the parrot for a gun, please daddy can we get a cat? I promise I'll take good care of it" Dianna begged

Vernon sighed, " Petunia, take her to the pet store tomorrow"

Dianna smiled, " Yay thank you Daddy"

She gave her dad a hug

Vernon had both Harry and Dianna keep their Hogwarts things in the cupboard

" You don't need them until you go to that blasted school" Vernon said

They were disappointed in that, but Dianna was happy she was getting a cat

The next day Petunia took Dianna and Harry to the pet store, Dudley was at a friends house, the tail didn't hurt anymore and Dudley knew how to hide it and Petunia didn't want to leave Harry alone, he might do something to the house

" What kind of cat are you looking for?" Petunia asked

" I'll know when I see it... it will be my familiar, I've read about that in one of my books when we were on the train home" Dianna said

Petunia nodded

Dianna looked over all of the cats and kittens but she couldn't find one that she liked. She was about to give up when she spotted a Siamese kitten that looked to be about six months old

" I want that one" Dianna said to the employee who was working

" I don't think you want that one, that little girl is feisty, she hissed at the first 5 people who came close to her" The employee said, " We have many other cats you might like"

" I want that one" Dianna said and she passed the employee and went closer to the kitten and started talking sweetly to it, " Here kitty kitty kitty, you're such a pretty kitty"

She knelt down close to it and waited patiently while the cat figured her out

After about two minutes, the cat came closer, Dianna held out her hand and the cat sniffed her fingers then rubbed against them

Dianna started petting the kitten, " You're so cute and soft"

She easily got the kitten to purr

Dianna picked the kitten up while still petting it and turned to her mum and the employee, " I want her"

About fifteen minutes later, they had a cat carrier, toys, food, a litter box and everything else a cat needed

" So what are you going to name her?" Harry asked

" Kiki" Dianna said with a smile, " I don't know why, it just stuck to me when I saw her first... it seems to suit her"

All through the rest of the month, Kiki got into a lot of things she wasn't supposed to, like the laundry, Dudley's bedroom, Harry's bedroom... weirdly she didn't go after Hedwig, just played with an old sock of Harry's, Kiki seemed to like Harry but not Dudley

" I think this is a magical kitty, she knows who is friendly and whose a bully" Dianna whispered one day, " And she never goes after Hedwig, I didn't expect that"

" Neither did I" Harry said

Finally it was the day before they had to leave for school

" Daddy, you're taking us to the train station tomorrow right?" Dianna asked

" Tomorrow? Train?" Vernon asked

" Yes, so we can go to school" Dianna said

" You know, there is still time to change your mind, you can go to Smeltings and be a normal person" Vernon said

" Daddy, I am normal, I'm... just not... your normal" Dianna said trying to put what she was trying to say into words

Vernon sighed, " Where's this school at anyway, where do we send the letters?"

" Um... Hagrid never said where the school was located, he just told us that we need to be at Kings Cross on September 1," Dianna said

" Our train leaves Platform 9 3/4s at 11:00" Harry said

" Platform what?" Vernon asked

" 9 3/4s" Harry said again

Vernon glared at Harry, " There's no such thing... but what the heck, I'll take you anyway, we'll drop the two of you off on our way taking Dudley to the doctor to get that tail removed"

" Aren't you going to even say good bye to me before we leave?" Dianna asked

" We'll say our goodbye's while we drop you off" Vernon said, " It's not like we'll be able to go with you to this... freaky magic train"

In a way, that actually made sense to Dianna

That night Vernon let Harry and Dianna take their magic things out of the cupboard and they packed up for Hogwarts, Dianna took all of her books, and a bunch of pictures of her muggle friends and her family, she also packed all of her cat things inside the trunk, no matter how much she packed, she still has room for more

Dianna spent her night reading Hogwarts A History that she bought along with the other books she needed, she learned what that blond boy was talking about when he was talking about Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff... she wouldn't want to be a Hufflepuff either... or a Gryffindor, she doesn't like maroon

Neither Harry or Dianna could sleep that night, they kept tossing and turning wondering what Hogwarts was going to be like

Dianna heard a soft knock coming from her door

" DD you awake?" Harry asked

" Come in" Dianna whispered

Harry came in wearing his pajamas and his hair bedhead messy

" You can't sleep either?" Dianna asked

Harry shook his head no

" What do you think it's going to be like?" Harry asked

" Well, from what I understand from Hogwarts A History, we will be sorted into different houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, each house has different qualities... Slytherin's qualities are ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. Ravenclaws qualities are intelligence, creativity, learning and wit. Gryffindor's qualities are courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuffs qualities are hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. We will be in the same classes as our housemates, basically, they will be like our family" Dianna said, " I met a boy when we were at Diagon Alley, he said nobody knows what house they'll be in but he says he knows he'll be a Slytherin because all of his family have been in Slytherin, it also sounded like he didn't like Hufflepuff"

" I hope Hogwarts will be good, I don't want to be bullied by another Dudley" Harry said

Dianna smiled, " I don't think you'll be bullied, you might be bowed to, Boy Who Lived"

Harry silently chuckled, " You're more than my cousin Dianna, you're more like a sister"

Dianna smiled, " That's sweet, well you know I think of you as my brother... I think we're going to have a fun time at Hogwarts"

Harry smiled, " Yah, I think so too"

The next morning they did last minute packing and checking to make sure they had absolutely everything they needed

Petunia was crying on the way to Kings Cross, about how she's going to miss Dianna and how she and Dudley are growing up so fast, she ignored Harry all together like usual, he is still blamed for turning Dianna into a witch

Vernon pulled up at the train station at 10:15, they had 45 minutes to get on the train to Hogwarts

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley took fifteen minutes just to say goodbye to Dianna

" I want you to write to us at least twice a week" Petunia said while she was kissing Dianna's head

" Try to find a normal way to mail the letters" Vernon said also kissing and hugging his daughter

" I will Mum and Dad, I'll try to find a normal way to mail the letters, if I can't though... Be waiting for an owl" Dianna said

Petunia sighed but nodded

" Remember, if you don't like this freaky magic school, you just write to us and we will get you into Smeltings where you belong ok" Vernon said

Dianna wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't, " Ok Daddy, whatever you say"

No way was she ever going to go to Smeltings

" Hey when you come back for Christmas, bring me some magic candy if we can eat it, I want to know if their food is any different from out food" Dudley said

" You will not be eating any of that wizard food, I don't want you to turn into a wizard" Vernon said

" DD, we better go, we have a half hour to find the platform" Harry said getting anxious

" Don't tell her what to do boy, she has plenty of time to get on that train" Vernon snapped

Dianna sighed, " I better go, we have to find the platform, I'll write to you at least twice a week. I'll miss you"

She hugged her parents and brother again then both Harry and Dianna watched the Dursley's drive away

" We have about ten minutes to find Platform 9 3/4" Harry said

They hurried and pushed their trolleys to Platforms 9 and 10

" Ok, where's 9 3/4" Dianna asked

Harry looked just as confused, " Should we ask somebody?"

" And say what? Sir, we're looking for a magical platform that is taking us to a wizards school called Hogwarts, where are we supposed to get on at?" Dianna asked sarcastically

They were at a loss of what they could do but then they heard somebody say something about muggles

Harry and Dianna both looked at each other in surprise and then they followed the family of red heads and watched one of them run straight at a wall and disappear

Both Harry and Dianna gasped and they knew this is what they had to do to get to the platform

They went up to the mother of the red heads

" Excuse me, could you tell us how he did that?" Harry asked

" What? Oh how to get on the platform?" The lady asked

Harry nodded

The lady nodded, " This is Ron's first time too, all you have to do is head on straight towards the wall and you'll go right in... if you're nervous it is best if you run... you may go ahead of Ron"

" Thank you" Harry said and with a look at Dianna, he did as he was told, he ran at the wall and the next thing he knew, he was at Platform 9 3/4

" Ok deary, you're next" The lady said kindly

" Thank you Mam for showing us" Dianna said with a smile

" It's no problem deary" The lady said with a kind smile

Dianna followed what Harry did and the next thing she knew, she was at Platform 9 3/4 and Harry was waiting for her

They pushed their trollies towards the train until they found an empty compartment and they stashed their trunks and pets in the compartment, it took both of them to help each other out

They sat in their compartment waiting for the train to go

" This is really exciting, I can't believe we are actually here" Dianna said with a smile

Harry grinned and nodded

" We'll make all kinds of new friends and they'll all be witches and wizards like us" Dianna said

" It would be nice having friends" Harry said with a thoughtful look

" But you need to make sure they're your true friends and not just wanting to be your friend because your famous" Dianna warned

" How would I be able to tell?" Harry asked

Dianna thought for a minute, " You'll feel it in your heart... you'll just know"

Harry nodded

After the train started moving, Dianna decided to put on her robes. She really liked the feel of them, plus she had to go to the bathroom so she was killing two birds with one stone

" I'll be right back" Dianna said as she took her robes with her to find a bathroom

She didn't come back

When Dianna left the bathroom, she bumped into another girl who looked like her age, except this girl was big boned... some would say fat, she kind of looked like a female version of Dudley

" Hi, I'm Millicent Bulstrode" Millicent said

" Hi, I'm Dianna Dursley" Dianna said deciding she seemed nicer than Dudley, " Are you going to be a first year at Hogwarts?"

Millicent smiled and nodded, " I'm kind of nervous about being sorted, my mum wants me to be a Slytherin, she was a Slytherin when she went to school, what house were your parents in?"

Dianna knew her parents weren't in any house since they weren't magical, but she didn't want anybody to know she's muggleborn because she read about people looking down on muggleborns

" My family was in Gryffindor, they don't care what house I'm in though, they love me anyway" Dianna said

Millicent nodded, " So you want to be in Gryffindor?"

Dianna wrinkled her nose, " Not really, the Gryffindor colors do not really suit my tastes, they look too much like maroon"

Millicent nodded, " Understandable, so what house do you want to be in? If you got to choose?"

" Well, I wouldn't mind Slytherin, Green is my favorite color... Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either" Dianna said with a smile

Millicent nodded again, " Hey wouldn't it be really cool if we were in the same house?"

Dianna smiled, " We could be friends"

" I'd like that, I want to be your friend" Millicent said with a hopeful smile

" Yes, lets be friends" Dianna said with a smile

They ended up talking through the whole train ride, mostly Millicent did the talking since Dianna confessed she didn't know a whole lot about the Wizarding world since she lived in the muggle world with her muggle father as the boss of the household

Millicent understood perfectly, her father was a muggle as well but she was raised in a magical and muggle setting

When the lunch cart came around, the two of them splurged and got one of everything for themselves, Dianna wanted to try as much wizard food and candy as possible without getting sick

Millicent explained each and every candy, she explained the bertie botts beans and chuckled when Dianna ate a vomit flavor, she explained about the chocolate frogs, Dianna didn't seem too keen on eating a frog that hopped but she was reasured that it was just chocolate and not real, the card she got was Albus Dumbledore

Millicent had to explain pictures to her since muggle pictures don't move

" The Wizarding World is so fascinating" Dianna said in awe

Millicent smiled and agreed

Before they knew it, they were at the Hogsmead station and they had to get out

" Oh wow that was fast, I completely forgot about Harry" Dianna said

" Harry?" Millicent asked

" Yes, Harry Potter, I was sitting with him when I went to change into my robes" Dianna said

Millicent gasped, " You were sitting with Harry Potter and you actually left him? Why didn't you say something? We could have both sat with him and talked to him"

" Sorry, I didn't know what the big deal was" Dianna said and she really didn't, she talked to Harry every day for as long as she could remember, she almost forgot that he was famous in this world

" Didn't know... Didn't know what the big deal was, oh you've been hanging around the muggle world too long, Harry Potter is famous here because of what he did to the Dark Lord" Millicent said

" That's a new one" Dianna thought and asked, " You mean Volde"

Millicent cut her off but nodded

" Sorry, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk to him once we get sorted into our houses and school starts, lets go, everybody else is leaving" Dianna said

The two new friends headed out of the train and heard Hagrid call them over to the boats

The first years all got into boats that were taking them up to the castle that was going to be their home for nine months. Everybody was in awe at how magnificent the castle looked. When they got out of the boats, they were led up to the Great Hall but was stopped by a witch named Professor McGonagall. who told them that they will begin the feast shortly but before they must be settled into their houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She talked some more about the houses and then left to get permission to bring in the first years

" So it's true then" Draco Malfoy said, " What they said on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts"

There were whispers of Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy went up to Harry, " This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy"

" Sounds like Bond, James Bond" Dianna whispered to Millicent who silently giggled

The two friends watched the scene between Harry and Draco Malfoy about how Harry shouldn't make friends with the wrong sort

" I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Harry said cooly

" People rarely say no to Malfoy, his father is very powerful in the Ministry" Millicent said

" Hmm, I didn't get a good impression of him when I met him in Diagon Alley... he seemed... I don't know... rude and stuck up" Dianna said

Millicent nodded, " A lot of people feel that way about him, but you have to stay on his good side, like I said, his father"

Dianna nodded

" We're ready for you" McGonagall said to the first years

Harry turned around to make sure Dianna was there, he hasn't seen her since she left to get her robes on

Dianna spotted Harry looking at her and she smiled in encouragement

Harry smiled back

" Harry Potter just smiled at you, you must be the luckiest girls alive" Millicent gushed

Dianna fought not to roll her eyes, she still didn't know what the big deal was, she's probably just used to having Harry around all the time, she could understand how it's a big deal in the Wizarding World

The First Years followed Professor McGonagall towards the front of the Great Hall, all of the other students were staring at the First Years making all of the First Years even more nervous than they were already

Dianna glared at the no it all girl who told somebody that she read in Hogwarts A History that the ceiling was to look like the sky, she just sounded real snobby

Finally they got up to the front

" Now then, will you wait along here please? Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" McGonagall said

Dumbledore stood up, " I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you"

" Ok, so they have something in a school that could kill us?" Dianna asked, " What sort of school is this?"

" A magic school" Millicent said with a smirk

Dianna sighed and rolled her eyes

McGonagall placed an old ratty hat on a stool and just stood back

Everybody watched the hat and some of the First Years were getting uncomfortable, finally the hat did something, it began to speak

" Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's noting hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor,where dwell the brave at heart,their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a steady mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The Sorting Hat rhymed

The First years were speechless

" When I call your name you will come forth and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" McGonagall said and she had a scroll in her hands. The first name she called out was Hannah Abbot

Hannah Abbot got Hufflepuff

Down the list it went, Millicent got Slytherin like her mother, Millicent was happy

" Dianna Dursley" McGonagall called

Dianna's face paled, she was up, what if they made a mistake and she wasn't a witch at all? Her parents and brother were muggles after all. What if they couldn't find a house for her? Oh she was very scared

Dianna walked up to the stool and waited until the hat was on her head

" Hmm, difficult... very difficult, I see you have courage. You stand up to your parents and brother and try to help your cousin out as much as possible, you are very smart and crafty, you sneak around and are a good actress and at times a liar but for the greater good. Yes, I see... you are very... cunning... your cunningness and sneakiness and your acting skills will help you on the way to greatness and get what you want in life... I see that... I also see you do not like maroon... no... Gryffindor is not for you child... yes I see... well, the best place for you is SLYTHERIN"

Dianna smiled when she went and sat down with her new friend

" We're going to be best friends Dianna" Millicent said

Dianna smiled, " Call me DD, all of my friends do"

Millicent smiled, " And my friends call me Milly"

At the end of the sorting besides Millicent and Dianna, other first year Slytherins were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Draco Malfoy, Theadore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Blaze Zabini

Sadly Harry and Dianna were not in the same houses

" Draco Malfoy knew he was going to be in Slytherin, did you see that? The hat barely touched his head" Dianna said

Millicent giggled and nodded, " He doesn't like to have his hair messed up"

" I can see that, it's slicked up so much, not a hair can get out of place" Dianna giggled again

Draco Malfoy heard some of the conversation and knew it was about him and he scowled

" Why are you two talking about me?" Draco asked

" Oh lighten up Malfoy, we were just commenting on your hair and that it's a good thing the hat didn't touch your head or your hair might be out of place" Dianna said

Draco's scowl deepened, " I'll have you know, this hair product is very expensive and it takes me forever to get my hair just right every morning"

" I don't doubt it, we were just commenting about how good it looks... jeesh, don't get defensive until you know all the facts" Dianna turned around and went back to her meal

Draco glared at the back of Dianna's head for a moment more before he went back to his seat and resumed eating

Dianna smirked, " Hogwarts is going to be fun" She thought

After dinner, it was time to be shown where the student's houses were located

The Prefects stood up from the table and had the first years follow them

They Slytherin First Years were led down into the Dungeons

" Why are we being led down to the Dungeons? Did we do something bad?" Dianna asked

" No, you didn't do anything bad, this is where the Slytherin Common Room is located" The girl Prefect said

Finally they got to a blank stone wall that has serpents engraved on both sides of the wall

" This is the entrance to the common room" The boy prefect said

" You can tell this is the wall to get in because of the two serpents on both sides of it" The girl prefect said

" The password this year is Anguis" The boy prefect said

The wall opened up and the prefects led the first years inside

The first years looked at their surroundings, this is where they were going to live for the next seven years of their life

There were no windows and the most of the colors in the room were black and green. It actually had an elegant feel to it

" Welcome to the Slytherin Common room. In a few minutes Professor Snape will come talk to you all. But before then, let us tell you where your rooms are" The boy Prefect said

" The Girl's bedrooms are located up the stairs to the right" The girl Prefect said, " Your names are on your doors, you each have your own room, we in Slytherin house believe in privacy, unlike those Gryffindors"

" And the Boy's bedrooms are located up the stairs to the left" The Boy Prefect said

" So we're not sleeping in the Dungeons? Since there are stairs that go up?" Pansy Parkinson asked

" We are still in the Dungeons, but it will not always feel that way, there are windows in your bedrooms that magically look outside and they are safe to open for fresh air" The boy Prefect said

" But they are not real, we are actually half under the Black Lake" The Girl Prefect said

" That is what gives off the green tint to the room" The Boy Prefect said, " But nothing bad can happen to us"

" Thank you Prefects for explaining that to them" A silky voice said from behind the first years making them jump

The man who spoke walked up to the front of the group and faced the students

" I am Professor Snape, I am the Potions Professor here at Hogwarts and most importantly, I am your head of house. You may come to me if you have problems and I will do my best to help you solve them. After school hours I am available until Midnight, but something must be very important if I am bothered that late. If I am needed after Midnight, you will notify one of the prefects and they may come get me in my personal quarters. But beware, it must be something very serious for I do not like being awakened for no reason" Snape threatened

" Wow this guy looks scary, don't want to get on his bad side" Dianna thought

"Here in Slytherin you are expected to be on your best behavior, we have won the house cup for many years in a row and I will like to keep that tradition, I seem to like having the house cup in the room" Snape smirked at that

"Everybody in Slytherin must take care of each other. Slytherin has a reputation because of some... undesirable circumstances. I don't want anybody in this house to give Slytherin an even worse reputation, I know you all are better than that. I believe in hard work and discipline. Every two weeks I will call every one of you in my office and we will go over grades. If I feel you are doing your best and have good grades, then nothing will happen to you, if you are doing poorly and I know you can do better, then you will have detention with me and you will do your homework until I deem it good enough. One way of making sure your grades are well enough is homework time, you may study alone, in your bedroom, or in groups if the groups are not too loud, Study time is for at least an hour a day. I want you to log how long you studied per day and I will look at it when we talk about your grades. Older students may help you with homework if you wish but they may not give you the answers. Now then you know things about me, I want to know things about you. For the next few days I will call you into my office and you will introduce yourselves to me... Beware, I know when you are telling the truth or lying... The first person I randomly picked is Dianna Dursley"

Dianna gulped

" Dianna Dursley, follow me into my office" Snape said and he turned around and led Dianna to another blank door

" This is the way to get into my office by the Slytherin Common room, the prefects will show you to my office the other way, this is a shortcut" Snape explained, " When I am in the office, the passage is always open, when I am not in the office, it is closed to everyone unless the password is used which I will not tell anybody"

Snape whispered a password that Dianna or anybody else couldn't hear and led Dianna through the passageway that was only five feet long and they ended up in an office

" Sit down Ms. Dursley" Snape said and he indicated the chair that was sitting across from Snape's desk where he sat

Dianna nervously sat down in the chair

" Now then" Snape said after a minute, " we'll get started, how do you like the Wizarding World so far?"

" It's brilliant sir" Dianna said with a smile

Snape nodded, " What kind of things do you like to do in your free time?"

Dianna smiled, " I like to read and cook"

Snape nodded, " Interesting, what do you like to cook?"

" Cookies mostly, I have a recipe that has been passed down from generation to generation on my mum's side of the family" Dianna explained

Snape smiled, " Chocolate chip?"

Dianna gasped, " How did you know?"

" Your Aunt Lily had that recipe" Snape said

" You knew her?" Lily asked

Snape looked a little uncomfortable, " We were in the same year, she shared her cookies with everybody"

" That was nice of her" Dianna said, " She and Uncle James set up an account for me so I could go to Hogwarts"

Snape nodded, " You would have gone to Hogwarts with or without the account, Hogwarts has scholarships and funds"

Dianna nodded, " I heard about that"

" Have you heard or read about anything else?" Snape asked

" I heard that Harry is famous" Dianna said, " Because of Voldem"

" Don't say his name" Snape snapped

Dianna jumped, " Sorry I"

" We do not say The Dark... um... He who must not be named name... it is... bad luck" Snape explained

" Oh" Dianna said, " Sorry... I'll remember that"

" That would be wise" Snape said, " And what also would be wise is if nobody knew you were a... muggleborn"

Dianna nodded, " I read about that, some people look down on muggleborns... they call muggleborns a bad name... mudblood"

" It means dirty blood" Snape said, " It is bad and people shouldn't say it but they do... and it is very uncommon for Slytherin house to get a muggleborn"

Dianna smiled, " I must be special I guess"

Snape lifted an eyebrow, " Indeed"

" What if somebody asks what my blood status is?" Dianna asked

Snape sighed, " Tell them you're a... half-blood... on your mother's side... your mother and grandmother were squibs, they ended up living in the muggle world, married muggles and that is why you don't know much about the wizarding world"

Dianna looked confused, " Is that even possible?"

" Some rare cases" Snape said

" I must be really special if that was every true" Dianna chuckled

" Speaking about being special, there is something else that you must never tell" Snape said

" What?" Dianna asked

" You must never tell anybody that you and Harry Potter are related... nobody must find out" Snape said

" What? Why?" Dianna asked

" It is for your safety, some people's parents do not like Harry Potter and they would be willing to hurt you to get to him" Snape said

Dianna's face turned a little green, " Am I going to be in danger here?"

Snape shook his head no, " Just act like you don't like Harry and make sure he doesn't tell anybody that you and he are cousins and everything will be fine"

" So I have to act and lie? For seven years?" Dianna asked

" Do you think you can handle it?" Snape asked

" I can't have anybody know that I'm related to Harry Potter... this is going to be a challenge... I don't like it much but... I'll do it" Dianna said, " Yes I can handle it... I'm a pro at lying and acting and sneakiness... I'll have to tell Harry that he can't tell anybody about me"

" That is already taken care of by Potter's head of house Professor McGonagall" Snape said

Dianna nodded in understanding

" Well I'm going to prove how well of a Slytherin I really can be" Dianna thought to herself

After Dianna left the office, Vincent Crabbe was next

Dianna was shown to her room, her name was in green lettering on a black door

When she went inside she saw that there was a fourposter bed in the middle of the room with green curtains, a nightstand by her bed that held a lamp, a bookshelf in one corner of the room, a desk in the other corner of the room and a wardrobe for her clothes. The room also came with her very own bathroom that also had a litter box for her cat

" Wow it's like a master bedroom in a house" Dianna said to herself as she walked in

She noticed that her trunk was unpacked and her things were in the proper places

" Well that was nice of whoever did that" Dianna said to herself

Kiki entered the room via a cat door and she meowed at Dianna

" Well Kiki, this is our new home" Dianna said with a smile

Dianna spent the rest of her night writing to her parents, she wrote her experience so far about Hogwarts, she would have to ask someone where the Owlery was later

The next morning during breakfast Dianna got a letter. It said that after classes she should go to the library and get the book Who's Who Witches And Wizards Through The Ages and open it up to 5,689. The letter was signed by Professor Snape

Through out the day, she kept hearing people talk about Harry, they kept saying that's him, with the scar and messy hair and glasses, next to that tall red head. It was real annoying that she couldn't give her input

" Dianna actually met him on the train" Millicent said to Pansy Parkinson

" Really? And you didn't say anything?" Pansy asked Dianna

Dianna shrugged, " I don't know what the big deal is, he's just a kid like us, trying to find his way around Hogwarts, I bet it would be easier for him if you all stopped crowding him when he's trying to get to class"

Harry was in hearing distance when Dianna said that and she caught him smile a thank you, he knew they weren't supposed to tell anybody they were related

" But he's Harry Potter" Pansy said, " The only one to survive the killing curse, he's famous"

" That's true, but don't you think he'd like to be left alone so he's not late for class? He was late for McGonagall's class if you remember and she threatened to turn him and Weasley into pocket watches. And don't you think he's sick of people staring at his scar?" Dianna asked

" I don't know, if I were him I'd love it" Pansy said with a smirk

" Well I don't think he does" Dianna said

" Oh yah?" Pansy asked with a smirk, " Why don't you ask him?"

Dianna smiled, " Fine" Then she turned away from Pansy to head towards Harry

" Hey Harry" Dianna called

Harry turned, " Yes?"

" We were just wondering if you were sick of everybody gawking at you and your scar and talking about you behind your back and wish for everybody to stop" Dianna said very bluntly

" You don't have the right to call him Harry, Dursley" Ron Weasley snapped

Dianna lifted an eyebrow, " And why not?"

" It's not proper unless your friends" Ron said

" Well, we got along on the train" Dianna said carefully

" I sat with Harry on the train, I didn't see you, plus, you should hang out with our own kind" Ron said

" Ron don't" Harry said not liking where this was going

Dianna lifted an eyebrow, " And what's that supposed to mean Weasley?"

" You know exactly what it means Dursley" Ron said and he nodded his head towards the rest of the Slytherin first years

Dianna glared, " Fine, I'll hang out with 'my own kind' but you should hang out with you own kind as well, but..." Dianna looked around exaggeratedly, "I don't seem to see any Weasels... I'll see you around Harry"

Dianna began to leave then turned back, she saw that Ron Weasley was red faced with anger, " Oh, I never got my answer, are you sick of everybody bothering you or not?"

Harry nodded, " Actually I am, I wish people would leave me be so I can find my way around"

Dianna smiled and nodded then she headed back to her 'own kind'

Dianna gave Pansy a pointed look

" You know, Weasley is right, it's not proper to call somebody by their first name unless you're close to them" Pansy said

Dianna nodded, " I'll keep that in mind"

After classes that day, Dianna went up to a couple of older students and asked them where the library was. They looked at her robes and saw that she was a Slytherin and just glared at her and walked away

Dianna glared at their backs, " Rude much, people need to stop judging books by their covers" She thought

She asked another girl, she was from Ravenclaw

" Of course I'll show you where the library is, you have homework already don't you" Ravenclaw girl said with a smirk

Dianna nodded, " McGonagall"

The Ravenclaw girl nodded in understanding, " She and Professor Snape are the most strict here and they give out the most homework, but it's not all bad... I'm Penelope Clearwater by the way"

" Dianna Dursley" Dianna said

Penelope smiled, " Well Dianna, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

Dianna smiled, " It's fascinating, I love the moving and talking portraits, and the moving staircases even though those are scary sometimes because you don't know when they'll move. And this place is so big and it's so... well... magical"

Penelope chuckled at that, " You sound like you've never seen magic before"

" Well, I haven't, not until I came here" Dianna said

Penelope looked surprised, " Are you a muggleborn?"

Dianna looked surprised and shook her head no, " I'm a half blood, but I was raised in the muggle world"

Penelope nodded in understanding, " A lot of people have been raised in the muggle world and they end up being just as good as people raised in the Wizarding world"

" That's good" Dianna said, " I'm real glad you are leading me there, I asked a few other people and they just glared at me, I think it's because I'm Slytherin"

" Some people are so immature, I on the other hand don't judge a book by it's cover" Penelope said with a smile

Dianna smiled, " Neither do I"

They were finally at the library and Penelope led Dianna over to the librarian, " Good day Madame Pince"

" Good Afternoon Ms. Clearwater, who do we have here?" Madame Pince asked

" This is Dianna Dursely, it's her first time here and I thought you would like to tell her the rules of the library before she goes any further" Penelope said

Madame Pince nodded, " Yes I would, thank you for thinking outside the box Ms. Clearwater, not all of the students have the forethought for that, you may leave and I'll take over"

Penelope nodded and waved goodbye to both of them before she went to do her own research

" Well then, I guess I shall give you a copy of the rules of the library and we will go over them" Madame Pince said and she handed Dianna a long sheet of parchment

" There will be no talking, laughing, running eating, drinking, candy, gum, spitting yawning too loudly in the library, the library closes at 8, only 4 people in a study group, I don't want, rips, tears, shreds, bends folds, defacing, disfigures, smears, or smudges in any of the books, if you throw or drop the books or spill something on the books or damage the books in any other way damage, mistreat or show lack of respect towards the books then the consequences will be as severe as I can make them, which includes but not limited to banned from the library forever... do I make myself clear?"

Dianna was shocked but she nodded, " Yes mam" She whispered

" Also, There is a restricted section, the only time students are allowed in there is when they get permission from a teacher, which would include handing me a note signed by a teacher" Madame Pince said

Dianna nodded in understanding

" Now then, what are you looking for today?" Madame Pince asked

" Um, Who's Who Witches And Wizards Through The Ages" Dianna whispered

Madame Pince nodded, " Follow me"

Dianna followed Madame Pince to a section of shelves about history, then they found the section on different witches and wizards and then they looked alphabetical order for the W for Who

" Here we are, Who's Who Witches And Wizards Through The Ages" Madame Pince said pulling it out then she looked at Dianna, " Now remember what I warned you"

Dianna nodded, " I promise I'll be absolutly careful with the precious books"

Madame Pince reluctantly handed over the book and led Dianna to a vacant table

Dianna didn't know why Professor Snape wanted her to look at this book, but she followed his orders and opened the book up to 5,689

That page had information about a family called the Evanstines who were a powerful pureblood family. Apparently their magical family died out when Henry and Rosalinda Evanstine had one child and that child was a squib, his name was Edward, Edward's wife gave birth to a son named Henry who also was a squib and his wife gave birth to two daughters, the information didn't continue since this was a book about witches and wizards and squibs are not that

Dianna had to read the information a few times for it to sink in, she was trying to figure out why Professor Snape wanted her to research the Evanstines family, after a while it finally made sense, if anybody asked, she was related to the Evanstines. Her mother's maiden name was Evans and Evanstine is really close so it was still lying but it was the closest name to her mother's maiden name and it made sense, the two daughters not mentioned would be her aunt Lily and her mother Petunia

After she figured that out, she hurried towards Professor Snape's office and knocked on his door

After a minute Professor Snape said, " Come in"

Dianna walked in and shut the door, she was glad nobody else was in there

" Well?" Snape asked

" My name is Dianna Desiree Dursley, I am a half blood, I am descended from the Evanstine family which produced two generations of squibs until my mother's generation in which my aunt is a witch and my mother is a squib" Dianna said

" What is your aunt's name and where did she go to school?" Snape asked

Dianna was stumped on that question

" Your aunt's name is Lilian Evanstine, she attended Hogwarts for three years and then transferred to an American School for a foreign exchange program where she finished out the rest of her education. You do not know which school she went to" Snape said

Dianna nodded, " Because my mother and her didn't get along, and then she died four years after she graduated from school"

Snape's eyes went a little sad after Dianna said that but only for an instant, Dianna didn't say anything about it

Snape had Dianna practice her story a couple of times in front of him, he asked different questions that might be asked about her blood line since it was very unusual. Snape thought she did real well

" You are dismissed" Snape said

" Um, Professor, can you tell me where the Owlery is at? I want to mail a letter" Dianna said

" Didn't you see the map of Hogwarts in your nightstand drawer?" Snape asked

Dianna blushed, " I didn't know we had a map"

" You do, go search for the map and if you still cannot find the Owlery then you may ask me" Snape said

Dianna nodded, " Thank you sir, good night"

" Good night" Snape said

It was a good thing she practiced with Professor Snape, because that was one of the first things Draco Malfoy asked her when she walked into Slytherin House that night

" Dursley isn't a wizarding name" Malfoy said suspiciously

" Hello to you too" Dianna said with a glare as she was walking towards the staircase that led to the bedrooms

" Mudbloods don't belong in Slytherin" Malfoy spat

Dianna turned around and glared at Malfoy, " Then it's a good thing I'm not a Mudblood"

" Dursley isn't a wizarding name, you must be a mudblood" Malfoy said

" I am not a muggleborn, I have a muggle last name because I have my father's last name who is a muggle instead of my mum's, which is Evanstine, which is a wizarding name, look it up" Dianna said

" I have, I've been raised to know all magical bloodline names, and I know for a fact that the Evanstine magical bloodline ran out generations ago" Draco said with a glare

Dianna smirked, " Two years of squibs until my aunt was born. Aunt Lilian was a Gryffindor for a few years and then she was transferred to an American school for a foreign exchange program"

" Which school?" Pansy asked

" I don't know, my mother didn't know. My mother and her didn't get along very well. Well from what I heard. And then my aunt died when I was a baby, I never knew her" Dianna said

" A likely story" Pansy said

" It's true, ask Professor Snape, ask Dumbledore, heck ask my mum if you ever meet her" Dianna said, she was hoping they never met her mother and she hoped Dumbledore was in on the lie

" Maybe we will" Pansy said

" Good, now if you will excuse me, I have homework to do" Dianna said and she headed towards her room

The next day Dianna was excited, she might actually get to talk to Harry, they had two classes together, Potions and their first flying lesson

She hoped she liked flying, that is one of the stereotypes of being a witch is to have a broom and fly

Dianna got ready for the day then found the map that Professor Snape said she had and found the Owerly on the map

Millicent and Dianna sat down together at breakfast

" I cannot wait until Potions" Dianna said

" I wonder what it's going to be like having our Head of House teach us" Millicent said

" Didn't Flint tell us that Professor Snape favors us? Dianna asked

" What like give us good grades on assignments or give us points at random?" Millicent asked

Dianna shrugged, " I don't know, I guess we'll find out, we have Potions first thing this morning... I'm really hoping I like Potions, I like to bake things, I wonder if Potions will be like that"

Millicent shrugged

After breakfast all of the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years headed down to the Dungeons where the Potions Class room was and they all went inside, the Gryffindors looked a little scared being down in the dungeons, the Slytherins were feeling a little bit at home down there

Everybody looked around the room, it was very dark in the room, no windows at all, not even spelled windows, there were things floating in jars around the room and there were a bunch of cauldrons in the classroom as well

Everybody took a seat and just started talking, until Professor Snape billowed into the room not even saying good morning but getting right to the topic

" I do not want any wand waving in this class" Snape said walking to the front of the room

Everybody stopped what they were doing and paid attention to what Professor Snape was saying

" Some of you might not think this is magic at all. I do not believe you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you're not a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach" Professor Snape started, then he looked over by Harry and Ron Weasley, "But some of you might think it wise to... NOT PAY ATTENTION" Snape started to sound angry

Harry looked up from his notes he was taking and saw that everybody was looking at him

" Ah Mr. Potter, our new celebrity... Tell me Mr. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked

Hermione Granger raised her hand like she needed to answer the question or she would explode

" I don't know sir" Harry whispered

Snape sneered and said, "Lets try again, Mr. Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot straight up again

" I don't know sir" Harry said again, he looked scared and embarassed

" Ok lets try one more time, Mr. Potter what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot straight up again

" Put your hand down you silly girl" Snape commanded

Hermione slowly put her hand down

" Well Mr. Potter?" Snape asked

" I don't know sir" Harry whispered

" Pitty, clearly, fame isn't everything is it?" Snape asked, " Let us see if anybody else had the foresite to open up their books before coming to class... Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

Draco Malfoy looked a little surprised that he was called on but he nodded, " Sir, if you mix those two ingredients together you get a very powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death"

Snape nodded, " Very good, Five points to Slytherin, now who can answer the next question? Where would I find a Bezoar?"

Hermione raised her hand high, she wanted to be called on

Snape ignored Hermione's hand and looked around, " Weasley, where would I find a Bezoar?"

Ron Weasley jumped for being startled, " Um"

" Um isn't an answer Mr. Weasley... Mr. Zabini where would I find a Bezoar?" Snape snapped

" Inside the belly of a goat sir" Blaze Zabini said

" Correct another five points for Slytherin" Snape said, " Last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Again Hermione was the only one who had her hand raised but Snape didn't call on her

" Anybody?" Snape asked looking around the room but ignoring Hermione's hand

Dianna raised her hand

" Yes, Ms. Dursley" Snape said

" Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite" Dianna said

Snape nodded, " Very good, another five points for Slytherin"

The Slytherins were very happy, they gained fifteen housepoints by answering questions Potter didn't answer

" Clearly it looks like the Slytherins have opened their books before class and the Gryffindors have not, so, for not being prepared for the pop quiz, both Potter and Weasley lost Gryffindor five points each" Snape said

The Gryffindors groaned

The rest of the potions lesson, Snape grouped everybody in pairs and they were to create their first potion, a boil cure potion

By the end of the lesson, Gryffindor lost another ten points because of Neville longbottom messing up his potion and 20 points were awarded to Dianna and Millicent and Draco and Vincent for tying for first place in finishing their potions first

" Wow Slytherin is favored alot by Professor Snape, it's a good thing we opened up or Potions books before class" Millicent said

Dianna smiled, " I know, it was very surprising that there was a pop quiz on our very first day. I'm glad we got the answers right, who knows what he would do if we got the answers wrong"

Millicent nodded

" I wish Professor Snape didn't single out Potter though" Dianna said

Millicent shrugged, " Well, he should have opened up his book like we did, it's his own fault"

Dianna sighed, " I guess"

They headed up to the Great Hall for lunch

" Lets hurry, I want to send a letter to my parents, I haven't been to the Owlery yet" Dianna said

Millicent nodded, " I want to send one to my parents too"

The mail came during lunch and Millicent got the Daily Prophet like she does every day, and like every day she let Dianna look at it since she didn't have her own

" Wow" Dianna whispered

" What?" Millicent asked

Dianna was quiet for a few minutes while she was reading

" What is it?" Millicent asked

" On July 31 Gringgots bank was robbed, but the vault 713 was emptied that very same day" Dianna whispered

" Wow, Gringgots robbed? That's very... surprising" Millicent said

Dianna was quiet but she nodded, she was with Harry and Hagrid when Hagrid emptied that vault

Harry looked up from the paper he was reading and looked up to see Dianna looking at him

They shared the same look

After lunch, Millicent and Dianna hurried to the Owlery and they used school owls to mail their letters, they then had to hurry down to the Quidditch Pitch where they were going to have their first flying lesson

There were people already there talking to one another, Gryffindor in one group and Slytherin in another group

" So much for talking to Harry" Dianna thought to herself

The two friends fell in conversations with the other Slytherins

" This class is going to be boring, I already know how to fly" Draco said

" Well good for you, I bet you're one of the very few who do" Dianna said

" I know how to fly as well" Pansy Parkinson said

" Well I don't" Dianna said

" And neither do I" Millicent said

" That's because you two are half bloods" Draco said with a sneer, " Your muggle parents probably don't like you flying"

Dianna glared, " Don't look down on us for being half blood Draco Malfoy"

" Your situation is even worse Dursley, a muggle father and a squib mother... you're like a mudblood"

" But I'm not, and I will not have you insult me like that" Dianna glared

" What are you going to do about it?" Pansy asked with a smirk

Before Dianna could answer, Madame Hooch walked up to the students

" Good afternoon students" Madame Hooch said

" Good afternoon Madame Hooch" The students said at the same time

Madame Hooch levitated brooms and put them on the ground in a row

" Well what are you waiting for? Stand by your brooms and wait for further instructions" Madame Hooch said

Everybody did as they were told

" Now, I want all of you to put your hands over your brooms and on the count of three, I want all of you to yell, UP... Ready? One, Two, Three" Madame Hooch said

Everybody yelled up and only one person got his broom up, Harry

" With feeling" Madame Hooch said

The second time, Draco Malfoy got his up and he smirked

Millicent got hers up on her fourth try saying up, and Dianna got hers up on her fifth time saying up

It took Pansy ten times to get her broom up

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley still couldn't get their brooms up, Ron actually got hit in the face by his broom which made all of the Slytherins chuckle

Finally after trying to get everybody's brooms in their hands by saying up, which took ten minutes, Madame Hooch was explaining what was going to happen next, they were going to mount their brooms, levitate a few feet in the air and come back down again

" This is boring, we should be able to fly now, not just levitating a few feet off the ground" Draco whispered to Crabbe and Goyle

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in understanding

Everybody did as they were told, they mounted their brooms, and on the count of three they levitated a few feet in the air and came back down again, they did that a couple of times but then Neville Longbottom began levitating higher and higher

" No, DOWN, DOWN" Neville urged the broom

The broom wasn't listening, it was out of control and he began flying ever which way, he began hitting the castle, Madame Hooch tried to stop the broom but she couldn't

The Gryffindors and a few Slytherins looked scared, most of the Slytherins thought it was funny

Finally, Neville Longbottom fell off his broom from a high height and ended up breaking his wrist

" I am going to take Mr. Longbottom here to the Hospital Wing, if I see any of you on your brooms, you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch" Madame Hooch said sternly as she walked Neville to the castle

Draco found something Neville dropped, it was a rememberal

" Well, if the fat oaf gave this a squeeze, maybe he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass" Draco said to the Slytherins and throwing it up in the air and catching it

" You should give it back to him, maybe give it to one of the Gryffindors to give back to him" Dianna suggested

" Why should I? Finders keepers" Draco said with a smirk

Harry saw that Draco had Neville's rememberal so he went up to him

"Give it here Malfoy" Harry said firmly

" No, I think I'll leave it where he could find it... how about... the roof?" Draco asked and with that he jumped on his broom and started to fly

It turns out he's a pretty good flier

" What's the matter Potter, too high for you?" Draco asked

Harry mounted his broom

" Harry NO WAY" Both Hermione and Dianna said at the same time

Everybody looked funny at Dianna

" It's too dangerous" Dianna said

" Dursley's right, plus you heard what Madame Hooch said" Hermione said

" I got to" Harry said

" No you don't" Dianna and Hermione said at the same time

Everybody watched Harry mount his broom and fly up in the air

" What an idiot" Hermione said

" Couldn't have said it better myself" Dianna said

Hermione looked at Dianna funnily

" What? I don't want Harry hurt" Dianna said

" Why do you call him Harry?" Hermione asked

Dianna shrugged, " I met him on the train"

Hermione looked at her funny, " I didn't see you there"

" I was in the bathroom and ran into my friend Millicent, but I did meet him, ask him if you wish" Dianna said, " I don't want Harry expelled"

They watched Draco throw the rememberal at the castle and Harry chasing it

Dianna was very scared for her cousin, it looked like he was going to crash into the castle, but he caught the rememberal and dodged the castle just in time

Draco was already on the ground being congratulated by his housemates on his flying skills

Dianna went up to Draco and Draco smirked at her, Dianna just glared, " You and Potter both could have gotten expelled, what in the world were you thinking?"

Draco shrugged, " That I could get Potter expelled, just might too, look who's coming"

Professor McGonagall was walking towards the first years

" Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall said sternly

The happiness the Gryffindors had vanished

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights

" Follow me" McGonagall said in a no nonsense tone

Harry looked very nervous when he walked behind McGonagall to the castle

" He's going to be expelled" Draco said with a smirk

Dianna was very angry at Draco, she walked right up to his face and slapped him

That shocked all of the Slytherins and they glared at her

Crabbe and Goyle were cracking their knuckles like they were going to fight her muggle style

" You did that just because he didn't shake your hand" Dianna spat, " If Potter is expelled, it will be all your fault and 3/4s of this school will be mad at you Draco Malfoy, not to mention most of the Wizarding wolrd because you caused the Boy Who Lived to be expelled... Oh I'm sure your Father will like to hear that"

Dianna stormed away from the Slytherins and followed the Gryffindors inside the castle

" What is with that girl? Nobody has ever done that to me before" Draco said surprised

" Do you want us to get her back for you?" Crabbe asked

" No, it's not proper to hit a girl" Draco said

" She doesn't know better, she's no better than a mudblood, doesn't know about the Wizarding world" Pansy said trying to comfort Draco

Draco didn't say anything, he had some thinking to do

Dianna locked herself in her room for the rest of the night until dinner, she was so angry at Draco for what he made Harry do, she was also afraid Harry would get expelled and have to go back to her parents' house, oh they'd love that, she wouldn't be there to protect him from them, or feed him when they don't. She was too worked up to do any homework, she just sat on her bed petting Kiki who cuddled on her lap and was purring

That night during dinner, the Slytherins saw that Harry was still there

" I thought he'd be back on the train by now" Draco said

" Maybe they're letting him eat dinner first" Pansy said, " It is a long way back to Kings Cross"

Draco nodded, " I think we should ask him, Crabbe, Goyle, follow me"

Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco towards the Gryffindor table and they began talking to Harry, not in a civilized manner of course, Ron Weasley looked defensive

After they were done talking, Draco had a smirk on his face

" Now what?" Dianna asked with a glare, she was still angry at him

" Well, the bad news is is that Potter isn't expelled, so you can relax Dursley" Draco said

Dianna did visibily relaxed

" The good news is, I challenged him and Weasley to a Wizard's duel at Midnight in the trophy room... here's the thing, they will show up, but we won't... and Filch will" Draco smirked, " He wasn't expelled this time, but tonight he will"

Dianna glared at Draco then she and Millicent left the Slytherin table and walked out of the Great Hall

" Hmm, this time she didn't slap me" Draco said surprised

" There's teachers around" Pansy noted, " She shouldn't have slapped you the first time anyway, she could have bruised your face"

" That's true... but it's so fun getting a reaction from her" Draco said with a smirk as he resumed eating his dessert

Pansy didn't say anything

Dianna was very angry when she and Millicent walked down to the dungeons

" We need to warn Harry" Dianna said

" Why do you care?" Millicent asked

" Do you really want Harry expelled from Hogwarts?" Dianna asked

" No, not really" Millicent said

" Then we must warn him" Dianna said

" Ok, how?" Millicent asked, " We're going to the Dungeons

" I'm going to write him a note... and it will be delivered" Dianna said with a smile on how it will be delivered

Millicent looked at her friend funny

When they got back to the common room, Dianna went into her room and put her plan in motion, she wrote Harry a quick note and then tied the note to Kiki's collar

" Give this to Harry Kiki" Dianna said and she kissed her cat

Kiki meowed and licked Dianna's hand like she was kissing it and then trotted out of the bedroom and out of the common room, nobody saw the note Kiki had on her collar

Dianna smiled, now Harry won't get in trouble

Millicent and Dianna worked on their homework together and Two hours later Kiki came back with a note tied to her collar

Dianna took the note off of the collar and saw that it was from Harry saying thanks

Dianna smiled, her plan worked

The next morning Draco had a smug look on his face, he was sure Potter and Weasley would be in trouble for this but when he got to the Great Hall, he was shocked to see that Potter and Weasley were cheerful

That put Draco in a bad mood

" I wish you would stop trying to get him expelled Draco, it's not going to work, he's the Boy Who Lived" Millicent said

Draco growled, " I might not be able to get him expelled, but I can get him in trouble"

All of a sudden there was a bunch of owls carrying a large package and the package landed at the Gryffindor table by Harry

Draco smirked, " And I just figured out how, that looked like a broom, first years aren't allowed to have brooms, hes bound to be in trouble this time"

The teachers didn't do anything when Harry opened up his package that had a Nimbus 2000

Draco glared and crossed his arms in a pout, " Potter's getting away with everything"

Dianna smirked, " I have a feeling I know what that's for"

" What?" Draco asked

" Quidditch" Dianna said

" Quidditch? But first years aren't allowed" Draco said

" Gryffindor needs a seeker, what you had Potter do yesterday was dangerous, but how he caught it was spectacular... I think Gryffindor has their new seeker" Dianna said

Draco glared, " You're wrong, there's no way he's the new Seeker for Gryffindor"

" We'll see won't we? Slytherin vs. Gryffindor is the first game" Dianna said and she went back to her breakfast

" There's no way he's seeker, no way" Draco said and he dropped the topic

The days went on, Petunia wrote back to Dianna saying how much her family misses her and can't wait until she can come home and just gushed about how much she is missed and loved. Dianna wrote back to her parents

Draco still tried to get Harry in trouble but the only time Harry even lost points was in Potions class, it seemed like Professor Snape was the only teacher who wasn't wowed by the Boy Who Lived

It was two days before Halloween and Dianna wanted to make her cookies, she wanted to shape them into Halloween themes but she didn't know where the kitchen was, it wasn't on the map either. She asked the girl prefect and was showed to a portrait and found out she had to tickle a pear to get through

" Thank you" Dianna said

The prefect nodded, " You're welcome, just make sure you're back before curfew"

Dianna nodded in understanding

She watched until the prefect left before she tickled the pear and watched the portrait open and she stepped inside

When she got inside, she was surprised to see short creatures with floppy ears working hard

After a moment, all eyes were on her and they all hurried towards her asking her what they could do for her

" Um, I just wanted to make some cookies" Dianna said awkwardly

" We will make cookies for you" One of the creatures said

" Um, no please, I want to make them... you know, for fun, I got permission" Dianna said, " I just want to know where I can make them"

The creatures showed her an area where she can make her cookies and not be in the way of the other work going on in the kitchen

" Tell any one of us if yous need any help Miss" One of the creatures said

" Ok, thank you" Dianna said with a nervous smile

The creature looked surprised that it was thanked, " You's is most certainly welcome"

Dianna smiled at the creatures and waited until they got back to work before she started making her cookies, even though she and Harry were separated at this school, she still wanted to do there tradition where they share a treat at midnight on a holiday or birthday

The next day, Harry got a package, it was a tin can full of chocolate chip cookies and a note that said, " Even though we're apart, we can still do the tradition"

Harry smiled when he read that and he smiled up at Dianna who looked up from her breakfast

Harry nodded to her in understanding

Dianna smiled

Later that day, Harry passed Dianna with a note of his own

" Meet me up at the Astronomy Tower at Midnight, we can talk there" The note said

That surprised Dianna, breaking school rules, but they sneaked around all their lives to talk and do their tradition

At 11:00 that night, Dianna got out of bed and snuck out of her room and the common room

" So far so good" Dianna thought

The hard part was going to get out of the dungeons wen there were teachers, ghosts, portraits and prefects out

It was a good thing she left at 11:00 because it took her almost the whole hour to get to the Astronomy tower, she had to dodge the Bloody Baron, the two Slytherin and two Hufflepuff prefects, and Filchs cat Mrs. Norris

Harry was waiting for Dianna in the Astronomy Tower

" I thought you weren't going to make it" Harry whispered

" Sorry, it took me a while to get here, I had to dodge a ghost, four prefects and Mrs. Norris" Dianna said

" Wow, I just had to dodge two prefects" Harry said

Dianna nodded, " I miss being able to talk freely like this"

Harry nodded, " Me too... hey, we need to talk"

" We are talking" Dianna said

" No, something important" Harry said

" Ok" Dianna said confused

" I've been thinking about this for a while" Harry said

" Uh-oh" Dianna teased with a smirk

Harry rolled his eyes, " I'm being serious"

" Ok, sorry, what's wrong?" Dianna said

" I think we haven't been acting enough" Harry said

" Acting enough? What?" Dianna asked

" You know, having people think we're not related" Harry said

" Ok" Dianna said still confused

" You're defending me too much" Harry said

" But" Dianna started

" I know you've been doing it all our lives, but... we're from different houses, we shouldn't be acting buddy buddy and defend each other" Harry explained

" But what Draco's doing is..." Dianna started

" I can fight my own battles Dianna, you don't need to fight them here" Harry said

" But Draco's just making me so mad when he tries to get you in trouble" Dianna said

" You just need to ignore it... you need to... fit in to Slytherin or it's going to be a long seven years for you" Harry said

Dianna sighed, " So, you want me to act like all the other Slytherins? Sneer at Gryffindors and stuff, just to fit in?"

Harry nodded, " If you must"

Dianna smirked, " So no more smacking Draco for your benefit?"

Harry chuckled, "Exactly"

Dianna sighed, " Ok, I'll play the little snake people think I am, but I'm still not going to let Draco think he's better than I am"

Harry smiled, " Good... now that's taking care of, lets eat your delicious cookies"

At Midnight they both ate one cookie and hugged each other

" Happy Halloween Harry" Dianna whispered

" Happy Halloween Dianna" Harry whispered

On Halloween day, it was celebrated with no classes and a feast that night

The Great Hall was decorated with floating pumpkins and fake bats that would swoop down every once in a while

The tables were filled with all kinds of sweets as well as regular food

The feast just barely started, the first years were complimenting on the feast and awed by how many sweets there were when Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming

" TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON" Quirrell screamed

The Great Hall was silent in shock

" Thought you ought to know" Quirrell whispered but everybody heard, then he fainted

After a second, everybody started screaming

" WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" People screamed

It took a few loud noises from Dumbledore's wand and him yelling, " SILENCE" For the Great Hall to calm down

" Prefects will lead the students back to their dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons" Dumbledore said calmly

" That would be all fine and dandy, but our dormitory is in the dungeons" Dianna snapped

The prefects got to the front of the line leading out of the Great Hall

" Slytherins keep up with us and stay alert, we need to set up a defense just in case, we want the first year students partnered up with seventh year students, we want the second years partnered up with a sixth year student, we want a third year partnered up with a fifth year student and fourth years partner up with each other, we are doing the buddy system" The prefects said

Since there were a lot of first years that year and not a whole lot of seventh years, one Seventh year to two first years, they were grouped by the seventh years, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were in one group, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were in another group, Draco and Dianna were in another group which made Dianna mad, she wanted to go with Millicent who was with Theadore Nott, and Blaze Zabini and Tracey Davis were in another group

They were grouped quickly that only took two minutes, they all had their wands out ready for anything, one Prefect was in the front of the line, one prefect was in the back of the line, the Seventh Years were on the sides of their first years, ready to defend the first years if need be

After what seemed like forever but was only 15 minutes, they finally made it to their dormitory in one piece, nothing bad happened

After everybody was accounted for, the Seventh and Sixth years had their wands trained at the door that leads out of the dormitory, just in case the troll somehow got in

Everybody was still really tense, nobody spoke

" It would be safer if you all headed up to your bedrooms and locked your doors" One of the prefects said to the younger years

There were a lot of complaints

" No complaining, if the troll by chance gets in, you will all be safer in your rooms, now do as I say, when everything is clear, you will be notified" The prefect said with authority

All of the younger years 1-4 went up to their rooms, the fifth years stayed to help guard Slytherin

After a long while, Professor Snape came into the dormitory informing everybody that everything is fine, the troll was taken care of, he didn't say how it was taken care of, we wasn't going to admit to anybody that a couple of Gryffindor First Years defeated the troll

Everybody relaxed and they were able to have their own Halloween party

Days passed and it was November, which meant that Quidditch was about to start

The Slytherin team booked as many practices as they possibly could

" I cannot wait until next year, I'm going to be on the Quidditch team" Draco said to Crabbe, Goyle, Blaze and Pansy with a smug look as he sat on the couch on one end and put his feet on the other end, he was hogging the whole couch

" That's a fun thought to think about, but how can you be sure?" Dianna asked coming down the stairs from her bedroom, " A lot of people try out for Quidditch"

Draco smirked and looked over the couch to look at her, " I will make sure of it Dursley"

Dianna nodded, " Right"

Dianna went up to the couch wanting to sit down on it and read her charms book, she gave Draco a pointed look

" What?" Draco asked with a smirk

" Will you please move your legs so I can sit down?" Dianna asked nicely

Draco sneered, " No, I was here first, go sit somewhere else"

Dianna looked around and all of the other seats were taken

" This couch is big enough for two people to sit on" Dianna said

" Well my feet are currently occupying the space" Draco said with a smirk

Dianna sighed, she was dealing with a spoiled brat as spoiled as her brother Dudley

" You can sit here, I don't mind sitting on the floor" Blaze said getting up

" No, that's ok Blaze, I don't want to have to make you move" Dianna said

" But you want me to move?" Draco asked lifting an eyebrow

" Blaze is taking up one seat, you are taking up two" Dianna said

" So, what are you going to do about it?" Draco asked challengingly

Dianna sighed and put her book down on the end table

" You cannot make me move" Draco said with a smug smirk, " Might as well go back up to your room"

" I don't want to" Dianna said with a smile and without saying another word, she lifted up Draco's legs and sat down, then she laid his legs on her lap, grabbed her book, set the book on his legs, opened it and started reading

" What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco asked shocked, he tried getting his legs off of Dianna but Dianna wouldn't let him, " LET GO OF ME"

Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy both had their wands out and they were going to defend Draco

" Relax will you?" Dianna asked

" I will not relax, what is the meaning of this?" Draco spat

Dianna sighed and marked her page in the book, " It's quite simple, you want to stretch your legs out on the couch and I want to sit down on the couch and read, well instead of one of us not getting what we want because we are both spoiled"

Draco glared and was about to say something

" Oh, you're spoiled don't even try to deny it, and I'm spoiled too and we both like getting what we want in life" Dianna said, " So instead of one of us not getting what we want, I figured I'd let you put your legs across my lap, that way, I'm not bugging you and you're not bugging me and both of us can be happy"

Draco pouted for a moment then he thought it through, " Fine"

He relaxed on the couch

" You're weird Dursley" Draco said

Dianna just chuckled, " My name is Dianna, we're in the same house, start using it"

Draco looked at Dianna funny, " Ok, Dianna"

The days gone by and Draco and Dianna weren't as hostile towards each other, now that they finally understood each other a little more, Draco still liked to hog the couch but Dianna got to move his legs to sit down and put his legs on her lap

Draco didn't let anybody else do that, Pansy tried it but she didn't like it and those two got mad at each other for a day, nobody else tried it because they knew Draco wouldn't want them to

Finally it was a Quidditch day. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

" We're going to beat those Gryffindorks" Draco said with a confident smirk

" That would be nice" Dianna said turning a page in her book

" Now what are you reading?" Draco asked

" Different cookie recipes" Dianna said

" Cookie recipes?" Crabbe asked

" Yes, I like to bake... especially chocolate chip cookies" Dianna said

" How come we never see you bake or see you with cookies?" Goyle asked

" I've only baked once while here at Hogwarts, we weren't friends then" Dianna said

" Well, we're friends now... aren't we?" Crabbe asked

Dianna nodded, " That's why I'm looking up recipes, to try something different other than my family's recipe"

" We want to try your family's recipe first" Crabbe said liking the idea of eating cookies

Goyle nodded

" Ok... how about this, it will be a tasting contest, I'll make different kinds of recipes and you all get to taste them, you tell me which one you like better" Dianna said

Crabbe and Goyle liked that idea

" When will this happen?" Blaze asked

Dianna shrugged, " We'll think on a date, it won't be today because of Quidditch"

" Which by the way, we should get ready for" Draco said sitting up

" What place would we be in if we won?" Pansy asked

" Uh... second" Draco said with a thought, " With Ravenclaw in the lead"

" We can beat the Ravenclaws when we play them" Goyle said with confidence

Draco agreed, " Ravenclaws are just a bunch of know-it-alls... they're too busy studying to be any good at Quidditch I wonder why that mudblood Granger isn't one of them"

" Don't be too cocky, they did beat Hufflepuff" Dianna said

" Ha, like that was a challenge... seriously, anybody can beat Hufflepuff" Draco said

They all went to their rooms to get ready for the big game

After they were ready, they all stood in a line and cheered for the players as they hurried out of the house to go warm up, the players were wished best of luck

After the players left, the prefects had the Slytherins stand in an orderly line and they were led out of the house and to the Quidditch stands

" So Dianna this is it, we'll now know if what you said was true about Potter and his broom" Draco said

Dianna nodded

Finally the players from both teams flew to their positions and the audience cheered

The captains faced each other and Madame Hooch

" Ok I want a nice fair game, from all of you... now everybody mount your brooms" Hooch commanded

" Wow you were right, Potter is Gryffindor's seeker, well our seeker is better and more experienced, I don't think Potter even knows how to control that broom, let alone ride it" Draco said with a smirk

Dianna didn't say anything, she was supposed to act like she didn't care, she was doing a good job so far since she and Harry talked on Halloween

After about ten minutes into the game and the score was tied 10 to 10, Harry lost control of his broom, it was flying ever which way

" See? What did I tell you?" Draco said with a chuckle

All of the other Slytherins were chuckling

Dianna was now getting worried, she wished she knew more magic so she could help her cousin

When Harry actually fell off his broom and was hanging on by one hand, Dianna gasped

" What's gotten into you Dianna?" Draco asked

" Can't you see that Ha... Potter is falling?" Dianna asked

" So?" Draco said with a shrug

Dianna just glared at Draco

" What?" Draco asked

Dianna sighed, " Never mind"

Draco and everybody else around Dianna looked at her funny

Finally Harry got control of his broom and resumed playing

There were a lot of groans coming from Slytherin

" That would have been funny if he fell" Pansy said sounding putout

Dianna rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how heartless her fellow Slytherins could be

They watched the game proceed

And the whole school watched Harry catch the snitch, well he caught it in his mouth

" Did you see that? Did you see that?" Crabbe asked

" He almost swallowed it" Dianna gasped

Sadly, the Slytherins lost, 60 to 170

Back in the common room, Flint couldn't believe they lost to Gryffindor, and he was chewing Terence Higgins out

" YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO THE SNITCH, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS CATCH IT. YOU LOST TO A FIRST YEAR! A FIRST YEAR WHO JUST LEARNED HOW TO FLY FOR MERLIN'S SAKE" Flint yelled

" I'm sorry, I'll do better next time" Terence said'

" I'll give you one more chance" Flint said dangerously, " One more to prove yourself or you're off the team"

" Wow, harsh" Blaze said

" Well he should have beaten Potter no problem" Draco said with his feet up, he made sure Dianna was no where in sight

Dianna was in her room writing a letter to Harry congratulating him on catching the snitch, she shouldn't feel happy about it because they are in rival houses but she was proud of him

The next day Harry returned Dianna's owl and asked her if she knew anything about Nicolas Flamel

" Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Dianna asked when they were in class together, they were partnered up in Potions, Snape was being mean and had the students partner up Gryffindor Slytherin

" So you haven't heard of him?" Harry asked about to put something in the cauldron

Dianna stopped his hand before he messed up the potion, " Read the board, you don't add that until you heat up the cauldron more"

" Oh... sorry" Harry said embarrassed

" No, I haven't heard of him, why do you want to know who he is?" Dianna asked

" I think he has to do with that thing that Hagrid took out of the vault before it got robbed" Harry said

" And what does any of that have to do with you?" Dianna asked

" We think somebody's trying to steal it, so we're trying to research Nicolas Flamel and see if that will help us know what Hagrid took" Harry explained

Dianna sighed, " Harry, just leave it alone, if you go meddling into things you're going to get hurt and in trouble... and who's We? Granger and Weasley? They're in it too?"

Harry nodded

" You three are going to get in trouble, you don't need to research it, if that thing whatever it is is meant to be a secret then let it be a secret" Dianna said

" We also think that who ever is trying to get after it was the one who messed with my broom during the Quidditch game" Harry said

" That could have easily been an upper year Slytherin for all you three know" Dianna said, " Somebody who didn't want you to catch the snitch... Flint got really angry when we were back in our house"

" We think it was Snape" Harry said

Dianna glared at her cousin, " It wasn't Snape"

" Mr. Potter and Ms. Dursley, is there something you wish to discuss with the class?" Snape asked walking up to their table

" No sir" Dianna said

" Then I suggest you stop talking and work on your potion, you have fifteen minutes" Snape said

" Yes sir" Dianna said

Snape looked at them for a few more seconds and then walked away

" It's not Snape" Dianna whispered and she began stirring the potion

Harry and Dianna didn't get to talk to each other for the rest of the day

That would be the first potion Harry actually got a good grade on

Harry passed a message to Dianna telling her to meet him at the Astronomy Tower later that night and they could resume their conversation there

Later that night at about 11:00, Harry and Dianna met in the Astronomy Tower

" Ok, I want to know why you think it's Snape who cursed your broom" Dianna said

" When my broom was going out of control, Hermione spotted Snape saying a spell, she read all about them and she said that to say a spell you have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking" Harry said

" Well, how do you know he was jinxing the broom, maybe he was trying to save you" Dianna said

" Why would he do that? He hates me" Harry said

" There has to be something you three are missing, he just wouldn't do that" Dianna said

" How do you know? Why are you defending him? Just because he's your head of house" Harry said

Dianna glared, " That's not the reason why, I just think you're jumping to conclusions because nobody likes him... I can easily see an upper year Slytherin jinxing your broom and Snape saying a counter spell, that makes more sense... Professor Snape is a teacher, he's not going to endanger a student's life to win a stupid Quidditch match"

" Hey Quidditch isn't stupid" Harry said

" Not the point" Dianna said

Harry sighed, " Well, maybe he was doing a counter curse, but he is after the whatever that thing is that Hagrid took out of the vault"

Dianna sighed, " Why do you say that?"

" Because Snape's leg got bitten by the three headed dog" Harry said

Dianna's eyes went wide, " What three headed dog?"

" That's what's on the third floor, Hagrid said it's name is Fluffy and that it's his" Harry said

" Harry please stop looking into this, if a dog is guarding something, let that something stay guarded... It's none of your business and I don't want you to get hurt" Dianna said

Harry sighed, " Ok, I'll leave it alone"

" Promise?" Dianna asked

Harry nodded, " I promise"

Harry had his fingers crossed and Dianna didn't see

Dianna smiled, " We should get back to our houses"

Harry nodded

They hugged each other and then headed back to their own houses

A few days after the Quidditch match, Crabbe and Goyle asked Dianna about the cookie tasting contest, they really wanted some cookies

" How about, I make them on Saturday, and we can have the contest on Sunday" Dianna suggested

" But that's a long time away" Crabbe whined, " I want cookies now"

" So go down to the kitchens and get some" Draco said rolling his eyes, " Dianna said she'll make them on Saturday, that's only three days away"

" Yes, but four days until we can eat them" Goyle complained

Dianna glared at the two, " I do not have time to make all of the cookies until Saturday, we are all busy with homework"

" But you do not do homework all day, you are usually reading a book" Crabbe said

" And the book I am reading right now is a cookie recipe book. I will make the cookies on Saturday and that is final" Dianna said, " I do not want to discuss it any more"

Crabbe and Goyle pouted, " How different can cookie recipes really be?"

Dianna didnt answer she just glared

The days passed and Crabbe and Goyle stopped pestering Dianna, they pestered one more time before Saturday and Dianna threatened to not make them any cookies at all if they didn't stop

Finally it was Saturday and Dianna spent her day in the kitchen making cookies, she was making five different chocolate chip recipes and making 2 dozen cookies for each recipe

This was one recipe

1 cup softened butter, 1 cup white sugar, 1 cup packed brown sugar, 2 eggs ,2 teaspoons vanilla extract, 3 cups all-purpose flour, 1 teaspoon baking soda, 2 teaspoons hot water, 1/2 teaspoon salt, 2 cups semisweet chocolate chips.

This was another

2 cups + 3 Tablespoons all-purpose flour, 3/4 teaspoon baking soda, 3/4 teaspoon salt, 3/4 cup butter, softened to room temperature, 1 tablespoon milk, 1 cup packed light brown sugar, 1/2 cup white sugar, 1 large egg, 1 large egg yolk, 2 teaspoons vanilla extract, 1 1/2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

This was another

2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour 1 teaspoon baking soda 1 teaspoon salt 1 cup butter, softened 3/4 cup granulated sugar 3/4 cup packed brown sugar 1 teaspoon vanilla extract 2 large eggs 2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

This was another

2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour 2 teaspoon baking soda 1/2 teaspoon salt 1 cup butter, softened 1 cup granulated sugar 1 cup packed light brown sugar 2 teaspoons vanilla extract 2 eggs 2 cups Chocolate Chips

All of the recipes needed to be baked at a 375 temperature and all take about fifteen to 20 minutes to bake

After she baked the cookies she found in books, it was now time for her to make her family's recipe

1 cup and 2 tablespoons all-purpose flour 1/4 teaspoon baking soda 1/4 teaspoon salt 1/3 cup and 1 tablespoon and 1 teaspoon unsalted butter, melted 1/2 cup and 1 tablespoon packed brown sugar 1/4 cup and 1 teaspoon white sugar 1 3/4 teaspoons vanilla extract 1/2 egg 1/2 egg yolk 1 cup and 2 tablespoons semisweet chocolate chips

The house elves didn't feel right not helping Dianna with making cookies, so she let some of them mix the ingredients for each recipe while she made her own recipe and they helped her put the dough on the cookie pans for baking

Dianna decided to make more of her cookies for the house elves as a thank you

After the cookies were done baking and they cooled down, Dianna gave a box of the cookies to the house elves who were surprised, shocked and happy

" I like sharing and I want to share with you" Dianna said with a smile

The house elves thanked Dianna and bowed to her like it was a great honor to recieve cookies as an equal

" Um... you're welcome" Dianna said awkwardly

After the rest of the cookies were boxed up, she put them in her bag she brought and headed back towards the common room

" Dianna there you are, where have you been?" Milly asked

" Baking cookies remember?" Dianna asked with a grin

" Oh, yes, the cookie eating contest, I remember, so how many cookies did you make?" Milly asked

" A lot. Over a hundred, I've made five recipes and made two dozen cookies per recipe" Dianna said

Milly gasped, " Why so many?"

Dianna chuckled, " Because the house elves wanted to help"

Milly chuckled at that too, " So what time is the contest?"

Dianna shrugged, " Sometime after lunch, I don't want to ruin anybodies appetite"

Milly nodded in understanding

Dianna went to her bedroom and numbered the boxes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, it would be the order that the contestents of the contest ate the cookies, she also came up with the idea of a blind fold, she knew since everybody in the contest was a Slytherin, they wouldn't like it very much because it disabled them of sight but she would try to persuade them

Kiki came up to Dianna and looked at the box of cookies curiously, she smelled them and pawed at them

" You know Kiki, this might actually be kind of fun" Dianna said with a smile

Kiki looked up at Dianna who was smiling down at her

Dianna began petting Kiki and Kiki liked it and began purring

Like she suspected, nobody who wanted to do the contest wanted to use the blindfold

" Absolutely not" Draco said firmly

" No way" Crabbe said

" No" Goyle said

" I don't think that's a good idea" Milly said

" Negative" Blaze said

" What a ridiculous thing to even ask" Pansy said

" Oh come on, it's just a piece of cloth that goes over your eyes" Dianna said

" Exactly" Draco said, " We will be disabled of our sight, what if something happens today while we were blindfolded?"

Dianna lifted an eyebrow, " Like what?"

Draco shrugged, " I don't know, anything could happen"

" Do you all have these worries when you are asleep as well?" Dianna asked

" No, because I'm in my own room with the door shut and passworded like everybody else" Draco said

Dianna sighed, " Fine, we will not use the blindfold"

" Thank you" Everybody said

" Just thought it would be kind of fun... ok, so here are the new rules, after the taster tastes the cookies, you write down which one was your favorite, the boxes are all numbered and then you put them in..." Dianna said trying to find something to put the papers in

" I'll be right back, I'll go get my hat and we can put the papers in that" Milly said

Dianna nodded

Milly hurried up to her bedroom, grabbed one of her hats and hurried back down

" Ok, we'll put the papers in Milly's hat and the cookie with the most votes is the best tasting cookie" Dianna said

" And what is the point of this contest?" Pansy asked

" Well, I like making cookies for my friends, which ever cookie wins, is the cookie I will be making for now on" Dianna said

" Even if it isn't your own family's recipe?" Pansy asked with a challenging look

Dianna shrugged, " If nobody likes my family's recipe then I won't make them those, I'll just make those for myself then"

" Ok, enough talking, lets get the contest started, I want some cookies" Crabbe said

" Ok, then you can go first" Dianna said

" Hey why can't I go first?" Goyle asked with a glare

Dianna sighed, " Ok, you both want to go first... well you two will play a game to see who goes first"

Dianna wrote a number down on a piece of paper and gave it to Milly to hang on to

" Ok, I wrote down a number that is between 1 and 25, it is not 1 it is not 25, whoever gets the closest to the number without going over, wins and gets to go first" Dianna instructed

" Ten" Goyle said

" Fifteen" Crabbe said

Dianna looked at Milly, " Milly what is the answer?"

Milly opened up the folded piece of paper, " 19, Vincent goes first"

Goyle groaned

" Don't worry, you'll get your turn" Blaze said

" Now remember Vincent, do not tell anybody which cookie you like better, you write down which one you like better at the end and put it in the hat" Dianna instructed

Crabbe nodded in understanding

Crabbe ate the first cookie then the second, he was surprised that there was actually a difference in taste and texture, he went on to the third one and the fourth one, then the fifth one, they all tasted different and had different textures, but he did have a favorite and he wrote the number on the piece of paper and put it in the hat

" My turn" Goyle said with a grin and he too ate the first cookie and then the second, he too was surprised that chocolate chip cookies could taste different, then he went on to the third and fourth then the fifth. He had a favorite and he wrote it down on his piece of paper and put it in the hat

" Ok, who's next?" Dianna asked

" I'll go" Pansy said and she tasted the first cookie, she didn't finish it all, then went on to the second and just tasted it, then the third and fourth, she just tasted those too and just tasted the fifth. She wrote down her favorite and put it in the hat, then looked at Dianna and said " I've tasted better"

Dianna wasn't going to let Pansy Parkinson get to her

" I'll go" Milly said with a smile and she ate the first cookie, ate the second cookie and noticed the difference in taste, tasted the third cookie, tasted the fourth cookie and ate the fifth cookie, then she wrote down her favorite with a smile and put it in her hat, " Next"

" My turn" Blaze said and he tasted cookies one through 3 then ate the fourth and fifth cookie, then he wrote down his favorite and put it in the hat, " Those are good cookies" He said with a smile

Dianna smiled, " Thank you"

" Well I guess it's my turn" Draco said with a sigh

" Oh don't look so put out" Dianna teased

Draco smirked and took a bite of the first cookie, then took a bite of the second cookie, he noticed the difference in taste " Never knew chocolate chip cookies could taste so different" He took a bite of the third and fourth cookie then took a bite of the fifth cookie, stared at it, then ate all of it. He then wrote down his favorite and put it in the hat

" Your turn" Milly said

" But I'm biased, I'd pick my family's recipe" Dianna said

" But you still need to taste the other cookies" Milly said

" Yes, you had us do it, now it's your turn" Pansy said

Dianna nodded, she ate the first cookie, she thought it was really good, she tasted the second cookie and the third cookie, she ate the fourth and fifth cookie... she thought her recipe was still the best

" Ok, now the cookie with the most votes wins" Dianna said and she took the hat and pulled out a number

" 5"

She pulled out another number

"5"

She pulled out another number

"4"

She pulled out another number

"5"

She pulled out another number

"5"

She pulled out another number

"5"

" Ok, well it looks like cookie number five wins" Dianna said

5 out of 6 of her friends smiled

" Was that your family's recipe?" Milly asked

Dianna smiled and nodded

" It's really good" Milly said

" Thank you" Dianna said

" Do you have any more?" Vincent asked

" Are you serious? You already ate 5 cookies" Pansy said

" Well I want more" Vincent said

" And we just had lunch" Pansy said

" So?" Vincent said

" Yes I have more cookies, but I don't want to make you sick" Dianna said

" I won't get sick" Vincent said with a smile

" I want some too" Greg said

" Ok, I'll give you guys, two more cookies but that's it, you've had enough" Dianna said

Vincent and Greg nodded in understanding

She gave everybody two more cookies if they wanted them, Draco seemed to really enjoy those cookies

" These are a lot better than store bought cookies my mother buys or has the house elves buy" Draco exclaimed

" Well I'm glad you like them" Dianna said with a smile

" So how come we didn't invite Theodore Nott?" Milly asked

" I invited him, but he didn't want to participate" Draco said

" That's fine by us, more cookies for us then" Crabbe and Goyle said

" Is that all you two think about is your stomachs?" Pansy asked with a disgusted look

" Not always" Crabbe said

" Sometimes we think about how to get that purple turban off of Quirrel's head" Goyle said

" Or how to sneak to the third floor without getting caught" Crabbe said

" And both of those things would get you into major trouble" Dianna said

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged, " We just think about it, not like we're actually going to do it"

" We're not Gryffindorks" Crabbe said

Dianna didn't like that word but she didn't say anything

Weeks passed and the holidays were coming up, everybody except for Snape was in the Christmas spirit

" So what are your plans for the holiday?" Dianna asked while she was packing to go home, she couldn't wait to see her parents and brother, it's been a long time

" We usually have a get-to-gether with my relatives and open presents and tell stories of past Christmases" Milly said, " What about you?"

" We either go to my aunt Marge's house or she comes over and she brings her dog Ripper" Dianna said

Milly gasped, " Ripper?"

" Don't let the name scare you, it's a fat little bull dog and his growl is worse than his bite" Dianna said, " And he's spoiled rotten"

Milly giggled

" My mum and I decorate the tree with ornaments that Dudley and I made in school, we don't put lights on it because my dad doesn't want to pay extra when the electricity bill comes... the Christmas tree is the only festive thing in the house... it's pretty boring but we do get a lot of presents and a big feast during dinner" Dianna said with a smile, " Oh and we listen to Christmas music"

" We decorate the whole house and have Christmas lights, and we all stand around a piano and sing Christmas carols whether we're good or bad it doesn't matter" Milly said

Dianna smiled, " Sounds fun"

" I like it" Milly said with a smile

Dianna didn't tell Milly about her's and Harry's private tradition they do every holiday, she hoped they could still do the tradition even though they were in different houses and weren't supposed to tell anybody they were related

Finally it was time to get on the train because the holiday just started

Draco was boasting that he was expecting to get a Nimbus 2000, a new wardrobe and all kinds of sweets for Christmas

" You see, my family can aford to get me a new wardrobe twice a year Weasley, and I'm so generous that I donate my old clothes to hand-me-down shops where I know your whole family shop at" Draco said as he passed Ron Weasley while heading down to the train

Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back

" One of these days I'm going to get him back" Ron seethed

Dianna saw Ron glare daggers at Draco

" Wonder what that is about" Dianna said

" Not a clue, probably Draco saying something bad about Weasley's family again" Milly said

Dianna nodded, " Most likely"

All the Slytherin first years sat together on the train and told each other what they hoped to get for Christmas or what they have planned

Petunia and Vernon were so excited to see Dianna

" We missed you so much" Petunia said with tears in her eyes

" I missed you too mum, where's Dudley?" Dianna asked

" Dudley's in the car playing his gameboy" Vernon said, " Here let me push the trolley and you can tell us how school is going"

Dianna could tell Vernon still didn't like the idea of his daughter going to a magic school but she was excited to tell

" You've been talking about this girl Milly, is she nice?" Petunia asked

Dianna nodded, " Yes, she is my best friend, then there's Pansy Parkinson who I don't get along real well with... she didn't like my cookies that much"

" Who doesn't like your cookies DD, they're the best" Dudley said surprised

" I know, I did a cookie tasting contest a few weeks ago and I don't think she liked my recipe at all" Dianna said, " But everybody else did... Draco keeps asking when I'm making my cookies again"

" Now what kind of name is Draco?" Vernon asked

" Draco is short for Draconus which is Dragon in Latin" Dianna explained

" Who names somebody Dragon?" Vernon asked

Dianna shrugged, " Apparently his father"

" And his father is a freak, no wonder he gave his child a freaky name" Vernon said

Dianna felt uncomfortable, she wished her father would stop with this freak nonsense, if he thought Harry was a freak then she was a freak as well because she is a witch she didn't say anything else on the ride home

Dianna thought the best Christmas gift ideas to give her friends were her cookies, since they all really liked them

" Hey Mum, can you and I go to the store today and get cookie tins? I want to give cookies to my friends for Christmas" Dianna said

Petunia smiled, " That's a wonderful idea DD, yes, whenever you're ready we can go"

Petunia asked if Dudley wanted to go

" I don't want to, I have a program that's about to start" Dudley said

Petunia sighed, " Ok, there are emergency numbers on the refridgerator, we shouldn't be gone for more than an hour"

" Ok, can you bring me back a treat?" Dudley asked

" What would you like sweetums" Petunia asked

Dudley shrugged, " I don't know, surprise me"

Petunia smiled, " Ok"

" I'm ready Mum" Dianna said with a list in her hands

They headed to the store which was packed with people buying last minute items since it was a few days until Christmas

They looked at what was left for the cookie tins

" Here's a red and gold one, those are pretty Christmas colors" Petunia said holding it out

" Um... one of those" Dianna said

" Only one?" Petunia asked

" Only one friend likes red and gold, the others would be offended if I gave them those colors" Dianna explained

" What colors would they like?" Petunia asked

" Green, silver and black" Dianna said

" Oh, Ok" Petunia said and they began looking through the tins again

Petunia picked up some tins that had green Christmas trees on them

" Those are good, lets get four of those" Dianna said with a smile

Petunia smiled

Dianna found a tin that Milly would love, it had Christmas carolers on them

" My best friend's family go Christmas caroling" Dianna explained

Petunia smiled, she remembered when her family used to go caroling

" Didn't you say you have a friend who's name means dragon?" Petunia asked

" Yes" Dianna said

" What about this one?" Petunia said holding up a black tin with a green dragon on it with a santa hat sitting around a Christmas tree opening up presents

" That's a weird one, but it's perfect" Dianna said with a smile, " That's everybody"

Petunia smiled, " Good, now we'll get some wrapping paper and the treats"

" Can I get a couple candycanes as well?" Dianna asked

" What for?" Petunia asked

" My headmaster and my head of house" Dianna said

Petunia smiled, " That is very thoughtful of you sweetie"

Dianna smiled and thought, " There not for them though, you wouldn't let me get them if you knew who they were actually for"

After they got everything they needed, they went back home and Dianna started making her cookies that would take her the rest of the day because she was making 7 dozen cookies, one dozen wasn't her recipe because Pansy didn't like her recipe

" Mum, tomorrow can you take me to London so I can send these presents to my friends?" Dianna asked

Petunia looked surprised but then she remembered they have to be sent the magical way and she nodded

After she wrapped all but one of her presents to her friends, she began writing Harry a note and she stuck it to the candycane she sent him

Even though we're far away apart we can still do our tradition, here's a candycane for you to eat at midnight, I will be eating mine as well, please send an owl after Christmas, I want to know how your Christmas went, Love DD

After Vernon left to go to work the next day, Petunia took Dianna to London and saw her go into a rundown pub

Dianna got her gifts owled and she felt good for accomplishing that task

Aunt Marge came to visit on the eve of Christmas Eve, and she brought Ripper. The first thing Ripper did when he saw Dianna's cat was growl and start chasing it

The whole family began chasing the animals

Kiki jumped on the couch to get away from the scary dog and Ripper jumped up on the couch after it

Everybody was surprised that that fat dog could jump up there without help

Kiki hissed at the dog and swipped at Ripper with her claws

Ripper dodged out of the way in time and growled at Kiki

Kiki jumped off the couch and onto the fireplace mantle

Ripper got as close as he could to the fireplace mantle and growled at Kiki

Kiki hissed again but she knew she was safe, that stupid mutt couldn't get her

" Oh poor Kiki" Dianna said picking her cat up, " Did that mean dog hurt you?"

" Ripper is not mean, he just doesn't like cats... I forgot all about that cat" Marge said taking a hold of Ripper, " That cat came really close to scratching his face"

" But she didn't, she was just warning him to stay away" Dianna said

" Dianna maybe you should keep Kiki up in your room for the remainder of Marge's visit, we do not want another fiasco" Vernon said

" But this is Kiki's home, she shouldn't have to be locked up" Dianna protested

" Dianna sweetie, Marge and Ripper are our guests" Petunia said, " We should make them as comfortable as possible in our home"

Dianna sighed, " Fine, but keep Ripper away from my door, I do not want my Kiki scared any more than she has to be"

" I will keep him away from your door, I'm sorry Dianna" Marge said

Dianna didn't say anything, she carried her still frazzled cat up to her room and began petting her to calm her down

" You and I have another thing in common, I don't like that dog very much either" Dianna whispered to her cat

Kiki just meowed

" Have I ever told you what that dog did to Harry? When Harry was nine and we went to visit Aunt Marge at her house, Ripper chased Harry up a tree, and Aunt Marge, Mum or Dad tried to call Ripper off and help Harry"

Kiki meowed

" Sometimes I wonder if my family are going to treat me the same way they treat Harry because I am a witch... Sometimes things are awkward between me and my parents... but mostly Dad" Dianna said lost in thought as she was petting her cat

Kiki just purred

The next day was Christmas

Dudley was the first one up and Christmas and his birthday are the only times where he actually runs fast, he sounded like a herd of elephants running down the stairs to the Christmas tree

He was half way through his presents by the time everybody else came down

" Happy Christmas Dudley" Dianna said

" Happy Christmas, we have 50 presents each" Dudley said with a grin

Dianna sighed, of course that would be the only thing he thinks about, the presents

Dianna had a bunch of presents in her bedroom from her friends as well, but she'll open those in her room in private, she knows her family wouldn't approve of 'freaky' gifts

Dianna smiled and sat down to open her stocking, she took her time though savoring the moment, unlike her brother who just ripped through his presents

Dudley rolled his eyes impatiently

Dianna smirked, she knew going slow was driving Dudley nuts

Vernon, Petunia and Aunt Marge came down with smiles on their faces, Dianna had all of her presents left and Dudley had about 10 left

" Happy Christmas kids" Vernon said with a grin

" Happy Christmas Dad" Dianna and Dudley said

" Happy Christmas Duddy, DD" Petunia said with a smile and she kissed both of them on the heads, " Now nobody open any more presents"

Dudley groaned

" Just wait, I want to get my camera" Petunia said

Dudley and Dianna looked at each other and rolled their eyes

" Looks like Father Christmas cleaned out the Elves Workshop" Vernon joked

" Yes because we have the best children in the world" Petunia said taking another picture of Dudley and one of his presents

It took about three hours for everybody to open their presents, Petunia got a picture of each present

After presents were open, it was time for lunch and after lunch everybody looked at what they got closely and Dudley began playing one of his new computer games and Dianna went back to her room and read one of her new books and open her gifts from her friends from school

They all got her a bunch of candy, which was ok since she gave them all cookies, nobody had a lot of money at age 11, well maybe Draco, but they've only known each other for three months, not enough time to actually get to know a person

Harry owled Dianna back saying he got the message and thanked her for the cookies and candy cane and that they will do their tradition at Midnight

He also said what he got for Christmas, that he actually got presents, his favorite being a cloak that apparently was his dads

Dianna smiled at that, she was happy for him

The letter was the best present of all

That night, right at Midnight, two cousins, hundreds of miles away from each other, both sat in the window, looked at the moon and ate their candy canes and cookies at the same time while petting their familiars

" Happy Christmas Harry" Dianna whispered

" Happy Christmas Dianna" Harry whispered at the same time

The next day Dianna got another letter from Harry, this one was talking about how he sneaked out of bed before Midnight last night and went exploring under the invisibility cloak and found a mirror that showed his parents

Dianna was very surprised about that, she has never heard about a mirror that showed anybody's dead parents

The letter said he was going back tonight

Dianna was torn, sneaking around at night was a bad idea, and nobody has told anybody about this mirror and Harry seemed very eager to look into it, but on the other hand, he is seeing his parents… but what if that mirror is a veil to the other side, she doesn't want her cousin dead… but why would Dumbledore have such a thing in Hogwarts?

Dianna had a lot of thinking to do before she wrote Harry back

" I'm glad you are finally seeing your parents, please describe them to me, I would like to picture what my aunt and uncle look like." She wrote, " But also, I want you to be careful, don't do anymore but look at them, don't touch the mirror or anything, what if this is a veil to the other side? I don't want you to die. Please Harry"

She tied her letter to the owl and watched it fly away, it was a good thing too, Kiki was getting annoyed by the owl and looked like she wanted to pounce

Dianna began petting her cat, " I hope Harry knows what he's doing"

A couple days later there was another owl in Dianna's room with a letter from Harry

This letter explained what the mirror was, it was the Mirror of Erised and according to Dumbledore, " Who by the way caught me the third night I went down to see the mirror, told me that the mirror shows are deepest darkest desires, but it shows no knowledge or truth… it won't kill me looking at it, but Dumbledore says that men have wasted away just looking at what they don't have. Dumbledore took the mirror away, he told me he was but… I had to see for myself… now we are researching Nicolas Flamel again… any ideas?

Dianna still wished they would stop meddling into stuff they shouldn't be meddling in, she told him so and told him she didn't know anything anyway

She sent the letter with the owl

Aunt Marge stayed for a few more days and she doted on her niece and nephew the whole time, Kiki was staying out of ripper's way

Finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts

Petunia begged for Dianna to stay and she was crying

Dianna could tell the tears were fake, her mum just didn't want her daughter to be a witch, the whole family still thought magic was freaky, even though their own flesh and blood was magical

" I have to go mummy, I love you so much but Hogwarts is where I belong" Dianna said, " I promise I'll write to you and Dad all the time"

Petunia sighed and nodded, she couldn't change her daughter's mind

Finally Dianna was on the train looking for her friends, she found Milly and they hugged each other and talked about their Christmas

Draco bragged about how many presents he got and how many sweets he ate when they got back to Hogwarts, and he boasted all within hearing range of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley

" So what did you do for Christmas Potter?" Draco asked with a sneer

Harry stared at him and said, " None of your business"

" I bet you didn't get any presents at all since those muggles you live with probably don't know how to send gifts… or do they even send you gifts? You're not even their real son, you're just an… orphan" Draco said with a smirk

" Draco that's enough" Dianna said , " There's no reason to be mean"

" Come on, lets go work on our Christmas essay Professor Snape assigned us" Milly suggested

Draco made a face but then nodded and followed the two girls to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle behind him

" You know Dursley and Bulstrode are not as bad as Malfoy and Parkinson" Ron said

" I wonder why those two hang around that bunch" Hermione said

" I don't know why you two stopped me" Draco said

" Yah, it was beginning to get funny" Pansy said glaring at the two girls

They glared right back, " You were starting to sound like a jerk" Milly said

" What would your father say if he found out how you were acting in front of the whole school?" Dianna asked

" Not to mention Professor Snape saw the whole thing as well" Milly said

Draco just glared… well kind of pouted, he was being scolded by two girls

" Come on, lets go to the common room and work on our essays" Milly said

The assignment Professor Snape assigned his Slytherins was an essay on what they did over the holidays, the essay needs to be a foot long

The essay was due the morning of the start of term

Dianna wrote everything that happened over the holidays, well everything but what Harry wrote to her about and hers and Harry's tradition

School resumed and all the Slytherins turned their essays into Professor Snape, he has his students do this so they can get used to writing essays again after a holiday

Its been a few weeks and the Slytherins found out that their head of house was going to referee the next Quidditch game. That made the Slytherins happy since the Gryffindors would be playing

In Charms class, the leg locking jinx was being taught to the first years

Draco liked this spell, one day he and the other first year Slytherins were in the library studying when Neville Longbottom walked close enough to where the Slytherins were at, Neville was looking for a book

" Watch this" Draco said with a smirk

He cast the Leg locking jinx on Neville and he fell on his bottom

"What did you do that for?" Dianna asked

Draco shrugged, " I needed somebody to practice on"

Draco walked over to Neville and put his wand away, " You're not brave enough to be in Gryffindor… you are too wimpy to even be in Hufflepuff"

After saying that, Draco walked away expecting the rest of the Slytherins to follow

Neville just sat there as one by one, the Slytherins walked away, Dianna didn't walk away though, she just stood there for a few minutes

" What do you want?" Neville snapped

Dianna glared, " Well I was going to look for the counter spell to get you out of that, but now I won't because you snapped at me. What I will do though, is help you up"

Neville took Dianna's hand and was pulled up and steadied

" Madame Pince isn't here, you're either going to have to find a teacher or somebody who knows the counter spell to that" Dianna said and she walked away

Neville was surprised Dursley helped him at all

What took you so long Dianna" Milly asked

Dianna smirked, " I was watching Longbottom try to stand up and then he had to… hop to the door"

Draco smiled, " I should have stayed and watched"

" So just out of curiosity, does anybody know the counter curse to that?" Dianna asked

" Finite" Draco said casually, " Stops a currently operating spell effect, and Finite incantatem stops more than one"

" I think we are learning that next week" Milly said

" Any pureblood would know that" Pansy said

" Yes Pansy, but not everybody is pureblooded" Dianna said

" I didn't know that" Crabbe said

" Me either" Goyle said

" And not every pureblood knows it either" Dianna said with a smirk

A couple days later, Dianna got a letter from Harry, he said that they figured out what Nicolas Flamel is famous for and he said his ideas on why Snape wants it for himself

Dianna rolled her eyes again and replied, " Professor Snape is not after it, stop meddling into things that is none of your business. If Professor Dumbledore has it hidden here somewhere then it is there for a reason. Even if it is Professor Snape, how on earth are three first years going to stop him? He's an adult wizard"

She prayed Harry wasn't going to get himself into major trouble

A couple months passed and Professor Snape advised his students to begin studying for the finals

" But it's a long time away yet" Crabbe complained once Snape left

" Two months" Pansy said, " Professor Snape is only looking out for our well being"

" We should all create flash cards with definitions and flash cards with spells on them and then what they do on the back" Dianna suggested

Crabbe and Goyle wrinkled their noses

" Sounds like a lot more work to me" Goyle said

" Well it would be more entertaining than reading from the books" Milly put in

Dianna smiled at her best friend

The two friends started making flashcards, Pansy wrinkled her nose at the idea and Crabbe and Goyle thought it would be too much work, Blaise liked the idea, he was willing to try something new

" What do you think Draco?" Dianna asked

Draco was lost in thought, " What?"

" About making flashcards" Dianna said, " Are you feeling ok? You've been… quieter lately"

" Yes, I'm fine, just something on my mind" Draco said

" Do you want to share with the rest of us?" Blaise asked

" I think Potter and his friends are up to something" Draco said

Dianna's eyes widened a little, " Why do you say that?"

" I saw them at Hagrid's a couple weeks ago" Draco started

" What's so strange about that? They are always going over there and visiting him" Pansy said with distaste, " Hagrid is probably the only company Potter, Weasley and Granger can converse with"

" Well I spotted them and there was a dragon on Hagrid's table" Draco said

The group of friends gasped

" Draco, are you sure?" Pansy asked

Draco nodded, " I know a dragon when I see one"

" Have you told anybody about this?" Dianna asked

Draco shook his head no, " Just you lot"

" Dragons are forbidden here, we need to notify somebody before somebody gets hurt" Milly said

" I'll handle it" Draco said, " Nobody else ok?"

Everybody nodded

Two days later, Slytherin lost twenty points because of Draco for being out of the dormitory after hours and lying about Potter and his friends having a dragon, he also had detention

" So Draco, is this how you handle it?" Dianna asked annoyed

Draco sat down on the couch how he usually does, " Oh shut up Dianna"

The next day the Slytherins were very happy because they found out that Gryffindor lost 150 points because of Potter and his two friends

" Well at least they are now in last place" Pansy said

Draco was happy about that, but not happy he had detention with the Gryffindors

The next day Professor Snape left Draco a note saying when he should be ready for detention

" What do you think he will have to do?" Milly asked once Draco left for his detention

Dianna shrugged, " Can't be dangerous, probably write lines or scrub cauldrons" She went back to her book

Draco wished it was only writing lines or scrubbing cauldrons. He didn't get back to the common room until early morning and what he saw would give him nightmares for a week or longer

Draco wouldn't say what his detention was like, he only said it was either fit for servants or mudbloods or Weasleys

Dianna could tell that whatever it was, scared him. She decided to write to Harry and ask him what the detention was like and what on earth made him get such a horrible punishment

Harry was hesitant to write Dianna back, but he felt she deserved to know what was going on

' Our detention was going into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid for the night and we were looking for a wounded unicorn. He had us split up, Malfoy and I went one way and the others and Hagrid went the other way. Malfoy was complaining how what we were doing was Servants stuff but then he stopped in his tracks. We both saw a figure drinking blood from a unicorn. It sensed us and came towards us. Malfoy ran away and I tripped. The figure was right on me and my scar was burning something fierce. Out of nowhere a centaur rescued me and had that figure go away. The most shocking thing is, the centaur said that was Voldemort and that the unicorn blood was… um giving him life. We found out that Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants it for Voldemort so he can come back to full power'

Dianna was shocked when she read the letter Harry returned. She still didn't believe it was Snape but maybe somebody was after it

She wrote another letter to Harry, " BE CAREFUL"

She didn't know what else she could write but that

At first Draco was kind of skeptical about making flashcards. It was a muggle thing after all, but after a while of watching Dianna, Blaise, and Milly study using flashcards for a while, he wanted to try it

They used the cards by having what the spell does on one side and having the incantation on the other, for instance, The light charm is Lumos, they would have to say Lumos then if they got the spell right they had to use their wand and have their wand light up

Vincent, Greg and Pansy never got into it, they studied the traditional way by reading

Draco was next, his card was the levitating charm

" Wingardium Leviosa" Draco said

" Very good" Milly said

" Now take your wand and levitate this piece of parchment" Dianna said

" Swish and flick" Draco said with a smirk, then he aimed his wand and said, " Wingardium Leviosa"

The parchment floated off the table

" Very good Draco" Dianna said with a smile

" Thanks" Draco said with a smirk

The four of them studied with flashcards two hours every night, they used them to study for Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures etc…

When it was time for the finals, they were all given special quills to make sure there was no cheating, they had to take written tests as well as hands on tests

Finally after three days of taking tests, the students were finally done, they now just had to wait until their test results came in which wouldn't be for a week

" So what should we do now?" Milly asked

Dianna wasn't paying much attention, she saw Harry and his two best friends going towards a tree by the lake and Harry looked pained

" Lets go by the lake" Dianna said

Milly wrinkled her nose, " But the Gryffindors are over there"

" So? It's a big lake, they don't own it" Dianna said

" I don't know" Milly said, " Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along and those two like to prank Slytherins. I don't want to cause a scene"

" Not much of a scene to cause, I just want to go see that octopus the Weasley twins are entertaining, want to come with me?" Dianna asked

Milly shook her head no, " I think I'll go see what… Pansy's up to"

Dianna wrinkled her nose, " Ok, suit yourself"

Dianna walked over to the lake where Harry and his friends were talking, she over heard them say something about the stone and Snape and then something about Hagrid that got Harry worked up and he started hurrying towards Hagrid's hut, he didn't even see Dianna

Dianna rolled her eyes, he was still going on about Professor Snape stealing the Sorcerer's stone

Dianna walked over to the lake where the Weasley twins were

" Now what is a little first year Slytherin like yourself" One of the twins said

"Doing over here all alone?" One of the twins asked

Dianna shrugged, " I just wanted to see the octopus"

" Yes, well we were here first" One of the twins said

" I never said you had to leave, I was just curious" Dianna said

" Oh, but curiosity killed the cat" One of the twins said with a grin

" Or got the snake wet" One of the twins said and with a spell, he levitated the lake water and dumped a bucketful on Dianna

Dianna gasped with shock and hurt

" Haha, nice one George" The other twin said

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU" Dianna yelled with hurt in her voice, " I just wanted to see the octopus, should have listened to Milly, can't trust Gryffindors, you lot are nothing but trouble"

" Oh come on, it's just a prank" One of the twins said

" Can't you take a joke?" The other twin asked

" Yah, if it's funny" Dianna spat and she turned around and walked as quickly as possible to the castle

Milly was waiting for her by the door

" DD what happened?" Milly asked

Dianna sniffed, " I shouldn't have gone, you were right, it doesn't matter that I never did anything to make the Gryffindors mad, those two…"

" Come on, lets get you cleaned up and we can play a game or something" Milly said

Dianna nodded and they went inside the castle and to their common room

" What happened to you?" Draco asked once they got to their common room

" The Weasley twins in Gryffindor" Dianna said with a pout

" She wanted to see the octopus that they were entertaining, she thought they would be nice to her like any normal person would" Milly said

Draco sighed, " Are you ok?"

Dianna nodded

" She's going to get cleaned up and then we're going to play a game" Milly said

" How about exploding snap?" Draco suggested

Milly nodded

" We can play outside" Draco suggested

Dianna shook her head no, " They are still out there"

" Yes but now you're not alone, you're among your friends" Milly said

Dianna smiled and agreed

The next day during breakfast, the whole school found out that Professor Quirrell was after the Sorcerer's stone, that is what was on the third floor and that a three headed dog named fluffy was guarding. The school also found out that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger went down there and helped stop him.

" They are sure to be expelled now" Draco said with a smile

The other Slytherins smiled too but Dianna was very worried, where was her cousin?

" Excuse me sir, but where is Harry?" A Gryffindor boy asked

" He is in the Hospital Wing, recovering from his ordeal with Voldemort" Dumbledore said

Everybody shivered at that and looked very nervous

" Do not worry, Voldemort failed to do what he came here to do, he is destroyed again along with Quirrell" Dumbledore said

" Is he ok?" Hermione Granger asked

" He will be fine" Dumbledore said, " Now everybody must eat and enjoy this beautiful day"

Dianna lost her appetite, she was very worried for her cousin, even though Dumbledore said he would be fine

A lot of people sent Harry get well soon cards and a bunch of candy and happy things to show him that they were thinking of him. Dianna desperately wanted to see him but she unfortunately wasn't allowed because of her being Slytherin

Dianna snuck out of bed that night and silently snuck into the Hospital Wing and watched her cousin sleep

" You better get well soon Harry James Potter" Dianna whispered, " I don't know what life would be without you in it, you're like a brother to me. Please get better soon"

She stayed there as long as she dared, very afraid that Madame Pomfrey was going to catch her, but she never did

Dianna visited Harry again the next night and she brought him some chocolate chip cookies and the note she wrote said, To Harry, From, DD Get Well Soon

Finally on the third day Harry woke up and Dumbledore was there

" Good afternoon Harry" Dumbledore said

Harry looked around his bed and saw there was a lot of candy and stuff and a lot of get well cards

" What's all this?" Harry asked

" Tokens from your admirers… I see that Ronald Weasley saved you the trouble of opening your chocolate frogs… he did question about the cookies" Dumbledore said

" Ron was here? Is he ok? And Hermione?" Harry asked

" Yes, yes, they're both fine" Dumbledore said

" DD was here too?" Harry asked looking at the tin of cookies

" And why not? She is your cousin" Dumbledore said with a smile

" I know, it's just that, that was risky of her" Harry said taking a cookie and offering one to Dumbledore which he accepted

" Your cousin does have a talent for cookies" Dumbledore said after taking a bite

Harry smiled then frowned, " What happened to the stone?"

" Relax Harry, the stone has been destroyed" Dumbledore said, " Nicolas and I have had a little chat and he believed it was for the best"

" But, He'll die won't he?" Harry asked

" Eventually, he has enough elixir to settle his affairs" Dumbledore said

That was all Dianna heard, she heard somebody coming and she had to leave or she would be seen, she was glad Harry liked her cookies, wished he wouldn't worry about her so much, she was also honored that Dumbledore liked them as well

Dianna waited until Harry didn't have any more visitors, and then she went in

" Another visitor?" Madame Pomfrey asked, " Harry needs his sleep"

" Oh please Madame Pomfrey, I've been wanting to visit him all day" Dianna begged

Pomfrey sighed, " Fine, but make it quick"

" DD you shouldn't be here" Harry said

" Hello to you too" Dianna said sitting down on the bed

" It's too dangerous" Harry said

" Not nearly as dangerous as what you went through, Harry I told you to be careful" Dianna complained

Harry shrugged

" Well I'm glad you're ok" Dianna said, " You had me worried sick"

Harry smiled, " I had a lot of people worried sick, Hagrid felt really guilty, he was crying in here… speaking of Hagrid, I want to show you something"

Harry got out a picture frame and showed Dianna the picture

" That's my Mum and Dad and me" Harry said

Dianna smiled, she was excited, " Harry that's wonderful, oh wow, she's so beautiful and he's so handsome" Dianna looked at Harry's eyes, " You really do have Aunt Lily's eyes"

Harry laughed, " Take a look in the mirror, so do you"

Dianna chuckled, " So are you going to go to the feast?"

Harry nodded, " Dumbledore said I could"

" That's great" Dianna said

" Ms. Dursley, Mr. Potter needs his rest now, you need to leave" Madame Pomfrey came back in and said

Dianna sighed, " Ok, I'll see you later Harry"

Dianna and Harry hugged before she left

 

Everybody was excited about the end of year feast, especially the Slytherins, they were in the lead for the house cup

" This will be our 8th year winning the cup" A 7th year Slytherin said with pride

The Slytherins were pre celebrating with sweets and butterbeer

All the Slytherins wore proud looks on their faces when they sat down at their table waiting for the feast and the glory to begin

After everybody was in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and everything was silent

" Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House"

The Slytherins were cheering, they knew they were going to win, but it just felt good for the Headmaster to say it

Draco looked over at the sad faced Gryffindors and sneered at Harry, Ron and Hermione

" Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin. Well-done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award" Dumbledore said

This confused the whole school and made the Slytherins nervous

" To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 60 points" Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye

There were a lot of gasps

" They're tied with us" Dianna said gloomily

That made the Slytherins very nervous and angry

" I can't believe they're getting points for breaking the rules" Pansy said angrily

" Well he already gave points to those three and they're tied with us, I guess we're sharing the cup with them this year" Milly said

" And finally" Dumbledore said

" Now what?" Draco asked angrily

" It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom" Dumbledore said

There were a lot of gasps and cheers coming from the Gryffindor table

" Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup" Dumbledore said happily

The cheers at the Gryffindor table got even louder and the Slytherins were all very angry and they showed it

" That was not fair, just wait until my father hears about this" Draco said with a glare towards the Gryffindor table and a glare towards the headmaster who didn't see it

Dianna was angry they didn't win the cup and she also thought it wasn't fair that Harry and his friends got points for breaking the rules, she honestly wondered what on earth Draco's dad could do anyway, he's always saying wait until my father hears about this, wait until my father hears about that. Not once has anything happened

The rest of the school year was spent outside with everybody waiting for their grades and everybody telling each other what they will be doing over the summer

" I'm going to be flying of course, getting ready for Quidditch tryouts" Draco said with a smirk

" I don't really have any plans yet" Milly said

" Yah, neither do I" Dianna said

" I'll ask my mum if you can come over for a few days this summer, she and my dad will love to meet you" Milly said with a smile

Dianna smiled, " That would be fantastic"

' Now the hard part would be convincing my parents to let me go to a magical house' Dianna thought

Finally it was time to leave, everybody including Crabbe and Goyle passed all their classes, some with high marks, some with low marks

The friends all sat on the train together and talked, when it got closer to Kings Cross, they all changed into muggle clothing

They all said goodbye to each other and in twos they walked through the wall into the muggle world

" I'm going to miss you this summer, make sure you write, my family has an owl, I'll write to you first and you can write me and use my owl" Milly said

" That sounds great" Dianna said, " I'll ask my parents if I can stay with you for a while"

Milly smiled and she headed off to find her family after giving Dianna a hug goodbye

Draco walked up to Dianna

" Vincent, Blaze and Gregory are gone, I can't find Pansy or my parents" Draco said a little awkwardly

Dianna smiled, " Can't find mine either, this place is huge"

Draco nodded

" I'll write to you over the summer" Draco said

" That would be nice" Dianna said, " If you want, I can make you cookies"

Draco smiled and nodded, " I don't know what it is, but you make the best cookies"

Dianna sighed, " If only Pansy liked them"

Draco shrugged, " She's like that with mostly everybody"

Dianna nodded, she noticed that as well

" Maybe since your mother is a squib, she might not know how to go to Diagon Alley, I can ask my father if we can escort you when we go this year" Draco said

" I don't want to be a bother" Dianna said

Draco shook his head, " It won't be a bother, I'll ask"

" Ok, thanks Draco" Dianna said with a smile, " Oh, I think I see your parents"

" How can you tell?" Draco asked

" Platinum white blond hair" Dianna said with a grin

Draco grinned back, " Well you're right, see you later"

" Bye" Dianna said and she watched her friend leave

Harry was standing next to the Dursleys already, there wasn't a Weasley in sight, or any other wizard or witch that Dianna knew of

Dianna hurried over to her family and hugged them, she missed them

" We're so glad you're home DD, We've missed you so much" Petunia said hugging her daughter

" I missed you too" Dianna said with a smile

" Come on, we'll celebrate Dianna's safe return home at home" Vernon said

" And Harry's" Dianna said pointedly

Vernon didn't say anything

" Yes, it's sure nice to be home" Dianna thought


	2. Chapter 2

For Dudley and Dianna's birthday, their parents took them to the aquarium, after what happened last time at the zoo, Vernon made sure Harry wasn't invited, even though Dianna begged her dad to let Harry go

Harry had to stay at Mrs. Figgs house, Harry wasn't happy about that

Dianna got presents from her friends via owl and she started writing to her friends back and forth, it really annoyed her family with owls flying into their house every now and then, but if they didn't want a fiasco like they did last year with the Hogwarts letters, they were going to have to let Dianna get mail from her friends the magical way. Unfortuently, Harry didn't recieve any letters from his friends

All through the summer Vernon yelled at Harry about Hedwig, Hedwig was locked in her cage and wasn't allowed out

" She's bored, if you let me take her out for an hour or two a night" Harry started

" Do I look stupid? I know what would happen if I let you take it out" Vernon yelled

" What do you think will happen? Dianna asked, " Hedwig is just used to flying around at night, owls are nocturnal creatures you know"

" I want more bacon" Dudley said, completely ignoring the conversation going on

" There's more in the frying pan" Petunia said

" You want more? You already ate a pound of it yourself" Dianna said a little disgusted

" He's a growing boy" Vernon said

" I want to feed him up while he's home, I don't like the way they are feeding him at that school" Petunia said

" He's not going to go hungry" Vernon said, " I never went hungry at Smeltings"

" Get me the frying pan Harry" Dudley demanded

" You forgot the magic word" Harry said with annoyance

It's amazing what one little five letter word could do to a family

Dudley gasped and fell backwards on his chair, Petunia put her hand to her mouth and gasped and Vernon turned purple

" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" Vernon yelled, " ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN MY HOUSE?"

" I meant please" Harry said, " I didn't mean"

" What did I tell you?" Vernon seethed

" Daddy please" Dianna said, " Harry didn't mean it like that"

" We have rules in this house, and one of them is to not say that word or any word like it" Vernon said with a glare

" Like what?" Dianna asked, " Like WITCH"

The rest of the Dursleys gasped

" Or WIZARD?" Dianna asked challengingly

Vernon's face was purple and he looked furious, " ENOUGH DIANNA DESIREE DURSLEY! I WANT BOTH OF YOU AND HARRY TO GO TO YOUR ROOMS"

" But Daddy" Dianna started

" No buts, I want you to think about what just happened this morning, then later you can come out and we all can get ready for the Masons arriving" Vernon said

" But Daddy" Dianna said again

" What did I tell you young lady?" Vernon asked getting mad

Dianna sniffled and began getting teary eyed, " You love Dudley more"

" No no no, that's not true DD" Petunia said coming to her daughter's rescue, " Daddy loves you very much"

Dianna shook her head no, " No he doesn't, he's punishing me, he never punishes Dudley"

Petunia looked at her husband, " Vernon"

Vernon sighed, " Fine, we'll forget this incident happened and we will all finish our breakfasts"

That argument was over and Dianna grinned at Harry

Harry couldn't help but smile back, sometimes he loved the way Dianna could manipulate her family for the benefit of both of them

A while later after breakfast, Dianna was helping her mother in the kitchen while Dudley was watching tv and Harry was doing chores around the house to make it look spotless

" Mum, after we get this pudding done, I'm going to make cookies ok?" Dianna asked

" The will be enough dessert DD" Petunia said with a smile

" Please Mummy" Dianna asked

Petunia sighed and nodded

Dianna smiled, she wanted to make the cookies because today was Harry's birthday

Petunia was very detailed with the pudding, she added layers and layers of sugared flowers and the pudding was different colors as well

" It's very pretty" Dianna said, " The Masons are going to love it"

After Dianna made her cookies and they were on the counter to cool, Petunia had all of the children go outside while she finished up the cleaning that she didn't trust Harry to do

Harry was very quiet when they were outside

" What's wrong Harry?" Dianna asked

" He's just sad because today is his birthday and he got no presents" Dudley said going past them

Harry shrugged, " Happy Birthday to me" he said miserably

Dianna sighed, she found it odd that nobody has written to Harry at all this summer, and especially on his birthday " Well, what do you want to do?"

Harry looked at a hedge then at Dudley

" He doesn't know we can't use magic right?" Harry whispered

Dianna grinned, " No"

" What are you two up too?" Dudley asked

" Well DD told me not too, but I think it would be interesting to see how long it takes me to set this hedge on fire" Harry said

Dudley gasped, " No, you wouldn't"

" Harry" Dianna said

" Abra cadabra" Harry said

Dudley gasped and waited for something to happen which it didn't

" Hocus Pocus" Harry said

Dudley waited again

" Fiddle faddle, jiggery pokery squiggly wiggly " Harry just said some nonsense words

" MUM! MUM! HARRY IS DOING YOU KNOW WHAT!" Dudley screamed, " HE'S SETTING THE HEDGE ON FIRE"

" Harry" Dianna said, " We're going to get in trouble"

" But you didn't do anything, I think trouble is worth it, just seeing the look on his face" Harry said with a grin

" Mum's going to be furious" Dianna sighed

She was right, Petunia came running out with a soapy pan in her hand and she swung it at Harry's head

" Mum, be reasonable, it was a joke, those aren't even spells, just made up gibberish" Dianna protested

" HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY LIKE THAT" Petunia screamed ignoring what her daughter was trying to say

She swung the pan again and missed Harry again

" That's it, both of you inside, Dianna help me in the kitchen, Harry… mow the yard and weed the garden before the Masons arrive" Petunia snapped

Harry sighed, " Yes Aunt Petunia"

Petunia glared at her nephew and whirled around back to the house

Harry chuckled, " So worth it"

Finally it was time to get ready for the dinner, Dianna was wearing her green dress with the white sash and her DIANNA necklace, her mother was also in a dress and her brother and father were in suits, Harry was in regular clothes because he 'doesn't exist'

" Yes, yes you all look nice… now then lets review, when the Masons arrive, Petunia you will be?" Vernon asked

" In the living room welcoming them graciously to our home" Petunia said with a smile and a flourish

" Good, good, Dudley?" Vernon asked

" I will be waiting to open the door" Dudley said with a smile, " And I will take their jackets and hang them up"

" Very good, Dianna?" Vernon asked

" After they sit down, I will offer them refreshments" Dianna said with a smile, " And complement Mrs. Mason on what she is wearing"

Vernon clapped with approval, " Yes, yes, splendid"

Vernon turned to Harry and so did the rest of the Dursleys, everybody except Dianna had a look of disdain on their face

" And you?" Vernon asked

With the same enthusiasm as everybody else did while answering Harry said, " I'll be in my bedroom making no noise at all and pretending I don't exist" It sounded very sarcastic

" Yes you better, with any luck, this will be the day I make the biggest deal of my career" Vernon said

" I still don't understand why he can't join us" Dianna whispered but nobody heard

The door bell rang and Vernon pushed Harry towards the stairs

" I'm going I'm going" Harry said

" Places everyone" Vernon whispered

Vernon was in the living room with Petunia ready to greet the Masons in there, Dudley opened the door and let them inside and took their coats, Petunia welcomed them to the home and shook hands with both the Masons, Vernon greeted them happily and offered them a seat, Dianna came in from the kitchen, introduced herself and offered refreshments and complimented Mrs. Mason on her dress

Dianna brought in some appetizers of smoked ham, turkey and cheese on toothpicks

Vernon began pouring the adults wine, and the children sparkling water

All of a sudden there was a banging noise from coming upstairs

Everybody looked up

" Oh, don't mind that, that is just… the cat" Vernon said a little nervously

The Mason's looked at Vernon funnily

" Father would you like me to go settle Kiki down?" Dianna asked

Vernon smiled sweetly at Dianna, " Yes Dianna that would be nice"

" Excuse me" Dianna said sweetly and she headed towards the stairs

She knocked softly on Harry's door

" Harry what's going on up here?" Dianna asked

" Nothing, sorry, I'll be quiet" Harry said a little rushed

" Are you ok?" Dianna asked

" I'm fine" Harry said

Dianna sighed, " Ok"

She headed back downstairs

" Kiki's fine, she's just playing, I told her to keep it down and petted her until she relaxed" Dianna said with a smile

The Dursleys were just making idle chitchat with the Masons and then Vernon started telling his golf joke because Mr. Mason plays golf

"Two friends were playing golf one day. They decided that they would adhere strictly to the rules with no improving their lie. After a few holes, one guy's ball landed on a cart path. As he reached down to pick up his ball to get relief his friend said,  
"We agreed that we would not improve our lie. No matter how much the first fellow tried to explain that he was entitled to this relief, the second fellow would not allow it. So the man went to the cart to get a club. As he stood over the ball he took a few practice swings, each time scraping the club on the pavement, taking out big chunks of blacktop and sending out lots of sparks! Finally, after several practice swings he took his shot. The ball took off and landed on the green about 6 feet from the pin. "Great shot!" his friend exclaimed. "What club did you use?"

Before Vernon could say the punch line, he heard another noise coming from upstairs

" It must be Kiki making a ruckus again" Mr. Mason said

" No matter, I will deal with it this time, please, just talk amongst yourselves, I will be right back" Vernon said

" So, Dianna, Dudley, your father has told me you two go to Smeltings" Mr. Mason said

Dudley and Dianna smiled, Dianna forced it because she didn't go to Smeltings, she was hoping not a lot of questions would be asked

" What is your favorite subject?" Mr. Mason asked

" Lunch" Dudley said

" That's not a class dear" Mrs. Mason said

" Oh… I don't have a favorite" Dudley said a little uncomfortably

" I see… well what about you Dianna?" Mr. Mason asked

Dianna smiled, " I like Chemistry and cooking class, I helped mum make these appetizers and I helped her make the dessert for later"

" Did you now? Well so far you have done an excellent job" Mrs. Mason said with a smile

Dianna smiled back, " Is this night over with yet?" She thought

Vernon came back down, " Sorry to keep you waiting, now where was I in the joke?"

" I think it was the punch line" Mr. Mason said, " Why don't you just start over?"

Vernon nodded, " Two friends were playing golf one day. They decided that they would adhere strictly to the rules with no improving their lie. After a few holes, one guy's ball landed on a cart path. As he reached down to pick up his ball to get relief his friend said,  
"We agreed that we would not improve our lie. No matter how much the first fellow tried to explain that he was entitled to this relief, the second fellow would not allow it. So the man went to the cart to get a club. As he stood over the ball he took a few practice swings, each time scraping the club on the pavement, taking out big chunks of blacktop and sending out lots of sparks! Finally, after several practice swings he took his shot. The ball took off and landed on the green about 6 feet from the pin. "Great shot!" his friend exclaimed. "What club did you use?" "YOUR 7-iron!" he replied."

The Dursleys laughed trying to get the Mason's to laugh

Mr. Mason did smile a bit after he thought about it

All the Dursley's laughing stopped abruptly, they're faces were wide with horror, coming from the kitchen was Petunia's pudding out of the bowl, the pudding was floating by itself

Dianna was surprised and shocked, Harry didn't have enough power to do that, wandless magic was advanced, he could barely do a levitating charm with a wand, let alone wandless magic, that's when she spotted it, a house elf

" What in the world is a house elf doing here?" Dianna thought to herself, " Have to ask that later"

The pudding was going towards the Masons

The Dursleys were too shocked to do anything

" Um… Hey I know what we could do for fun" Dianna thought fast

She hurried and ran over to the radio and turned it on

" Come on Mr. and Mrs. Mason, let's dance" Dianna said and she pulled them to their feet 5 seconds before the pudding would have splat on Mrs. Mason's head

It got all over Petunia's very clean sofa, but it was better than what would have happened

" I'm sorry" Vernon said with a pained face, " It's my nephew, he's very… disturbed, he doesn't like strangers, that's why we kept him upstairs"

Dianna and Harry both watched the house elf smile and snap his fingers and he was gone

Harry and Dianna looked at each other

" Um, we have ice cream" Petunia said awkwardly

" Um, no we don't I ate it" Dudley said

Petunia sighed

" If you want to follow me into the kitchen, we can get dinner served" Dudley said

" And… I made cookies today, we can have those" Dianna said

Mr. and Mrs. Mason nodded in approval and followed Dudley and Petunia into the kitchen

" Good idea" Vernon said with approval then he turned to Harry with a glare, " Clean this up"

Harry didn't dare say anything, he just did what he was told

" Here, let me help" Dianna said

" No, this is his fault, you get into the kitchen" Vernon said pointing towards the kitchen

Before anything else was said, an Owl flew into the house and he had a letter in his talons, before either Dianna or Harry could grab it, Vernon grabbed it and read it then grinned down at Harry and Dianna

Vernon gave the letter to Harry, " Read it out loud"

" We don't want the Masons to hear" Dianna said

" Not that loud, just so we three can hear it" Vernon said

Harry read it out loud so only the three of them could hear

"We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence at twelve minutes past seven this evening. As you know, underage wizards and witches are" Harry started

" Not permitted to use underaged magic outside school" Vernon said with a grin, " Why didn't you tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school? Did it slip your mind?"

" Yes" Dianna said awkwardly

" I see… well, I have plans for this information, but right now I have guests to entertain, finish cleaning this up, DD, go inside the kitchen and eat" Vernon demanded

Harry and Dianna gave each other worried glances before they did as they were told

Apparently Vernon's plan was to make it so Harry and Dianna will never go back to Hogwarts again. Vernon was so angry at Harry that he locked Harry in his room and put bars on his windows with a lot of screaming and crying coming from Dianna

" Enough out of you or I'll do the same to you too… thought about it actually" Vernon said with a glare

" NO YOU CAN'T" Dianna screamed

" Petunia, we will enroll Dianna into Smeltings tomorrow" Vernon said, " And Harry will go to St. Brutus's as planned"

Petunia nodded

" Please Mummy, Daddy, you can't" Dianna begged

" I have made up my mind" Vernon said firmly

Dianna had real tears in her eyes and she ran to her room crying

Vernon put in a cat flap for Harry's room so food could be pushed in

Harry was locked in his room for days, he could hear Dianna screaming at her parents and ripping up the enrollment forms that her parents brought home to enroll her into school

" We'll have to enroll her on the phone" Petunia said

" NO! I'M NOT GOING TO SMELTINGS! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY" Dianna yelled, " I'M A WITCH! A WITCH"

" STOP YOUR YELLING!" Vernon yelled

" YOU STOP YELLING" Dianna yelled back

" You are not going back to that school" Vernon said firmly

" Oh yes I am and you can't stop me" Dianna said with a glare and she ran to her room and slammed the door

Harry and Dianna stayed in their rooms for three days, Harry by force and Dianna by choice, Dianna came out to use the restroom and to eat but she didn't talk to anybody

Her parents enrolled her into Smeltings thinking she was going to go

At night when her parents and Dudley were sleeping, Dianna would sneak out of her room and sit by the door and feed Harry food and talk

" You'll get out of there Harry, your friends will be worried about you, they'll think of something, no way is the boy who lived not going to Hogwarts" Dianna said

" What about you?" Harry asked, " Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are pretty firm about you going to Smeltings"

" Dianna sighed, " I'm waiting for Milly to Owl me back, I'm going to run away to her house for the rest of the summer, no way am I going to Smeltings… I wish they could be supportive about the school we go to… I used to be Daddy's little girl… now I'm… I don't know"

" Well you still have them wrapped around your finger most of the time" Harry said, " You play the you love Dudley more than me card a lot"

" That's because I think it's true and that's the only way to make them feel guilty, for them to realize I'm their daughter" Dianna said, " Which is sad by the way"

Harry agreed

The next night was the night the Weasleys flew to the Dursleys

The day started out very normal, just Dianna and Harry in their rooms or Dianna yelling at her parents and Vernon yelling at Dianna back but night came and Dianna got a letter from Milly saying to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron tonight and she can stay for the rest of the summer

That sounded very good to Dianna, but she didn't know how to pull it off nor could she figure out what to do about Harry, she couldn't just leave him here

Later that night while everybody was in bed, Dianna started packing her things, she broke the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, she didn't care if her parents got mad about that she then quietly said the word that would make her trunk feather light so she could carry it upstairs. That part wasn't underaged magic

Dianna began filling her trunk with everything she was going to need at Hogwarts

Before she was done packing, to her amazement and horror, there was a flying car coming towards her house, it stopped right in front of Harry's window and in the car were a few Weasleys, the one in her year and those two twins whom she still hasn't forgiven them for what they did to her

Dianna watched as the Weasleys used a rope to pull the bars off

They were silent for a few moments but no sound was heard coming from her parents

" They really need to keep it down" Dianna thought

She saw two of the Weasleys get out and one of them pick Harry's lock

" Probably to go get Harry's things" Dianna thought

Harry knocked on Dianna's door

Dianna opened it

" I'm going to the Weasleys" Harry said

Dianna chuckled quietly, " I noticed… perfect timing, Milly just invited me to stay at her house"

Harry smiled, " We're both going to Hogwarts after all"

Dianna lifted an eyebrow, " Did you believe otherwise? No way were you going to St. Brutus and me Smeltings"

Harry smiled, " Well, I guess I'll see you at school then"

Dianna sighed, " Too bad school couldn't be different and we didn't have to be hostile towards each other"

" Yah, that's the only negative… well that, Snape and Malfoy" Harry said

Dianna rolled her eyes, " I'm going to miss you"

They hugged

" I'll miss you too" Harry said

" You better get back to your room, Weasley is just about up the stairs, don't want them to know about me" Dianna said

Harry chuckled, " That would be… awkward"

Harry left Dianna's room

The Weasley who was carrying the trunk accidentally bumped it into the door and it made a loud thump

Everybody was quiet but that thump woke up Vernon and Petunia

" What was that?" Vernon said and he opened up his door to see a red head with Harry's trunk

" PETUNIA HE'S ESCAPING" Vernon roared

" That's our cue" Weasley said

They hurled the trunk into the trunk of the car, Harry grabbed Hedwig as the last Weasley was in the car, Harry passed Hedwig over and was just about out of the window himself when Vernon grabbed Harry's ankle

The Weasleys pulled hard on Harry's ankle, harder than Vernon could tug

" DRIVE" Dianna heard Ron Weasley say

With one last tug and driving, they pulled Harry's leg free, but Vernon fell into the bushes down below

He wasn't hurt, just angry, he got up and yelled POTTER!

Dianna smiled, her cousin was free, now she just had to think of an escape plan

Petunia insisted taking Vernon to the Hospital, he just fell out of a two story window, she ' woke up' Dianna who surprisingly 'slept through the whole thing' and told her what happened

" A flying car? There's no such thing" Dianna said

" That's what happened, " They took him away in a flying car, and made your father fall out of the window" Petunia said

" Is Daddy ok?" Dianna asked

" I'm taking him to the hospital, I didn't want you to get worried if you woke up and Daddy and I weren't here" Petunia said

Dianna nodded in understanding, then she gave her mum a hug, " I'm glad you didn't fall too, and give a hug to Daddy for me, a… get well hug… when he's calm"

Petunia smiled and nodded, " I will sweetie… Well good night"

" Good night Mummy" Dianna said

She watched as her parents left for the hospital

" Well… Now all I need to do is take a bus or a taxi to London" Dianna thought with a smile

She wrote her parents a letter telling them that she wasn't going to Smeltings and that she is going to stay at a friends house for the rest of the summer and her parents will take her to the train station so she could get on the Hogwarts Express

She made sure Kiki was in her carrier and everything she needed was in her trunk, then she quietly headed downstairs with her carrier and her light trunk, she then began walking fast trying to get out of Surrey

She didn't realize how far she was going to have to go to find a taxi or a bus

" Maybe I should have thought this through more" Dianna thought worriedly, she put her trunk and carrier down and sat on her trunk to think

She was about ready to head back home thinking it was helpless and she would have to ask Milly another way to meet her

She stood up and stretched, wishing she had transportation when all of a sudden a bus came coming towards her out of nowhere

" Well, that's… convenient" Dianna said aloud

She waited for it to stop right in front of her and a man about five years older than her came out

" Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening" Stan said

" Wow, how did you know I needed transportation?" Dianna asked

" Well, you held out your wand arm did you not? And you need transportation do you not?" Stan asked

Dianna nodded, " Could you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?" Dianna asked

Stan nodded, " For 11 sickles"

Dianna nodded, " Thank you" She began to pick up her trunk

" Let me get that, you just get in" Stan said

She let him carry the trunk, she carried her cat

The bus she got on was a triple Decker bus, and there were beds to sleep on and it was

Purple

Dianna paid the man and he left her alone

" Ernie we're going to the Leaky Cauldron" Stan said

Ernie didn't say anything, he just put on his glasses, shut the door and started the bus

Dianna was shocked, the bus was going faster than any normal bus she's been on

" Aren't you a little young to be out on your own at this time of night?" Stan asked

Dianna shrugged, " I'm meeting somebody at the Leaky Cauldron"

Stan shrugged, " Ok, it's not my business anyway"

Dianna looked out the window, it was amazing how fast they were going, and how crazy they the driver was driving

" Won't the muggles see how crazy this bus is being?" Dianna asked

" The muggles can't see us" Stan said, " There's a lot these muggles don't see"

Dianna nodded in understanding

They were at the Leaky Cauldron in no time

" Thank you for the ride" Dianna said with a smile

Stan carried the trunk in the building for her which was very nice of him

Dianna watched the Knight Bus leave before she went looking for Milly

It didn't take very long, Milly and her mum were sitting at a table with butterbeer at their table

" Dianna" Milly said with excitement, " Over here"

Dianna smiled and waved, then she awkwardly picked up her trunk and her cat carrier, but before she got very far, her mom waved her wand and levitated the trunk and cat carrier over to their table

" Thank you" Dianna said with a grateful smile

" You're welcome honey" Mrs. Bulstrode said, " Now sit down and drink your butterbeer, you must be thirsty"

Dianna nodded her thanks

" So how did you get here? The way your letters sound, I don't think your parents dropped you off" Milly said

Dianna shook her head no, " I um…" She looked at Milly's mom, she hoped she wouldn't have to go back home this year, " I ran away"

Both Bulstrodes looked surprised

" Your parents do not know you are here?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked

Dianna shook her head no, " Please don't send me back, I had to, they weren't going to let me return to Hogwarts… they don't like magic"

" Your mother's a squib right?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked

Dianna nodded, " I think she's jealous because I am a witch and she and a few generations before her are not" Dianna was shocked about how good she is at lying

Mrs. Bulstrode nodded in understanding, " Yes, Squibs can be very jealous, but do you honestly think she would deny you the right to go to Hogwarts?"

Dianna sighed, " She and my Dad already enrolled me into another school, a muggle school, they are serious, that's why I had to run away… please don't send me back"

" Please Mum, you said she can stay for the rest of the summer" Milly said

" I don't want her parents to be worried" Mrs. Bulstrode said

" I wrote them a letter, I'll write to them tomorrow as well" Dianna said

Mrs. Bulstrode nodded, " I'm sure that will be fine, ok, well when you two finish your drinks, we will go home"

Milly and Dianna smiled at each other

Dianna stayed with the Bulstrodes for the rest of the summer, it was a little different at Milly's house than Dianna was used too, there was a lot of muggle technology like electricity, tv, cars ect… but there was also magic, like how the clothes are washed and how the dishes are washed and other house hold chores

" And your dad is ok with magic?" Dianna asked

" To a point, he doesn't want to rely on magic, he wants to do some things the muggle way, I have to clean my room the muggle way and he mows the lawn and dinner has to be cooked the muggle way, dad doesn't like the way magic tastes" Milly said

Dianna looked surprised, " I didn't know magic tastes differently"

Milly shrugged, " It's what my dad says"

Dianna and Milly wrote to their friends throughout the summer and set up a time to go to Diagon Alley where they will all meet and shop together

Dianna liked that idea better than just meeting Draco's father and relying on him to take her to Diagon Alley, this way Milly's mum will be with her

Finally the students got their Hogwarts letters, they looked them over and it looked like they would be getting the whole collection of Gilderoy Lockhart books

Mrs. Bulstrode smiled at that

" Mum likes him" Milly said with an amused look

" He's such an amazing author and he's so brave" Mrs. Bulstrode gushed, " Oh look, Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing autographs on the day we go to Diagon Alley, how convenient"

" Well I bet it's going to be very busy that day" Dianna sighed

Finally it was the day to go to Diagon Alley, they were to meet Draco and his father at the Leaky Cauldron, Vincent, Greg and Pansy already got their books earlier before the crowds… sounded like their parents were the smart ones

After introductions were made, they all walked to the shops together, Mr. Malfoy wasn't talking to Mrs. Bulstrode and that was fine with her, Mr. Malfoy looked down on muggles and didn't approve of Mrs. Bulstrode marrying a muggle, but he wasn't going to say anything around the children, it would be improper

They first got new robes then, quills and parchments

" Mum can we go see the animals? You said I could pick one out if I got good grades"

Mrs. Bulstrode smiled and nodded, " You do not mind do you Lucius?"

" Not at all" Mr. Malfoy said

The three friends smiled and they headed towards the Magical Menagerie

" So what kind of animal are you wanting?" Draco asked

Milly smiled, " A cat"

Draco lifted an eyebrow, " Why a cat? Why not an owl?"

" We have owls at school and we have two personal owls at home, I'd love to have a cat that I can cuddle with at night" Milly explained

They went inside the very noise building and looked around, it was very crowded with animals and Draco really didn't like the smell, but it was fun looking at all the interesting looking animals

" Here are the cats" Dianna said with a smile

There were cats of every color, calico, white, black, orange, red, gold, grey, silver, cream, brown, etc…

Milly was taking her time

" Just pick one already?" Draco said impatiently

" There's more to it than that" Milly said, " It's like our wands, the wands choose us, not the other way around"

After another fifteen minutes Draco and his father left to go pick up the Gilderoy Lockhart books, they didn't realize it would take Milly this long to pick out a stupid cat

" Boys just don't understand" Dianna said with a sigh and she began petting another cat

Finally five minutes later Milly picked up a black kitten with yellow eyes

" Perfect" Milly said, " She will be named Midnight"

" She's so cute" Dianna gushed

They both began petting the kitten and she began purring

Mrs. Bulstrode approved and they got cat things for it and put Midnight in a cat carrier

" Now lets go find where those men ran off too, I believe they were getting our books" Mrs. Bulstrode said

They headed to Flourish and Blots which was very crowded with women because they were waiting for Gilderoy Lockhart to show himself

" Here, we purchased your books for you" Mr. Malfoy said

Mrs. Bulstrode nodded and reimbursed Mr. Malfoy, " Thank you"

Mr. Malfoy nodded, " Did Millicent pick out a cat?"

Mrs. Bulstrode nodded and smiled, " She named her Midnight"

" Good, if you don't mind, I need to run some errands and it would be easier without Draco underfoot" Mr. Malfoy said carefully

" Yes, Lucius, I can watch him for a bit" Mrs. Bulstrode said

" They're talking about us like we're not even here" Draco said with annoyance

" Well, lets go look around, my mum wants to stay here and see Gildory Lockhart" Milly said

They looked around for about ten minutes when they heard the women down below cheer with excitement

They looked down from the second story of the building and saw a wizard with blond hair and perfect white teeth, he looked exactly like his pictures

They watched as people got his autographs from his collection of books

" I can't believe we had to purchase his whole collection for school, whoever is our new DADA teacher must really love this one" Draco said

" Well, he is kind of… dreamy" Milly said

Both Milly and Dianna had lovesick looks on their faces

Draco scowled, " Oh please

" It can't be Harry Potter" Lockhart said

That got everybody's attention

Harry was pulled up to Lockhart

" Big smile Harry, together you and I make the front page" Lockhart said as they got their picture taken for the Daily Prophet

" Can't we go anywhere where Potter won't be hogging all the fame and glory?" Draco spat

Dianna rolled her eyes when nobody was looking, she was actually glad to see Harry alright, since the last time she saw him he was in a flying car driven by the Weasley twins

" Oh goody, he got his schoolbooks free of charge" Draco spat

The biggest news was when lockhart announced that he was going to be teaching at Hogwarts for the Defense Against The Dark Arts position

" Well, their's your answer why we have to buy his whole collection" Dianna said with a chuckle

Draco groaned and saw Harry and his friends walking out, Draco was angry

" Bet you loved that didn't you Potter" Draco spat coming down the stairs

" Draco stop, you're making a scene" Dianna said

Draco ignored his friend, " Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page"

" Leave him alone Draco" Dianna said with a sigh at the same time as Ginny said, " Leave him alone" But she had a glare on her face

" Oh look Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend" Draco teased

" Draco you're causing a scene" Milly said

" Where's your mum in all of this?" Dianna asked looking around

" Getting Lockhart's autograph" Milly said

" I guess your family will go hungry for a month to pay for all those books" Draco said with a sneer

" Draco enough" Dianna said angry

The Weasley's were getting angry when Mr. Weasley showed up and saw the scene

" Children, it's crowded in here, lets all go outside" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully, he heard what the young Malfoy said but he wasn't going to stoop to his level

" Well, well, well, Arthur Weasely" Mr. Malfoy said coldly

" Lucius" Mr. Weasley said just as cold

" Busy time at the Ministry this year… I hope they are paying you over time… but at the look of these book" He picked up one of Ginny Weasley's books and examined it, " I think not"

He put the book back in the cauldron

" What's the use of being a disgrace to the name wizard if they don't even pay you enough for it?" Mr. Malfoy asked

" We have a very different idea of what being a disgrace to the name wizard is Mr. Malfoy" Mr. Weasley said coldly

Mr. Malfoy sneered, " Clearly" He looked over and saw Hermione Granger's parents looking at the scene, " And here I thought your family could sink no lower… I was wrong… Come children, we will wait for Mrs. Bulstrode outside"

" That was a low blow as well" Dianna thought

For the rest of the shopping day, they didn't run into the Weasleys or any other Gryffindors they didn't like

All that the girls could talk about that night was the meeting with the Weasley's and Harry Potter

" What I don't understand is why Mr. Malfoy looked down upon Mr. Weasley… and why he sneered at Granger's parents" Dianna said

" Well you know Draco doesn't like muggleborns, he gets that from his father, his father hates everything that has to do with muggles, and Mr. Weasley is fascinated by them, everybody knows that" Milly said

" That's another thing that is bothering me, he didn't seem so hostile to your mum, she's married to a muggle" Dianna said

Milly sighed, " I think Mr. Malfoy fancied my mother when they were in school, but she chose a muggle man over him, my mum said they argued over it and told him that she wouldn't go out with him because he liked the dark arts too much… but that's all she would tell me, now they barely speak two words to each other, you saw them today how they were very cool with each other when we met up"

Dianna nodded

That night, Dianna got a letter from Harry, it sounded kind of angry

" How could you go to Diagon Alley with Malfoy and his father?" Harry's letter started, " He was causing a scene and what he and his father said about the Weasleys while they were right there was disgraceful"

Dianna read the rest of the letter and Milly caught her with the letter and owl

" Who's that from?" Milly asked

Dianna looked surprised, " Oh… um… my brother Dudley, saying how my parents are still upset that I ran away here, but they respect my decision nonetheless" Dianna lied

Milly nodded and got ready for bed

Milly's cat Midnight jumped on Milly's bed

" Looks like Midnight likes you already" Dianna said with a smile

Milly smiled too and nodded

Finally it was the day they were going to Hogwarts, the girls packed everything up the night before with a lot of help from Mrs. Bulstrode

They made it to Kings Cross with plenty of time to spare for proper goodbyes

" We're going to miss you so much Milly" Mrs. Bulstrode gushed over her daughter, " Dianna it was very nice meeting you and you are welcome to come over anytime you want"

" Thank you Mrs. Bulstrode" Dianna said with a smile

" I want you to write to me when you get to Hogwarts Milly" Mrs. Bulstrode said

Milly nodded, " I will"

" And take care of Midnight, she's your responsibility" Mr. Bulstrode said firmly

" Yes, Dad I will" Milly said with a smile

The girls both gave Milly's parents hugs before the Mrs. Bulstrode walked them through the platform

With a few more goodbyes and hugs, Mrs. Bulstrode watched the girls get on the Hogwarts Express

" Hey Milly guess what" Dianna said with a smile

" What?" Milly asked

" We've been friends for a whole year" Dianna said with a grin

Milly smiled back and they hugged each other

They found a window and they waved goodbye to Mrs. Bulstrode who was teary eyed

They waved with the other students until the train started moving and was out of site

" Well, lets go see if we can find the others" Milly suggested

Dianna nodded

The friends found their other friends and they all greeted each other then told each other about their holiday

When the trolley came around, Vincent and Greg bought two of everything for themselves and everybody else bought a few things for themselves, nobody was sharing

After they got their treats, Draco pulled out his Exploding Snap game and they all played that, until Pansy got bored and decided she didn't want to waste anymore time playing a game that could get her dirty, she took out one of her Lockhart books and started reading that

That game eventually got boring and Milly too was reading from one of her school books, Vincent and Greg were still munching on their sweets

" Would you like to play Wizards Chess?" Draco asked Dianna

Dianna shrugged, " Ok"

Draco got out his game and they played a few rounds of Wizards Chess, Draco won two out of the three games

" You'll get better once you have more practice playing" Draco said

Dianna nodded

" We should be getting our robes on, I think we'll be arriving soon" Blaze said

They all took turns leaving to put on their robes, they didn't want to all put them on at once just in case somebody came into the car when they were all changing and messed with their stuff

Finally they could see Hogwarts in the distance

Everybody smiled, they were still very awed by how magnificent the castle looked

" And this time, we're not firsties anymore" Vincent said with a grin

" Where do we go when we get off the train?" Milly asked

" Yah, last year Hagrid took us on boats" Dianna said

Draco shrugged, " We just follow the others I guess"

Finally they made it to Hogsmead and it was time to get off the train, there were other confused second years but they just all followed the older students which led them to carriages that were moving magically

They all thought it was kind of neat they were going to be riding in a carriage to the castle

They all got in and enjoyed the ride, then when they got off they were in front of the castle and they were ushered inside and instructed to go to their house table

The Great Hall filled up and when all the students were inside, the teachers went to their spots at the head table

Dianna was worried, she didn't see Harry at the Gryffindor Table… or his friend Ron Weasley either

" Hey Milly, you didn't see Potter or Weasley did you?" Dianna asked

" No, I wasn't really looking for them" Milly said with a confused look, but that got her curious and she looked at the table, "There not there"

The firsties came in and they looked scared

" I can't believe that was us last year" Blaze said to Draco

Draco grinned and nodded

The hat sang it's song and the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore made his speech and the feast began, Dianna didn't hear any of it, she was worried for her cousin

" Where could he be?" Dianna thought to herself

She didn't eat a whole lot during the feast, Milly, Blaze and Draco gave her worried looks

" I… guess I had too many sweets on the train" Dianna said

Finally the feast was over and it was time to go to their houses

The friends headed down to the dungeons and the password was given, " Pure Blood"

The door opened and everybody went inside

" So do we have to stay and listen to Professor Snape?" Milly asked

" Nobody else did last year" Pansy said

The 2nd years followed what the other students were doing and they headed to their rooms

Dianna hurriedly took Kiki out of her cage and hugged her beloved cat

" oh Kiki I'm so worried, Harry wasn't at the feast, what if something happened to him?" Dianna asked her cat

Before she could get worked up anymore, an older student knocked on her door and told Dianna that Professor Snape wanted to speak to her

Dianna thanked the older student and wondered what he wanted to speak to her about, she hoped it wasn't that her cousin was dead or something bad like that

She knocked on Professor Snape's door and waited to be let inside

" You wanted to see me sir?" Dianna asked

Professor Snape nodded, " I believe you are aware that your cousin Harry Potter and his friend Ronald Weasley were not at the feast tonight"

Dianna nodded, " Yes sir, is Harry ok?"

" He and Weasley are fine" Professor Snape said and he looked angry, " Potter and Weasley decided to not get on the train today and instead decided to fly an enchanted car, which muggles saw and they flew that car into the Whomping Willow"

" What's a whomping willow?" Dianna asked

Professor Snape sighed, " Surely you've seen the tree that has a mind of it's own? That moves by itself?"

Dianna nodded

" That's the whomping willow" Snape said, " And those two Gryffindors flew into it, creating considerable amount of damage to it, it will take a week to heal itself, Professor Sprout is not happy about it either"

" So what happened to Harry?" Dianna asked worriedly

" What should have happened is that they should have been expelled, what did happen though, all they got was a detention and an owl to their parents… families" Snape said

" So… Harry's ok" Dianna said

" Yes" Snape said, " You do not have to worry anymore"

" Thank you sir" Dianna said, " For informing me on what happened"

" You're welcome, now, you should get to bed" Snape said as a dismissal

" Yes sir, good night sir" Dianna said

" Good night" Snape said

Dianna left her professor's office and headed back to the common room

" What did Professor Snape want?" Draco asked

" Just gave me a stomach soother" Dianna said, " And told me not to eat so many sweets"

Draco nodded

They all headed up to their rooms

Dianna began writing a letter to Harry

She wrote that she was mad at him for having her worry, he should have just got on the train instead of showing off and flying an enchanted car, she was glad he didn't get hurt when he landed in the whomping willow and was glad he wasn't going to get expelled. She wrote how she wanted to know how the rest of his summer went

Harry wrote to Dianna, he explained that he and Ron couldn't get through the wall to get to the train, he explained taking the car was the only thing they could think of to get to Hogwarts. He explained that he was lucky he wasn't expelled and that Snape wanted to expel him, which made him glad that he wasn't in Slytherin. He joked that McGonagall was going to write to his family as punishment

Dianna rolled her eyes at that, this was supposed to be a punishment, the only thing her parents would be mad at is that Harry didn't get hurt

During breakfast that morning, the whole school went quiet when Ron Weasley got a Howler, nobody wanted to be in his shoes

" RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, WAIT UNTIL I GET OF HOLD OF YOU, YOU WILL BE SORRY, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU STOLE THE CAR, OR WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW THAT IT WAS GONE? YOU, AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED IN THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE YOU ARE COMING STRAIGHT HOME!"

Not only was Ron Weasley's face as red as his hair, but so was the rest of the Weasleys'

There was a ringing silence as everybody watched the Howler burst into flames and ash

Half of the Slytherins laughed, Draco included, everybody else was still pretty stunned

After that though, everybody started talking like nothing has happened

" Well that was amusing" Draco said with a smirk

" Did you see how red Weasley's face got?" Milly asked

" All of their faces were red" Dianna said

" I'm going to write to my father later and tell him what happened, it's too funny" Draco said with a smirk

" I'm sure he knows about it since he works at the Ministry" Dianna said

" He doesn't know about the Howler though" Draco said with a smirk

After breakfast, it was time to go to class, they had Herbology first thing that day with the Gryffindors

Everybody was talking when they got in the green house, some about their holiday, some still laughing about the Howler, some about what they hope they learn this year

" Good morning students" Professor Sprout said, when she came in " GOOD MORNING STUDENTS" She said again when they didn't hear her

" Good morning Professor Sprout" The class said

" Today class we will be repotting mandrake... does anybody know what a mandrake is?" Sprout asked

" Ms. Granger" Sprout said

" Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative, it is used to return people who have been transfigured or curse to their original state" Hermione said

" That is correct, 10 points to Gryffindor" Sprout said

" It's scream is fatal to anybody who hears it, that's why you are going to have us wear these earmuffs, since they are only seedlings, their cries can only knock us out" Dianna said

" That is correct, 10 points for Slytherin" Sprout said, not as happy as she was when she gave Gryffindor points

The Slytherins smiled at Dianna for getting them points

" Ok so everybody put on your earmuffs and make sure they are nice and tight, then pull out your mandrakes and put them in the empty pots and cover them up with new soil" Professor Sprout said

Everybody did that and it was very loud even with the earmuffs, Longbottom even fainted

" What an oaf" Draco chuckled

It was not easy repotting the mandrakes, they didn't like being taken out of their pots and they didn't like being put back into their new ones

Draco's mandrake bit him which made Draco mad

At the end of the lesson, everybody was tired and hot and sweaty and covered in dirt and mud. Everybody couldn't wait to get to their dorms to clean up

Next class was Transfiguration where they had to turn animals into water goblets

First McGonagall showed them the spell and the technique, then she had them all try it, she noticed that Ron Weasley's wand sparked and turned the rat he was using into a fuzzy looking goblet with a tail

A lot of the class laughed when they saw that

" I suggest Mr. Weasley, you get yourself a new wand" McGonagall said

That made Ron Weasley's face redden

" It's just not his day is it?" Dianna chuckled

After Transfiguration was lunch

" What do we have after lunch?" Milly asked

" Looks like Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lockhart" Milly said with a smile

" Are we with the Gryffindors again?" Draco asked

" Unfortunately" Milly said with a frown

Draco sighed, " Why are we always with the Gryffindors?"

Milly shrugged

The students finished eating and went outside, they saw Harry Potter with this friends and a first year talking to them, the first year had a muggle camera

" Another generation of mud bloods" Draco said with disgust

" A muggleborn, who obviously knows Potter is famous" Dianna said surprised

" He probably figured that out by his betters, pure and even half bloods" Draco said

They heard the kid ask about taking pictures and signing it

" So, the Famous Harry Potter is taking and signing pictures now" Draco said loudly so a lot of near by people could hear

" No, I'm not" Harry said glaring at Draco

" Everybody get in line if you want Potter's autograph" Draco said nastily

Vincent and Greg mocked getting in line and began playfully pushing each other

" Me first, no me first" They said in unison, " I want his picture first, no me, me, me"

" You guys are being childish" Dianna said disapprovingly

" You're just jealous because Harry is famous" The first year said

" Jealous? Of what? I wouldn't want my parents dead before I even got to know them, I wouldn't want to be stuck with a stupid scar across my forehead" Malfoy said, " Well since you're getting your picture taken and giving autographs, give one to Weasley there, one picture of you with it signed is worth more than their entire house"

" Ok Draco that's enough" Dianna said, " That's going a little far"

" What's Weasley going to do about it?" Draco asked, " You heard that Howler" In a shrill voice, " If you step another toe out of line, you're coming straight home" Draco chuckled, " We don't want that to happen now do we?"

Weasley took out his wand

" Weasley don't do something you'll regret" Dianna warned

" I won't Dursley" Ron spat

Before anything could be said for a hex or any more could be said by Draco or any other Slytherin, the bell rang for students to get to class

Dianna sighed, " Saved by the Bell"

" Too bad we're going to the same class" Milly said

Dianna nodded

The 2nd year Slytherins entered the DADA class room and found seats

There was a lot of commotion when more people showed up, all the girls from both houses were eager to have Gilderoy Lockhart as a teacher and kept saying how cute and brave he was and stuff like that. Finally Lockhart came in once everybody was seated and waiting

" Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award… enough about that. I didn't get rid of the Baron Banshee by smiling!" Lockhart said then started smiling and laughing showing his very white teeth

Draco looked at him like he was nuts

" I see you all have a complete set of all my books. I thought we'd start today with a quiz. It won't be hard, I'm sure you all will do just fine, I just want to know how well you read them and understood them" Lockhart said

A lot of the boys groaned and the girls were happy, they obviously read the books

" You have 30 minutes to answer all the questions... now go" Lockhart said starting the time

There were a lot of quill scratchings on parchment

Finally 30 minutes were up

" Ok put down your quills and pass in your parchment" Lockhart said

Everybody passed them in and Lockhart looked them over with a frown

" Only 2 percent of you know that my favorite color is lilac, and only Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions" Lockhart said

" Only the know it all mud blood would know that, these books are so idiotic" Draco whispered

" Are you jealous Draco?" Dianna asked with a smirk

" Me? Please, this quiz was bogus, he's just a guy who's full of himself because he's done some fantastic things" Draco said

" A guy who's full of himself, sounds like somebody else I know" Dianna thought to herself

" Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind You may find yourself facing you own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can will come to you since I'm here. Lockhart said, " You must not scream. It might make them mad." Lockhart took out a cage and took the cover off of it and inside were Cornish pixies and everybody started to laugh because they weren't dangerous

" Cornish pixies?" Seamus Finnegan asked laughing

" Is this guy for real?" Blaze asked

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Lockhart said " Laugh all you want, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little buggers. Let's see what you make of them!" Lockhart opened the cage and all the Cornish pixies began terrorizing the students and getting out of control

The students began hitting the pixies with books, a lot forgetting they had wands

" LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Milly yelled

Dianna watched as the other Slytherins were trying to get out, she wanted to try to figure out a spell or something to get rid of these things, Hermione Granger was praised today, she wanted to be praised too

After a while Lockhart knew they were out of control and he tried to stop them but a pixie took his wand and threw it out the window and took one of Lockhart's self portraits and also threw that out the window. Lockhart began panicking and saw that Neville Longbottom was hung on a ceiling fan, Lockhart saw that the students were running out of the classroom and he decided to do the same thing

Lockhart ran and turned to the last four

" I'll just leave you to put them back in their cages" Lockhart said and then left

" What do we do now?" Ron Weasley asked

Dianna hit a pixie off of Weasley's shoulder with a book

" Hey what was that for?" Ron Weasley asked angry

" You're welcome" Dianna snapped

" I can't believe a teacher left us to put all of these away" Ron Weasley whined

Dianna and Hermione took their wands out at the same time and shouted, " IMMOBILUS"

All of the pixies were immobile and were floating in the air

" Well, that's interesting" Harry said

Longbottom looked around and down at the four

" Why is it always me?" Longbottom asked

" What's always you?" Dianna asked

" I'm always getting picked on or messing up" Longbottom explained

Dianna shrugged and smirked, " I guess everybody thinks you're fun to mess with"

" Dianna" Harry scolded and glared

" Potter" Dianna said with a pointed look

Both Weasley and Granger and Longbottom looked at Harry funny for calling Dursley, Dianna

" Ok, so, how do we get Neville down?" Ron Weasley asked breaking the silence

Dianna rolled her eyes, " Did you really forget everything you were taught last year? We all should say the levitation charm together, Longbottom is heavier than a feather, or in Weasley's case, a club… it was a club you knocked the troll out with right?"

Ron nodded, still red in the face that he forgot about that charm

" How do you know about that? I didn't think anybody except us and the teachers knew about that" Ron said

Dianna shrugged, " I know things, " Now are we going to get Longbottom down or just let him hang up there?"

" No, no don't leave me up here, please get me down" Longbottom begged

" On a count of three" Harry said and waited until everybody had their wands out and ready to cast the spell, " One, Two, Three"

"WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA" The four said at the same time and safely got Longbottom down

" For your information Longbottom, it's not always you" Dianna said and she walked out of the classroom

" Why did she stay?" Granger asked, " All of her friends left before Lockhart did"

" Dursley's not like the other Slytherins" Neville said, " I've noticed that"

" Well, I don't see a difference, she still left us with this mess" Ron said

Hermione rolled her eyes and with a swish and flick, she said a spell that put the pixies back in their cage

Dianna got back to her friends

" Why did you stay?" Milly asked

" Why did you help those Gryffindorks?" Pansy asked

Dianna rolled her eyes, " Granger was praised for that stupid quiz, I wanted to be praised as well, and what was shocking was that Lockhart left us to clean up his mess, now the portraits will see that along with the Golden Trio, I also helped, I want Slytherin to get some praise and not just Gryffindors"

" So how did you stop those things anyway?" Milly asked

" Immobilus" Dianna said with a smirk, " It looked quite interesting since they were still in the air, I left the Gryffindors to take it from there, the fun part was done"

" Well for all your hard work, I do hope you get praised which would reflect on Slytherin" Draco said

A few days passed and Draco was really happy

" What's the matter with you Draco?" Dianna asked

" My father is getting me on the Quidditch team" Draco said with a grin, " You're looking at Slytherins new Seeker"

Everybody but Dianna cheered for him, Dianna frowned in confusion

" Your father is getting you on the team?" Dianna asked

" Yes" Draco said with a grin

" How?" Dianna asked

" He's buying the team all new brooms, Nimbus 2001s" Draco said proudly

Dianna saw Draco was really happy about this, she inwardly sighed and smiled, " Congratulations Draco"

" Thank you" Draco grinned, " Flint is getting permission from Professor Snape to give us more practice time to train me… This year with me on the team, there is no way we can lose to Gryffindor"

The Slytherins who heard that cheered again

" Can we come watch you at your first practice?" Pansy asked

Draco wrinkled his nose at that, " I'd rather you first see me during a game when I beat Potter"

Pansy looked a little disappointed

" Can we see the brooms?" Dianna asked

" They're not here yet, they'll be here sometime this week" Draco explained, " Delivering seven brooms is a big order"

Dianna nodded in understanding

A week passed and the brooms finally arrived

" I cannot wait to try my broom out, Flint got the Quidditch Pitch booked for tomorrow morning" Draco said with a grin

" I really wish I could watch you fly on it, I do not think I can wait until a Quidditch match" Dianna said

" I do not think I can wait until a match either" Pansy said with a pout

" Can we please come watch you?" Milly asked

" No, I do not think it's a good idea" Draco said a little uncomfortable, he didn't want all these girls watching him, he didn't know how fast the broom would be, what if he couldn't control it right away because he's not used to it yet, he didn't want the girls see him mess up, they might laugh at him

Dianna sighed, " It's ok Draco, we understand, we won't watch you and make you nervous"

Draco relaxed

" Can we at least see the broom?" Pansy asked

Draco grinned and shook his head no, " Not until tomorrow"

The next day after breakfast, the Slytherin team went to go change into their Quidditch robes and then showed the rest of the house their brooms

Everybody was in awe with the brooms

The bristles were green and silver, and the handle was black

" Custom made special for the Slytherin team" Draco said with a grin

" They look amazing" Pansy said in awe, " Can I touch it?"

Draco nodded

Pansy ran her hand up and down the handle, " So smooth"

" Do you want to touch it?" Draco asked Dianna

Dianna smirked, " No, I'm good"

Draco wiped Pansy's fingerprints off of the handle with a polishing cloth

Pansy was shocked that Draco did that after she touched it but she didn't say anything

The Slytherin team left the common room to go down to the pitch

" I cannot believe he just did that, my hands weren't dirty" Pansy said with hurt in her voice

" You were rubbing the shiny off" Milly said

Pansy glared at Milly and ran up to her room in a pout

" Well what should we do now?" Milly asked

" Lets go study outside, it's a beautiful sunny day" Dianna suggested

Milly smiled and nodded

They both grabbed their book bags and hurried outside to catch up with Draco

" I told you I do not want anybody watching me" Draco said

" We're not, we're just going outside" Dianna said

" To study in the courtyard" Milly said

" Oh" Draco said awkwardly

The Slytherins walked outside and into the courtyard, they saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Gryffindors had surprised and then angry looks on their faces, they hurried over to the Slytherins

" Um, this is our cue to back away and go study" Milly said taking Dianna's hand and moving away from the group

" Hold on, I want to hear what's going on" Dianna said and they moved back into the group of Slytherins

" DD" Milly whined

" Shh" Dianna whispered

"Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today" Wood said and he didn't sound happy that the Slytherins were there

" Easy Wood, I have a note" Flint said taking it out of his pocket and Wood snatched it and started reading it

" I professor Snape do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new seeker" Wood read and looked up, " You have a new seeker? Who?"

Draco stepped to the front with a smirk on his face

" Malfoy?" Harry asked in astonishment

" That's right, and that isn't all that's new this year" Draco said and the Slytherin team showed the Gryffindors their new brooms

" Those are new Nimbus 2001s, how did you get those?" Ron Weasley asked, he and Hermione just joined the Gryffindor team

" Well unlike some, my father can afford the best" Draco said looking down at Ron Weasley

The Slytherin team started laughing and the Gryffindors were angry but not as angry as the three Weasleys that were there, they knew that remark was directed to their family

" Well, at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they all got in on pure talent" Hermione Granger said with a smug

That stopped the Slytherins laughter and they looked angry, especially Draco

" Nobody asked your opinion" Draco said with anger, " You filthy little mudblood"

Dianna and Milly gasped, that was the first time anybody called a muggleborn a mudblood to their faces, usually they were just talked about behind their backs

Both Slytherin and Gryffindor were in an uproar, the Weasley twins charged at Draco, Flint pulled Draco back towards Dianna and Milly who were behind Flint

" Come on Draco, lets get out of their firing zone" Dianna said

" No way" Draco said, " I can take them"

Before he had a chance too, Ron Weasley had his wand pointed at Draco's face and Ron looked livid

" YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID MALFOY! EAT SLUGS" Ron yelled

There was a loud bang and Draco closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but none came to him

The Slytherins found Ron on his knees vomiting up a slug

" Well, that's interesting, his spell backfired" Dianna said with a smirk

The Slytherins started laughing so hard they were crying

Dianna thought it was funny, but not that funny

They watched Harry and Hermione take Ron to Hagrid's hut

The rest of the Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins

" Don't blame us, your little house mate was the one who said the spell, it's not our fault it backfired" Flint said

" Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will hear what Malfoy said" Wood said and he and the rest of the Gryffindors left

" Ooh, so scared" Flint said with a smirk, " Come on team, it's time to practice"

" Come on girls, you can watch" Draco said grinning

" But you said" Milly started

" I changed my mind" Draco said, " As long as it's ok with Flint"

" Of course it is, I'd like to have an audience while we practice on these awesome brooms" Flint said with a smirk

Because the Slytherin team were in such good moods, they had a really good practice and a good cheering squad for Draco since he was new at seeking

" Good practice everybody, if we play like that against the Gryffindors, there is no way we can lose" Flint said

The Slytherins cheered

Dianna and Milly waited for Draco to get out of the locker room and walked back with him to the castle

" So you really think I did ok?" Draco asked nervously

" You were great Draco" Dianna said

" Yah and that broom was amazing, it's so fast" Milly said

Draco grinned

" To celebrate, I'm going to make cookies for tonight" Dianna said

Draco's grin widened

" DD we have to study first" Milly said

Dianna groaned, " Ok… how about we study now, then I'll eat a quick dinner and then go make the cookies?"

Milly nodded

" That sounds good, I'll go grab my books and study with you, I'll grab Greg, Vince, Pansy and Blaise too" Draco said

The 2nd year Slytherins studied for the rest of the afternoon outside in the courtyard

After Dianna hurriedly ate, she told the Slytherins to not eat too much dessert because of her cookies

Pansy made a face, " I do not like your cookies"

" Ok, so don't eat them, you can have all the dessert you want here" Dianna said with a shrug, " But the rest of you do like them, so save room"

She left the table and headed down to the kitchens and were greeted by the house elves

" I would like to make my cookies please" Dianna said with a smile

The house elves smiled and led her over to an oven where she could bake

Even though she didn't ask for it, or want it, the house elves helped her make the cookies, and she finished when dinner was still going on

She thanked the house elves anyway and boxed her cookies up and left the kitchen, she might as well return to dinner

She was on her way back when she spotted Granger and Weasley, she over heard them and found out that they were looking for Harry, come to think of it, she didn't see Harry when they came for dinner, she decided to follow them

She shrunk her cookies and put them in her pocket and slowly began to follow

Granger and Weasley didn't know which way to go, there were different corridors and different floors

" At this rate, I'll never find him" Dianna thought, she took out her wand and cast a point me spell and thought of Harry, that at least pointed her in the right direction

" Thickheads" Dianna whispered and rolled her eyes

Two minutes later she bumped into Harry

" Hi" Dianna said

" Hi, did you hear it?" Harry asked worriedly

" Hear what?" Dianna asked, " I was just wondering why you weren't at dinner, your friends are looking for you"

" I was in detention" Harry said not looking at her, he was too busy trying to hear what he was hearing

" Harry are you feeling ok?" Dianna asked

" I'm fine, but whatever this thing is after is not" Harry said

" What are you talking about?" Dianna asked

Before Harry could answer, Granger and Weasley showed up

" Harry there you are, we've been looking all over for you" Granger said

" What are you doing here Dursley?" Ron snapped

" Wondering what's wrong with Potter, he's acting crazy" Dianna said going back to her not caring about Harry mode

Both Granger and Weasley looked at Harry worridly

" It's moving, and it's about to kill" Harry said

" Harry what are you talking about?" Granger asked

" He's hearing a voice" Dianna said

Harry started running where he could hear the voice

" I don't hear anything" Weasley said

" None of us do" Dianna said, " But he does"

They followed Harry to a corridor and there was water on the floor

" Ok, this was probably Myrtles doing" Dianna said indicating to the floor

Weasley didn't understand who Myrtle was and he didn't care right now, they were still following Harry until they saw a sign

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED"

"ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE."

And to put icing on the cake, Mrs. Norris was hanging upside down, stiff

" So, does anybody know what the Chamber of Secrets is?" Dianna asked

Nobody did

" Filch is not going to be happy when he sees Mrs. Norris" Dianna said

" What is that note written in?" Weasley asked

" It looks like blood" Harry said

They all looked at Mrs. Norris

Harry spotted spiders climbing up a windowsill to the outside

" I've never seen spiders act like that before" Hermione said

" I don't like spiders" Ron said looking nervously at them

Before anything else could be said, people were coming towards them since dinner was over

They were all chatting

The Slytherins stopped when the spotted them and the sign

" Enemies of the heir beware? Draco read, " You'll be next mudbloods" He glared at Hermione trying to get a reaction, but didn't get one

Before anything else could be said Mr. Filch showed up

" What's going on here?" Filch asked and then saw the sign and then saw his cat

He looked at Harry and automatically blamed him

" You murdered my cat… I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU" Filch said angrily going after Harry

" Argus" Dumbledore said walking up to the scene with the rest of the teachers behind him

He reads the message

" Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately"

Everybody started going their separate ways

" Except, you four" Dumbledore said pointing to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dianna

That shocked the Slytherins and the Gryffindors

Argus, she is not dead... she has been... petrified" Dumbledore said

" It is so unlucky I wasn't here when it happened, I know the counter curse for this sort of thing" Lockhart stated

" How she was petrified, I do not know" Dumbledore finished

" Ask him, he did it, you saw what he did to her" Filch pointed an accusing finger at Harry

" I didn't do it, I swear I didn't" Harry said

"That is poppycock, I know for a fact you don't like me or Mrs. Norris" Filch said with anger and sadness for his pet

" If I may cut in Headmaster, perhaps these four students were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Snape said, " Especially Ms. Dursley, these three are not the company she prefers to interact with"

Snape gave Dianna a look that told her she will explain later

" Then again, I didn't see Potter at dinner this evening" Snape said

" I believe it was my fault that Harry wasn't at dinner, he was answering my fan mail you see, for his detention" Lockhart said

" Ron and I were looking for Harry when we bumped into him and Dursley when he said… um…" Hermione started

" That I wasn't hungry" Harry said, " We were heading up to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris"

" That doesn't explain the Slytherin" Filch snapped

" The Slytherin has a name" Dianna thought and said, " I was heading up to the library to study"

Neither Snape nor Dumbledore believed that story, the 2nd years could barely believe it. Granger and Weasley were shocked that Dianna was going along with their lie

" Hmm, innocent until proven guilty" Dumbledore said

" My cat has been petrified… I WANNA SEE SOME PUNISHMENT" Filch was having a hard time holding back tears

" We will be able to cure her Argus, as I understand it, Professor Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrake, when they matured a potion will be made that will revive Mrs. Norris, in the meantime, I strongly advise caution to all

Dumbledore dismissed everybody

The four students walked away from the teachers

" Why did you cover for us? You could have told them we were lying" Ron said

Dianna lifted an eyebrow, " You're welcome" She was sarcastic

" Why did you lie?" Hermione asked

" Well do you really want the teachers to think that Potter is hearing voices that just happened to lead us to a petrified cat and a creepy note?" Dianna asked

" No, but why do you care?" Ron asked

" That Weasley, is none of your business" Dianna said

With that Dianna walked off and headed to the Slytherin common room

" She is the most strangest Slytherin I have ever met" Ron said

When Dianna got back to the common room, everybody was staring at her

" What?" Dianna asked

" Why were you with those three?" Draco asked

" I wasn't, I was going to the library" Dianna said

" I thought you left to make cookies" Milly said

" I made them, but I… wanted to check out a book" Dianna said

" And you just happened to run into them?" Pansy asked

Dianna lifted her eyebrow, " What's with the third degree here?"

Draco shrugged, " So anybody know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Nobody did

" Hmm, I'll have to ask my father about that" Draco said

About an hour later, Professor Snape had Dianna come into his office

" You and I both know you and your cousin and his friends were not telling the truth" Professor Snape said, " Do you mind telling me what really happened?"

Dianna shrugged, " I overheard Granger and Weasley that they couldn't find Harry, so i decided to help look for him because I didn't see him at dinner, I was going to offer him some of my cookies... Harry was acting funny and we followed him to that spot... that's the truth but I don't want anybody to think my cousin is crazy and hearing voices, I do not think that is normal even for magical standards... thats why I lied"

" Hmm, yes, well thank you for telling the truth" Professor Snape said

" Am I in trouble?" Dianna asked

Professor Snape shook his head no, " You lied to protect your cousin from the other teachers, but you came to me with the truth... I have a way of knowing when somebody is lying or not"

" MayI go now sir?" Dianna asked

" Yes you may" Professor Snape said

That was all the school was talking about for a few days. Filch was taking out his fury on the students by giving them detentions left and right for stupid things like talking in the hallway, looking happy, or breathing too loudly. He was even worse when he couldn't get the message off of the wall and he gave detentions if students just looked at him. All the students tried to avoid going down that corridor, even if they had to take a longer way around to get to class

While in History of Magic, Hermione Granger raised her hand and asked Professor Binns about the Chamber of secrets

Professor Binns looked a bit angry, " I teach students about history, facts, not legends and ludicrously"

" Please Professor, don't legends always have a basis on fact?" Granger asked

Professor Binns looked around and saw that all his students were looking at him with great interest, not a one had fallen asleep and that was unusual

" Oh very well" Professor Binns said, "According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic"

Muggleborns" Hermione said

Professor Binns nodded, " Yes, Naturally, the school has been search many times for such a chamber, the living professors and myself and the rest of us ghosts. It has never been found"

" Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Granger asked

" The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control… It is said to be home… to a monster" Professor Binns said

The class was looking around at each other very nervous

" I tell you, the thing does not exist" Professor Binns said

" But sir, if the chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir nobody would be able to open or find it" Finnegan said

" I assure you, it is not real, now I do not want to talk about any more of that nonsense, it is time to get back to teaching you lot about history, with facts" Professor Binns said and he got back to his lesson

" So has your father said anything about the Chamber yet?" Dianna asked

" Not yet" Draco said

" You will tell us if he tells you anything right?" Dianna asked

" Of course" Draco said

The Slytherin Quidditch players were getting so excited, it was almost time for their first Quidditch match against the Gryffindors. There was no way they could lose since they all had new brooms and their seeker was amazing

" My father is going to watch the match" Draco said grinning, " He's going to see me beat Potter and he's going to be so proud of me"

" Have you asked him about the Chamber of Secrets yet?" Milly asked

" Not yet, I'll ask him after the match" Draco said

" Ok, enough talk about the Quidditch game, we have to finish this assignment for Professor Lockhart" Dianna said

" What do you want an autographed copy of Magical Me?" Draco teased

" Not really… Professor Lockhart likes to boast too much… I mean, at first I thought he was amazing, but after the Cornish Pixie incident… I don't know, he just… isn't as amazing as I thought" Dianna said

" Good, then you can help me with mine so I can get his autographed copy" Milly said, " I still think he's dreamy"

Dianna giggled and nodded, " What about you Pansy, want to work with us?"

Pansy glared at Dianna and shook her head no, " I will do my homework on my own"

Dianna shrugged, she didn't know what she did to Pansy, Pansy just doesn't like her at all, she knows Pansy is only in their group because of Draco

The next day was the Quidditch match, everybody was excited, the Slytherin team was so confident they were going to win, they had the best brooms, Draco was nervous though, it was his first game and his father was going to be watching

" You'll be great" Dianna said with a smile

" I'm sure you're going to win, you have a Nimbus 2001, you cannot lose" Pansy said

Draco smiled at his two friends, " Thank you"

The whole school went down to the pitch after the teams went down to change

" Look, there's Mr. Malfoy, sitting next to Professor Snape" Dianna pointed

" The Malfoys are good friends with my parents" Pansy said and she waved at Mr. Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy nodded in return

" I'm sure they are" Dianna said

Finally the Slytherins and Gryffindors flew out of their locker rooms and into a big circle, one team on the right, one team on the left and the captains in the middle ready to shake hands

Madame Hooch said her usual speech of wanted a clean game from everybody and the game began

Everybody was amazed how fast the Numbus 2001s were

All the Slytherins except for Dianna laughed when Draco asked if Scar head was all right

A few seconds later, a bludger came their way and both Seekers got out of the way just in time

One of the Weasley twins hit it out of the way of Harry

Then the bludger turned and started going after Harry again

Harry dodged the bludger again

" What in the world? That bludgers chasing Potter" Dianna said with wide eyes

" Who cares?" Pansy said, " At least it's not going after Draco"

" I care" Dianna snapped

Pansy lifted an eyebrow

" Whoever tampered with it is cheating and I do not want Slytherin to be blamed for it" Dianna said"

" Right… well maybe you should go do something, looks like your boyfriend is in trouble" Pansy said

" He is not my boyfriend, that is disgusting" Dianna said with her own glare then thought, " Very disgusting since we're blood related cousins"

Pansy smirked

Everybody watched as the bludger chased Harry

" Training for the Ballet Potter?" Draco asked

The Slytherins who heard Draco laughed

Harry glared at Draco and then charged after him and went past him

" I think Potter saw the snitch, it was right by Draco's ear" Milly said

" How did Draco not see that?" Dianna asked

The audience was watching the Seekers with the Bludger still going after Harry

The Seekers follow the snitch into the Trench that divides the bleachers from the pitch, they dodged the support beams that were connected to the bleachers and the bludger flew into them breaking the support beams, luckily the bleachers were also standing by magic or a lot of students could be hurt

The next thing the audience saw since they couldn't see below the Trench, was Draco taking a nose dive with his broom, falling off his broom and getting the wind knocked out of him by landing on his back

" Oh poor Draco" Pansy said with worry

The Slytherins watched miserably as Harry Potter who broke his arm by getting it hit by the rogue bludger, caught the Snitch, the Slytherin Seeker wasn't getting up

What was strange though, after the game was over, the bludger was still going after Harry and he was still dodging it

" Ok any time now, there are many teachers here, somebody stop that thing" Dianna said annoyed

Somebody did stop it when it was about to hit Harry again

The Slytherin team took their seeker to see madame Pomfrey, Dianna was afraid for Draco, he had to face the wrath of his team captain who didn't look happy with his new seeker at that moment… and Draco's father was there

Dianna, Pansy and the rest of the group followed the Slytherins to the Hospital Wing

The team just left him there in the good care of Madame Pomfrey, Flint said they had to have a team meeting, and that he would fill Draco in later

Draco's friends stayed with them and saw the Gryffindor team bring Harry into the Hospital Wing

Dianna saw Harry's arm… it looked… very flexible

" H- Potter what happened to your arm?" Dianna gasped

" None of your business Dursley" One of the twin Weasley's said

" I didn't ask you, I asked Potter" Dianna said

The Weasley Twins glared at Dursleys and took a step toward her

" It's fine you guys, Professor Lockhart tried to fix my arm" Harry said and laughed bitterly

" He shouldn't have done that" Madame Pomfrey said, " I'm going to have to talk to him, you should have come straight here, I can mend bones in a heart beat, but growing them back" Madame Pomfrey shivered

" You will be able too won't you?" Granger asked

" Of course I will be able too, but it will be painful, you're in for a long night Potter… now drink this" Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a cup of something steamy and Harry drank it, not knowing how revolting it would taste and he spit it out and grimaced

"Well what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" Madame Pomfrey asked and poured him more

A few minutes later Madame Pomfrey looked over Draco and said he could leave

His friends helped him to his feet and walked to the door

When they got back to the Slytherin common room, Flint was there and he looked angry at Draco

Draco looked kind of scared

" Draco I need a word with you… in private" Flint said

" Um… can't they stay?" Draco asked

Flint shook his head no

Draco gulped and he looked scared

" It'll be ok Draco" Dianna said, " I've made cookies"

Draco smiled a little, Dianna's cookies made everything ok

A half hour later Draco returned to the group, his face as white as a ghost

" Well?" Blaze asked

" He's giving me one more chance to prove myself" Draco said, " He is very angry… he is shocked that I didn't get the snitch when it was right next to my ear"

" Well come sit down and have cookies and hot chocolate" Dianna said

Draco smiled and nodded

" So did you get a chance to talk to your father yet Draco?" Vincent asked

Draco shook his head no, " Father left right after the game, Probably didn't want to be in the vicinity of a losing seeker of a son… I do not blame him"

Draco was very upset about this

Both Pansy and Dianna patted Draco's back in comfort

Draco didn't want to talk to anybody the next day, he stayed in his room and wouldn't let anybody in. The news spread that Colin Creevy, a Gryffindor first year was petrified last night. That scared all the students from all the houses, this thing went after Filch's cat, now it's going after students

On Monday morning, students were buying protective charms and amulets and being very cautious

" Do they really think those things will work?" Pansy asked

" It makes them feel better" Dianna said, she herself bought a green ring with an onyx stone that is supposed to protect against evil, she is muggle born, and that monster might know she is, for all she knew, she could be next, of course she made sure her ring would protect her, she went to Professor Snape and asked him if the ring was real

At first he thought her buying that ring was a waste of money but then realized that the monster was going after muggleborns

" The ring is real and will protect you in some sense, but will not protect you from whatever is happening at Hogwarts" Professor Snape said

Dianna's hope dropped

" But, I can make that ring useful to you the way you want it to be useful" Professor Snape said, " It will not protect you from the monster, that will be kind of hard since we do not know what kind of monster is doing this, but it will detect any threat to you and will help you avoid the threat"

Dianna's eyes brightened, " Yes please"

" Very well, let me see the ring"

She handed him the ring and he put the spell on it

" Thank you sir, but how do we know it will work?" Dianna asked

" Are you questioning my magic?" Professor Snape asked

" No, I just wish we could test it" Dianna said

" Very well, I will stand over here" Professor Snape moved to a corner in his office, " I am a threat, I am going to… stupefy you"

Dianna looked nervous

Professor Snape took out his wand and was about to say the spell when there was a light coming from Dianna's ring, and it tugged her away from fire of the spell

" Wow, it worked" Dianna said amazed

Professor Snape smirked

" Thank you so much Professor" Dianna said with a smile

" You are welcome, now you are dismissed" Professor Snape said

Dianna nodded and left the office

A few weeks passed and Dianna got a letter from her family telling her that Dudley was sick with the chicken pox and asked her to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they didn't want her to catch what he has

" Great, Dudley gets sick when I was looking forward to going home and be safe away from whatever this monster is" Dianna thought to herself, " And it's not fair, Christmas is still a while away yet, I'm sure the chicken pox won't last that long"

She wrote a letter to her parents asking her why she couldn't come to Christmas since there is still a while before the Christmas Holiday

The next day she got her reply saying that her Mum wanted to make sure all the germs were out of the house before her sweet DD came home, she assured DD that her parents loved her and missed her so much and really wanted her home but didn't think it was safe

When McGonagall came around with the Holiday list of people who were staying at Hogwarts, Dianna signed her name and so did Draco

Why are you staying?" Dianna asked

Draco shrugged, " I want to see what it's like staying for the Holiday"

Dianna smiled, " Good, I'll have someone to talk to besides Vince and Greg"

" Why are you staying?" Draco asked

Dianna shrugged, " Apparently my... family is very sick and do not want me near them in case I get sick too"

" Sick with what?" Draco asked

Dianna sighed, " Chicken Pox"

" What's that?" Draco asked

" Um… like Dragon Pox I guess" Dianna said

Draco shuddered

When Harry saw Dianna's name on the list he gave her a questioning look from across the room

Dianna just smiled

Later that day in potions class, Dianna was really confused when her ring was nudging her away from the Slytherin side of the Potion room and to the Gryffindor side

Just in time too, there was an explosion coming from Greg's cauldron and his swelling solution exploded and all the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors were splattered with the goo and parts of their bodies started to swell

There was a lot of commotion going on after that

" SILENCE" Professor Snape yelled

It was silent

" Anybody who has been splashed, come here for the deflating draft… when I find out who has done this…" Professor Snape didn't continue

Dianna saw Granger sneak into Professor Snape's personal stores and come back out with something in her robes

" What on earth are they up too?" Dianna thought, she wasn't going to say anything though, she couldn't believe Granger wasn't caught

Professor Snape went to Greg's cauldron and scooped out what appeared to be the remains of a firework

" If I ever find out who has done this, I will make sure that person is expelled" Professor Snape said menacingly but he was looking straight at Harry

About a week later there was a notice on the board about a Dueling Club

" Oh how awesome, to learn more magic, hopefully how to defend ourselves if need be" Dianna said

" Defend ourselves from what?" Pansy asked

" Well for one, this monster thing, for another… The Weasley Twins"

" Really? You're worried about the monster?" Pansy asked, " It's going after muggleborns, you… are a daughter of a squib and muggle but that just makes you half blood, not as good as pure, but you're better than a mud blood, you have nothing to be afraid of"

" Well, I'd feel better anyway if I knew more magic then what we learn during classes" Dianna said, " We are not learning much in Lockhart's class but his achievements... Besides, it might be fun"

" I'm going" Draco said

" Me too" Milly said

Vincent and Greg always do what Draco does

" I'll go, sounds kind of fun" Blaze said

That night they were in the Great Hall waiting for the lesson to start

" I wonder who will be teaching it to us" Milly said

" Well, I heard that Professor Flitwick used to be a great duelist" Draco said

" Really? But he's so tiny" Milly said

" That just makes him harder to hit" Draco said with a smirk

It wasn't Flitwick, it was Lockhart who entered the room

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions… for full details, see my published works" Lockhart said getting up on the table so everybody could see him

" Great, we're being taught by this oaf" Draco said

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear" Lockhart said with a grin

" Hmm, I predict this duel is not going to be in Lockhart's favor" Dianna said with a smirk

The rest of the Slytherins agreed

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course" Lockhart said with a grin, " One, Two, Three"

"Expelliarmus" Professor Snape said loud and clear and a dazzling red light burst from Professor Snape's wand and blasted Lockhart off of his feet and into a wall behind him

The Slytherins all cheered for his head of house very loudly, some of the others from other houses did as well, not everybody liked Lockhart

" Um, well, yes, that was a disarming charm, as you see… I have lost my wand" Lockhart said nervously

" You've lost more than that" Draco whispered so his friends could hear

They chuckled

" Well, that was an excellent idea to show them that, professor but if you don't mind me saying so, a bit obvious of what you were going to do, I could have easily stopped you if I wanted to" Lockhart said nervously

Professor Snape glared at Lockhart but kept his anger in check

" Well then, I guess that's enough demonstrating, how about we split you all up in pairs… Professor Snape would you like to assist me in doing so?" Lockhart asked

Professor Snape nodded once and all the students broke up into pairs, Professor Snape had Harry duel Draco, Hermione duel Dianna, Ron duel Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Milly with Lavender Brown

When they started the duel, Dianna didn't put up her wand she just dodged when her ring told her to dodge, once Granger realized Dianna wasn't dueling, she put her wand down too

" Why aren't you participating?" Granger asked

" What did you take out of the potion stores?" Dianna asked

Granger looked surprised for a moment then cleared her face of that emotion, " I do not know what you're talking about"

" I saw you, I want to know what you took" Dianna said again

" I do not know what you're talking about and even if I did, it's none of your business anyway, we are in dueling club, so lets duel" Hermione said

Before anything else could be said or done, Lockhart told everybody to stop

" We should teach them how to disarm their opponent, How about a volunteer

" Malfoy, and Potter" Professor Snape said

" An excellent choice" Lockhart said with a smile

Harry and Draco was in the middle of the room and Lockhart showed Harry his way of disarming someone but Lockhart dropped his wand

" Looks like my wand is a little excited" Lockhart said with a nervous laugh

" How did this guy do everything he said in his books?" Dianna asked

The students bowed to each other

" Scared Potter?" Draco asked

" You wish" Harry said

" On the count of three, disarm the other opponent, one… two… Lockhart said but didn't get to three because Draco cast his spell early

A blast of white light shot at Harry knocking him off his feet

Harry got up and shouted, " Rictusempra"

Draco doubled over in laughter

The spell was canceled

Draco yelled, " Serpentsortia"

To everybody's horror, a black snake slithered out of Draco's wand and started hissing at everybody

" Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you" Professor Snape said

" Allow me professor" Lockhart said aiming his wand at the snake and shot something at it that made it fly into the air and land on the ground in a rage, it spotted the first person which happened to be Justin Finch Fletchley

Harry said something, but it wasn't in English, Dianna heard this language one other time, on her birthday last year at the zoo, before Dudley was trapped in the cage, Harry is talking to the snake, she didn't think anything of it until now… Harry… Her cousin Harry… is a parselmouth

Harry said something again and the snake looked at him in puzzlement

Before anything else could be said, Professor Snape banished the snake, Everybody was staring at Harry in awe and fear

" Justin are you ok?" Harry asked

" What are you playing at?" Justin asked backing away

Harry looked confused

" Um… class dismissed" Lockhart said

The Hufflepuffs hurried Justin out of the class very fast, everybody else followed after the Hufflepuffs keeping their distance away from Harry

When they got to their common room, Draco voiced his anger, " He speaks Parsletongue, that… that… Gryffindor… a Gryffindor speaks Parsletongue, that is so, so, unfair. Parsletongue is supposed to be a Slytherin trait, it is what Salazar Slytherin is known for, everybody knows that, why does St. Potter get to speak it?"

Everybody let Draco fume

" Well, maybe this will cheer you up, everybody seems like they are afraid of Potter" Pansy said, " He won't be very popular for very long"

Draco smirked at that

Pansy was right, during the next few weeks, the majority of the students were avoiding Harry. Harry was discovered at another incident that involved Justin Finch Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick being petrified

" How on earth did a ghost get petrified?" Dianna asked

" Only somebody very powerful could do that" Draco said

" Well Potter is the only one who survived the killing curse" Blaze said

Draco looked angry, " I still do not believe he is the one behind this"

That night, Dianna wrote to Harry and they met up in the Astronomy tower and Dianna had cookies

" How are you doing?" Dianna asked

Harry shrugged, " Everybody thinks I'm the heir of Slytherin, even my own friends are walking on egg shells around me it seems like"

" Well, you and I both know you are not the heir of Slytherin, you are not causing these things" Dianna said

" But what if I am? And I just do not know it?" Harry asked

Dianna shook her head no, " You have too good of a heart"

Harry smiled, " So I saw that you're staying for the holidays"

Dianna sighed and nodded, " Mum says Dudley's sick with the chicken pox and then after those are done with, she wants to make sure all the chicken pox germs are all out of he house before she wants me inside the house"

Harry rolled his eyes at that

Dianna chuckled, " Well you know my mother"

" So Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle are staying too?" Harry asked

Dianna nodded, " I don't really know the reason why, Draco won't share, and Vincent and Greg always follow Draco like he's their leader

Harry nodded in understanding

" Sadly, Milly's going home, I'm only going to have those three to talk to, we are the only Slytherins staying" Dianna said

" Yah, this Chamber of Secrets stuff is scaring everybody" Harry said

" So, do you want to meet up here on Christmas?" Dianna asked with a smile

Harry smiled and nodded, " Of course"

There were only a handful of students still at Hogwarts for the Holiday

" I'm going to go to the library" Dianna said, she over heard people talking about mind reading and she wanted to check something out and the Holdiay would be a good time to research

" Really, on Holiday you're going to go to the library?" Vincent asked, " Why?"

Dianna shrugged, " Because"

Dianna left and headed for the library

Madame Pince glared at Dianna until she realized it was one of her regulars

" Good day Miss Dursley" Madame Pince said

" Good day Madame Pince" Dianna said

" What can I help you find? The library will be closing soon for the holidays" Madame Pince said

Dianna nodded in understanding, " Well… I over heard somebody say something about maybe the monster is a mind reader and can figure out who are muggleborns or not worthy, and it got me wondering, does the wizarding world actually have mind reading?" Dianna asked

Madame Pince nodded, " Yes, there is a magic for mind reading in this world"

" Do you have any books on it?" Dianna asked

Madame Pince lifted an eyebrow, " Now why would you be interested in a mind reading book?" She asked

Dianna shrugged, " I'm curious"

" Hmm, well, the mind reading as you are calling it is called Legilimency, it is a very difficult and dangerous magic, books on that are in the Restricted Section and I do not allow students in there without a good reason and a note from a teacher" Madame Pince said firmly

" Oh" Dianna said disappointed

" I do however, have books on Occlumency, which is the blocking of the mind, it is far less dangerous and if you are so worried about somebody getting into your head, if you learn Occlumency, you might be able to block that someone from… reading your thoughts" Madame Pince said, " Though, learning Occlumency is just as difficult as learning Legilimency, I only know of one person who knows either of them"

Dianna's eyes brightened, " May I check those Occlumency books out anyway?"

Madame Pince nodded and had Dianna follow her to where the books were located

Madame Pince selected a book called, " Occlumency For Beginners"

" Start with this book first" Madame Pince suggested, " Even if you do not become an Occlumens, this is the best book to help you understand the magic"

Dianna smiled, " Thank you"

"Now then, I'm sure I do not have to go over the rules of checking out books and taking them out of my library do I?" Madame Pince asked

" No Mam, I know all the rules and if you would like, I could recite them" Dianna said with a grin

" No need" Madame Pince said and they went to her desk to check the book out

Dianna spent a lot of time in her room reading the book, it was so interesting, there were deep breathing exercises, ways to clear your mind, it was almost like meditation

" This is an awesome book" Dianna thought to herself, " I wonder if I could actually learn how to do this"

Draco, Greg and Vincent were in the Common Room just hanging out

" So Draco, has your father gotten back to you on the Chamber of Secrets?" Greg asked

" If he knows anything, he's not telling me, stop bugging me about it" Draco snapped

" But you said you were going to ask him" Vincent said

" And I did, but he didn't say anything, I'm not going to bother him about it, just let it be" Draco said

It was very easy for Harry and Dianna to sneak out of their common rooms and to the Astronomy Tower on Christmas Eve where they counted down until Midnight to wish each other a Merry Christmas and eat Candy Canes and homemade cookies

" Merry Christmas Harry" Dianna said with a smile

" Merry Christmas DD" Harry said with a smile

Dianna was amazed at how the castle was decorated for Christmas, it was so festive, there were frosted Christmas trees in the great hall, there was holly and Mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, there was fake snow coming down and then disappearing before it hit anybody

They sang Christmas carols and played Christmas games and ate Christmas candy and drank eggnog, on the tables were little Christmas presents for everybody, nothing real special, just something to be festive. Everybody were in good moods, then they had a feast that night

After Dianna was full, she excused herself and went back into her room to write to her family about her Christmas, and when she finished that she got her book out again and started reading where she left off

After a while she wondered why she was in her room reading when it was Christmas and she should be with friends, Draco, Vincent and Greg should be back from the feast

She headed out of her room and downstairs and saw Draco on the couch and Vincent and Greg on the other couch, they looked really uncomfortable

" They probably ate too many sweets" Dianna thought and rolled her eyes

She walked down and sat on the couch next to Draco after moving his legs and putting them on he lap like she usually does

Greg grimaced at what he saw

Dianna looked at Greg funny but ignored it

" So, what's put you in a foul mood?" Dianna asked Draco

" That Weasley" Draco said

" Which one? There's like… Five… and I heard there's more but they graduated already" Dianna said

" That Prefect one" Draco said

" What about him?" Dianna asked

" He was down here, being real snobby, acting like he was looking for the monster and that he could take him down single handedly because he's a Prefect and nothing can take down a Prefect" Draco was being sarcastic, " Oh speaking of Weasley, I want to show you all something" Draco smirked, " My father just sent it"

He took out a newspaper clipping that said

INQUIRERY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle Car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation.

They read the rest of the newspaper

" Well" Draco asked after everybody read the clipping, " Don't you think it's funny?"

Dianna smirked, she really didn't think it was funny, she was just playing along

" Ha Ha" Greg said bleakly

" Arthur Weasley loves muggles so much, I think he should snap his wand and go join them" Draco said, " You'd never think the Weasley's were pure bloods, the way they behave"

Dianna lifted an eyebrow, " I'm not a pure blood and I behave just fine"

" Well, you know what I mean" Draco said awkwardly, " You're not an embarrassment to the Wizarding World like they are, the whole lot of them"

Vincent looked angry at that

" What's the matter with you Vince?" Draco asked

Greg nudged him

" Uh, stomachache" Vincent said

" Probably ate too many sweets today" Dianna said opening her book and listening to the conversation at the same time

" Well go to the Hospital Wing and give all those mudbloods a good kick in the arse for me" Draco said

Dianna rolled her eyes, like Madame Pomfrey would allow that

" Please don't, Madame Pomfrey would just scold you and probably have us lose house points on holiday" Dianna said

" Hmm, good point… you know… I'm surprised The Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place.

" YOU'RE WRONG" Greg said angrily

Both Draco and Dianna looked shocked… Dianna for a different reason, she couldn't put her finger on why though

" What? Do you think there's somebody worse than Dumbledore?" Draco asked

" Uh… Harry Potter?" Greg asked

Dianna looked at Greg… him saying her cousin's name didn't sound like the way he usually says her cousin's name… she couldn't put her finger on why he sounded so familiar

Draco smirked, " Good one Greg… St. Potter, he hangs around that Mudblood Granger and that Weasley, I still cannot believe he turned me down last year… and people think he's the heir of Slytherin, please" Draco scoffed

" You must have some idea who's behind it" Greg said

Dianna silently gasped, Greg's voice sounded very familiar and it did not sound like Greg

" You know I don't Greg, I told you already. I know father knows but he won't tell me. Of course it's been fifty years since the chamber has been opened, that was before my father's time but he does know all about it and he told me that it would look suspicious if he told me anything about it… but, I do know one thing, the last time the Chamber has been opened, a mud blood died… it's only a matter of time before another mud blood dies, personally… I hope it's Granger" Draco said a little evilly

" Honestly Draco, you hate her that much you wish her dead" Dianna scoffed

At the same time Dianna said that, Vincent clutched his fist and looked like he could punch somebody

Greg nudged Vincent again, " Do you know whoever opened the Chamber the last time was caught?"

Dianna silently gasped again and her heart was racing, she knew that voice, she couldn't believe he would do something so stupid. She looked straight at Greg and Greg looked at her and he was nervous

" Oh yah, they're probably still rotting in Azkaban" Draco said

" Azkaban?" Greg asked

" You know Greg" Dianna said, " Azkaban, the wizarding prison… honestly, what's with you today?

Greg looked very nervous, " I… think I'm getting… a stomachache too"

" Oh you are so busted" Dianna thought looking straight at Greg, then she saw something to her horror, it was a faint scar on his forehead, if those two idiots were caught in here… she didn't even want to think about the consequences for them, they'd probably be expelled, Harry cannot go back to her family with out her there, he'll never survive

" Greg, maybe you and Vincent should go to the Hospital wing, you are not looking too well"

She was hoping her cousin would get the hint

Greg and Vincent looked at each other in horror

" Uh, yah, we… need to get medicine for our stomachs" Vincent said and he and Greg rushed out of the common room

Dianna waited for thirty seconds fuming

" Well, that was weird" Draco said, " Even for those two"

" I better go follow them, make sure they get to the Hospital Wing ok, they didn't remember you already telling them what you knew about the Chamber and they didn't know what Azkaban was" Dianna said

Draco nodded

Dianna followed Harry and what she could now see as Ron Weasley into the girls bathroom, the one Moaning Myrtle lives in

When she entered the bathroom, she wasn't surprised to see Harry and Ron Weasley, but what did surprise her was to see Hermione Granger… with a cat face and tail

" What on earth" Dianna gasped

" Dursley what are you doing in here?" Weasley asked

" This happens to be the girls bathroom, what I want to know… Harry James Potter is what in the world made you think you could drink a poly-juice potion, sneak into the Slytherin Common room and get away with it" Dianna scolded, " And Granger, I cannot believe you actually went along with it… no doubt you are the one who thought of the potion, these two wouldn't even know what Polyjuice potion is… and who or who's cat did you turn into?"

" Dianna I can explain" Harry said

" No, Harry you don't need to" Ron said glaring at Dianna

" Oh yes he does, I have half a mind to report this" Dianna said

" Please no Dianna" Harry said nervous

Ron took out his wand

" And what are you going to do with that thing? It's broken and not even a reparo charm can fix it… now Harry, please explain" Dianna said angrily

" You do not have the right to call him Harry" Ron said

" We thought Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin, and we were hoping he would tell us if he was or not" Harry explained

" Harry" Hermione and Ron said at the same time

" Why did you tell her that?" Ron asked

" Why didn't you just ask me?" Dianna asked ignoring the other two, " I would have told you, though I want to know why you need to know"

" Why would he ask you?" Ron asked, " You're nothing but a snake"

Dianna glared at Ron and Hermione, then looked at Harry

" How well do you trust your friends?" Dianna asked

" A lot" Harry said

" Would you trust them with your secrets?" Dianna asked

Harry knew what she was getting at

" It would make things easier" Harry said

" What are the two of you talking about?" Granger asked

Dianna looked at Granger and Weasley

" I feel that I can trust Granger with this secret, I'm not so sure if I can trust you Weasley" Dianna said

" What secret?" Weasley asked, " What would I possibly want to know about you?"

Dianna smirked, " Well I'll tell you if you swear you will never tell anybody because it's not your secret to tell"

" Fine, I'll swear, but I will not take a vow" Weasley said

Dianna shrugged, " Ok, remember, if you betray me with this secret, you also betray Harry"

" What does Harry have to do with this?" Weasley asked

" Everything, considering… I'm Harry's cousin" Dianna said at last

Both Granger and Weasley looked shocked, Weasley didn't believe it

" Yah right, we know about Harry's family, I've been to their house and I didn't see you there" Weasley said

" Well I wasn't going to let you see me now was I" Dianna said

" Prove it" Weasley said

Dianna lifted an eyebrow, " Petunia is my mother, Vernon is my father and Dudley is my twin brother… though thank goodness we look nothing alike"

Granger and Weasley looked at Harry in confirmation

"She's right, Dianna's my cousin, I've lived with her as long as I could remember" Harry said

" You help treat Harry like that during the summer and before he came to Hogwarts? No wonder you're in Slytherin" Weasley said glaring, " I should hex you and transfigure you into a beetle and squash you"

" Ron stop it, Dianna's the only one who actually cares about me" Harry said

" We care about you Harry" Hermione said a little hurt

" I meant out of my relatives" Harry said, " You will not believe how many fake tantrums she's had growing up on my behalf"

Dianna smiled at Harry, really glad he is on her side right now but then she glared at Weasley " I am not a slimy snake, the reason why I was put in Slytherin is because I am cunning, ambitious, and go to great lengths to get what I want in life" Dianna said

" And so far a lot of that has been on my behalf" Harry said

" So, let me get this straight, since you're Harry's cousin… you would have to be a muggleborn" Granger said

" Not so loud, do you want people to overhear you?" Dianna snapped

" Why do you hide your blood status?" Granger asked

" A muggleborn in the Slytherin house is not common, it's practically non-heard of, you know how much Draco bullies you and the other muggleborns, now think of that but think about living in the common room with people having that knowledge" Dianna said

Hermione nodded in understanding

" Why do you let Malfoy call her a mud blood?" Weasley asked

" I hate that term, I scold Draco for using that foul language" Dianna said, " Now, how in the world Granger did you turn into a cat? Who were you trying to look like"

Granger sighed, " Millicent Bulestrode"

" Well, it's a good thing you didn't come into the house then, we would have known something was fishy right from the start" Dianna said, " Milly's on holiday with her family, she just sent me a Christmas card… from the looks of it, you didn't get a hair from Milly, you got a hair from her black cat Midnight"

Granger groaned, " It should have reversed by now, it was only supposed to last an hour"

Dianna shrugged, " Well that's what you get for botching up a potion. You should probably go to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can fix you right up… now, what did you two do with the real Vincent and Greg?"

" Who?" Weasley asked

Dianna rolled her eyes, " Crabbe and Goyle, duh"

Weasley and Harry led her to the broom cupboard they left the two boys in

" How did you manage this?" Dianna asked

" Sleeping drafts in two floating cupcakes" Harry said smirking

" Honestly, how thick can you get?" Weasley asked

Dianna didn't know what to say, she was kind of… awed that these two would be so stupid and take floating cupcakes, " Well, go take Granger to the Hospital Wing, I'll bring these two back to my common room"

" You're not going to tell on us are you?" Weasley asked

" This time I won't, but if you sneak in again, I make no promises" Dianna said, " Is that clear? If you have a question about any of the Slytherins, please Harry just ask me"

Harry nodded, " I will, I promise"

The boys helped Dianna get Vincent and Greg out of the closet

" Now get out of here" Dianna said

Dianna watched the two boys leave

Dianna shook the boys awake, the sleeping draft was almost out of their system

" What happened?" Greg asked

" Don't you remember?" Dianna asked

Greg shook his head no

" What is the last thing you remember?" Dianna asked

" Eating floating cupcakes" Vincent said

Dianna lifted an eyebrow, " Floating cupcakes?"

They nodded

" Hmm, well, it looks like you were too busy eating, you didn't look where you were walking and you hit your heads on the wall and knocked yourselves out" Dianna said

Vincent and Greg looked at each other then nodded thinking Dianna was right

" Come on, lets get you back to the common room" Dianna said

Vincent and Greg nodded and the three of them walked back to the common room

" Back so soon?" Draco asked

" We walked into a wall and were knocked out" Vincent said

Draco lifted an eyebrow in confusion

" On the way back here, they ran into a wall… they're going to go up to bed and sleep it off" Dianna said

" But, we feel ok now" Vincent said

" No, you need rest, you and Greg seem very confused" Dianna said

" Come on Vincent, lets just do as we're told" Greg said

Vincent groaned but he headed upstairs anyway

Dianna smirked

" What was that about?" Draco asked

" They are very confused, they ran into the wall and do not remember the last conversation we had about the Weasleys and the newspaper. The last thing they remember is eating cupcakes" Dianna said

" Must be some big bump on the head… shouldn't they go back to Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked

" We went up their once tonight, bothering her again on Christmas, seems… unfair to her you know? They'll be fine tomorrow, just show them the paper again and everything will be fine"

Draco nodded, " Those two are thickheads, really… walking into a wall"

Dianna nodded, she couldn't believe those three were actually believing her story, she must be a better liar than she thought

A few weeks passed and Granger was still looking like a cat in the Hospital Wing, nothing real exciting happened except everybody thought Granger was petrified since she was a muggle born, Draco seemed very happy

" My wish came true" Draco said with a smirk

Dianna rolled her eyes, " She's not dead"

Draco shrugged, " Petrified, dead, eh, it means she's not roaming the halls thinking she's the smartest person in the universe"

Dianna secretly helped Harry and Weasley with their research on the Chamber of Secrets, she didn't really care much for Weasley, but she was curious about it too, they haven't really found much and it was really frustrating

" Come on Dursley, surely somebody in your house knows what's going on" Weasley said

" Weasley, this happened over fifty years ago, that's before Draco's father's time, that's before Professor Snape's time… My house doesn't have a collection of Salazar Slytherins diaries, journals etc…" Dianna snapped

When Harry and Weasley found the diary in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, they showed Dianna it

" What's so significant about an old blank diary?" Dianna asked

" We were hoping you knew anything about these initials" Harry said

Dianna shook her head no, but they started researching those initials

Weeks later Granger finally was able to get out of the Hospital Wing, it was in February

" Dursley didn't have any luck with this diary, maybe you will have some luck" Weasley said

" Maybe it has special powers" Granger suggested

" It's just an old blank diary, I need to go, I'm spending way too much time with you lot, my friends are getting suspicious, I'm taking too long making cookies" Dianna said

" Is that your excuse? Making cookies?" Weasley asked

" She makes the best cookies I've ever had" Harry said

" You never bring us any" Ron said

Dianna shrugged, " You're not really my friends"

" But Malfoy is?" Ron asked with a glare

" Yes" Dianna said with a smirk and she walked away from the three

" How can you be related to her Harry" Weasley asked

" She actually is really nice, she just doesn't like you because you are kind of mean to her" Harry said

" I am not" Weasley said

" Harry has a point, you talk down to Dursley, and call her a snake all the time" Granger said

The group didn't get much more done that night

But Harry got a lot done by himself

Dianna made cookies and handed them out to her friends

" You sure are making cookies a lot" Milly said

Dianna shrugged, " I didn't get to go home for Christmas, I miss my family and making cookies brings me closer to my mum, she cooks and bakes all the time too"

Milly nodded in understanding

" Well you can bake cookies as much as you want, these are still the best cookies I have ever tasted" Draco said

Dianna grinned at that

The next day Harry explained what he found out from that diary in a note for Dianna, she couldn't wrap her mind around some of the note, like how Harry wrote in it and the words soaked into the pages and how the diary wrote back, or how Harry was… sucked into a memory the way he explained it, he wrote that the initials was Tom Riddle

" Tom Riddle, that name sounds familiar" Dianna thought to herself

She read what Harry wrote about Hagrid and how he's the one that was accused of opening the chamber and keeping the monster that killed a girl 50 years ago, that the monster is a giant spider named Aragog

" A monster spider? Must be an acromantula" Dianna thought, " There is no way he opened the chamber… he's so… nice"

A few days later, Granger was able to get out of the Hospital Wing, that put Draco in foul spirits

" Told you Granger wasn't petrified" Dianna said

Draco rolled his eyes and started pouting

Dianna rolled her eyes, " Would it cheer you up if I made cookies?"

Draco's eyes lit up and he nodded but didn't smile

" Very well then, I'll go make cookies" Dianna said moving Draco's legs off her legs

" Can I come watch you?" Draco asked

Dianna laughed, " Sure, you can even lick the bowl after I'm done putting the dough on the pan"

Draco looked very confused

" Never mind, I'll show you later, come on" Dianna said

" Hey where are you two going?" Milly asked coming down from her room

" I'm going to go make cookies and Draco wants to watch" Dianna said with a smile

Milly smirked, " Ok, have fun"

" Do you want to come too?" Dianna asked

" No thank you" Milly said with a smirk

" Good, more cookies for me" Draco said with a smirk

" Cookies" Vincent and Greg said at the same time and they got up from their seats in a hurry, " We want cookies"

" We'll bring them back like I always do" Dianna said

Vincent and Greg grinned at that

Dianna led Draco down to the kitchens

" I'm still surprised the house elves let you bake in here and that they don't annoy you while you work" Draco said

Dianna shrugged, " They understand that making cookies is one of my favorite things to do"

They walked into the kitchen and the house elves saw them and cheered

" Ms. Dianna is back, and she brought a friend, is Ms. Dianna going to be making her special cookies?" A House Elf asked

Dianna smiled, " Yes I am Floppsy"

The House Elf gasped, " Ms. Dianna remembers my name"

" She gets this way every time I come in here" Dianna said to Draco

Draco wrinkled his nose, " There just house elves, why waste your time remembering their names?"

Dianna shrugged, " I like being friendly, there's no harm in it, and I like their reactions when I surprise them by saying thank you or compliment them on the good job they did making our food for breakfast, lunch and dinner"

Draco looked at Dianna funny, " You're strange you know that?"

Dianna smirked, " I know, so are you ready to watch me make cookies?"

Draco smiled and nodded

Dianna led Draco to her area where she's allowed to make her cookies without being bothered or bothering anybody else

A house elf gave Draco a chair to sit in while he watched

" Thank You Mipsey" Dianna said with a smile

Mipsey got all giggly, " You is very welcome Ms. Dianna"

Draco watched Dianna make the cookies and then figured out what Dianna meant about licking the bowl

" Wow this part is almost as good as the cookies" Draco said with a smile

Dianna chuckled

After the cookies were done, they headed back to their common room

" That was very interesting, I've never been nice to a house elf before, my house elves at home are never this happy" Draco said, " They seem more productive when they're happy"

" Hmm, well, humans are more productive when we're happy too… there's not a lot of difference" Dianna said

Draco laughed, " Only different species and we do not talk in the third person all the time and we don't get awed by a simple thank you"

Dianna sighed

" I get your point Dianna" Draco said with a smirk, " Lets get these cookies to our friends before Vincent and Greg starve"

Dianna chuckled

A few days later everybody was getting ready to watch the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

After everybody was seated, Madame Hooch came out and said that Quidditch was canceled and that everybody was supposed to return to their dormitories

" Canceled? They can't cancel Quidditch, they play in the stormiest of weather and today is very mild" Milly complained

" Something bad must have happened?" Dianna said

" Like another someone being petrified?" Draco asked a little eagerly

Dianna glared at Draco, " I hope not"

Dianna left her group in a huff

" What'd I do?" Draco asked

" She doesn't like you being excited about people being petrified, this is serious" Milly said with her own glare and she walked away catching up with Dianna

" Who needs them, I'm glad about the petrified people, less muggle borns the better I say" Pansy said with a huff

Draco nodded in agreement

" Lets go to the Hospital Wing and see if we can see if anybody's been petrified" Milly suggested

Dianna nodded

When they hurried to the Hospital Wing, they saw Harry and Weasley around a bed talking to Professor McGonagall

They also saw a glimpse of thick bushy hair

" It's Granger" Milly gasped

" Draco's going to be very happy" Dianna said with a sigh

" What are you two doing here?" McGonagall spotted the two girls, " You should be in your dormitories"

" We wanted to see who's been petrified" Dianna said

" Well now you've seen who it is, now go back to your dormitory" McGonagall ordered

" Come on DD, lets go" Milly said

Dianna nodded and they hurried back to their dormitory before anybody could take away points or give detention

Professor Snape entered the dormitory three minutes after Dianna and Milly arrived, he had a rolled up parchment in his hand

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions"

Professor Snape rolled up the parchment

" If the culprit is not caught, there is a chance the school will be shut down… do not, under no circumstances leave the common room without a teacher with you, and while traveling even with a teacher, always travel in a bigger group than just you and the teacher, traveling in numbers is always best, always use the buddy system"

" Professor, why are you so worried? It seems like the whatever this thing is, is only going after mud bloods, we have no mud bloods in Slytherin" An older Slytherin said

Dianna felt a little uncomfortable at that comment

Professor Snape glared at the student, " You know I do not like that term and I will not hear it again, do not question my authority, we do not know if this thing is only going after muggle borns, it can easily come after any of you and the other teachers and myself are taking every precaution we can to keep you children safe, if the rules are broken, the consequences will be even more severe" Professor Snape said and with a billow of his robes he returned to his office

Everybody didn't dare talk over a whisper for the rest of the night

That night Harry sent Dianna a note saying that they were going to confront Hagrid about opening the Chamber before, he said he and Ron will be picking her up at midnight under his invisibility cloak

Dianna replied back that she cannot go, it is too risky for them to come all the way down here to pick her up, she begged Harry not to do it because she didn't want him to get in trouble or hurt, she knew he wouldn't listen to what she said, so she wished them luck anyway

At midnight Kiki came up to Dianna purring, Dianna had tears in her eyes, she was afraid for herself, Harry, and all the muggle borns who could still be petrified and she couldn't tell anybody about it

The next day Dianna got a note from Harry explaining what they found out, they found out that the Minister took Hagrid away to Azkaban and Dumbledore was suspended from Hogwarts, they also found out that Hagrid is innocent, they met Aarogog and his family and they think the girl who died fifty years ago is Moaning Myrtle

" Dianna was shocked when she read that Dumbledore was no longer with them, and they were back to square one with no idea what the monster is

The days have passed and she just finished making more cookies, she was going back down to her common room, when her ring that is supposed to protect her, tugged her a different direction than what she wanted to go

That scared Dianna very much, it only did that if something was threatening her

She ran away from the direction of her common room and she let the ring pull her and she was heading to Professor Snape's office, she just hoped he was there

She knocked on his door and he gave her permission to enter

She was out of breath and had tears running down her face

Professor Snape got up from his desk and hurried over to her

" Ms. Dursley, what is wrong?" Professor Snape asked

" I… I think the… The monster was after me… I… my ring was pulling me away from something"

" What were you doing by yourself?" Professor Snape asked

" I… just finished baking cookies, I was on my way back to the common room" Dianna said

" You know you are not supposed to be by yourself" Professor Snape scolded

" I know… I thought they caught the person who was doing this" Dianna said, " I thought we were all safe, Lockhart keeps saying that we are safe and he doesn't even escort us to our next classes"

" Lockhart is a fool if he thinks this is over, I for one do not believe it is Hagrid and you shouldn't either, do not go to the kitchens to make cookies without a friend and an adult with you… or even a house elf can escort you to and from, but do not go by yourself do you understand?" Professor Snape asked

Dianna nodded

" Very well, you can use the entrance here to go back to your common room" Professor Snape said

Dianna nodded, " Thank you again for putting the spell on my ring, I think it just saved my life tonight"

Professor Snape nodded, " You're welcome, now go back to the common room"

Dianna nodded and bid Professor Snape good night and offered him a cookie which he accepted before she stepped through the door and walked towards the common room

Milly was the first one who saw Dianna and she saw Dianna's pale and tear streaked face

" DD what happened?" Milly asked

That got Draco's attention, he and Milly were waiting for Dianna, everybody else in their group were doing their own thing

" Professor Snape caught me alone and he was mad, he doesn't think Hagrid is the one behind everything"

" Well I don't think that oaf is the one either, I do not believe he is smart enough to pull something like that off" Draco said

" Professor Snape was upset that I was alone and he said next time, I need to either have an adult with me or a house elf take me to and from the kitchens, I think he forgave me after I gave him a cookie"

Milly and Draco smiled at that

There was no way she was going to tell them she thinks the monster came after her that night

The next day Harry wrote to Dianna explaining what they found in Hermione's hand, earlier today. It was a piece of parchment with information on it

" Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it."

Dianna was confused after she read that part, if it was a basilisk they were dealing with then how come nobody was dead?

Harry answered her thoughts

" Nobody but Nearly Headless Nick saw the Basilisk directly, but Nick's already dead so he cannot die twice" Dianna read

She was thinking of another question, but Harry answered that as well, " How the Basilisk was getting around" Harry wrote "The Basilisk is getting around by using the pipes"

Before she could read anymore, there was an announcement that all students should return to their dormitories and the teachers to the 2nd floor corridor

" Oh great, what now?" Dianna asked

" Probably another attack" Draco said with a grin

" Why you find this so amusing Draco Malfoy, I have no idea" Dianna said with a glare and she hurried away from Draco and the rest of the group while finishing the letter

Dianna had a feeling she knew where Harry and Weasley went, she couldn't believe what she was about to do, she was going to go with them

Like Harry and Weasley, Dianna hid behind a wall to eavesdrop, but she was hiding behind a different wall

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself"

All the teachers and Dianna gasped, hopefully nobody heard her, she was being quiet

" I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home. I'm afraid... this is the end of

Hogwarts.

Professor Lockhart joined the group with a smile on his face, " So sorry, Dozed off… What have I missed?"

" Ah, just the man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last" Professor Snape said

" My… M-moment?" Lockhart asked nervously

" Weren't you just saying last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Professor Snape asked

" Did I? I don't recall" Lockhart said trying to get out of the spotlight

" That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster Gilderoy. Your skills are after all… legend" McGonagall said with a smile

Lockhart nodded, " V-very well… I'll be in my office… getting… getting ready"

Lockhart hurried away from the group to his office

" There, that got him out of the way… The Heads of Houses should go and inform the students what has happened and tell them to pack their things, the Hogwarts Express will be taking them home first thing tomorrow" McGonagall said, " We all should patrol and make sure no students left their dormitories"

" Who has the monster taken Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked

Professor McGonagall looked grim, " Ginny Weasley"

The teachers left the site and the three students saw what was written on the wall

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER

Harry and Weasley could see what was written on the wall from their hiding spot, Dianna had to get out of her hiding spot to see it

" What is she doing" Weasley started asking Harry but Harry covered Weasley's mouth and they ducked down, Professor Snape spotted Dianna

" Ms. Dursley" Professor Snape said angrily

Dianna jumped and she looked scared

" You were supposed to be in your dormitory" Professor Snape said

" I… I…" Dianna couldn't say anything

" We already had a discussion about wandering off by yourself, but wandering by yourself when you're supposed to be in your dormitory is against the rules and rule breaking does not go left unpunished" Professor Snape lectured

Dianna nodded, " Yes sir"

" I assume you heard everything that went on during the teachers private meeting" Professor Snape said

Dianna nodded

" Very well, then I will escort you back to the dormitory where you will be packing your things, then you will sit at a table or desk and write lines for me" Professor Snape said, "And you will deliver them to me before you get on the train tomorrow"

Dianna nodded and sniffled, " Yes sir"

After the two Slytherins left, Weasley was surprised she didn't rat them out

Professor Snape escorted Dianna down to the dormitory and thankfully nobody was in the common room, everybody was in their bedrooms packing, Professor Snape even escorted her to her bedroom and then instructed her on what to write for lines

" You are grounded to your room for the rest of the night" Professor Snape said

Dianna nodded in understanding

" I will come back here tomorrow morning to collect the lines" Professor Snape said

Dianna nodded, " Yes sir"

" I want the seriousness of the situation to sink in… the monster is now going after students… Ginny Weasley is a pure blood, it's not just going after muggleborns" Professor Snape explained

Dianna nodded, " I know sir… the monster is a basilisk"

" And how pray tell do you know that?" Professor Snape asked

" Research" Dianna said

Professor Snape nodded, " Very well, I will notify the others of this information, but you need to pack your things and get started on the lines"

Dianna nodded sadly, " Good night Professor Snape"

" Good night Ms. Dursley" Professor Snape said and he walked away and out of the common room

A few minutes later Milly knocked on Dianna's door

" Hey where were you? We couldn't find you after the announcement was made" Milly said

" I… took a detour" Dianna said

Milly put two and two together and looked shocked, " You spied on the teachers?"

Dianna nodded, " And Professor Snape caught me"

Milly nodded, " Professor Snape came down and I guess counted everyone and realized you were gone, so I guess he was looking for you because he stormed out pretty angry after yelling at everyone to go to our rooms and pack and he didn't want to see anybody down in the common room for an hour, he would be checking… So do you want me to help you pack?" Milly asked, " Then we can go down and play a game or something since this is our last night"

" Yes to the packing… but… I can't go down to the Common room" Dianna said, " Professor Snape grounded me and I have to write lines"

" On our last night?" Milly gasped

Dianna shrugged, " I shouldn't have done what I did"

" Why did you eavesdrop?" Milly asked

" Curiosity got the better of me" Dianna said

" Hmm, well, you're my best friend, I want to spend our last night as Slytherins together, I'll help you pack and keep you company while you write lines" Milly said

" No, you don't have to" Dianna said

" I know I don't, but I want to" Milly said and she stubbornly sat down on the bed, " And you can't make me change my mind"

Dianna chuckled then gave her best friend a hug, " I'm so glad we became friends"

" Best friends" Milly said with a smile

The two friends packed all of Dianna's things and then Milly talked while Dianna wrote lines and they took breaks to play short games

The next day Professor Snape announced that the danger was over, what was attacking students and ghosts was dead

Dianna was so relieved

" So did Professor Lockhart find what was doing this?" Pansy asked

" No, turns out that fool has been lying to everybody for years, he hasn't done anything he keeps boasting about" Professor Snape said

" Then who?" Draco asked

Professor Snape didn't look happy, " Harry Potter"

There were a lot of people who gasped in amazement, Dianna gasped out of fear for her cousin

" Um… is… is Potter still alive?" Dianna asked

" Of course" Professor Snape said knowing Dianna would be worried about him, " He and Weasley were eavesdropping on a staff meeting last night and decided to go find where the chamber was hidden… and of course those two figured it out… They are with the Headmaster right now, and I'm sure those two are going to be expelled, they broke at least 50 school rules"

Dianna was so glad her cousin was alive, not so happy he might be expelled for what he did

" Now I want you all to keep the information to yourselves and go back up and unpack your things" Professor Snape ordered

All the Slytherins started heading back upstairs to their bedrooms

" Ms. Dursley, I believe you have something for me" Professor Snape said

Dianna nodded

" Come to my office after you retrieve it" Professor Snape said

Dianna headed to her room and retrieved her lines and hurried to Professor Snape's office and knocked on the door

" Enter" Professor Snape said

Dianna entered and she looked worried, " You don't really think Harry's going to be expelled do you?"

" I certainly hope so, all the rules he broke, he would deserve it" Professor Snape said

" Are… are you going to expel me?" Dianna asked

" Ms. Dursley, you were caught out of the dormitory when not supposed too, that does not earn an expulsion, what your cousin and the Weasley did was a whole lot worse and dangerous" Professor Snape explained

" But Harry won't survive living with my parents without me there" Dianna said

" I'm sure Potter will be fine" Professor Snape said

" But you don't know…" Dianna started

" Ms. Dursley enough, it is out of my hands, what Headmaster Dumbledore decides is his decision" Professor Snape said

Dianna sighed in defeat, " Yes sir"

Professor Snape sighed, " Ms. Dursley, as much as those two deserve to be expelled, I highly doubt they will, Headmaster Dumbledore will think of some way to turn those two into heroes like he did last year"

" I tried to keep Harry out of trouble" Dianna said

" Do not get involved in what those Gryffindors do" Professor Snape warned, " It will be in your best interest if you just leave your cousin alone during the school year"

Dianna nodded in understanding

" Now, you are dismissed, go unpack your things" Professor Snape ordered

" Yes sir" Dianna said

That day there was a big feast, a celebration, the mandrakes were ready and everybody who was petrified came back, there was an announcement that finals were canceled, Gryffindor was ahead of everybody by at least 400 points which made the Slytherins angry that Gryffindor was going to win the house cup for the second year in a row

Draco was really sulky when he saw Granger running towards Harry and Weasley

" Well look on the bright side, at least we don't have finals and we can spend a lot of time outside and not have teachers escorting us everywhere" Milly said with a smile

" Lets have a picnic tomorrow" Dianna suggested

" That'll be fun" Milly said with a smile

" Ew, I don't want to sit on the ground where bugs can get at me" Pansy said with disgust

Dianna shrugged, " Suit yourself, what about you guys, are you up for it?"

Everybody else liked that idea, Crabbe and Goyle like anything that has to do with food

" Come on Draco, don't go" Pansy said, " Stay with me and Daphne"

" Well come to the picnic with us, Dianna's going to make her cookies" Draco said

Dianna smiled

Pansy pouted and shook her head no

The rest of the school year was pretty easy with not having finals over their heads and no DADA since Lockhart was gone. Dianna and Harry wrote back and forth to each other but they didn't have much of a chance to actually talk civilly to each other

Finally it was time to get on the train and head back home

" We'll write each other all the time" Milly said

" Of course" Dianna said

" You'll send me some of your cookies won't you?" Draco asked, " I don't know if I can wait three months"

Dianna laughed at that and nodded

The group of friends played games the whole time and got into muggle clothes when the time came

" Uh, I hate wearing muggle clothes, they are too restricting" Pansy complained

Draco, Vincent, Greg, Daphne and Blaze agreed

They played more games until the train stopped at their destination, Kings Cross

The friends said their goodbyes and went to find their parents

Dianna was excited to be home, she hasn't seen her family since last summer and she ran away to Milly's because she was angry. She was hoping her parents forgave her. They seemed to feel guilty for not letting her come home during Christmas, but there was sickness in the house that they didn't want her to get

Harry on the other hand was not happy to be back at the Dursleys. The first thing Vernon did when they got home was he put Harry's and Dianna's trunks in the cupboard under the stairs and locked the door

Harry and Dianna were smart enough to hide their wands on them, they didn't want those locked up as well and Dianna also had her ring

" But Daddy, we have homework" Dianna protested

" You will do your homework when I say you can do it" Vernon said

" Now, no more arguing, we need to celebrate Dianna's safe return home" Petunia said

" And Harry's" Dianna said pointedly

Her parents ignored that comment like they always do when Harry is mentioned

Dianna let Kiki out of her cage and Kiki went exploring, it's been many months since she's been at the house, something might have changed

Harry wasn't allowed to let Hedwig out, only at night if promised to not send letters to any freaky friends

That night the Dursley's had a celebration for the safe return home of Dianna

" And Harry" Dianna said with emphasis

They ignored that comment again, Harry wasn't even in the kitchen, he was sent to bed an hour ago with a ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of water

Dianna promised to bring him some of the supper and dessert later

Later that night when everybody should be sleeping, Dianna did as she promised, she brought Harry a plate of the turkey, potatoes and corn they had for supper and the cake her mum made for dessert

" Well the good news is, Dad didn't put the bars back up" Dianna said

Harry agreed

" So you didn't write a whole lot about what happened down in the chamber" Dianna said

" I knew you were going to bring that up" Harry said with a sigh

" Well, my plan was to help you guys, but I got caught" Dianna said

" What did he do to you?" Harry asked

" I was grounded to my room and he had me write lines" Dianna said

" Wait, Slytherin has their own rooms?" Harry asked

" Yes, why? Doesn't all the houses?" Dianna asked

" No, I share a room with four other guys" Harry said

Dianna shrugged, " I guess all houses are different, anyway, yes, I had to write lines… Professor Snape was very angry at me, now tell me everything"

" Well, we were going to tell Professor Lockhart what we knew, and we found him packing his belongings, he tried hexing us but we defended ourselves and we took him to where we thought the chamber was at… it was in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom" Harry explained

Dianna gasped at that

Harry told her the rest of the story, how Lockhart tried to obliviate them but he used Ron's wand and it backfired on himself which caused an avalanche of rocks to come down on them, Harry ended up separated from the other two

" I went off on my own and found Ginny, she was as cold as ice" Harry explained

Harry said how he met Tom Riddle and how he was Voldemort as a teenager and that he always wanted to meet him. He explained how Tom Riddle summoned the Basilisk and how it chased Harry and then Fawkes showed up and blinded it

" Who's Fawkes?" Dianna asked

" Dumbledore's pet phoenix" Harry explained

Dianna gasped

Harry explained that the Basilisk almost got him even when blinded, and how he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and that's how he killed the Basilisk, but at a price, one of the fangs pierced his arm

Dianna gasped, " How are you still alive?"

" Phoenix's have healing powers" Harry said with a grin

Harry explained that the diary is what was keeping Tom Riddle alive and Harry stabbed the diary with the fang

" He exploded, it was very bright and blinding" Harry explained, " And Ginny woke up"

" Wow… I was so afraid you were going to be expelled" Dianna said

" Believe me DD, so was I… but then Dumbledore gave us special services to the school awards and all those points" Harry said

" Well for what you did, you deserve that and a lot more… now if only I can convince Dad to sign your permission slip for Hogsmeade

Vernon and Petunia thought Harry and Dianna couldn't get to their trunks

At night, when everybody else was asleep, they would sneak down to the cupboard and work on their assignments together. Dianna was really good in Potions and Harry understood Defense Against the Dark Arts better

During the day time, they would go to the park and use regular sticks and practice the wand movements for the spells they needed to practice, Dianna was better at the technique

After the first week of the summer, Harry's friend Ron Weasley called, the bad news is, Vernon picked it up

" Vernon Dursley speaking" Vernon said

Vernon had to pull the telephone reciever away from his ear because somebody was screaming on the other line

" HELLO! HELLO CAN YOU HEAR ME?" A familiar voice said on the other end

" Is that? Weasley?" Dianna asked in a whisper

Harry looked worried and nodded

" I WANT TO SPEAK TO HARRY POTTER" The voice on the other end said

Vernon looked angry, " WHO IS THIS?" He asked angry

" RON WEASLEY" Ron Weasley yelled, " I'M A FRIEND OF HARRY'S FROM SCHOOL"

Vernon's face turned purple, " THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU ARE SPEAKING OF, DO NOT CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN OR COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY"

Vernon slammed the reciever down thinking it was on the hook and was hung up, then he turned to Harry and lifted him up, " HOW DARE YOU GIVE OUT OUR NUMBER TO PEOPLE... LIKE YOU"

Vernon put him down and stormed out of the house to calm down

It was silent for a moment, then Dianna went to pick up the phone that wasn't hung up

" Weasley" Dianna said calmly

" DURSLEY" Weasley yelled

" Stop yelling, I can hear you perfectly fine, just talk like I'm standing right next to you" Dianna instructed

Weasley did, " Hows this?"

" Good" Dianna said

" Where's Harry?" Weasley asked

" My mum is having him do a punishment chore, you made my dad angry" Dianna said

" Well I wanted to talk to Harry, he gave me the phone number and I thought it would be better this way instead by owl so your parents won't get mad" Weasley explained

" Well, now that my dad knows you know the number, he's going to change our number... my dad doesn't like magic at all... well I'm sure Harry's told you everything" Dianna said

" Can I talk to Harry?" Weasley asked

Harry finished what Petunia had him do and he was walking towards the phone

" You may not use the phone Harry" Petunia snapped coming in the room

Harry groaned, " But he's my friend"

" Mum won't let him talk" Dianna said

" Hang up the phone Dianna" Petunia ordered

" But I have something important to tell him" Weasley said

" Tell him later" Dianna said

" But" Weasley started but didn't get to finish because Petunia took the phone out of Dianna's hands and slammed it on the receiver

" That was rude" Dianna said glaring at her mum, " You could have let Harry talk to him"

" No, that boy shouldn't have known our number in the first place" Petunia snapped and she walked away before she did something she'd regret

" So what did Ron say?" Harry asked upset he didn't get to talk to his friend

Dianna sighed, " Not much, just that he wanted to tell you something important... I'm sure he'll write to you soon"

Harry nodded

Weeks passed and Harry was trying to be extra good, they haven't received their permission slips yet, they will come with the Hogwarts letter, but they knew third years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends

For Dudley and Dianna's birthday, they went to a dinner and a movie, Dianna wanted Harry to come but Vernon said no, Harry had to stay with Ms. Figg again, which Harry and Dianna didn't understand because Harry was old enough to stay home alone

Dianna made cookies and celebrated her birthday with Harry after everybody else was in bed

" So did you have a good birthday?" Harry asked

Dianna shrugged, " It was ok, the movie and dinner was fun, wish Dad let you come"

Harry agreed, " Ms. Figg is nice, but she has too many cats"

Dianna nodded in understanding

" So did Uncle Vernon sign your Hogsmeade letter?" Harry asked

Dianna smiled and nodded

Harry smiled, " That's great"

" Yours will be coming soon, I'm sure I can talk him into signing it for you" Dianna said

" I hope so" Harry said, " So did your friends owl you?"

Dianna nodded, " Milly gave me a shirt I saw in a magazine that I wanted, it's green with sparkly flowers on it, Draco gave me a cooking/ baking journal, Vincent and Crabbe gave me chocolate frogs and bertie botts beans, Blaise gave me a toy I can play with Kiki, Pansy didn't write or anything, I do not know why she doesn't like me"

Dianna went to her room and grabbed her gifts to show to Harry

Kiki saw the toy from Blaise and followed Dianna into Harry's room

Dianna let Harry play with Kiki, they were both silently chuckling

For Harry's birthday Dianna made cookies on July 30 and that night they counted down until Midnight

Dianna smiled, " Happy Birthday Harry"

Harry smiled, " Thank you"

Dianna took out the special cookie she made, it had the number 13 on it in frosting, she gave that to Harry

A few minutes later owls came to the window, one was from Ron, one was from Hermione, and two owls were from Hogwarts, one letter was from Hagrid, the other was Harry's letter

Harry read Ron and Hermione's letters first, Ron was in Egypt, apparently his family won a lottery, not a whole lot but enough to take their family on vacation and to buy Ron a new wand

" Good, that old wand of his was more trouble than it's worth" Dianna said when Harry read that

" I'm glad they won the lottery, the Weasleys deserve it" Harry said and he read Hermione's letter

Hermione was in France with her family

Harry got a sneakoscope from Ron, a broom servicing kit from Hermione and to both Harry's and Dianna's astonishment, the MONSTER BOOK OF MONSTERS from Hagrid

When Harry unwrapped that present, the book started chasing both of them, Kiki hissed at the book and ran outside the bedroom through the cat door that was installed last year

Harry and Dianna jumped up on Harry's bed so the book wouldn't get to them

" Now what?" Dianna asked, " This thing is going to wake up my parents"

Harry threw a blanket over the book just to muffle some of the noise, the last thing any body wanted was to wake up Vernon or Petunia

They eventually got the book quiet and muzzled with a belt

Dianna groaned, " That book is on the school list"

Later that day while everybody was eating breakfast, the news was on the tv in the kitchen that the Dursleys got for Dudley because he complained the fridge was too far away from the television in the lounge. On the television, their was a report about an escaped criminal called Black, everybody should be on the look out for him. They showed a picture of Black

" Don't need to tell us that he's no good, he looks absolutely filthy, look at his wild hair" Vernon said, then glanced at Harry

" Daddy, did you know that today is a very special day?" Dianna asked

" I sure do" Vernon said with a smile at his daughter

Harry's hopes raised a little bit

" Aunt Marge is coming today" Vernon said surprising the children, " And she's staying for a week, isn't that exciting?"

" You're not serious" Harry said with a groan

" I am serious" Vernon said, "We told Marge that you go to st. Brutus's Secure Center for Criminal Boys, I do not want any funny business coming from you, do you understand? Or there will be major consequences"

Harry was furious, nobody but Dianna remembered it was his birthday, and this is the worst thing that could happen to him, Aunt Marge despises Harry and Harry despises Aunt Marge

" Well I'm off to pick her up, Duddy do you want to come with me?" Vernon asked

Dudley shook his head no, he was too busy watching tv and eating

" What about you DD?" Vernon asked

" No thank you Daddy" Dianna said, " I need to prepare Kiki for Rippers return"

Petunia wrinkled her nose at the dogs name, she really doesn't like that slobbery animal in her clean house, she can barely tolerate her daughters cat and her nephews owl but at least they clean themselves and do not make messes everywhere

Vernon shrugged, kissed his wife and daughter goodbye, and ruffled his son's hair who ignored the whole conversation, he completely ignored Harry and he headed out the door to go pick Marge up

About a minute after Vernon left the house, Harry bolted up and ran out the door after him

" HARRY NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE" Petunia scolded

That actually surprised Dudley enough for a second to take his eyes off the television, but only a second

" What is wrong with that boy?" Petunia asked Dianna

Dianna shrugged, " He's thirteen"

Petunia looked at the calendar and at the date, today was July 31

" That's right, well he better not act like a spoiled brat now that he's a teenager" Petunia said at that was the only thing she said about Harry's birthday, and Harry didn't even get to hear it

Harry came back in and started heading upstairs to his bedroom, Dianna followed after him

" What was that about?" Dianna asked

" I asked Uncle Vernon to sign my form… kind of blackmailed him actually, I told him I might forget about what school I go to and might spill the beans about magic, you know on accident, unless he signs my form, then I will know to remember" Harry said

" So did he sign it?" Dianna asked excited

" No, he said I have to be good all week before he will sign it" Harry said, " I have to act like a muggle and pretend I go to that school, so… muggles do not keep owls as pets"

" Or have Quidditch posters on their walls" Dianna said

Harry nodded

" Want some help?" Dianna asked

Harry smiled and nodded

" So what kind of dessert should I make tonight?" Dianna asked after a while of un-decorating Harry's room

" How about a cake?"" Harry suggested with a smile

Dianna liked that idea" Any preferences?" She asked with a smile

" Hmm" Harry thought with a grin, " How about chocolate cake with strawberry frosting?"

Dianna smiled, she liked that idea too

Dianna asked her mum if she could bake the cake to celebrate Aunt Marge coming over, Petunia agreed to that forgetting today was Harry's birthday

" So do we have the ingredients to make strawberry frosting?" Dianna asked, she didn't like the store bought kind, she thought homemade tasted better

Petunia checked the refrigerator and cupboards for the ingredients, she smiled and nodded

" I will make the frosting, you start making the cake" Petunia instructed

Dianna smiled and nodded

It took them an hour to make the cake and after it cooled, mother and daughter put the frosting on, Dianna loved baking with her mum, it seems like baking and cooking is the only thing they understand about each other, Her parents do not like talking about magic, magic is a big part of Dianna's life, she cannot talk about her friends she's made at school, or talk about her grades and her classes, her parents think that stuff is freaky. Her whole family does not understand why she likes Harry more than Dudley, even before she knew she was a witch. She is glad she and her mum can bond over cooking

Petunia let Dudley lick the bowl the cake batter was in

" MMM, I love it when you two bake" Dudley said with a happy chocolaty grin

The two ladies laughed

" So, what else should we put on the cake?" Petunia asked once it was done

" Can we put strawberries on top?" Dianna asked

Petunia smiled and nodded

" Let's arrange the strawberries into a happy face" Dianna said with a grin

Petunia chuckled and nodded

" Hey Dudley, do you want to lick the frosting bowl?" Dianna asked

Dudley smiled and nodded

Dianna handed him the frosting bowl, her brother would eat anything, and sugar was his favorite

" Homemade tastes so much better than boxed stuff they make at school" Dudley said very satisfied after his sugary treat

"Well just eat up when you're here, we do not want you wasting away when you're away" Petunia said

Dianna was dying to say something about Dudley wasting away, but it was inappropriate and she was having a fun time with her mum, she didn't want to ruin it

While the cake was being made, Petunia wanted Harry to clean the house before Marge got here, that meant dusting and vacuuming the guest room, vacuuming the lounge and the stairs, cleaning the bathroom

After the cake was done, Dianna asked Harry what was left on his chore list

" The guest bedroom" Harry said, " That cake smells good"

Dianna smiled and nodded

Harry didn't care he had to do chores on his birthday, if he knew Dianna, he was going to get a slice of that cake later

Together they finished the chores before Vernon arrived with Aunt Marge


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody heard the car pull up in the driveway

"They're here" Petunia said putting on a smile, Marge she could tolerate, but she really hated dogs

She lined up her two children by the door and made sure they were looking presentable

" Open the door Harry" Petunia ordered

Harry sighed and did as he was told

" Marge welcome, how was your trip?" Petunia asked

" Wretched, Ripper ended up getting sick" Marge said

" Oh, how… awful" Petunia said

" Aunt Marge" Dudley and Dianna said at the same time with smiles

Marge smiled when she saw her niece and nephew and hugged them both

" How are my favorite niece and nephew?" Marge asked kissing their cheeks, " I trust you put your cat away?" She asked Dianna

" We're doing great Aunt Marge, and yes, Kiki is safe in my room" Dianna said with a smile

Vernon had Harry bring Marge's luggage upstairs to the guest bedroom

" Would you like some tea Marge?" Vernon asked, " And what would Ripper like?"

" Ripper will take some tea as well" Marge said

The Dursleys headed towards the kitchen and Petunia and Dianna served up tea and fruitcake

" Mmm, this tastes homemade" Aunt Marge said with a smile, " Did you help your mum DD?"

Dianna smiled and nodded

" Well, excellent work, both of you" Aunt Marge said

" Thank you" Petunia said

After they had their snack, Petunia made Harry clean up the dishes, Ripper growled at Harry when Harry took away his tea bowl

Harry never liked Ripper, ever since the stupid dog chased him up a tree when he was younger

" Still here are you" Marge said

" Yes" Harry said and thinking, " Obviously"

" Don't say yes in that tone to me boy" Marge scolded, " It's damn good for Vernon and Petunia to take you in, if you were left on my doorstep, you would have been sent straight to the orphanage right away"

Dianna knew Harry was biting his tongue, he really wanted to lash out

" Where did you say you sent the boy?" Marge asked

"St. Brutus's. It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases" Vernon explained

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes when Marge wasn't looking of course

" Do they use the cane on you boy?" Marge asked

Harry was kind of surprised at that question, what school actually punishes people like that nowadays? He guessed he has to lie really well in order for Uncle Vernon to sign his form

" Oh yes, I've been beaten loads of times" Harry said

Dianna thought the way Harry said it sounded sarcastic

Harry was very happy that he got cake that night

" Well this can top one of the worst birthdays I've experienced" Harry said gloomily

Dianna sighed, " Well I've been trying my best to make it a good birthday for you"

" I know DD, you know I'm never happy when she's here" Harry said

Dianna sighed, " I know, just try to keep your temper in check and then Dad will sign your slip, keep reminding yourself that"

Harry nodded

Harry kept his temper in check for about three days, it was very hard doing since Aunt Marge belittled him every chance she got, she dragged him with her, Dianna and Dudley when she took her niece and nephew shopping, made him carry the bags but didn't say please or thank you or get him anything

Dianna insisted carrying her own bags Dianna said she didn't want Harry to clumsily drop her bags and ruin her pretty things… Dianna got her way

Harry lifted an eyebrow at that comment though

Dudley wanted to go into another shop and Aunt Marge and him hurried towards it with the other two behind

" Clumsy am I?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow

" I had to say something, you know Aunt Marge, you shouldn't have to carry all of our bags… sorry for that comment" Dianna said

Harry shrugged, " I forgive you, I know you didn't mean it… I cannot wait until she leaves, she is so aggravating"

" I'm going to make some cookies when we get home, I'm sure you'll feel better after some cookies" Dianna said

" She'll make me clean up your mess" Harry grumbled

Dianna glared, " No she won't, don't get all snippy with me, I'm on your side, I've been trying to make your life bearable ever since you were left on our doorstep Harry James Potter"

Harry sighed, " I know, I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault… I'm just in a bad mood, yes, cookies sound amazing"

Dianna smiled, " You're forgiven, and cookies always do sound amazing

"Ah. Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me, what with twelve dogs" Aunt Marge said patting her belly

She looked over at Dudley who was on his third helping

" I like seeing a growing boy eat, he's going to be well built like his father when he gets older" Aunt Marge said proudly

Dianna kept her mouth shut, she thought her twin brother looked like a baby whale, she was embarrassed she was related to him, and ashamed she was his twin, she was just thankful they looked nothing alike

After everybody was done eating, Vernon brought out the brandy and Marge was drinking and belittling Harry at the same time

"Harry was really upset, he was clenching his fists and was glaring

Marge's glass broke and everybody jumped in surprise

" Marge are you ok?" Vernon asked

" Not to worry, I just have a very strong grip that's all, my hands were not built for such delicate dishes" Marge said chuckling

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other and at Harry and Dianna

Harry and Dianna looked at each other for a moment

" You boy clean this mess up" Marge ordered

Harry did as he was told, he got a wash cloth and started cleaning the mess up

" You mustn't blame yourself how this one turned out" Marge said taking a sip of her new brandy in a more sturdier glass" Bad blood, that's all it is… oh not your blood Petunia, must be his father's blood, what did you say he did for a living?"

" Um… nothing… he was… he didn't work… unemployed" Petunia said agitated

" And a drunk no less" Aunt Marge said taking another sip of her brandy

" THAT'S A LIE" Harry yelled standing up from what he was doing

" What did you say boy?" Marge asked with a threatening glare

" MY DAD WASN'T A DRUNK" Harry yelled and a wind started blowing but no windows or doors were opened

Dianna gasped, she knew what uncontrollable magic was, and Harry seemed very out of control

" Um, Harry, maybe you should calm down" Dianna said standing up

" Your lazy parents died in a car crash, drunk no less, and left you to be the burden of your hard working relatives" Marge said glaring

" THAT IS A LIE" Harry yelled, " MY PARENTS DID NOT DIE IN A CAR CRASH"

The lights were flickering now

" Harry please, lets get out of here before something bad happens" Dianna said

" HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME LIKE THAT BOY" Marge yelled

" HOW DARE I? YOU ARE THE ONE CALLING MY PARENTS DRUNK, WHILE YOU SIT THERE DRINKING UNCLE VERNON'S BRANDY, YOU'RE THE BLOODY DRUNK" Harry yelled

Before anything else was said, Aunt Marge's finger was swelling

" Oh that's not good" Dianna said

All of Marge's fingers are swelled, and then the rest of her body begins to inflate, her buttons on her outfit pop off and seams split, she looks like a human balloon and she was floating to the ceiling

" MARGE" Vernon and Petunia yelled, Dudley was watching in fascination, Dianna watching in horror not knowing how the affects could be reversed, everything seemed like it wasn't real, that could be because the lights were still blinking really fast on and off

" How the bloody hell do we get her down?" Dianna asked

" I don't know, and I don't care, I can't take it anymore, I'm out of here" Harry said and he stormed out of the kitchen and to the Cupboard under the stairs to grab his trunk and haul it upstairs to his bedroom to pack

Her parents and brother were too occupied to pay attention to her and Harry, she followed him up to his bedroom and helped him

" Where are you going to go? Weasley and Granger are on vacation" Dianna said

Harry sighed, " The Leaky Cauldron, they have rooms there"

" But that's in London, you'll never make it" Dianna protested, why don't you wait until tomorrow and Dad can take you there, or we can get you a taxi or bus"

" No, I'm leaving tonight, I cannot stay another minute in here" Harry said angrily

Dianna sighed and helped him finish packing his trunk

" Ok, just don't leave quite yet, I'm going to pack you some food" Dianna said hurrying out of Harry's room and back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge was now in the Lounge on the ceiling, Vernon was having a hard time bringing her back down

Dianna packed Harry some leftovers from tonight and last night, also made him a couple ham and turkey and cheese sandwiches and some crisps and cookies, she also packed him two bottles of water that he could refill at any water fountain in a park or in a bathroom

Everybody heard the thump thump thump of Harry's trunk coming down the stairs

Vernon hurried towards the stairs

" YOU GET HER DOWN! YOU GET HER DOWN AND PUT HER RIGHT" Vernon yelled

" NO!" Harry yelled, " She deserved what she got"

Vernon looked like he was about to strangle Harry, he put his hands up and had that look in his eyes

" You keep away from me" Harry said pointing his wand at Vernon's face

Vernon looked at the wand nervously, then grinned with cruelty

" You're not allowed to use magic outside of that school of yours, they won't have you now, you have nowhere to go" Vernon said

Harry wasn't going to let Vernon win, " Yes I do, anywhere is better than here"

He shoved Vernon out of the way and was met by Dianna by the front door, she had a bag full of food

" Put this in your trunk, there's about three days’ worth of food in there… Dudley portions, so… should last you about a week or so, there's also a couple water bottles, you can fill those up at any water fountain or bathroom you find" Dianna said

" Thank you DD" Harry said

" Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Dianna asked

" You know I can't" Harry said

Dianna sighed, " Well, good luck, I'll be worried for you until you write me saying you're safe"

Harry smiled and hugged the only relative he likes and then stormed out the door

" Dianna how can you be nice to him when he did that to your aunt?" Vernon asked glaring, he saw the whole thing

Dianna sighed, " I'm surprised he didn't snap sooner than this"

" Well how are we going to fix her?" Vernon asked

Before anything else was said, there was a knock on the door

" Changed his mind did he?" Vernon asked

He opened the door expecting Harry, but it was a man in a Wizards robe

“Uncontrollable magic was used here, I am here to fix the problem" The wizard said

With a wave of his wand, he changed his robes into muggle clothes

" Thank goodness, I was about ready to contact Professor Snape and ask him what to do" Dianna said to the Wizard

" Are you the witch who used Uncontrollable Magic?" The Wizard asked

He waved his wand around her and shook his head no, " No you are not"

Dianna sighed, " Who did this isn't here right now, but it was uncontrollable, he can't be in trouble for it… can he?"

" No, only deliberate underaged magic can underaged wizards be expelled" The Wizard explained

Dianna showed the wizard into the Lounge where everybody else was at trying to get Marge off the ceiling

" So are you going to be using a deflating draft to get my aunt back to normal?" Dianna asked

The wizard nodded

The muggle Dursleys watched in amazement as the wizard got Marge down, Dianna was unimpressed, she learned that spell in her first year, the levitation spell

" How, how is he doing that? How are you doing that?" Marge asked

" This mam is called magic" The wizard explained

" There's no such thing as magic, that's freaky" Marge said with a glare

" And here you are, inflated like a balloon and I'm the only one here qualified to fix you" The wizard said

" What is a wizard doing here" Marge snapped, " Why was this done to me?"

" Because an underaged wizard did uncontrollable magic in this house" The Wizard said

" And you made him very angry" Dianna said

" That brat is a wizard?" Marge asked then looked at Vernon who had a pained look on his face

The wizard got Marge down then had her drink a vial of something

" What is this?" Marge asked

" It will make you go back to your regular size" The wizard said

" I'm not drinking it, it's freaky, I might turn into something" Marge said

" Please Aunt Marge, it's safe" Dianna said

" How do you know?" Marge asked

" I'm a witch, I know potions" Dianna said

Marge looked shocked, " You're a…a… witch?"

Dianna nodded

Marge glared, " No wonder you like cats, all witches like cats, witches are evil, you stay away from me"

" Aunt Marge" Dianna gasped

" Marge" Vernon and Petunia said together

" What has that boy done to my niece" Marge spat

" She is our daughter, there is nothing wrong with her, now please drink the potion, so you will be normal again, it is safe" Petunia said

" Are you a witch too?" Marge asked Petunia

" No I am not" Petunia said

" Then how is she a witch?" Marge asked

Petunia shrugged, " I do not know

" What about your sister?" Marge asked

Petunia sighed, " Yes she is… was a witch"

Marge sighed, " Bad blood"

Dianna didn't like this conversation

" Sir, once she's back to normal, can you obliviate their minds of this night, Aunt Marge shouldn't know about magic… she's mean, and my parents and brother… it will just be better if none of them remembered this night" Dianna said

The wizard nodded, " Yes of course, your aunt is very mean"

Aunt Marge glared at the magical people

" Either take this potion willingly, or you will take it by force" The wizard said

Aunt Marge grumbled and downed the potion

About a minute later, she was back to normal

" Now, I want all people who do not know magic to sit on this couch" The wizard instructed

Everybody did as they were told

The wizard said the memory erasing spell that made them have different memories of this night, nothing magical happened, Harry threw a tantrum and ran away. Everything was right in the Dursley home. That's what they would remember once they wake up

" Thank you" Dianna said who was the only one not asleep or affected by the spell

" You're welcome" The Wizard said

" So they will not remember anything that happened tonight?" Dianna asked

" No, they will be given alternate memories of what should have happened with no magic involved" The Wizard explained

Dianna nodded in understanding

Dianna gave the wizard some cookies as a thank you and walked him out the door

None of the muggle Dursleys remembered Aunt Marge blowing up like a balloon. All the Dursleys remember is Harry throwing a tantrum and running away

Harry wrote to Dianna that he made it to the Leaky Cauldron by taking the Night Bus, Dianna remembered taking that last year and was glad Harry figured out how to call it, she was worried about him being expelled because of uncontrollable magic. Harry explained that Minister Fudge was there and he said not to worry, it was all taken care of and he wasn't going to be expelled

Dianna was relieved when she read that

Dianna wrote to Harry telling him that none of the Dursley's besides herself, remembered him blowing Aunt Marge up, Harry was relieved

The day Aunt Marge left, Dianna got a letter from Milly inviting Dianna to stay the night until school started, it also said when they were going to go to Diagon Alley

" Mummy can I please spend the rest of the summer with Milly? Her mum can take me to Diagon Alley to get my books and she can put me on the train safely" Dianna said

" Oh I don't know, you see your friend 9 months out of the year when you go off to that school, we only get to see you for three months out of the year, you're growing up so fast DD, I do not get to enjoy it for very long" Petunia said

" Ok I understand, how about you drop me off in London on this day" Dianna said and pointed to the date, " She and her mum can meet me at Diagon Alley to help me get my books, and then you can pick me up again"

Petunia nodded, " I like that idea better"

" But no fighting about me going to Smeltings, I'm a witch and I do not want another argument like we did last year, I stayed at her house last year, her parents are nice, she has one parent who's a witch and one parent who's a muggle, you might like them, they have a mostly… normal lifestyle" Dianna said

Petunia nodded with a smile, " Her parents sound very nice, I'm glad they took good care of you last year when you ran away, I am sorry you felt like you had to run away DD… I promise to do better at accepting that part of your life"

Dianna smiled

As promised, Petunia drove Dianna to London where she needed to go to get to Diagon Alley, Petunia and Dianna didn't tell Vernon where they were going, Petunia just told him she was taking DD out shopping, a girls day out, he gave them both some money and told them to buy themselves something pretty

When Dianna told Petunia where she was going into, Petunia was a little skeptical

" Are you sure this is the place? That pub looks dangerous" Petunia said

Dianna didn't know what her mother was talking about, then she realized it must look different to a muggle point of view

" I promise Mum, this is the Leaky Cauldron, it is perfectly safe" Dianna said with a smile, " It's the entrance to Diagon Alley"

Petunia sighed and nodded, " I'll be back in a couple hours, still be careful"

Dianna nodded and got out of the car and watched her mum drive away before she went into the pub

She was an hour early then the time she agreed to meet with the Bulstrodes, she knew Harry was here and she wanted to talk to him

She made sure nobody was watching her and she snuck upstairs to the rooms, Harry said he was room 11, she walked to the door and knocked

A minute later Harry answered

" Hi" Dianna said with a smile

Harry smiled, " Hi"

He let her come in

" Wow this is a nice room" Dianna said looking around

Harry smiled, " Yah, and it's nice being able to do homework without having to be sneaky about it"

Dianna chuckled, " I bet, so what have you been up to? Besides homework?"

Harry shrugged, " Mostly window shop, mostly at the Quidditch store"

Dianna nodded and smirked, " Figures"

" They have a new broom out, the Firebolt, it looks amazing" Harry said

Dianna chuckled, " Boys and their toys"

" Well, this broom can get up to 150 in 10 seconds" Harry said, " And it has a non breaking charm on it…" Harry kept talking about it

" You didn't buy it did you?" Dianna asked nervously, " You have a decent enough broom the way it is"

Harry sighed, " I know, it was tempting though, but mine is one of the top of the line ones, I have to remember that"

" They always come out with something new" Dianna said

Harry nodded, " So are you going to get your school things today?"

Dianna nodded, " I'm meeting Milly and her mum and Draco and his Dad later today"

Harry wrinkled his nose at that

Dianna glared, " Don't bash my friends, I don't bash yours"

" I'm not saying anything" Harry said, " What about Crabbe and Goyle? They're usually following Malfoy everywhere at school"

" They got their things already" Dianna said, " Something about their parents wanting them to study their books in advance before term starts… hate to say it but it doesn't help, they're still the thickest people I know"

" Still cannot believe they ate floating cupcakes last year" Harry said with a smirk

Dianna rolled her eyes at that

" So did you ever get your permission slip signed?" Dianna asked

Harry's face fell and shook his head no

" So… no Hogsmeade?" Dianna asked

" I'm going to ask Mr and Mrs. Weasley if I see them before school, and I'm going to ask McGonagall, and Dumbledore" Harry said

" Oh, well good luck" Dianna said

" Thanks" Harry said, " So did you hear about Sirius Black?"

" Isn't that the convict on the Telly Mum and Dad keep going on about?" Dianna asked

" He's actually a wizard who escaped from Azkaban" Harry explained

Dianna was shocked, " But nobody can break out of there"

" Well apparently he did, he's a murderer and everybody is afraid of him, everybody in Diagon Alley keeps talking about him and everybody is very cautious and scared he's going to attack in broad daylight… he's on wanted posters on every building in Diagon Alley, looks quite mad in his picture" Harry explained

That gave Dianna the shivers, " Well I'm glad I'm getting my books in a group with two adults, speaking of which, I better go downstairs, Milly and her mum could be here any minute"

Harry nodded and smirked, " Be careful when you get the Monster Book of Monsters, the shop keeper is not having a fun time with those books, he gets bit about 10 times a day"

Dianna groaned, " I forgot about that stupid book, this is going to be an interesting year if we have to use that book"

DD and Harry hug each other, and then Dianna had to sneak back downstairs into the main room and wait for her friends to get their school supplies

The Bulstrodes were the first to arrive and the two best friends hugged each other and then Mrs. Bulstrode hugged Dianna

" It's so good to see you again Dianna, are you having a nice summer?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked

Dianna nodded with a smile, " My aunt stayed over for a long while, she liked taking me shopping and buying me things, she likes spoiling my brother and me, and I'm ok with that" Dianna grinned

" Thats nice, she must be a very good aunt" Mrs. Bulstrode said with a smile

" What about you Milly? Did you do anything this summer?" Dianna asked

Milly sighed and shook her head no, " I mostly stayed in my room and read, with Sirius Black on the loose, everybody is scared, even muggles"

Dianna nodded, " Yes, he has been on the telly alot lately"

Before anything else was said, the Malfoys showed up

" Ladies it's good to see you again" Mr. Malfoy said with courtesy

" Hello Lucius, Draco" Mrs. Bulstrode said with a smile

" Hello Mr. Malfoy, Draco" Dianna and Milly said at the same time

Draco smiled, " Hello, Mrs. Bulstrode, DD, Milly"

Everybody was informal

" Are you ladies ready for shopping?" Lucius asked

" Yes sir" Dianna and Milly said at the same time with grins

" Lucius, what teenaged girl doesn't like shopping?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked with a smile

Lucius smiled and let the children lead the way

" So Draco did you hear about the new Firebolt?" Dianna asked

Draco nodded, " I asked my father if I could get one but he said no since he bought me a new broom last year and it's still in good shape, I'd like to go see it though"

Draco looked up at his father in question

Lucius nodded, " Yes you three may go to the Quidditch shop and look at the Firebolt, I'm not buying you one Draco"

Draco nodded and was happy that he had permission to look at it

After the Quidditch store, the students took out their lists and began shopping for their supplies

" I cannot believe we need a book that looks like it's going to eat us" Draco glared at his Monster Book of Monsters. Lucius had to transfigure a piece of cloth into a belt to wrap around the book so it would stay closed

Mrs. Bulstrode did the same thing for Milly and was going to do the same thing for Dianna but Dianna declined because she was wearing a belt that she took off to wrap around her book, she did that on purpose knowing full well what she was going to get today because of Harry's

Both the adults were on the lookout for Sirius Black like everybody else in Diagon Alley, they had their wands at the ready all day just in case

The group made it through the day with nothing wrong happening and they ended their day with icecream

The Malfoys and Bulstrodes and Dianna said their formal goodbyes and watched the Malfoys leave

" Those two always have to be so formal, the Malfoys have always been like that" Mrs. Bulstrode said with a sigh

" Draco's more laid back in school though" Dianna said

" Yes, he even puts his feet up on the sofa" Milly said with a grin

" And hogs the whole sofa?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked

Milly and Dianna grin

" No" Dianna said with a smirk, " I move his legs and sit down next to him, he puts his legs on top of mine and I'm ok with that"

" You shouldn't have to do that DD, he's spoiled and he shouldn't have two spots" Mrs. Bulstrode said

Dianna shrugged, " I'm ok with it, honest, it makes him happy and I'm happy, nobody has a problem with it"

" It just sounds funny when it's talked about" Milly said with a smirk

Dianna chuckled and nodded

" So, are you coming home with us then?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked changing the subject

Dianna shook her head no, " Mum doesn't want me to stay the rest of the summer, they missed me too much last year, if it's alright, can I come over the night before the train leaves?"

Mrs. Bulstrode smiled and nodded, " Do you want us to pick you up here, or at your house?"

" Um... here please" Dianna said with a smile

" Why do you never want to be picked up at your house or dropped off at your house? We always meet here" Milly asked

" My Dad doesn't like anything to do with magic, he doesn't even know about my mum being a squib" Dianna said

" So when you first started showing signs of magic, that was the first time he saw magic?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked

Dianna nodded, " He thinks it's freaky, he wants nothing to do with this part of my life" Dianna was a little sad saying this

" Oh you poor dear" Mrs. Bulstrode said with sympathy, " We understand, picking you up here is fine with us, and you are welcome any time you want to come over"

Dianna smiled, " Thank you Mrs. Bulstrode"

They walked to the muggle part of the pub and waited for Petunia to pick DD up

Petunia got out of the car and walked up to the three

" Hi, you must be Milly and you must be Milly's Mum?" Petunia asked with a smile

Mrs. Bulstrode smiled, " Nice to meet you Mrs. Dursley"

" Nice to meet you too" Petunia said, " Thank you for taking care of my daughter when I cannot"

" It's no trouble at all, My Milly and your DD are best friends, I was just telling DD that she is welcome over any time she likes, we can always pick her up here, we understand that your husband doesn't like magic at all and might feel threatened if we pick her up at your home" Mrs. Bulstrode said

Petunia nodded, " Thank you again"

Milly and DD said their goodbyes and the two families went their seperate ways

" Well she seems nice" Petunia said with a smile

" She is" Dianna said with a smile

" Did you get everything on your list?" Petunia asked

Dianna smiled and nodded

" Good, now lets do some non magical shopping" Petunia said with a smile

Dianna liked that idea

Harry wrote to Dianna again explaining that he found out why Sirius Black was put in Azkaban in the first place.

Dianna gasped when she read that he betrayed Harry's parents and was the reason why You Know Who was able to kill his parents.

" Sirius Black is going to come after Harry at Hogwarts." Dianna thought to herself, " It's supposed to be the safest place in the wizarding world besides Gringgotts. But we've had a teacher with You know who's head in the back of his our first year and Dumbledore didn't know, last year we had a Basilisk that was petrifying people. Harry is going to need all the help he can get to stay safe from Black."

Dianna's idea was to get Harry a ring like hers and ask Professor Snape to put the same spell on it to keep Harry safe. She was hoping he would be safe where he was right now and that Black doesn't get to him before school starts.

On August 31, Petunia and Vernon dropped Dianna off at the Leaky Cauldron, Vernon didn't like having to drop her off there, he was worried she wouldn't be safe, with that murderer out there.

" I do not understand why you have to stay at your freaky friend's house before your school starts, you're going to be with her for the whole school term" Vernon complained

" I have my reasons." Dianna said, " I love you but I want to spend the night at Milly's house tonight."

Vernon sighed, " Fine, but we are not leaving until we see them, and I will judge to see if they are fit to house my little girl for one night."

The Bulstrodes walked towards the Leaky Cauldron on the muggle side and they were wearing muggle clothes

" DD" Milly called

Dianna smiled when she saw her best friend, " Milly"

They ran towards each other and hugged each other

The adults talked to one another for a few minutes and then the Dursley's had to say their goodbyes to Dianna

" I want you to write us every day" Petunia said, " We want to know that you are safe"

" I will Mummy" Dianna said.

" We best get going" Vernon said, He hated saying goodbye when his kids went off to school.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley said goodbye to Dianna and she and the Bulstrodes watched the Dursleys drive away and Dianna was just thankful her Dad didn't say anything about Harry or freaky magic in front of them.

" Well girls, lets go home, we're going to give you two a going away dinner later" Mrs. Bulstrode said with a smile and she shrunk Dianna's things.

Milly's parents made an excellent going away dinner that night, pumpkin juice chicken with wild rice, and carrots, and chocolate frog cake for dessert.

After they ate, they played a muggle game of Trouble.

" That was really fun" Dianna said when she and Milly were getting ready for bed.

Milly agreed, " Sometimes it's nice playing muggle games, they're less dangerous"

Dianna agreed.

" That chicken was amazing, I never had pumpkin juice chicken before." Dianna said.

Milly smiled, " It's one of my favorite dishes, Mum marinates the chicken overnight and then cooks it in the crockpot with the pumpkin juice."

" And that's why it smelled like pumpkin when we entered the house earlier" Dianna said with a smile.

Milly smiled too.

The next day Mrs. Bulstrode woke them up and made sure they had everything packed for school then she shrunk all their belongings and went downstairs to make breakfast.

" Mmm, smells like blueberry pancakes" Milly said with a grin.

After everybody had breakfast, it was time to go to Kings Cross.

" Milly I want you to write us at least once a week" Mrs. Bulstrode said.

" You know I will Mum" Milly said with a smile.

" DD, next summer you should come back again and not just on the last day, we have more games to play" Mr. Bulstrode said.

Dianna smiled at that and nodded, " I'll ask my parents."

" Milly we hope you study hard… and hope you stay away from those boys." Mr. Bulstrode said.

" Huh?" Milly asked confused.

Mr. Bulstrode sighed, " Well, I hope you're too young to like boys just yet."

" Trust me Dad, I do not like any boys at school." Milly said.

" Yah, me either, Draco's a brat, Vincent and Greg are thick, Blaise and Theodore are nice but we don't hang around them all the time, they have their own group of friends." Dianna said.

Mr. Bulstrode was glad they didn't like boys yet. Didn't like that half of his daughters friends were boys.

After they got out of the car, the Bulstrodes hugged both girls and Mrs. Bulstrode walked them to Platform 9 ¾.

Mrs. Bulstrode was teary eyed when she put her daughter and her daughter's friend on the train and put their things under the train.

" Lets go find our seats" Dianna suggested.

" You think Draco, Vincent and Greg are here already?" Milly asked.

Dianna shrugged.

Finally they found Draco, he was trying to find a compartment

" Any luck?" Milly asked

Draco shook his head no, " I sent Vincent and Greg ahead to look for one."

Five minutes later Vincent came back and said they found an empty compartment.

" Good one you two." Draco said with a smirk.

The friends all sat down and waited for Pansy, she decided to talk to Daphne Greengrass on the train ride.

" So how was everybody's holiday?" Milly asked once she realized Pansy wasn't coming.

Pretty much everybody's stories were about how they had to stay inside most of the holiday because of Sirius Black escaping Azkaban.

" My father says he killed 12 muggles with a single spell." Draco said, " I'd actually like to learn that spell." Draco smirked

Both Dianna and Milly glared at Draco

" What?" Draco asked.

" DD and I are half bloods, we have muggle relatives." Milly said

Draco rolled his eyes.

" Let's get on a different subject" Dianna said.

" Let's play Exploding Snap." Draco suggested.

Everybody agreed to playing that.

About an hour after the Trolley came around with the treats, it began getting very cold.

" That's odd." Dianna said.

" I can see my breath." Milly said.

The train was stopping.

" We cannot be there yet." Draco said with a confused look on his face.

The friends all got up and opened up the compartment door to see what was going on, people in the other compartments had the same idea.

Then the lights began to flicker and then turned off.

" Maybe we broken down?" Dianna asked

" Magical trains do not break down, you've been living in the muggle world too long." Draco said.

Dianna stuck her tongue out at Draco but he didn't see, it was too dark.

" Um, there's frost on the window." Greg said.

Everybody closed the compartment door and looked out the window as much as they could.

" What do you suppose is happening?" Milly asked

" I don't know" Dianna said getting nervous.

" Look, hooded figures are coming aboard the train." Draco gasped

It was getting colder by the minute it seemed like, everybody was shivering and everybody could see their breath.

" What is going on here?" Draco asked.

Nobody had an answer, nobody was talking, they all had their wands gripped just in case they needed them.

All of a sudden one of the hooded figures opened up their compartment.

Dianna felt really weird, like all the happy has been sucked out of her.

Nobody has seen anything like this creature before except for Draco

" Do not attack this creature, we do not know the spell, it's most likely looking for Sirius Black" Draco said to his friends.

" What is it?" Dianna asked.

" They're called Dementors… they are the guards of Azkaban." Draco said.

A minute later the Dementor left the compartment.

" How do you know about them?" Milly asked

" I'm a pure blood, and before Hogwarts, I was home schooled since I was four, Dementors was one of the topics I had to learn about. Father will not teach me the spell to ward them off yet, he says I'm too young." Draco informed. " So is everybody ok?"

" I feel weird." Dianna said.

Draco nodded, " Being near a dementor makes you feel like all your happiness is gone… eat some chocolate, it helps with that feeling."

" So have you ever seen a dementor before now?" Milly asked

Draco shook his head no, " Why would I? They're guards of Azkaban."

" But your aunt is" Milly started

Draco glared before Milly could finish that sentence, " I have never met my aunt, well maybe I have when I was a baby, but I have never been to Azkaban to visit her, my mother only visits her once or twice a year, she says it's not a place for me to be. This conversation does not leave this compartment, we do not speak of my aunt."

" Ok, sorry. Didn't know it was a sore subject." Milly said

Finally they saw the Dementors leave and the lights came back on.

" Let’s get our robes on, I think we'll be more comfortable." Dianna suggested.

Everybody liked that idea.

A couple minutes after everybody had their robes on, Pansy walked into the compartment and she was laughing.

" You lot will never believe what I just saw." Pansy said still laughing.

" What?" Draco asked.

" I saw Potter faint in front of a Dementor, I was on my way coming here when the Dementors came, I saw one go into Potter's compartment and I saw him faint in front of it. It was so funny." Pansy explained.

All the Slytherins started laughing except for Dianna.

" Did it take his soul?" Dianna asked worried about the answer.

" Unfortunately no" Pansy said with a sigh, " Those goody goody Gryffindors were sitting with the… well, I believe he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he said the spell that gets rid of Dementors. Potter woke up, and that's when I left."

Dianna was very relieved her cousin was ok.

Draco was still chuckling, " I wish I saw that… the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' faints at the mere sight of a Dementor… wait till my father hears about this one, he'll enjoy a laugh at Potter's expense, he's still sore from losing our house elf because of Potter."

A while later they were off the train and into the horseless carriages that took them up to the castle.

" Look, there are more of those Dementors." Dianna said.

" I wonder how long they're going to be here." Milly said.

" Probably until Sirius Black is caught." Draco said.

" Well I hope they catch him soon, those creatures look creepy." Dianna said with a shudder.

Finally they made it to the castle and all the students were on their way up to the Great Hall to begin the new school year feast.

" Oh look, it's Potter" Pansy said in a fit of giggles again.

Harry heard his name and he glared at the Slytherins.

" Is it true then? Did you actually faint when the Dementor came into your compartment? What sort of person faints?" Draco asked while laughing.

The three Gryffindors glared at him and hurried as far away as they could from that group of Slytherins.

After the Sorting Hat ceremony, Dumbledore made his announcements

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. " Dumbledore started, " I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."

" Lets hope this one is better than the last professor we had." Draco said.

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"He's letting that oaf teach us?" Draco asked his friends, " I cannot believe that, this place has really gone to the dogs."

" Well now we know why we have such dangerous school books for that subject." Pansy said with a glare. " That oaf thinks everything is safe."

"Finally, on a more disquieting note… Hogwarts… at the request of the Ministry of Magic… will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." Dumbledore said not too happy. " The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving" Dumbledore said.

After the feast it was time for the students to go to their Dormitories. The first thing Dianna did was write to Harry asking how he was, she was so worried when she found out he fainted in front of a Dementor.

She had Kiki send it to him, she wanted an answer right away and couldn't wait until tomorrow for an owl to bring him her letter and for him to write one himself.

When Kiki arrived with the letter from Harry, Kiki's fur was standing straight up.

What's wrong with you?" Dianna asked picking up her cat and calming her down

Kiki was annoyed, not at Dianna but at another cat she met while in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Dianna read Harry's letter and read that Kiki and Hermione Granger's new cat Crookshanks got into a fight.

" That explains a lot, poor Kiki" Dianna cooed.

She read that Harry is fine, just mostly embarrassed for fainting. He wrote that eating chocolate helped get rid of the depressed feeling.

" That's what Draco said." Dianna said to herself.

Dianna filled out the order form to get Harry a ring like hers, she was going to owl it tomorrow.

" Hopefully Harry will be safe from Sirius Black and the Dementors this year." Dianna told Kiki

Kiki just meowed and curled up next to Dianna and started purring.


	4. Chapter 4

Dianna didn’t get to see Harry again until Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Unfortunately that was the subject where the Third Years needed their Monster Book of Monsters. All of the Third Year Slytherins had grim faces in the common room, they were all looking at their books.  
“I cannot believe we actually had to buy this stupid book.” Draco complained. “There is no possible way to use this book, it’s just going to bite us if we release them from their bindings.”   
“What is that fat oaf thinking?” Pansy asked, “He’s going to kill us with a school book.”  
“I’m sure Dumbledore won’t allow that.” Dianna said.  
“Well we all know Dumbledore is a senile old coot.” Pansy snapped.  
Dianna and Milly rolled their eyes.  
“Come on.” Milly said, “We don’t want to be late.”  
All the third year Slytherins walked outside and to Hagrid’s hut. They also saw the Gryffindors.  
“We have to have class with them?” Draco asked.  
Dianna was happy to see her cousin.  
Hagrid walked out of the forest. “Come on now, get a move on! Got a real treat for you. Great lesson Follow me.” Hagrid was enthusiastic.  
They went into the forbidden forest  
"We're not supposed to be in here" Draco said a little nervous.  
"You've been in here before Malfoy, and now you're two years older and it's daytime, we're not going all the way in" Hagrid said.  
Draco did not want to be reminded of his detention with Hagrid and the Gryffindor Trio his first year.  
They walked for 10 minutes on a trail into the forest.  
“Ok now gather around here and open your books to page 25" Hagrid said.  
"How exactly are we supposed to do that" Draco asked.  
"What do you mean? Haven't any of you opened your books yet?" Hagrid asked.   
"NO" Everybody said.  
"All you have to do is stroke the spine" Hagrid said like it was elementary.  
Everybody stroked the spine then took the belts off the books it came with  
"I think they're funny" Hermione said  
"Oh yes very funny, until they rip somebody's hands off" Malfoy said, "Boy this place has gone to the dogs, wait until my father hears that Dumbledore let that giant oaf teach class"  
Harry got into Draco’s face, “Shut up Malfoy.”  
Malfoy glared at Harry then looked behind him with wide eyes, " D-Dementor! Dementor  
All the Gryffindors looked back but there was no dementors and Draco, Vincent and Greg took there black cloaks and put on the hoods and went ooooh  
"So immature" Dianna sighed.  
All of a sudden Hagrid came back and he wasn't alone, with him was a bird like creature, only it had the body of a horse  
"This is a Hippogriff, of course now, first thing you gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, because it might be the last thing you do. Right then who wants to come and say hello to Buckbeak?” Hagrid asked.  
Everybody stepped back except for Harry who was mesmerized by the Hippogriff.  
"Well, good job Harry, thanks for volunteering" Hagrid said  
"What" Harry asked and then looked around, apparently everybody stepped back. Harry carefully moved towards the Hippogriff.  
"You want to let him make the first move. It's polite, see? Just take a step forward, give him a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, you're allowed to touch him" Hagrid said  
Harry went closer to the Hippogriff and bowed real low and waited, he really didn't want to expose his neck to the creature though.  
Buckbeak made a weird noise.  
"Back off Harry, back off" Hagrid sounded serious  
Harry backed up but stepped on a stick and both Hermione and Dianna gasped.  
Buckbeak bowed to Harry.  
"Well done Harry, now go pet him" Hagrid said.  
Harry cautiously went up to the Hippogriff and petted his beak. The Gryffindors started cheering. Dianna wanted to cheer for her cousin but it wouldn’t be right.   
"Will you look at that, now I think he'll let you ride him now?" Hagrid said  
Harry's smile dropped, "What?"  
“Oh my goodness.” Dianna gasped, “He can’t be serious.”  
"Come on Harry" Hagrid said and he picked Harry up and set him on Buckbeaks back, "Don't pull any of his feathers, he won't like that" Hagrid slapped the birds backside and Buckbeak started galloping and then went up into the air.  
“I hope he falls off.” Draco said.  
“Don’t say that.” Dianna snapped.  
All the Slytherins gave her weird looks.  
“He’s a fellow student. You do not want to wish him ill and have him fall off.” Dianna said.  
Everybody watched Harry ride Buckbeak and he went out of sight but they could hear him cheering woohoo  
Hagrid whistled for them to come back and Buckbeak landed two minutes later very nicely.  
"Well done Harry, Well done Buckbeak" Hagrid said then threw a dead ferret at the Hippogriff and got Harry off him, "How am I doing Harry?"  
"Brilliant... professor" Harry said with a smile  
"Oh please if Potter could ride that thing, then anybody else can" Draco said and he strutted up to Buckbeak, " You're not scary at all are you, you overgrown chicken."  
"Malfoy NO" Hagrid yelled.  
“DRACO.” Dianna yelled.  
Too late, Buckbeak reared up and slashed Draco’s arm and Draco fell down  
Hagrid got in front of Buckbeak and sent him away with a dead ferret, then turned and looked at Draco, " I... It's just a scratch"  
"It killed me It killed me" Draco kept saying.  
"It's just a scratch" Hagrid said again.  
"Hagrid he must be taken to the Hospital wing" Dianna said.  
"Ok, I'll do it, I'm the teacher... Class dismissed" Hagrid said and everybody hurriedly got out of the Forbidden Forest.  
Dianna decided to make Draco some cookies to make him feel better. She knew it was his fault he was hurt but Dianna would find any excuse to make cookies.  
Dianna didn’t see Draco until dinner that night. He had a pitiful look on his face.  
All the third years and younger from Slytherin house crowded around Draco.  
“Does it hurt terribly?” Pansy asked.  
Draco shrugged, “It comes and goes. Pomfrey says if I came a minute or two later… I could have lost my arm.”  
The girls looked horrified at that.  
Dianna knew that look though, it was a poor little me look. Dudley pulled that look a million times for their parents. She knew he was faking. Not the fact that he hurt his arm, but almost losing his arm? Not a chance.   
Dianna gave Draco the cookies to make him ‘feel better’  
“Thank you DD, I’m going to need these to keep my mind off of… the pain.” Draco said and grimaced.  
That brought on more bouts of poor Draco.  
“I need to write to my father about what happened… but… I do not think I can write.” Draco said.  
“I can write the letter for you. You just tell me what to write.” Pansy said.  
Draco smiled, “Thank you Pansy.”  
“Anything you need Draco, I’m here.” Pansy said with a smile.  
Draco smiled.  
The next day they had double Potions with the Gryffindors.  
"Why do we always have Potions with the Gryffindors? Why not the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs?" Vincent asked.  
"It's because we're rivals" Dianna said.  
"Huh?" Greg asked  
"The school wants the Snakes and Lions to get along, that's why the Gryffindors are always in our classes" Dianna said. “So has anybody seen Draco?”  
“Not lately.” Milly said.  
“He’s going to be late to Professor Snape’s class.” Dianna said.  
Dianna was right, Draco was fifteen minutes late while Professor Snape was lecturing. Everybody started making noise.  
"Settle down class" Professor Snape said.  
It got quiet again.  
"Today we are going to make a shrinking solution" Professor Snape said as if he was not just disrupted by Draco.  
He wrote the ingredients on the board.  
"You have until the end of class" Professor Snape said.  
Everybody got up and grabbed the ingredients and their cauldrons.  
Draco sat in the middle of Weasley and Harry and grinned. He raised his good arm, "Professor I can't cut these daisy roots because of my arm."  
"Very well... Mr. Potter cut up the roots" Professor Snape said.  
All of the Slytherins chuckled. Dianna rolled her eyes.  
"I also need this shrivilfig skinned" Draco said with a grin.  
"Mr. Weasley skin the Shrivilfig for Mr. Malfoy" Professor Snape commanded.  
Ron took the fig and skinned it then thrust both the fig and the skins at Malfoy, the skins hit his face.  
Everybody was working on their potion, Professor Snape was walking around the class looking at everybody’s cauldrons.  
“Very good Ms. Dursley, well done Ms. Bulstrode.” Professor Snape said.  
Dianna and Milly grinned.  
“Mr. Crabbe. Mr. Goyle” Professor Snape sighed.  
He then went over to the other tables and stopped at Longbottom's cauldron, " Orange Longbottom? Tell me does this look like the potion we are trying to make here?"  
"N-No" Longbottom stuttered.  
"Didn't you hear me say quite clearly that only one rat spleen and only a dash of leech juice is all you need to make the potion the right color?" Professor Snape asked.  
"Ye-Yes s-sir" Longbottom stuttered.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Professor Snape asked  
"Uh... Professor, I can help him with his potions" Granger said.  
Professor Snape looked up and glared at Granger, "You want to help him so you can boast about your potion making?"  
"No I just want to help him out like a good friend" Granger said.  
"No, he has to learn how to make it by himself, so no help from you or anybody else." Professor Snape said, " Now stop talking and get to work, since you think this potion is right Mr. Longbottom, I want you to give a few drops to your toad, and we'll all see what happens" He went back to his desk  
All of the Slytherins but Dianna laughed at Longbottom’s predicament. Dianna just thought it was wrong.  
“He shouldn’t do that to Longbottom’s toad.” Dianna said. “What if the toad gets poisoned?”  
“I’m sure Professor Snape has the antidote, lighten up DD.” Milly said with a grin.  
A few minutes before class was over, and everybody’s potion was bottled up, everybody stood around Longbottom and his cauldron. Longbottom’s face was red. Professor Snape dipped a dropper inside Longbottom’s potion and dropped a few drops of the potion on Longbottom’s toad. Everybody watched in amazement as Trevor the toad turned into a tadpole.  
“Looks like the potion is correct... but seeing how you sit with Ms. Granger, and your potion was orange, I know Ms. Granger helped you out when I told Ms. Granger to not help you out, so I will take away five points from Gryffindor, for disobeying my directions" Professor Snape said and then dropped a few drops of ageing potion on the tadpole and it turned back to a toad, " Class dismissed."  
Everybody packed up and left the dungeons, it was now time for lunch, and then Defense Against The Dark Arts with their new professor.  
“I wonder what he’s going to be like.” Milly said.  
“I hope he’s more competent than that oaf we had last year.” Draco said.  
“Longbottom was probably more competent than the professor we had last year.” Dianna said.  
That got everybody laughing.  
During lunch, they heard Finnigan say something about he’s been sighted.   
“Who’s been sighted?” Milly asked.  
“Didn’t you read the Prophet this morning? Sirius Black has been sighted.” Draco said. “Not too far from here.   
“Do you think he will come here?” Greg asked.  
“Not with all of the Dementors around, he would be thick if he did.” Draco said.  
“But he slipped by them once, what makes you think he won’t try again?” Milly asked.  
“Hmm, good point. But we’re all safe. He killed twelve muggles, not wizards or witches. And we’re not mudbloods.” Draco said.  
Dianna rolled her eyes at the mudblood comment. She hated that name.   
Finally after lunch it was time for DADA and again they were with the Gryffindors.  
Everybody was seated when Professor Lupin walked in the classroom  
"Good day class, I'm Professor Lupin your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you may put your books away, we don't need them, today all you need is your wand" Lupin said.  
Everybody put their books away and got out their wands.  
"Good now if you will stand back while I clear the room of desks and chairs we will get on with the lesson" Lupin said and took out his wand.  
Everybody stood back and watched Lupin get rid of the desks and chairs then he said, "Accio wardrobe."  
A rattling wardrobe appeared in front of the classroom.  
"Now can anybody tell me what is in here?" Lupin asked.  
"That's a boggart" Dean Thomas said.  
"Very good Mr. Thomas, now can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like" Lupin asked.  
"Nobody knows" Granger said. "Boggarts are shape shifters, they take the form of anything a person fears the most, that is what makes it so terrifying" Hermione said.  
"Yes, luckily there is a simple charm to repel a boggart that is what we will do now, we are going to say the spell, now without your wands please repeat after me... Riddikulus" Lupin instructed.  
"Riddikulus" The class said.  
"Very good" Lupin said.  
“This class is ridiculous.” Draco said.  
“I don’t know. This might be interesting.” Dianna said.  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Ok that was the easy part, now a more hard part is laughter, you need to force the scary creature into something that is funny... how about a volunteer?" Lupin asked.  
Nobody volunteered  
"Ok... Neville how about you?" Lupin asked.  
Longbottom went up to the professor really slowly.  
"Ok so what is the thing that you fear most?" Lupin asked.  
Longbottom stuttered and was very soft, " Profsr Snp."  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that" Lupin said.  
"P- Professor Snape" Longbottom said louder.  
Everybody, including the Slytherins laughed at that.  
"Yes well, I think he scares all... you live with your grandmother don't you?" Lupin asked.  
"Yes but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either" Longbottom said.  
That made everybody laugh as well.  
"It won't trust me" Lupin said, "What I want you to do Neville is to only picture your grandmothers clothes."  
"She carries a red handbag" Longbottom said.  
"Don't tell us, only picture it in your mind" Lupin said, "If you see it, we will too" Lupin then whispered in Neville's ear.  
"What'd he say?" Pansy asked  
"I don't know, we'll soon find out" Milly said.  
Longbottom’s eyes went wide.  
"You can do it Neville" Lupin said and then he opened the wardrobe.  
Nothing came out right away and then a hand came out and then Professor Snape stepped out and he was walking towards the class.  
"Picture it Neville picture it" Lupin said.  
Longbottom looked scared but he took out his wand and yelled... "Riddikulus"  
Instantly Snape was in a green lacy dress, with a moth eaten black hat, a fur scarf and a red handbag.  
The Gryffindors were laughing, the Slytherins were not.  
"Ok next" Lupin said,” Ron Weasley."  
Weasley stepped up and the Snape turned into a giant spider  
"Riddikulus" Weasley said nervous.  
The spider now had skates on its feet and it was going mad  
"Next, Parvarti you're up" Lupin said having fun.  
Parvarti's turned into a giant snake  
"Riddikulus" She said.  
The snake turned into a giant jack in the box clown  
"I think that clown is scarier than the snake" Dianna whispered to Milly.  
Milly agreed.  
One by one the boggart turned into different fears, when it got to Harry’s turn, Lupin got in front of the boggart which turned into a full moon. Lupin said Riddikulus and sent the boggart back into the wardrobe, not everybody got a turn and were disappointed.  
"Uh... that's all for today, can't have too much fun... class dismissed" Lupin said.  
“Well that’s surprising, he didn’t let the Golden Boy have a turn.” Draco said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Draco got a letter from his father. He read it to himself and smirked.  
“What’s so funny Draco?” Milly asked.  
“My father is going to go to the board and get that fat oaf Hagrid sacked for teaching dangerous lessons. It will be only a matter of time before he’s also banned from Hogwarts.” Draco grinned.  
“I agree Hagrid shouldn’t have brought the hippogriff, but Draco, you should have listened to Hagrid.” Dianna said, “Hippogriffs are proud creatures and you didn’t follow protocol when dealing with them.” Dianna said.  
“Whose side are you on?” Pansy asked, “That overgrown chicken almost tore poor Draco’s arm off.”  
“It could have been prevented.” Dianna said.  
“Nobody asked you Dianna.” Draco glared and snapped.  
“All I’m saying is, Hagrid doesn’t deserve to be sacked or banned from his home.” Dianna said.  
“It sounds to me that you like that oaf Hagrid.” Pansy said.  
Dianna shrugged, “He’s a little weird and awkward, but he’s done nothing bad.”  
“Dianna because of him, my arm was almost ripped off, that’s doing something bad.” Draco said.  
Dianna rolled her eyes, glared, and hissed “You and I both know you’re faking it by now, Madame Pomfrey fixed you up in a heartbeat.” She walked away from the group.  
Later that night, Dianna and Milly snuck towards the kitchens to make cookies. Milly was telling Dianna everything that Pansy and the rest of the group said about her when Dianna left.  
“So they think it’s strange that I didn’t want Potter to get hurt from Buckbeak?” Dianna asked.  
“You just showed a lot of concern… more so than… an… acquaintance.” Milly said awkwardly. “I’ve noticed that you do that often when around Potter… You don’t have a crush on him do you?”  
Dianna laughed.  
“Because if you do, I understand, he is famous and all, and saved the school from the… Dark Lord twice.” Milly said with a smile.  
Dianna rolled her eyes, “No, I can honestly say I do not have a crush on the Famous Harry Potter.”  
Milly chuckled, “Good, I was going to have to take you to see Madame Pomfrey to make sure your head was screwed on properly if you did have a crush on him.”  
Dianna chuckled, “Trust me Milly, far, far from having a crush on Potter. Now enough talking about that, let’s talk cookies.”  
Milly smiled and nodded.  
They spent the rest of the time talking to the House Elves while making cookies.  
A few days later Dianna was on better terms with her friends and today was a day the Third Years were anxious about. This was the first time they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Vincent and Greg were anxious to stuff their faces full of candy from Honey Dukes.  
Draco wanted to check out the Shrieking Shack.  
They all had their permission slips ready for Filch to take, you cannot get past him without one. Students have tried.  
Dianna did feel bad for Harry, she saw him from a distance ask McGonagall if she could sign his form. McGonagall refused him, probably saying that a parent or Guardian needed to sign it. No way in heaven or hell will her mum or dad sign the slip for Harry, not with what happened to Aunt Marge. She decided she was going to bring Harry some sweets from Honey Dukes and whatever else she thought he would like.  
Hogsmeade was different in the day time than it was at night. It was refreshing seeing it busy.   
The first stop was Honeydukes. Vincent and Greg started stuffing their bags full of candy. It was an unsightly sight to see.  
Everybody else were selective of their choices of candy.   
Pansy bought some sugar quills, licorice wands and lollipops.  
Milly and Dianna bought about the same as Pansy, but they also bought some chocolate frogs, and Bertie Botts Beans. They thought it was funny when people made faces when getting a gross flavor one.  
After Honeydukes, they checked out the post office. There were around 200 different owls and they each sat on a different color perch. Each color was a different speed in how fast you wanted your mail to get to the recipient.  
Next, Dianna and Milly wanted to go to Gladrags.  
Pansy wrinkled her nose at that, “Why do you want to go there?”  
“Why not?” Dianna asked.  
“I don’t want to waste my time going in there.” Pansy said.  
“Let’s split up and meet at… The Three Broomsticks in an hour.” Draco suggested.  
They all split up, Dianna and Milly went into Gladrags. Pansy did her own thing and Vincent and Greg went with Draco.  
Inside Gladrags were some of the most ridiculous clothes they’ve seen.   
“I think this is where Dumbledore shops.” Milly whispered.  
They saw wizard and witch wear of all different colors and patterns. Some with stars, stripes, rectangles, circles, there were mismatched socks. It was fun looking around in there, they tried on some of the outfits for a laugh.  
After the hour was up, they met the group at the Three Broomsticks where everybody purchased a butter beer and had cookies that Dianna and Milly made.   
“Cookies again? Why don’t you experiment and make something else?” Pansy asked.  
Dianna shrugged, “I like making cookies.”  
“I’m getting sick and tired of your cookies.” Pansy snapped.  
“Well if you don’t want to eat them then don’t.” Dianna said, “Won’t hurt my feelings.”  
“Good, more for me.” Draco said taking another cookie. “I don’t know what you do to these cookies, but they are amazing.”  
Dianna smiled and she took another cookie.  
After the Three Broomsticks, they decided to check out the Shrieking Shack.   
They got to as close as they dared and were really quiet, they were trying to hear screams coming from it. They heard that not even the Hogwarts ghosts will go in there because it’s so haunted.  
“Mmmaybe we need to get closer.” Vincent said.  
“After you.” Draco said.  
Nobody moved.  
“Greg why don’t you go first?” Vincent said.  
“No, I’m good right here.” Greg said.  
Nobody moved.  
“Well this is boring just standing here, lets go do something.” Milly said.  
They decided to stay where they were and play Exploding Snap, maybe if they wait long enough, they’ll hear something.  
Sadly they didn’t hear anything spooky coming from the Shack.  
Later that day back at Hogwarts. Dianna got a letter from Harry telling her to meet him in the Astronomy Tower later tonight.  
Dianna smiled at that and replied back that she will be there.  
Like all the other times she snuck out of bed to meet up with her cousin, she had the hard part of having to dodge Prefects, ghosts, Professor Snape, and a few annoying portraits.  
With her she brought sweets for Harry.  
She finally made it to the tower but she couldn’t see Harry.  
“Harry?” Dianna whispered.  
“I’m here.” Harry said and he took off his invisibility cloak, “Can never be too careful.”  
Dianna chuckled. “Here, I brought these for you.”  
“Cookies?” Harry asked excited.  
“Cookies and some candy from Honey Dukes.” Dianna said with a smile.  
Harry smiled and opened the tin and looked inside, “Thank you.”  
He took two cookies and gave one to Dianna. “So how was it?”  
“Vincent and Greg stuffed their faces with Honey Dukes candy, they had to go to the hospital wing to get a stomach soother potion. Milly and I went to Gladrags… I think that is where Dumbledore shops. There’s lots of funny clothing in there. I like the Three Broomsticks and the Post Office. There are a lot of Owls there… around 200 I believe.” Dianna said.  
“Yah, that’s what Hermione said.” Harry said.  
“How was your day?” Dianna asked.  
Harry shrugged, “It wasn’t bad, had tea with Lupin. We ran into Professor Snape, and he gave a potion to Lupin. There was steam coming out of the goblet it was in.”  
“What kind of potion?” Dianna asked.  
“Lupin said it was for vitamins, because he didn’t take his vitamins when he was younger.” Harry said.  
“So what did you two talk about while having tea?” Dianna asked.  
“I asked him why he didn’t let me have a turn at the Bogart.” Harry said.  
“And?” Dianna asked.  
“He was afraid it was going to turn into Voldemort.” Harry said.  
“Wouldn’t it?” Dianna asked.  
Harry shook his head no, “I don’t think so… I’m not really afraid of him. I’ve defeated a version of him three times in my life… I think my biggest fear are the Dementors.”  
“Yah, those creatures are pretty scary.” Dianna shivered.  
“And I’m the only one that passes out when near them.” Harry said. “And I hear a woman screaming.”  
Dianna gasped. “Oh Harry.” Dianna hugged her cousin.  
“I know… I think the scream is my mum.” Harry said.  
A few days passed after the Hogsmeade trip. One day after classes were over. Everybody was in the common room studying. Dianna and Milly were petting their cats on their laps while reading. Professor Snape announced that everybody was to evacuate to the Great Hall.  
“What is going on sir?” Pansy asked.  
“Someone or something tried to get inside Gryffindor.” Professor Snape said.  
“What does that have to do with us?” Draco asked getting off the couch.  
“Dumbledore wants all the students in the Great Hall for protection, now do as I say.” Professor Snape said.   
Dianna picked up Kiki and Milly picked up Midnight. They were going to make sure their cats were safe and with them and not wandering the halls if there was something horrible out there.  
All the Slytherins in an orderly fashion made their way to the Great Hall, They had the First years in the middle of the group, then the Second years outside the First years, then the Third years outside the Second years and so on.   
When they entered the Great Hall, everybody was talking.   
SILENCE" Dumbledore yelled, "We are all safe in here, the castle is going to be searched. Everybody will spend the night in the Great Hall."  
Dumbledore waved his wand and many purple sleeping bags appeared.  
"Everybody grab one and find a spot on the floor" Dumbledore said. Nobody moved. " The teachers are going to search the castle and the head boys and girls are going to watch everybody while we are gone, nobody will or will be able to leave, any disturbance needs to be reported immediately, you will send word to the ghosts and they will find us" Dumbledore said, " I now wish you good night."  
Dumbledore shut the door and everybody started talking.  
The Head Boys and Girls tried to calm the students down. They ordered them to be quiet and told them the lights were going out in 10 minutes.  
Dianna and Milly found sleeping bags and found a spot next to each other, they curled up with their cats who were purring in contentment.  
Once the lights were turned off, the only lights that were seen were from candles which comforted people.  
The next morning Dumbledore announced that it was safe for everybody to return to their dormitories.   
With a wave of his wand, the sleeping bags disappeared.  
“Well that was annoying.” Draco said and stretched.  
“I can’t believe you two grabbed your pets. My nose was itchy all night.” Pansy complained.  
“We didn’t want Midnight or Kiki to be wandering the halls last night, and nobody else had any objections. Others brought their pets too.” Milly said.  
Pansy just sneered.  
The students left the Great Hall to get ready for the day. They still had classes to go to.  
After everybody got ready, they went into the Great Hall for breakfast and watched as owls flew with the mail.  
Some people just got the Daily Prophet. Draco was reading the Prophet and saw that it was going to rain tomorrow. He groaned.  
“What’s wrong?” Pansy asked.  
“It’s storming tomorrow.” Draco said.  
“So?” Dianna said.  
“We play the Gryffindorks in Quidditch tomorrow.” Draco said with a sigh. “The game is never cancelled due to weather.”  
“Well now you’ll have a better chance at the snitch, with Potter’s glasses fogging up because of the rain, finding the snitch will be easier.” Pansy said.  
Draco wrinkled his nose, he didn’t want to play quidditch in the rain and get all dirty, cold and wet.  
Later that day the Slytherin team had Quidditch practice and after the practice, Draco had a big grin on his face as he sat down on the couch.  
“What?” Dianna asked moving his feet so she could sit down and put his feet in her lap.  
“We’re not playing tomorrow.” Draco said with a grin.  
“How did you get out of it?” Dianna asked lifting an eyebrow.  
“Well, I cannot play in the rain when my arm still hurts, it’s still in a cast, I might slip and fall to my death.” Draco said still grinning.  
Dianna rolled her eyes, “So who’s Gryffindor playing?”  
“Hufflepuff.” Draco said.  
“Should be a fun game to watch.” Milly said.  
After breakfast, the Third Year Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Everybody was anxious what the Professor was going to teach them today. So far he has been one of the best teachers they’ve had so far.  
Everybody took their seats and were talking.  
All of a sudden it got really quiet when the professor came in. It wasn't Lupin as everybody thought, it was Professor Snape.  
Professor Snape was using his wand to shut the windows and it got very dark in the classroom.  
He turned around and faced his students and while glaring at all of them said, "Turn to page 394"   
He looked at Longbottom for a long while, “I am not a Bogart Mr. Longbottom."  
That got the Slytherins laughing. Professor Snape was not amused when he was told what Longbottom’s bogart was and how it was conquered.   
Harry raised his hand.  
"What?" Snape asked.  
"Where's professor Lupin?" Harry asked.  
Professor Snape glared and said, " That really isn't your concern is it Potter? Let's just say Lupin has fallen ill and cannot teach at the present time, now turn to page 394."  
Everybody got to the pages  
"Werewolves" Ron gasped.  
"But sir, we only begun learning about red caps and hinkypunks, we're not ready to start on Nocturnal Beasts for weeks" Hermione said turning to the right page.  
"Quiet" Snape said with a warning  
Snape turned on the screen that was in front of the class and it had an ancient picture of a horrific beast, " Now which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?"  
Hermione's hand shot straight up.  
"No one? How disappointing" Snape said.  
"Please sir, an animagus is a wizard who chooses to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice and responds only to the call of its own kind" Hermione said  
Draco howled out loud and made the Slytherins laugh.  
"Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said,” Oh and from all of you I want two rolls of parchment on werewolves by Monday, with emphasis on recognizing it"  
"Sir it's Quidditch tomorrow" Harry said.  
" Then I suggest you get busy Mr. Potter" Snape sneered, " I see you're passing notes in class Mr. Potter" He snatched it out of Harry's hand, " Hmm, well you're not exactly Picasso are you? Well let us hope that you play better Quidditch than you do at drawing, if not... well then I guess you will perish giving to the bad weather we are to have tomorrow, you still need to do your homework, but if you die, don't worry, you won't have to turn it in"  
Snape handed it back and went back to his desk.  
Draco, Vincent and Greg were snickering, they knew what the drawing was.  
Harry glared at Draco and the other two.  
Later that night the Slytherins were all working on their two rolls of homework from Professor Snape. They all checked out many books on the subject from the library, it wouldn’t due to not do their homework that their Head of House assigned.  
The next day as the Prophet has said, it was storming.   
“I’m so glad Slytherin is not playing today. Don’t get hit by lightning Potter.” Draco said with a snicker.  
“Piss Off Malfoy.” Weasley said with a glare.  
“Just ignore him Harry, you are going to be fine.” Granger said with an encouraging smile.  
After everybody ate breakfast, it was time to get ready and go down to the Quidditch Pitch.  
“This storm is horrible.” Dianna said wrapping her cloak around her better.  
The Slytherins, as well as the rest of the school went to find their seats in the Quidditch Pitch.  
Even with umbrellas, jackets and cloaks, everybody was soaked to the bone.   
The Slytherins watched the match between he Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. They saw how hard it was to fly because of the roaring winds and the rain beating down on them. The Quaffle was hard to throw and catch because it was slippery. The wind would make the Quaffle go in different directions.  
"It's appalling the school is making them play in this weather." Dianna said, "Somebody could get hurt."  
"Rain or shine, sleet or snow, Quidditch goes on, those are the rules." Draco said.  
After a while, both Seekers saw the Snitch and started going after it. They were neck and neck.  
"This could be it." Milly said excited.  
Everybody squinted their eyes from the pounding rain and tried to see who was going to catch the snitch. It looked like Diggory was going to catch it, he was hit by lightning before grabbing it.  
Dianna gasped, what if Harry was struck by lightning?  
Dianna watched as her cousin chased after the snitch for a while, then to everybody's shock, Dementors entered the Quidditch Pitch. The temperature plummeted and to Dianna's horror, Harry was affected by the Dementors and fell off his broom while hundreds of feet up in the air.  
Everybody heard Dumbledore yell a spell over the commotion of everybody to slow Harry's fall.  
Everybody watched Harry's broom crash into the Whomping Willow that not even a reparo could repair.  
Dumbledore had a furious look on his face, everybody student and adult alike were glad they were not at the receiving end of Dumbledore's wrath.  
The game still had to continue according to the rules. Diggory caught the snitch.

Dianna was a nervous wreck. After the game she went to her dorm and cuddled with Kiki or just paced back and forth, she really wanted to see how Harry was doing. She knew she couldn't check on him right now, not with all those Gryffindors surrounding Harry right now. After a while, she decided she was going to make cookies, one it will calm her down, two, she will give some to Harry, it will boost his morale... She hoped. She told Milly where she was going.  
Milly just chuckled and said, "Have fun."

Dianna spent the rest of the afternoon making cookies, enough for her cousin and enough for her friends. It was really helping her calm down.  
After she had a tin full for Harry, she made sure nobody was looking and snuck up to the Hospital Wing to check on Harry. Nobody was in the wing besides Pomfrey and Harry. Harry looked like he was asleep.  
"What are you doing here Ms. Dursley?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
"Please Madame, how is he?" Dianna asked.  
"He will be fine, he needs his rest though. He's had enough excitement for one afternoon." Madame Pomfrey said.  
Dianna nodded in understanding. "Could you please tell him I came to see him, and please give him these?"  
She handed the tin of cookies to Madame Pomfrey.  
"I will relay the message when he wakes up and give him the cookies." Madame Pomfrey said, "But now you must go, I am very busy you know."  
Dianna nodded and left the Hospital Wing glad that her cousin is in good hands.


	6. Chapter 6

There was talk for days about what happened to Harry. The Quidditch players in Slytherin liked to reenact the part where Harry was falling to his death. In their reenactments, Harry splatted to the ground. Everybody in Slytherin laughed at the reenactments.  
Dianna hated the reenactments, she tried to ignore all of it. She got a letter from Harry once he was able to write to her. He thanked her for the cookies and told her what he saw, he saw a cloud in the shape of a Grim. Harry also told Dianna that Professor Lupin was going to teach him how to defend himself from the Dementors after the Holidays.   
Dianna liked that, she wished she could help Harry with his problem with the Dementors, she feels weird around them but not as much as her cousin.  
Time has passed, Draco’s injury was better. The snow was falling and they had another Hogsmeade outing.  
Dianna saw the look on her cousin’s face as he was left at Hogwarts while all of his friends and classmates got to go to Hogsmeade.  
The group of Slytherins decided to split up again, Draco went with Greg and Vince, Pansy went with Daphne, Dianna and Milly went together. They all were going to meet up in two hours at the Three Broomsticks to warm up.  
Milly and DD hit all their favorite places they discovered the first time they were there, Honeydukes, Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop for more stationary. They went into Zonko’s joke shop just to look around, they were surprised they didn’t see the Weasley twins inside. They even went into Gladrags for a good laugh at all the funny clothing. At the agreed time, they met up with the rest of the group. Draco, Vince and Greg had sour looks on their faces.  
“What’s wrong with you three?” Dianna asked.  
“We were just minding our own business by the Shrieking Shack when out of nowhere, snowballs were being thrown at us, we didn’t see who threw them.” Draco said.  
“The area is haunted.” Greg said, he looked scared.  
“You weren’t minding your own business, Daphne and I saw you, you three were talking with Granger and Weasley.” Pansy said.  
“You didn’t see the flying snowballs.” Draco said.  
“No we didn’t.” Pansy said.  
“Are you sure Granger didn’t say a spell to make the snowballs come at you?” Dianna asked.  
“I’m sure that’s what she did. That sounds just like her, that Filthy Mudblood.” Draco spat.  
Dianna rolled her eyes. She hates the Mudblood word, “Well, it’s over and done with, lets get a butterbeer to warm up.”  
They all sat down at a table and ordered butterbeers.  
That night, Harry wrote a letter to Dianna to meet him at the Astronomy tower and bring cookies if you have any.  
There were tear stains on the parchment. Dianna wondered what was wrong.  
Dianna sighed and replied back that she’ll be there with cookies.  
Dianna put some cookies in a tin for Harry and once again, snuck out of the Dungeons and up towards the Astronomy Tower.  
“Harry doesn’t realize how hard this is for someone who doesn’t have an invisibility cloak, going from underground to the very top of the castle without being seen.” Dianna told Kiki while getting ready.  
She put on her ring, it would help notify her if a threat is around, it could either be in the form of Sirius Black, or a Prefect or teacher walking the halls.  
Harry was waiting for Dianna under his invisibility cloak.  
“Harry?” Dianna called.  
Harry revealed himself and he didn’t look happy.  
“What’s wrong?” Dianna asked and she handed him the cookies.  
Harry took a cookie and took a deep breath. He wiped tears out of his eyes.  
“Fred and George showed me a way to get to Hogsmeade.” Harry said.  
“And you’re upset about it?” Dianna asked.  
Harry shook his head no. “I’m grateful for that. It’s what I found out today.”  
“What did you find out?” Dianna asked.  
Harry sighed, “I threw the snowballs at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. they were picking on Ron and Hermione by the Shrieking Shack.”  
“Yah, Pansy said she saw Weasley and Granger there.” Dianna said. “Vince and Greg said the place was haunted and the snowballs was a ghost.”  
Harry chuckled at that then frowned.  
“Harry what’s wrong?” Dianna asked.  
“Sirius Black.” Harry said.  
“What about him?” Dianna asked worried.  
“It’s because of Sirius Black that Voldemort killed my parents.” Harry said, “Sirius Black was my parents’ friend, and he betrayed them. Told Voldemort where we lived.”  
Harry took a bite of cookie. He had more tears running down his face.  
Harry laughed humorlessly. “That’s not all.”  
“What else?” Dianna asked. She felt horrible for Harry right now.  
“Sirius Black was my Godfather.” Harry said.  
“Oh Harry.” Dianna said, she hugged her cousin, he needed all the comfort he could get right now.  
“I’m going to kill him, what he did to my parents, I’m going to kill him.” Harry sounded scary right now.  
Weeks passed. Christmas came, Dianna went home for Christmas this year. Harry stayed at Hogwarts.  
Aunt Marge stayed for the Christmas Holiday, Kiki and Ripper still never got along, Kiki for the most part stayed in Dianna’s bedroom, that’s where she was the safest.  
Dianna was glad nobody remembered what happened a few months ago.  
Like always, Dianna woke up before midnight on Christmas Eve and took out her candy cane she was saving for this special moment. She went to her window, Kiki jumped up on her lap and curled up. Dianna looked up at the moon and waited until her clock said midnight.  
“Merry Christmas Harry.” Dianna said.  
Many miles away, Harry took out his candy cane before midnight, went to the window and looked out at the moon.  
“Merry Christmas Dianna.” Harry said.   
They both ate their candy canes.  
The Dursleys had a nice Christmas, the children were spoiled with presents from their parents and from Marge.  
Petunia and Dianna made a feast that could easily feed 20 people. There were barely any leftovers after the feast was done, Dudley ate at least 3 helpings of everything himself.  
Like always, her parents were sad when Dianna had to return to Hogwarts. Dianna had a fun time with her family, everybody was festive and her dad didn’t get angry at her once for being magical.  
Dianna met up with her friends on the Hogwarts Express and they all shared their Holiday stories.  
A couple weeks later, Harry told Dianna that Professor Lupin was teaching him the Patronus Charm, it was a way to ward off the Dementors.  
“That’s great Harry. I’m so happy for you, that’s really tough magic.” Dianna said when they were in the Astronomy Tower.  
A couple weeks later, Draco got a letter from his father. Draco was chuckling when he read it.  
“What’s so funny?” Dianna asked.  
“Well, unfortunately, the oaf Hagrid is not sacked.” Draco said with a sigh, “But the bloody chicken is sentenced to death.”  
“Serves that bird right for what it did to your arm Draco.” Pansy said touching said arm which is perfectly fine now.  
Dianna sighed and got up from her spot.  
“Where are you going?” Milly asked.  
“I’m going to see Hagrid.” Dianna said.  
“Why would you want to do that?” Draco asked.  
“Because, we might not have liked the Hippogriff Buckbeak, but Hagrid did, and I am assuming, right now he could use a friend.” Dianna said.  
“Since when are you and the Oaf friends?” Draco asked.  
Dianna didn’t answer, she walked out.  
She saw Harry with Ron and Hermione by the lake, Hagrid was in the lake skipping rocks.  
“How is he?” Dianna asked, “I heard from Draco what is going to happen.”  
“Well then you should know how he’s feeling.” Ron spat.  
“Ron stop it, Dianna cares.” Hermione said.  
The three Gryffindors and one Sltytherin stayed with Hagrid until Hagrid told them to return to the castle.  
Pansy was glaring at Dianna when she returned.  
“What’s wrong with you Pansy?” Dianna asked.  
Milly had her arms crossed too.  
“Milly?” Dianna asked.  
“Why were you at Hagrid’s with the Gryffindorks?” Milly asked.  
Dianna shrugged, “I was just paying my respects, I was with a teacher, they weren’t going to do anything to me.”  
“Looked to me that you were getting all buddy buddy with them.” Pansy said.  
Dianna lifted an eyebrow, “Were you spying on me Pansy?”  
“So you admit it?” Pansy asked.  
“That I was all buddy buddy with the Gryffindorks? No, if you were really spying on me, then you would have seen me at least 5 feet away from the Gryffindorks. We were all just comforting Hagrid.  
“I still do not understand why you would want to comfort him, he brought that beast into the school grounds.” Draco said.  
“If you all would get to know Hagrid, you would know that he is very nice and sweet, he cried most of the time I was there and he was just thankful that somebody was there with him.” Dianna said and she walked away from the group and went into her bedroom and began practicing her breathing technique for Occlumency.  
The next day was the horrible day the killing was going to take place.  
Draco was being annoying about it, he was hoping to be able to see the killing.  
After classes Dianna stayed in her room, she knew the killing was tonight, but she didn’t want to see it, and she was afraid if she went down to see Hagrid, he’d start to cry and then she’ll start to cry and she knew Harry and his friends would be there to comfort him.   
Dianna was practicing more on her Occlumency skills, a lot of breathing exercises and clearing of the mind.  
After a while, she decided she really did want to be there for Hagrid.  
When she walked out of her room and went down to the common room, she was actually surprised to see Draco there.  
“I thought you three would be watching the execution.” Dianna said.  
Draco had a sour look on his face, “Granger punched me in the nose.”  
“Why?” Dianna asked.  
“I don’t know, we were just watching the show.” Draco said.  
Dianna rolled her eyes and walked passed the boys.  
“Where are you going?” Draco asked.  
Dianna didn’t say anything.  
By the time Dianna made it to the Gryffindors, wondering why they weren’t going down to see Hagrid, she saw the Executioner swing his ax on what she believed was Buckbeak’s neck.  
Dianna gasped, “Oh no, I was too late.”  
Dianna had tears running down her face. “Shouldn’t we go see him?”  
“He doesn’t want us to.” Harry said. “We were just down there, Fudge and Dumbledore are down there.”   
Before anything else was said, Ron’s rat bit him.  
“Ow.” Ron said and he dropped his rat which ran away. “Scabbers come back.”   
Ron started chasing his rat.  
“RON NO.” Hermione yelled.  
Ron ran after Scabbers Harry, and Hermione ran after Ron.  
Dianna looked to see if anybody could see her, she didn’t see anybody. Dianna rolled her eyes, all this fuss over a rat. She chased after the Gryffindors.  
They were standing outside the Whomping Willow.  
"Harry, Dianna you do realize what tree this is right" Hermione asked.  
Harry and Dianna looked up and their eyes went wide.  
"THAT'S NOT GOOD... RON RUN" Harry yelled.  
Ron looked at the three and his face showed fear.  
"HARRY, RUN" Ron yelled.  
All four teens faced a black dog  
The dog leaped and Harry, Hermione and Dianna instinctively shielded themselves as the dog leaped over them and was going after Ron.  
" AHHHHHHH" Ron screamed.  
The dog was pulling Ron towards the tree trunk where there was a hole  
"HELP ME HELP ME" Ron yelled.  
Hermione got a hold of Ron and was trying to pull him out but the dog was pulling him inside.  
Harry and Dianna got to Ron too and were trying to pull him out but the dog was still too strong  
It's no use... he's too powerful" Ron said.  
"NO RON" Harry yelled, having an idea what was about to happen.  
Ron made the three let go.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" Hermione, Harry and Dianna yelled.  
“Stupid Gryffindors sacrificing themselves for others.” Dianna thought to herself, she never would have guessed she’d be crying because of a Weasley.  
The Whomping Willow was getting angry at these children messing around next to it, so it was going to have a little fun with them, It first picked up Hermione and was whipping her around and around and then it got a hold of Harry and his glasses flew off, Dianna dodged a few of the willows branches and picked up Harry's glasses and ducked her head from another branch but she was caught in another one and they all were screaming at this point. Two minutes later they were all thrown into the hole Ron sacrificed himself in and they all landed on one another  
They finally got out of there dazes and sat up.  
"You both ok" Harry asked  
"We're fine, you?" Hermione asked  
"Fine" Harry said  
"Here's your glasses" Dianna said handing them to her cousin, “OCULUS REPARO"  
She fixed them, there were cracked in the lenses and so was the frame.  
"Thanks" Harry said putting them on.  
“You’re welcome.” Dianna said.  
"Hey, where are we" Hermione asked  
" I have a hunch" Harry said, We I hope I’m wrong"   
" LUMOS" The three said lighting their wands  
There was a path in the tunnel and then 10 minutes later there were stairs to climb  
When they got to the top of the stairs they were in another room and there were more stairs to climb.  
"We're in the Shrieking Shack aren't we?" Hermione said.  
"Yes" Harry said.  
“Creepy.” Dianna said.  
They climb some more and finally got off the stairs and into another room, this time they saw Ron and he looked scared.  
"Ron are you ok" Hermione asked  
"Where's the dog?" Dianna asked  
"He's the dog, Look out" Ron panicked, "He's an animagus"  
Harry looked down at the pawprints the dust caused on the floor and they turned into foot prints and led to the man behind the door.  
The man behind the door was Sirius Black.  
Dianna gasped and Harry withdrew his wand. Hermione got in front of Harry  
"If you want to kill him, you have to go through me first" Hermione said.  
"No, only one I will kill tonight" Sirius said  
"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN" Harry yelled and lunged at Sirius  
"HARRY NO" Hermione and Dianna yelled  
"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius asked with a chuckle  
"Yes" Harry said with venom in his voice  
He raised his wand and then the door slammed open and Lupin rushed in.  
"EXPELLIARMUS " Lupin said  
Harry’s wand flew out of his hand and out of reach.  
"Looking a bit ragged aren't we Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within" Lupin said.  
"Well you'd know all about the madness wouldn't you Remus" Sirius said  
Lupin smiled and embraced Sirius.  
"NO! I TRUSTED YOU" Hermione yelled, “ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN HIS FRIEND"   
"He's a werewolf. That's why he's been missing classes" Dianna said.  
Hermione was surprised Dianna knew that.  
"How long have you two known" Lupin asked suspicious  
"Since we had that essay professor Snape told us to do" Hermione said  
"I told you that you didn't have to do it" Lupin said  
“I had it finished before it was supposed to be due.” Hermione said.  
“My Head of House is Professor Snape, he made us all finish the homework and he graded it.  
"Enough of this, He DIES NOW" Sirius said.  
"NO" Dianna yelled, " YOU ARE NOT KILLING HIM"  
"Wait Sirius" Lupin said.  
"I DID MY WAITING 12 YEARS OF IT IN AZKABAN PRISON" Sirius yelled, "YOU REMUS WOULDN'T LAST A WEEK IN THERE"  
"I know, but he needs to know why" Lupin said.  
"We know why, you betrayed my parents" Harry said.  
"I would never betray your parents" Sirius said.  
"You need to listen" Lupin started.  
"Listen? Did he listen to my mum when Voldemort cast the spell that ended her life?" Harry asked.  
"No I wasn't there, I wish I was" Sirius said.  
"Sirius didn't betray your parents Harry, but somebody did, and he's in this room right now, someone until quite recently I believed was dead" Lupin said.  
"And who may that be?" Harry asked  
"Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said staring at Ron, "Come out come out Peter, come out and play"  
"This guy is bloody mad" Ron said  
Everybody turn to Ron who is holding his squirming rat  
Lupin and Sirius raise their wands, well Lupin's and Harry’s wand. All of a sudden the door opened again  
" EXPELLIARMUS" Snape said bursting in.  
Everybody gasped.  
“Well this isn’t good.” Dianna thought to herself, she was going to be in big trouble with her Head of House.  
The wands flew out of Lupins and Sirius’s hands and landed somewhere else.  
"Ah vengeance is sweet, how I hoped to be the one to catch you" Snape said pointing his wand at Sirius  
"Severus" Lupin started  
"I told Dumbledore that you were letting your old friend into the castle, and now I have the proof" Snape said.  
"Brilliant, but as usual you're wrong, now let us get our wands back, we have some unfinished business to attend to" Sirius said  
Snape put his wand to Sirius's neck, "Give me a reason, I beg you"  
"Don't be a fool Severus, you don't know what you're doing" Lupin said.  
" Remus he can't help it, it's in his nature to be a greasy git" Sirius said  
" Be quiet Sirius, you're in no position to be calling Severus names" Lupin said  
" You two are like an old married couple with your argument... hmm... yes... the creature and the criminal" Snape said  
" Piss off Snivelis" Sirius said  
"Tell me, will you be so annoying when I turn you over to the Dementors?" Snape asked  
Sirius got scared  
" Is that fear I see? Well I'm sure the Dementors would love to get you back" Snape said, " Only one can imagine what a dementor's kiss is like... I heard it's unbearable to watch, but I'll do my best... I suggest you kids go first"  
Harry silently borrowed Hermione's wand and yelled " EXPELLIARMUS" Harry said and the wand was pointed at Snape  
Snape went flying to the other side of the room.  
“Harry what are you doing?” Dianna asked.  
" Why do you keep saying Peter Petigrew? He’s dead" Harry said. “He killed him"  
" I did not" Sirius said  
" I thought so to until you mentioned the map" Lupin said.  
“Map? What map?” Dianna asked.  
" The map was wrong" Harry said  
" The map is never wrong" Sirius said, " Peter is here... he's right there"  
Sirius was pointing at Ron again  
" He's mental, I'm not Peter" Ron said  
" Not you... the rat" Sirius said  
" Scabbers? But he's been in the family for" Ron didn't finish  
" Twelve years, a very long age for a rat don't you think?" Sirius asked, " He's missing a toe isn't he?"  
" Yes, so what?" Ron said  
" All they could find of Pettigrew was" Harry said but didn’t finish  
" Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat" Sirius said  
Harry looked at Sirius then at Ron and Scabbers who was still squirming then they looked back at Sirius and Lupin  
" Show me" Harry said.  
Everybody turned to Ron and the rat  
" What are you going to do to him?" Ron asked scared  
Scabbers bit Ron again and got out of his grasp  
" Scabbers" Ron called  
Scabbers was running away  
Lupin cast the spell and it turned Scabbers into a mousey looking man  
The teens were shocked  
" S-S-S- Sirius... R-R-Remus... my old friends.” Peter said.  
The two men just glared at their so called friend. Peter tried making a run for the door but Harry blocked his escape and pushed him back inside  
" Harry, you look so much like your father, he and I were friends you know" Peter said  
" Get away from him" Sirius said getting between Harry and Peter  
" I didn't mean it... the Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Ask yourself what you would have done Sirius? What would you have done? Peter asked  
" I WOULD HAVE DIED THEN BETRAY MY FRIENDS" Sirius yelled  
" If Voldemort didn't kill you Peter, we would" Lupin said with a glare.  
" No... please... no you can't" Peter said and then ran towards Ron, " Ron you won't let them hurt me will yah, we've been good friends, come on I was a good pet wasn't I, come on I was your rat"  
Ron scooted back in disgust  
Seeing that Ron wasn't going to help him out Peter went to Hermione  
" Hermione, sweet, clever girl, you won't let them kill me will you?" Peter asked  
Before Hermione could answer, Lupin raised his wand and was about to strike  
"NO" Harry yelled  
" Harry, this man" Lupin started  
" I know what he did" Harry said, “But we’ll take him to the castle.”   
Peter went up to Harry, " Bless you bless you"  
" GET OFF ME" Harry yelled, “I said we'll take you to the castle. But we will let the Dementors have you"   
Peter looked scared  
" We should probably get out of here" Lupin said  
" What are we going to do about Snape" Ron asked  
"Um… I know a spell just get him out of here" Dianna said  
Lupin picked up his wand and put it towards Peter’s temple.  
“Professor.” Harry started.  
“I know, but for safety sake, I think Obliviating some information from his head will do us good.” Lupin said and Obliviated some of the memories.  
“The memories of Dianna being here, and of Professor Snape being here are gone.” Lupin said.  
“Why is that important?” Ron asked.  
“Now’s not the time. Come on.” Lupin said.  
Dianna cast the sleep walking charm which makes it so people in comas or petrified can walk on their own, it was used quite a bit last year.  
They all headed out of the Shrieking Shack and down the tunnel and up and out of the hole in the Whomping Willow. Lupin had his wand pointed at Peter  
" I'm sorry Ron about your leg" Sirius said  
" You almost tore my leg off" Ron complained  
" I was going after the rat" Sirius said  
Sirius walked a few more feet and then stopped and looked at Hogwarts, Harry went up to him  
“Beautiful isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely, and not in dog form and scratching at portraits... actually Lupin told me to stay as a dog... the tail I can live with... but the fleas... they're murder" Sirius said " You know what you did back there, that was a noble thing, he doesn't deserve it"   
"I didn't think my father would have wanted his best friends to become killers" Harry said  
Before a lot more could be said, the moon was out, and Lupin was acting funny.  
“Harry.” Dianna called.  
Once Sirius realized what was happening, he ran to his old friend.  
"Remus Old Friend did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked  
Lupin shook his head no and he was turning into the werewolf before the teens' very eyes  
"KIDS RUN" Sirius yelled at the teens  
"We're not kids" Ron complained  
Nobody moved though, they were in awe at what was happening  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Lupin and yelled, "This is the man you are. You are a man not a beast, stay with us Remus, This heart is where you truly live, stay with us.”  
Lupin dropped his wand when his hands became claws and Peter found it and picked it up and put it to his head  
" EXPELLIARMUS" Harry yelled and the wand fell out of Peter's hand  
Peter looked at the teens in an evil grin and waved good bye and he turned into a rat and scurried away  
The four teens stared at the spot Peter was and then got out of the trance when they heard a howl, they turned and looked at Sirius and the professor, he wasn't human anymore, he was a werewolf  
The werewolf tossed Sirius like a rag doll and started coming after the teens  
The teens backed up not taking their eyes off the werewolf, they all had their wands out trying to think of what to do  
Professor Snape came back to consciousness and saw the teens backing up in a group, he was furious that Harry knocked him out and his pupil was not in her dormitory, he was going to teach all of the teens a lesson they will never forget.  
He stormed over to the teens  
"YOU FOUR ARE IN BIG TROUBLE" Snape yelled  
"PROFESSOR WATCH OUT" Dianna yelled  
Snape turned around and found out why the teens were so scared. He instantly pulled the teens behind him and took out his wand  
Before he could do anything a black dog leaped up and attacked the wolf and they began fighting each other, the dog was no match for the wild werewolf  
" Sirius" Harry said and got past Snape and went to help out his godfather  
" Come back here Potter" Snape called  
The other three tried following, but Professor Snape held them back.  
" You three are not leaving" Snape warned.  
Not long after, the wind turned cold, so cold they could see their breath.  
“Oh no, not now.” Dianna said worried for her cousin.  
“You three stay here.” Professor Snape said.  
Professor Snape ran towards the lake where Harry and Sirius were at.  
A few minutes later they saw something that looked like a doe, they didn’t know what it was.  
“What was that?” Ron asked.  
“I don’t know.” Hermione said.  
Dianna never seen anything like that either  
About five minutes later, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Filch and Azkaban guards were at the lake.  
Pomfrey first checked Ron’s leg and conjured a floating stretcher for him. The guards took Sirius Black to a cell Hogwarts had led by Filch.  
“I want to do a full check up on you girls too.” Pomfrey said.  
“Yes Madame.” Hermione and Dianna said at the same time.  
“What is going to happen to Sirius Black?” Dianna asked.  
“He will be getting the Dementor’s kiss.” A guard said.  
“No more questions, up to the castle, all of you.” McGonagall said.  
The students followed the teachers to the castle and to the Hospital Wing.  
Pomfrey had them get into bed.  
" Ok Mr. Weasley I will look at you first, it looks like you were bitten by a wild animal" Pomfrey said  
" I'm fine" Ron said  
" Quiet now" Pomfrey said  
Ron ended up having to stay in bed with his leg all wrapped up in bandages.  
Hermione was fine and so was Dianna.  
Pomfrey even looked over Snape since he was unconscious for a while, he was fine too.  
" I will brew you the potions you need for your stores" Snape said  
" Very well, thank you Severus" Pomfrey said  
“I will also escort Ms. Dursley to her dormitory.  
“I want to keep her overnight.” Pomfrey said, “Just to make sure everything is fine.”  
“Very well,” Snape said and left the Hospital wing.  
About an hour later, Dianna got an owl from Milly, her letter sounded frantic because Professor Snape told her that Dianna was in the hospital. He also told everybody about Sirius Black being caught and about the werewolf.  
Dianna groaned and wrote a reply saying that she was ok and that Pompfrey just wanted her to spend the night just to keep an eye on her for the night. But secretly thought it was because she saw how angry Professor Snape was and didn’t want him to escort her down to the Dungeons tonight.  
A half hour later, Hermione was pacing back and forth when Harry woke up.  
" I saw my dad" Harry said  
" What?" Hermione asked  
" At the lake, I saw my dad" Harry said, " He sent the Dementors away"  
"Listen Harry, they captured Sirius, any minute now they're going to preform the kiss" Dianna said  
"It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy" Dianna said  
"They clamp their jaws and suck the soul right out of you" Hermione said  
" They're going to kill Sirius?" Harry asked  
"No, it's much worse than that. You go on living, but you have no memory. or any sense of being alive. You're just a shell. An empty shell" Dianna said  
“What are we going to do?” Harry asked.  
Before anybody could answer, Dumbledore walked in.  
" Headmaster you've got to stop them, they have the wrong man" Hermione said  
" It's true sir, Sirius is innocent" Harry said  
" It was Scabbers who did it" Ron said  
" Who's Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked  
" My rat, well he isn't a rat, but he was a rat" Ron said  
" Weasley’s rat is really Peter Petigrew's animagus, Peter is the one who is guilty not Sirius" Dianna said  
"Please sir you have to believe us" Hermione said  
"I do Miss Granger, but I'm sorry to say that the words of four thirteen year old wizards and witches will not make much difference. Sadly a child's voice honest and true is meaningless to those who forgot how to listen" Dumbledore said, "If only there was more time"  
“But we don't have any more time" Harry said sadly  
“Mysterious thing, time, it is powerful and when meddled with...dangerous" Dumbledore said, "Sirius Black is in the tallest cell of the Dark tower. You know the laws, you must not be seen, and you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not...well, the consequences are really too horrible to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight"  
Dumbledore left the room but then turned back, "When in doubt I always suggest retracing my steps... good luck"  
He then shut the door behind him and left  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked  
"We're going back in time" Hermione said getting out of bed, "Come on Harry, Ron you stay here since you can't walk"  
"What?" Harry asked  
“Dursley are you coming?” Hermione asked.  
“Yes.” Dianna said.  
Hermione got out a necklace that had an hourglass on it  
Hermione smiled and put the chain around all three of them and spun it once and Harry wanted to touch it but his hand got slapped.  
" Stop messing with it, you don't know how to use it" Dianna hissed  
Hermione spun it again and one more time  
"I suggest you don't look around, you will get dizzy" Hermione said  
They were going back in time, they saw the time when Harry was unconscious and was put in the bed  
Finally the spinning stopped  
" Seven thirty, ok so where were we at seven thirty?" Hermione asked  
“Meditating?” Dianna said.  
" Going to Hagrid's" Harry said  
" Right, come on now, we cannot be seen" Hermione said  
They ran towards the path they were on to get to Hagrid's  
" What exactly are we doing? Why are we hiding?" Harry asked  
" Shh" Hermione hissed  
Harry was getting annoyed at being told what to do by two girls, he looked across the grounds and saw himself, his two best friends, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle  
" Wow, but... but we... that... this is so not normal" Harry said  
" You might as well explain what that thing is Granger." Dianna said with a sigh  
" This is a Time-Turner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year.” Hermione said.  
" You mean to say that... that we have gone back through time?" Harry asked  
" Yes, Dumbledore wanted us to come back here, clearly he wanted us to change something" Hermione said  
They heard the smack.  
“Ouch.” Dianna said.  
" Very good punch" Harry said  
" Thanks" Hermione said smiling, " Shh they're coming"  
"How dare she. One of these days I'm going to get that mudblood, one of these days" Malfoy said  
When Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were gone and the other Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone the three of them left their spot and looked down.  
" Of course, more than one innocent can be saved, we are supposed to save Buckbeak" Hermione said  
"How does saving Buckbeak save Sirius" Harry asked  
" I don't know, but we'll find out" Hermione said  
They headed down to the hut and hid behind the large pumpkins Hagrid had  
"What are we waiting for? Let's free Buckbeak" Harry said getting up from his hiding place  
"Not yet, if we free him now then they'll blame Hagrid, we need to wait until they go inside" Dianna said  
The three waited for two minutes and then they spotted the three men of Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner  
"There they are... but you lot are not leaving" Dianna said  
Hermione spotted a rock lying on the ground, one that looked like the one she picked up in Hagrid's Hut earlier that day, she picked it up and threw it. It crashed into a glass jar  
She found another rock and threw it, this time it hit Harry in back of his head  
" Ow... that hurt" Harry said  
" Sorry" Hermione said, " Look it worked, we... they... they're heading out the door, we better leave"  
The three go to the back where they are hidden by trees and just in time too because their other selves hid behind the pumpkins  
Hermione looked at herself from behind  
" Is that really what my hair in the back of my head looks like?" Hermione asked and she stepped on a twig and hid again  
" I thought I saw... never mind" The other Hermione said  
The three of them wait for the four teens to make it up the path before they come out from behind the trees  
" Now's our chance" Dianna whispered  
The three of them walked towards Buckbeak and Harry bowed, Buckbeak returned the bow but put his head down afterwards  
Harry unhooked Buckbeak from the post it was on and tried to budge him  
" Come on Buckbeak we're getting you out of here" Harry said  
He still didn't budge  
" We need to get out of here" Dianna said  
They could hear the men talking inside and they were about to come outside  
" Oh for goodness sakes" Dianna said. She helped Harry try to pull Buckbeak. “ Come on Buckbeak, we're trying to save your life"   
It still wouldn't move  
Hermione grabbed the pile of dead ferrets  
"Here Beaky, Come get the nice dead ferret" Hermione said  
That got Buckbeaks attention and he followed the three into the forest, but before they reached the forest the door was open and Minister Fudge stepped out followed by Dumbledore  
The teens freeze, afraid that they were caught  
Dumbledore guided Fudge's eyes to the blackberry trees that Headmaster Dippet planted many years ago  
" Thank you Dumbledore" Dianna thought  
Buckbeak was led into the forest  
The teens and Buckbeak watched and saw what the executioner did instead, he killed a pumpkin  
" A whole lot better than Buckbeak" Dianna whispered  
" I'm glad that they're not blaming Hagrid for Buckbeaks escape" Harry said  
" Yah me too" Hermione said  
" So now that we saved Buckbeak, how are we going to save Sirius?" Harry asked  
" No clue" Hermione said  
" Sirius doesn't need saving yet, we haven't even got to the Shrieking Shack yet" Dianna said  
They waited for a few minutes and saw Lupin walking towards the Whomping Willow  
" How does he get through?" Dianna whispered  
Lupin took a stick and poked the willow in a hole and the Whomping Willow calmed down and he went down the hole  
They saw Snape go down the hole a while later, he looked angry.  
" And now we wait until they come back up" Hermione said  
The three were very bored waiting and to make matters worse, bats came flying out from the forest  
Buckbeak started catching and eating the bats  
" At least somebody is enjoying himself" Hermione said  
" At least they're not the vampire kind" Dianna said  
" I did see somebody tonight down by the lake with Sirius" Harry said, “That somebody made the Dementors go away"   
“Harry”, your parents are" Dianna didn't finish  
" They're dead, I know" Harry said, " I’m just telling you what I saw"  
"Here we come" Hermione said pointing to the Whomping Willow  
" You see Sirius talking to me over there, he's asking me if I want to live with him" Harry said.  
That’s sweet.” Dianna said with a smile, “If that happens, I will miss you, but you will be much happier.”  
Harry smiled, “I'm going to tell him I'd like to live someplace in the country. I think he'd like that, after all those years in Azkaban. We don't need a big place and I can help him with the chores"  
All of a sudden there was a howl  
" And Lupin just transformed" Dianna said  
" And Peter is turning back into a rat and we're just standing here like idiots" Harry said  
They watch the fight and then they watch Harry getting away from Snape  
They watched the werewolf coming after Harry   
Hermione howled  
"What are you doing" Harry asked   
"Saving your life" Hermione said and howled  
"Thanks, but now we have to run" Harry said  
" Why?” Hermione asked  
"Because it's coming this way" Dianna said  
They all start running from the Werewolf but it is right on their tails, after a while they finally hid from it and tried escaping it by sneaking away, but it saw the three teens and howled  
The teens froze in fright but then there was a noise of hooves and twigs snapping and out of nowhere Buckbeak showed up and saved them. It roughed up the werewolf pretty good  
" Poor professor Lupin is having a real rough night" Harry said  
All of a sudden it got cold  
"Dementors" Dianna said, "Let's go"  
They left and found a spot across the lake from where Sirius, and Harry were.  
They watched as Harry attempted to cast a patronus  
"This is horrible" Hermione said.  
"He’ll come, you'll see" Harry said.  
"No one is coming Harry" Dianna said  
"No, I saw my dad cast the partonus" Harry said.  
"You're dying... both of you... nobody is coming" Hermione said  
"Nobody is coming Harry" Dianna said.  
Harry realized the girls were right. He ran to the very edge of the lake, aimed his wand and yelled, “EXPECTO PATRONUM"  
A beautiful bright stag came out of Harry's wand   
The girls were in awe.  
Harry was very proud of himself, he finally cast the Patronus.  
"You were right, it wasn't my dad that I saw. It was me. I knew I could do it, because well, I’ve already done it… does that make sense?” Harry asked.  
“No.” Hermione said with a smile.  
" We must save Sirius" Harry said, " We need to get on Buckbeak"  
Hermione's face fell, "I... I don't like flying"  
" Come on it will be fun" Dianna said.  
“I don’t like flying.” Hermione said again.  
" Look you can be in the middle, it's the safest spot" Dianna said  
" Are you sure?" Hermione asked  
" Yes" Dianna said  
Hermione got on Buckbeak and whined a little bit. Harry then got in the front  
" Just hang on to me" Harry said  
Hermione hung on tight and wouldn't let go.  
Dianna hung on to Hermione and closed her eyes, she was excited but she wouldn’t let anybody know how scared she actually was.  
"Don't go too fast" Hermione said  
Buckbeak took off fast.  
The girls screamed and Harry was whooping and having lots of fun.  
When they reached the Dark Tower the girls were glad to get off Buckbeak  
They found the cell and Sirius pacing up and down it. Dianna took out her wand and tried " ALOHOMORA"  
Sirius tried the door, "Still locked"  
" Ok I'm going to try something, you all better stand back" Hermione said and she took out her wand, " BOMBARDA"  
The door exploded.  
" Wow" Dianna gasped   
"We better leave, I hear footsteps" Harry said  
" Oh no, They’re Snape's" Dianna said.  
"I thought he was making potions" Hermione said  
"Pomfrey has all the potion she needs for healing, that was a cover up because he would want to guard the prisoner.” Dianna said.  
" How do you know it's Snape" Harry asked  
" He’s my head of house, I know his footsteps anywhere, and with this temperature, a dementor is with him" Dianna said  
"How are you friends with a Slytherin Harry?" Sirius asked.  
“She’s my cousin.” Harry said. “Dianna Dursley.”  
Sirius was surprised, “A muggleborn in Slytherin?”  
“Yah, not a lot of people know.” Dianna said, “And we would like to keep it that way.”  
Sirius nodded  
“We got to go before we’re caught.” Hermione said.  
They all got back on Buckbeak in a hurry  
“It's a good thing Hippogriffs can hold a lot of weight" Sirius said  
They took off on Buckbeak and escaped before Snape and Fudge and the Dementor saw them  
" You know you really have a lot of James in you" Sirius said, " It's almost eerie how much you bot look like him"  
Buckbeak landed in the clock tower and Sirius helped the girls off of Buckbeak  
" I'm forever grateful for all your help you guys, all of you" Sirius said  
" I want to go with you" Harry said  
" Maybe someday, not right now, right now you're meant to be here in school" Sirius said, " Hey will you all promise me something?"  
" Yes" The teens said  
" Promise me that you will trust yourselves, no matter what the challenges you face, I predict you will have many, but if you trust in yourself you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers in your heart"  
"I think we better get going" Hermione said looking at the sky  
" You're right, it is time to leave" Sirius said  
The three teens watch Sirius and Buckbeak fly off into the night  
" Let's go" Dianna said  
They dash off towards the Hospital Wing  
They heard Dumbledore saying, " When in doubt I always suggest retracing my steps... good luck" Dumbledore turned around, " Well"  
" We did it, we freed him" Harry said  
" Did what" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye  
The teens were confused  
" Goodnight you three" Dumbledore said and left the Hospital Wing  
Dianna opened the door and they saw themselves going back through time  
" Ok now my head hurts" Dianna said.  
"Don't think about it" Hermione said with a sigh.  
They entered the room.  
"How did you three get over there? When you were just over there?" Ron asked confused  
" What is he talking about?" Hermione asked  
" I don't know" Harry said  
" Ron how can somebody be in two places at once?" Harry asked  
" I think all that has happened tonight has gotten to him" Dianna said  
The three started giggling  
" What's going on here?" Ron asked  
" Let's just say everything is right again" Harry said.  
Weeks passed, Dianna’s punishment for that night wasn’t as horrible as she thought, she had detention for a week with Professor Snape, some days she would write lines, other days it would be cleaning out cauldrons.  
Milly was so relieved when Dianna returned after that night, she was worried.  
“What happened? Professor Snape didn’t go into much detail.  
“Well I went to go visit Hagrid.” Dianna started.  
Draco scoffed at that.  
“Think what you want Draco, but Hagrid is nice. Anyway, I bumped into the 3 golden Gryffindorks and we watched the horrible event. We didn’t have a good view of Buckbeak, but we saw the axe come down. Then Weasley’s rat bit him and ran away, so he started chasing it. So of course Potter and Granger followed. I followed them, hoping to catch them doing something that would get them in trouble. Weasley’s rat ended up by the Whomping Willow. Then there was a black dog. And those three are so scared about the prophecy Trelawny predicted about the Grim. The dog ran after Weasley and pulled him down into a hole under the willow. The willow started going mad after that and the three of us ended up in the same hole, but Weasley was nowhere to be found. Of course being the Gryffindorks they are, decided to figure out where the room led, we ended up in a room and the dog was an animagus and the animagus was Sirius Black.  
Everybody gasped.  
“Potter was prepared to fight but was stopped by Lupin, turned out Lupin was on Sirius Black’s side. Professor Snape got into the room as well and tried to disarm and save the day, but Potter knocked Professor Snape out.   
Potter attacked Professor Snape?” Milly gasped.  
Snape was not happy when he woke up, but that was when we were outside and out of the hole and when Lupin turned into a werewolf.  
Everybody gasped, “Lupin’s a werewolf?”  
Dianna nodded, “Sirius Black tried fighting the werewolf Lupin but lost, Professor Snape tried defending us against it but was losing. There was a howl and the werewolf Lupin took off.  
“What happened to Sirius Black?” Draco asked.  
Dianna shrugged, “Dumbledore said something about the Dark Tower and he’s going to be kissed by a Dementor.  
The next day after that, everybody found out that Sirius Black escaped the Dark Tower.  
“Well if he escaped Azkaban Prison, a tower at Hogwarts would be no problem.” A student said.  
Everybody in the school now knew of Lupin’s condition and he left Hogwarts on his own.  
Nothing exciting happened for the rest of the year… oh wait, yes it did, Harry got a new broom, the Firebolt, it came with a hippogriff feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished year three. It was a hard year to write because it's my least favorite. Thank you for still reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianna and Harry try to survive the summer.

Things weren’t all bad, Harry ‘Let it slip’ that Sirius Black, the escaped convict was in fact his godfather and he was keeping tabs on him. Wanting to make sure he was getting his homework and stuff done over the summer. Vernon grudgingly allowed Harry to have his Hogwarts things back. He wouldn’t allow Dianna to have hers back, hers was still in the cupboard.  
That was ok with Dianna, she and Harry shared and worked on their homework together in the night when the rest of the Dursleys were sleeping. They also shared midnight snacks, what they were fed during the day was not enough and it was boring.   
“How did you manage to make cookies without Aunt Petunia finding out?” Harry asked taking one.  
Dianna shrugged, “I made them when everybody was asleep.”  
“But Dudley could smell anything sweet a mile away.” Harry said.  
Dianna smirked, “I snuck a couple sleeping pills into Dudley’s milk last night before dinner.”   
Harry was shocked.  
Dianna shrugged, “Hey, if we are going to survive on what dad calls rabbit food, we are going to need more calories to survive this summer.  
Harry agreed.  
They continued working on their assignments all summer at night.  
Harry wrote to his friends about the diet everybody was forced to be on. He explained in the letter that he and Dianna wouldn’t survive on carrot sticks, and broccoli.   
Dianna did the best she could to get more calories into their systems at night until the owls came with sugar free candy from Hermione Granger.  
“Sugar free?” Dianna asked.  
“Her parents are dentists.” Harry shrugged, “Some of it’s not bad.”  
Rock cakes from Hagrid.  
Harry and Dianna looked at each other and decided to eat those as the last resort.  
Mrs. Weasley sent a huge fruit cake and meat pies. It was delivered via one tiny owl Errol.  
Hedwig let Errol stay with her for a few days, he needed to get his strength up for the flight back.  
Harry wrote letters to everybody saying thank you for helping.  
Between the food that was sent to Harry, and the food Dianna made sneakily while her family was asleep, they had a great chance at surviving this summer.  
Harry and Dianna did their birthday and holiday tradition, woke up before midnight and counted down.  
Dianna made brownies for the occasion. With a single candle on hers.  
With a minute to go before midnight, Dianna held the brownie while Harry lit the candle.  
“Thirty seconds to go.” Harry grinned.  
They counted down and finally it was Midnight.  
“Make a wish DD.” Harry said with a smile.  
Dianna did and blew out the candle.  
“Happy Birthday DD.” Harry said.  
Dianna smiled, “Thank you.”  
They ate their brownies and drank their milk they brought up too.   
They saw a couple owls flying towards the window, they had packages, one was from Milly, the other was from Draco.  
That day was the only time there was actually junk food in the house. The cake was just big enough for each person to have a tiny piece. Including Harry because Dianna insisted.  
Even though Dudley was still afraid, they went to the zoo, and Dudley avoided the building with the snakes.  
Dudley whined and complained that he was hungry all the time, even on their birthday, he asked for ice cream and Petunia said no.   
Dudley tried sneaking doughnuts into his room but he was caught by Petunia. He got so angry that he threw out his playstation out the window. A new window had to be installed.  
For Harry’s birthday, they did their tradition. Dianna made cupcakes this time. Harry’s had a candle on it.  
Harry held the cupcake and Dianna lit the candle.  
“Thirty seconds until midnight.” Dianna said with a smile.  
They counted down, and right at midnight, Harry made a wish and blew out the candle.  
They saw owls flying with packages. Each one had a small gift and a birthday cake.  
Dianna had fun watching Harry open his presents.  
One night Harry had a nasty nightmare about Voldemort and he woke up with his scar hurting. He told Dianna about it.  
“That’s not good, doesn’t it mean that he’s close? You should write to Dumbledore?” Dianna said with a worried look.  
“Dear Dumbledore. How are you? My scar hurt last night, sincerely Harry Potter. That sounds stupid.” Harry said.  
“Well you should tell somebody. No matter how stupid you may think it sounds.” Dianna said with a sigh.  
Harry sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, “Maybe I’ll write to Sirius.”  
Dianna nodded and smiled, “Feels nice having somebody doesn’t it.”  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
A couple weeks later, there was a knock on the door.  
“Boy go answer the door.” Vernon yelled.  
“Yes Uncle Vernon.” Harry said.  
He opened up the door and it was the post man with the post, he had a strange look on his face when he handed Harry the letter.  
“Um, thanks.” Harry said.  
“Who is it Boy?” Vernon asked.  
“Um, it’s just the post man.” Harry said.  
“Well why the bloody hell didn’t he just put the letter in the letter box?” Vernon asked.  
Harry looked at the envelope, it had stamps all over it, it was addressed to Vernon.  
“Well? Who’s it for boy?” Vernon asked.  
“It’s for you Uncle Vernon.” Harry said handing it over.  
Vernon glared at all the stamps, “What sort of person doesn’t know how to stamp a letter properly?”  
He opened up the letter and started reading, his face was getting purple with anger.  
“Who’s it from Dear?” Petunia asked.  
“The… Weasel family, about the boy.” Vernon said, he was getting angrier.  
“Weasel? You mean Weasley?” Harry asked.  
“What does it say?” Petunia asked.  
“They want to invite the boy to the… what is this? Quidditch? World Cup, and then keep him for the rest of the summer.” Vernon said.  
“It’s the best game around in… my world.” Harry said. “Can I go?”  
“Britain hasn’t hosted a World Cup in over 30 years.” Dianna said in awe, she wished somebody would invite her, she bet those tickets were hard to come by. She was happy for her cousin to be invited.  
Everybody watched Vernon’s face go back and forth with his decision, on the one hand, letting the boy go will be something that the boy would enjoy, on the other hand, it would get the boy out of the house faster.  
“So can I go then?” Harry asked.  
Vernon read the letter again, “Who is this woman? Molly?”  
“You’ve seen her.” Harry said. “She’s my friend Ron’s mum, she greeted him when we got off the Hog… Off the train at the end of last term.”  
“Hmm, dumpy sort of woman, red hair, lots of children around?” Vernon asked.  
“Daddy that’s a mean thing to say.” Dianna scolded.   
Vernon ignored his daughter and read the letter again, “What is this Quidditch?”  
“It’s a sport, played on brooms.” Harry said.  
“Harry plays at school for his house. He’s a Seeker, he’s real good.” Dianna said with a smile.  
Harry smiled his thanks at Dianna.  
“All right all right.” Vernon said panicky, he didn’t want any more talk about this game played on broomsticks. “What does this woman mean by the normal way?”  
“Normal for us, you know, by owl. That’s what’s normal for wizards.” Harry said.  
Harry said the forbidden word. Vernon’s face was a deep shade of purple and looked angry.  
“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT UNNATURALNESS UNDER MY ROOF?” Vernon yelled. “You stand there, in the clothes Petunia and I put on your ungrateful back.”  
“Yah, after Dudley is done with them.” Harry snapped.  
Harry was wearing a grey sweatshirt that used to be 5 times too big for him and worn out jeans. Dianna insisted her mum hem them up and sew the jeans where they were worn out so they would fit Harry better.  
“ I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!” Vernon yelled.  
“Ok, fine, I won’t go to the World Cup, can I leave now? I need to write a letter to Sirius… my Godfather.” Harry said.  
Sirius was the magic word, “Ok, Boy, you may go.” Vernon said with a glare. “Tell those Weasel people, next time, they only need to use one stamp if they must use the normal way of letter delivering.”  
Harry nodded his thanks and headed upstairs.  
Dianna followed, “Sometimes I think the hat should have put you into Slytherin.”  
Harry Grinned cheekily, “It said I would do well in Slytherin. But you know I wouldn’t like it there.”  
Dianna nodded, “So… The Quidditch World Cup, oh, you’re so lucky.”  
Harry grinned.  
“You’ll have to write all about it when you get back.” Dianna said.  
Harry chuckled, “Yah, alright.”   
“Promise.” Dianna said.  
“I promise.” Harry said. “Wait until Sirius hears about this.”  
Dianna smiled, “Tell him hi for me.”   
She left his bedroom and went downstairs to help her mother cook dinner, they were having a salad and a vegetable soup and half a pear each for dinner.   
“DD dear, I forgot to tell you, you and I will be having Afternoon tea tomorrow with Mrs. Applebee and her daughter Anne, you remember her of course.” Petunia said with a smile.  
Dianna made a face, “Mummy, I haven’t seen Anne since… well, Primary School, we have nothing in common.”  
“It would do you good to make friends with… other children.” Petunia said carefully.  
What she meant was, non-magical children.  
“But Harry leaves tomorrow. I want to see him off.” Dianna said.  
“I’ve already made these plans, it would be rude canceling on very short notice. I refuse to be rude because of him.” Petunia said.  
Dianna tried talking her way out of this tea, but her parents were having none of it.  
“Dianna, you’re going, that’s the end of it.” Petunia said putting her foot down.  
Dianna sighed, ever since Dudley’s diet, her mum has become a little more… bossy, she kind of missed the days she could get away with anything just by throwing a tantrum.  
She glared at her parents and stomped up the stairs after she was finished with her meal.  
Harry knocked on Dianna’s door, “Hey, you ok?”  
Dianna opened it. “Yes, I’m ok, I don’t want to go to that stupid tea, I won’t be here when you leave.”  
“Your mum really put her foot down this time.” Harry said.  
“I know, it’s so annoying.” Dianna said irritated.  
“Come with me to my bedroom, I know what will cheer you up.” Harry said with a smile.  
They both walked into Harry’s bedroom, followed by Kiki who began sniffing around.  
“She probably smells the food.” Dianna chuckled.  
Harry chuckled too.  
He took out one of the cakes he received from one of his friends and cut a slice for Dianna and a slice for himself.  
“Thank you. So how are you going to get to the Weasley’s tomorrow?” Dianna asked.  
Harry shrugged, “Ron’s letter just said that they are picking me up at 5:00 tomorrow whether I had permission or not.”   
Dianna chuckled.  
“Well, I hope it isn’t with the flying car like last time.” Dianna said. “Dad was furious.”  
Harry chuckled.  
“I’m sure they will pick me up the muggle way. They sent a letter the muggle way.” Harry said.  
Dianna helped Harry pack up the rest of his belongings.   
Dianna tried getting out of the tea again but her mum was not listening.  
This was a rare occasion that Petunia let Dianna bake her chocolate chip cookies. But Dudley threw a tantrum because Petunia didn’t let him have any.  
“They are for the tea, not for you.” Petunia said.  
“But it’s not fair, Dianna gets to eat the cookies.” Dudley said.  
“Dianna doesn’t need to be on a diet.” Petunia said.  
At least one good thing happened this day, Dianna loves to make her cookies.  
Dudley threw a tantrum and started throwing things and acting like a toddler.  
Eventually Petunia gave in and let him have two cookies, but no more.  
Once Dudley was happy, Petunia made Dianna wear her green knee length dress with the black belt she received for her birthday that year with nylons and black one inch heels. She also wore her DIANNA necklace.  
Once she was ready, she walked downstairs, she still had a sour look on her face.  
“Oh, DD, you look beautiful.” Petunia said with a smile.  
Dianna had to admit, she really did love this dress, she just wished she didn’t have to wear it to a tea today.  
It was close to 2:30, when Petunia said they had to get going. They didn’t want to be late for tea.  
Secretly Dianna wouldn’t mind being late for tea.  
“Write to me after the World Cup is over, I want to hear about everything.” Dianna said while hugging Harry.  
“Don’t worry, I will. I’ll see you at school, ok?” Harry said.  
Dianna smiled and nodded.  
“Try to have fun, for your mum’s sake.” Harry said.  
Dianna rolled her eyes but nodded.  
They hugged again and Harry watched Dianna and Petunia go out the door and walk towards the Applebees’ residence a few blocks away.  
Once they reached the front door of the Applebees’ residence, Dianna took a deep breath.  
Petunia knocked on the door, about a minute later, Mrs. Applebee answered it.  
“Welcome Mrs. Dursley, Dianna, it’s so lovely to see you both, won’t you come in?” Mrs. Applebee said very politely.  
“Thank you for inviting us to tea Mrs. Applebee.” Petunia said. “I hope you do not mind, we brought homemade chocolate chip cookies.”  
Mrs. Applebee smiled, “Not at all, they would go great with the sandwiches.”   
They were led to the patio where Anne was at, she was wearing a pink floral dress with nylons and white one inch heels. She greeted her guests properly as well.  
“Welcome. It’s so lovely to see you both.” Anne said with a smile.  
The smile was fake, she and Dianna did not get along well at school.  
For tea, they had open faced chicken salad sandwich squares, cucumbers with cream cheese, strawberries with whipped cream, vanilla cupcakes with strawberry frosting and the chocolate chip cookies. They had Earl Grey Tea to drink.  
Petunia and Mrs. Applebee did most of the talking, Anne and Dianna really didn’t have anything to talk about or say. They talked when asked questions, but did not keep the conversations going.  
It was about 5:45 by the time it was time for them to leave.  
“Thank you so much for having us over. We enjoyed ourselves very much.” Petunia said with a smile. “Right Dianna.”  
Dianna smiled, “Right, thank you.”  
A few minutes later, they were walking home.  
“Now that wasn’t too bad now was it? You and Anne seemed to be getting along.” Petunia said.  
Dianna didn’t say anything, she was watching the clock the whole time, she didn’t want to have to go through that again.  
When they got to their house, they could hear commotion coming from inside, they both got worried.  
They opened the door and in the lounge, Dudley was gagging, Vernon was yelling a wizard with red hair had his wand out and was trying to say a spell. The wand was pointed at Dudley. Harry was just standing there.  
“NOOOOO!” Petunia screeched and she ran towards her son who looked like he was choking.  
She tried pulling out the enormous looking tongue out of his mouth.  
“Mum please, let this man help Dudley.” Dianna said.  
“Mr. Weasley.” Harry started.  
“Just go Harry, I will handle this.” Mr. Weasley said.  
Harry and Dianna looked at each other.  
“Have fun, please write to me.” Dianna said and she gave her cousin a quick hug goodbye.  
Harry stepped into the Floo and yelled, “THE BURROW.”  
He was engulfed in flames and disappeared.  
“He did this to him, he did this to him.” Petunia shrieked   
“No I didn’t, it was my son, Fred, he was pulling a prank, it’s the candy.” Mr. Weasley said, “Now if you would just let me, I can fix this in a jiff.”   
“I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE HOCUS POCUS IN MY HOUSE.” Vernon yelled. He started throwing Petunia’s china figurines at Mr. Weasley’s head.  
“DADDY STOP, LET MR. WEASLEY FIX DUDLEY.” Dianna yelled, “MUM YOU’RE HURTING DUDLEY! THAT’S HIS TONGUE.”  
Dudley’s tongue kept getting bigger and bigger, Dudley couldn’t get any air and Petunia was shrieking again.  
“DUDLEY!” Petunia cried.  
“OUT OF MY WAY!” Mr. Weasley said, he was done trying to be polite, this was getting serious now.  
“NO DON’T TOUCH MY SON.” Petunia cried.  
Dianna had to stop her dad from throwing things at Mr. Weasley and had to pull her mother off of her brother.  
“Mr. Weasley, do what you have to, hurry.” Dianna said.  
Mr. Weasley said the counter spell that was on the candy that Dudley ate, at once, his tongue began to shrink, and when he could, he gasped for air.  
“Dudley, Dudders, Mummy’s here.” Petunia said hurrying towards her son and hugging him while he was still gasping.  
Vernon ran to his son too. Making sure he was ok.  
“Thank you Mr. Weasley for saving my brother’s life… and thank you for letting Harry go with you to the Quidditch World Cup, you lot mean the world to him.” Dianna said finally being able to talk to Mr. Weasley without all the shrieking.  
“Who are you?” Mr. Weasley asked.  
“I’m sorry sir, I’m Dianna Dursley.” Dianna said shaking Mr. Weasley’s hand, “I’m Harry’s cousin and in the same year as your son, Ron.”  
Mr. Weasley smiled, “Well it’s very nice to meet you.”  
Dianna smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too.”  
“So what house are you in?” Mr. Weasley asked.  
“Slytherin.” Dianna said.  
Mr. Weasley frowned a bit and looked at her parents. “A muggle born in Slytherin, that sounds very…”  
“Dangerous.” Dianna said, “I know, please you must not tell anybody. Ron and Hermione know I’m Harry’s cousin, but if your… twin boys find out.” Dianna shuddered, “I don’t really get along with them very well.”  
Mr. Weasley nodded in understanding, “I will not tell anybody.”  
“Thank you sir. I hope you enjoy the Quidditch World Cup, who’s playing?” Dianna asked.  
Mr. Weasley smiled, “Bulgaria and Ireland.”  
Dianna smiled, “Have fun.”  
Mr. Weasley cleaned up the mess he and his boys made with a swish of his wand, he even fixed the figurines that Vernon threw at him and broke, he made everything as clean as how Petunia had it and then said goodbye to the Dursley’s and then entered the floo, “The Burrow”  
Dianna watched him disappear in fascination. The rest of her family watched in horror.  
After Mr. Weasley left, Petunia did a thorough examination on Dudley to make sure he was ok. Then she did a thorough look to see if there was any more of that horrible candy.  
“Mum, Dudley is fine, Mr. Weasley fixed him back to normal. And if you didn’t deprive him of sweets this summer, maybe Dudley would have learned to not eat something that he didn’t know what it was. He’s not losing weight anyway and this family has just been miserable on this stupid diet.” Dianna said.  
“But he needs to lose weight, his uniform does not fit.” Petunia started.  
Dianna sighed, “He needs to exercise, you’ve been spoiling us for years, all Dudley does is sit on the sofa, eat and watch telly. He needs to get out and exercise, get into a program or… something.”  
“I don’t want to exercise, Dianna shut up.” Dudley snapped with a glare.  
“You’re never going to lose weight and you’re going to be stuck on this diet forever.” Dianna said, “And it’s cruel making everybody else stay on this diet, yes it’s healthy, but it’s so boring.”  
“Well, what do you suggest he does to lose weight?” Petunia asked.  
“Well, there was more to that report from his school than his weight, what else did it say?” Dianna asked.  
“He is being accused of bullying.” Petunia said, “But it is simply not true. Dudders wouldn’t hurt a fly.”  
Dudley put on a sad puppy dog look for their parents, but glared at Dianna threateningly.  
Dianna lifted an eyebrow, she knew what Dudley’s favorite past time was, Harry Hunting and bullying other children smaller than him.  
“Daddy, what if Dudley was in a sport?” Dianna suggested, “It would keep him off the sofa for at least an hour, his… baby fat could turn into muscle. Then because he’s burning so many calories doing the sport, and if he just eats in moderation and not three or four helpings… he can resume to eat normal food.”  
Her dad liked the word normal. “Hmm, I like your idea Dianna, it’s good that you are taking an interest in your brother’s needs instead of always Harry’s.”  
Honestly, she just wanted to eat how she used to eat while at home for the summer, even she was getting sick of just fruit and vegetables.   
Two days after Harry left and the fiasco with Dudley’s tongue. Hedwig flew to Dianna’s window.  
Dianna was not expecting a letter so soon from Harry, but she was glad she received one. She wanted to know how the Quidditch World Cup went yesterday.  
The letter was long. First it explained how they woke up real early to meet up with Cedric Diggory and his father and go find a raggedy old boot, it was a portkey. The feeling was dizzying and everybody landed hard. They landed in a muggle campsite, it was funny watching Mr. Weasley mess with muggle money. He had to obliviate the muggle employee’s mind once because he caught apperation. The tent looked like a two person tent, but inside it was stocked with bunk beds and a kitchen. It was magicked to be bigger on the inside. He met some of his Gryffindor friends there and his old captain Oliver Wood, he bought some interesting souvenirs like the omnioculars which are like binoculars with slowdown and repeat action.  
Dianna thought that would be cool to have.  
She read that they bumped into Draco Malfoy and his parents, and they were as pleasant as ever.  
Dianna could only imagine. She wished her friend and her cousin got a long and weren’t school rivals.  
Ireland won 170 to 160 Bulgaria, but Krum on the Bulgarian team caught the snitch.  
Harry wrote how they were woken up in the middle of the night due to screams. They didn’t have time to change clothes, men in black cloaks and masks were burning tents and terrorizing everybody. They had to run into the woods, Harry dropped his wand and it was used to create Voldemort’s mark in the sky.  
Dianna gasped.  
“Ron, Hermione and I were almost stunned by the Ministry, they cast Stupefy at us thinking we cast the spell.” Harry wrote. “Voldemort’s followers are called Death Eaters.”  
Dianna read more of the letter. She was glad Harry was ok.  
The rest of the two weeks before school flew by. She made cookies for all of her friends. Dudley started going to boxing, it really helped him release some of that energy that was built up inside him and he was having fun, to him it was like punching Harry all the time. Dianna was invited to go to Diagon Alley with Milly and her mum. Milly told her that she was at the Quidditch World Cup, her parents surprised her with tickets.  
Dianna gasped. “Did you have fun?”  
Milly nodded, “I had a blast with my mum. We bumped into Draco, I wish you could have come too. You would have enjoyed it, except for the end of the outing.  
“What happened?” Dianna asked, she wasn’t supposed to know.   
“Death Eaters showed up and started setting fire to the campsite.” Milly said.  
“Um… I’ve heard of Death Eaters… They’re you know who’s followers right?” Dianna asked.  
Milly nodded, “Mum said they were more active when you know who was alive, The Aurors caught a majority of them. I guess there’s still some left still trying to do you know who’s bidding.”  
Dianna shuddered at that. “I’m glad you’re alright.”   
Milly shuddered, “Me too. Mum and I had to run in our nightgowns into the woods, there were a lot of other witches and wizards there too. From where we were at, we saw you know who’s mark.”  
Dianna gasped, “What did it look like?”  
“A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.” Milly said.  
Dianna shuddered, “You’re giving me goose pimples.”  
Mrs. Bulstrode heard the end of the conversation. “Millicent, please do not talk about that night, I lived it once, I do not want to live it again.”  
“Ok mum, sorry, I was just telling DD the story.” Milly said.  
“Well now she’s heard it, come along you two.” Mrs. Bulstrode said, she was on edge because of what happened, she had her wand at the ready just in case Death Eaters decided to show up at Diagon Alley while they were shopping.  
The rest of the two weeks before school went by fast. Dudley was liking the boxing and he could almost fit into his school uniform again.  
Petunia was teary eyed when they had to take Dianna to Kings Cross Station.  
“I’m going to miss you Dianna.” Petunia said hugging her daughter for the tenth time in an hour.  
“I’ll miss you too mummy, I promise to write all the time.” Dianna said with a smile.  
“It’s not the same.” Vernon said trying to not be emotional while hugging his daughter.  
“I’ll miss you too daddy.” Dianna said with a smile. “And I’ll even miss you Dudley. Keep up the great work with the boxing.”  
Dudley smiled proudly, “I’ll miss you too DD.”  
Brother and sister hugged.  
“Well, you better run through the wall and get on the train.” Petunia said with a sigh.  
Dianna chuckled  
“Shh, not so loud.” Vernon said.  
“How did you know about the wall?” Dianna asked.  
“I’ve seen the train, when Lily got on, we waved at her from the platform.” Petunia said.  
“You went through the wall? I thought only witches and wizards could do that.” Dianna said.  
Petunia sighed, “And Squibs.”   
“What’s a Squib? What are you talking about?” Vernon asked.  
“Nothing dear, you better hurry Dianna.” Petunia said.  
“Mummy, are you a Squib?” Dianna asked, she now had a lot of questions.  
“Please write to me when you get to Hogwarts.” Petunia said not answering.  
Dianna silently gasped. She had a lot of questions for her mum, but now wasn’t the time. She had to get on the train.  
“What’s a Squib? Is it like a squid?” Vernon asked.  
Petunia sighed, “It’s freaky, let’s not talk about it.”   
Vernon nodded.  
Her family watched her run through the wall between platforms 9 and 10  
Dianna had a lot of questions, and she was lost in thought all through the train ride and only half listening to everybody talk about their summer.


End file.
